


Fate Island

by TheLostFoodie



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:52:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 161,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3659577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLostFoodie/pseuds/TheLostFoodie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lauren Lewis travels to the South Pacific to study mysterious remains found buried on Fate Island. The trip has her running toward a mysterious woman in the jungle, climbing mountains, & secretly breaking laws to stop the very study she worked so hard to begin. Discoveries galore in this island caper. Includes multiple borrowed characters from other shows. Doccubus in an AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy friends! I was in the mood for an adventure of sorts and this fic is what came about. This is definitely a Lost Girl character-centric fan fiction, but you'll see I've borrowed several characters from multiple shows -(Doctor Amelia Shepherd from Private Practice & Grey's Anatomy, Detective Erin Lindsay from Chicago PD, and Cosima Nieuhaus from Orphan Black, among others) - what can I say, I have a soft spot for strong female characters across multiple fandoms. I also did zero research on anything remotely geographic or scientific ~ yeah I just made up everything for fun, so please don't read too much into details - I just ran with whatever popped in my head :) New chapters to be posted here and over at ff.net often, so here you go...enjoy the read...and thanks for waiting so long but still coming back for this new one!

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**In the residence of Lauren Lewis - Toronto, Ontario**

Rarely did Lauren Lewis find time to do nothing. Yet here she stood, in the middle of her living room, glancing around aimlessly to find something, anything, that needed her attention. Not an iota of dust stood out on any surface, not a blanket needed folded nor did a dish need washed. Just like her typical schedule in life, her apartment was orderly, maintained to meticulous perfection so to avoid, or rather be prepared for, anything out of the ordinary. She stared at a blank television screen and considered turning it on, only to remember that she didn't even subscribe to cable anymore. She hadn't in nearly five years. She turned around and looked at the luggage stacked neatly by the door, considering the option to open it and double check the contents she had already packed and repacked twice that day alone. A quick scan to the wall clock advised she still had four hours until she needed to leave for the airport. She placed her hands on her hips and audibly made an "Hmmm" sound while thinking of ways to pass the time. Whatever would she do for four hours? Weighing out several options, Lauren decided upon the one that made the most sense: call her best friend who would be meeting her on an island, thousands of miles away, in roughly twenty four hours.

xxxxxxxxxxx

**On the streets of Chicago, Illinois**

"You have messed with the wrong cop, asshole."

With a well-worn boot, Detective Erin Lindsay's foot connected with the criminal's shoulder, shoving him from his knees to his back flat on the ground. She kept her gun trained on the oversized man as he rolled over, struggling to slowly returned to his knees again. His trembling hands pressed against the sidewalk. The sweat dripped from his brow, not from heat as the temperature was perfect for a mild fall day, but from his fear of Chicago police, especially the detectives whose reputation was well known to even the worst of criminals. Between breaths, he barely squeaked out his fears.

"Listen lady, they'll kill me if I talk. I can't do this here. Please! Please hide me somewhere!"

Erin cocked her head and tightened her jaw. Her partner, Detective Halstead, slapped the cuffs on the perpetrator and yanked on his arms a little harder than necessary before wrangling him to his feet. The man in cuffs had a shirt spotted with days' worth of food stains, his baggy pants barely covering his ass. He was a "tough guy, low man on the totem pole" criminal reduced to nothing more than a blubbering child. Erin shook her head as she slid her gun carefully in the holster she wore. He was secured in cuffs and posed little threat, and the female detective wanted both hands free to scare this creep more than his crime bosses could. She grabbed his shirt collar and dragged him toward the car. With an extra shove from Detective Halstead, the criminal only known to them as Carl stumbled and careened face first in to the side of the vehicle.

"Oops, watch your step, Carl."

Halstead smirked and tossed Erin a wink as he roughed up the now sobbing man until he was barely able to lean against their unmarked black SUV. Erin raised a pointed finger and shoved it within inches of his face. She wore her fiercest look: the one that explained she didn't always play on the nice side of the law despite the badge affixed to her hip. Her fist squeezed a death grip on his shirt collar and pinned him mercilessly against the car. Forcing him to look her in the eyes, Erin maintained her intensity through her quietly, spoken words.

"I'm going to say this once Carl. I'm going to put you in the back of this car, and you have five minutes to tell us who gave the orders for that hit last night. Five minutes, that's it, because if you make me late for my vacation, my partner here will make sure you never show up to your own funeral. You got that?"

Her firm tone brought forth further fear in his widening eyes, so much that he just nodded his understanding before Halstead tossed him in the backseat of the car and slammed the door. With his cries contained inside the vehicle, Erin let out a deep breath and appreciated the very short moment of quiet gracing the surrounding streets. She extracted her phone from her jacket pocket merely to check the time. Knowing she had yet to even pack one item for vacation, seeing how close she was cutting it for her flight made her a bit anxious.

"You gonna make your flight?" Halstead asked.

"I have no option but to make that flight," she replied.

With phone still in hand, a well-timed call from an "unavailable" number appeared on the screen. Without a second thought, Erin swiped the screen to accept the call.

"Detective Lindsay."

_"I have four hours to kill before my flight leaves. What do I do for four hours?"_

Hearing Lauren's voice on the call brought a smile to her face. She glanced at Halstead and signaled two minutes, to which he nodded and climbed in the car to begin Carl's interrogation. Erin leaned against the outside of the car, doing her best to block out Carl's wails from whatever punishment Halstead was administering.

"Four hours? Well, if you were in Chicago I'd have you come over here and dissect this criminal for me. I'm sure your brilliant medical mind could figure out some way to make him sing."

_"Oh a few well-placed pin pricks would render him sterile, or how about a…wait, Erin, don't tell me you are on the job?"_

Erin shook her head and smiled. "That would be lying, Lauren. Don't worry. I won't miss my flight. Come hell or high water, I will see you in the South Pacific. It's not every day I get the chance to see my life long, best friend. Besides, connecting with you is technically a work assignment, and you know me…"

_"Just like me. Never late for work."_

"Exactly. You could call Cosima to pass the time. I'm sure the two of you can conduct an entire conversation in medical language that would have my eyes rolling in the back of my head. Plus, you could cheer her up. I think she feels bad she can't join us. "

_"She does? I told her not to sweat it. Delphine's award is kind of a big deal. She needs to be in France with her."_

"That's what I told her on our conference call earlier this week. It may help hearing that from you, too."

_"Okay. I'll call her. But promise me: South Pacific – by tomorrow!"_

Erin smiled from hearing that demanding tone in Lauren's voice: the same one she heard all those years ago on the playground.

"I'll be there Doctor Lewis. You have my word."

_"See you then, Detective Lindsay."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**In a lab somewhere in France**

Cosima Niehaus glanced at the blinking indicator light on the laboratory phone. She looked in the microscope one more time, making a mental note about her latest observations before grabbing the phone receiver to answer. She pinched it between her shoulder and cheek, returning her eyes to the microscope in front of her.

"Hey Lauren."

_"How did you know it was me?"_

Cosima smiled, both from recognizing the DNA anomaly on the slide before her and from Lauren's high pitch tone full of surprise.

"Because you are the only one who has this landline number while I'm in France."

_"Really? Delphine doesn't even have this number?"_

"Delphine just walks in the lab when she needs me. So what's up?"

_"I'm bored. Four hours til I leave for my flight."_

"You excited? Gonna be one hell of an experience."

_"I am. Nervous and excited. I've researched this so much but I feel like I know nothing."_

"Lauren, you know more about Fate Island that the people who live on the damn island. Plus, you have me: scientist extraordinaire who will be in a more civilized society than you will be, ready to assist at a moment's notice. Whatever you need, I'm your girl. Just think of me as your own private, overqualified research associate with a state of the art lab at my fingertips."

_"Thanks but you are so much more than that."_

Cosima smiled, knowing the innocence behind the statement but choosing to play with Lauren's words anyway. "Don't let Delphine hear you say that. She'll get jealous."

A round of laughter echoed through the line. Cosima imagined Lauren's blush spreading through her cheeks. It pulled an equally as loud laugh from the scientist.

_"I didn't mean it like that! Sheesh! And honestly, I can't imagine Delphine jealous anyway. You love that woman more than science."_

Cosima smiled and shifted the phone to her other ear. She sat back in her chair, choosing to focus on their conversation and ignore the slide in the microscope. "True statement Laur. So did you call Detective Lindsay? Is she ready, or is she chasing down criminals in the eleventh hour?"

_"Both. I just hope she makes her flight. I haven't seen her in two years."_

"Two years? Wow. I see her weekly on Skype. That's probably the only good thing with the Americans and their excessive conference calls."

_"You see her every week? Well don't rub it in or anything. I still can't believe you got assigned to assist with her task force. What a small world."_

Cosima though back to her first conference call with Erin, who needed assistance with a captured international criminal wanted in both Canada and the United States. She was the only one in the lab that morning, which immediately delegated all responsibility to her. Taking that call was just the start to their ongoing international business relationship.

"I know, right? I'll never forget the look on her face when I told her I was going to contact a mentor of mine named Lauren Lewis to get assistance on that DNA analysis."

_"I think she called me like ten minutes after you two ended that webinar. The very first thing she asked was 'How do you know Cosima Niehaus?'"_

Cosima's eyes widened. "Oh god, she probably thought we slept together!"

_"She did think that! I had to clarify that I was your mentor during grad school."_

"That's funny. It is a small world, indeed."

Cosima's cell phone vibrated as the screen lit up and caught her attention. She glanced to the device resting on the table before her, recognizing the name Doctor Amelia Shepherd pop up on the screen.

"Great, Amelia's calling my cell. She's probably bored and waiting for her flight too. Wanna call her for me?"

_"Is that your way of telling me that you have work to do and can't chat endlessly with either of us?"_

Cosima did not hide the friendly sass in her voice. "That would be correct."

_"Okay, I'll call her. And I'll call you once I'm in the warmth of the tropics."_

"Now who is rubbing it in?"

_"Now we are even. Please, send my congratulations to Delphine."_

"I will. Safe travels and I'll talk to you soon."

xxxxxxxxxxx

**At the Seattle, Washington airport**

Hustling through Concourse D, Doctor Amelia Shepherd wheeled her carry-on bag beside her as she weaved in between many rather slow moving passengers. She rolled her eyes as she realized her gate was at the far end of the concourse. A crowd at security and only one line open had delayed her quite a bit, the cause for her extra hustle at the moment. Midway to her gate, a beeping sound echoed in the Bluetooth affixed to her ear. She quickly pressed the sole button on the device to answer the incoming call.

"Cosima?"

_"Wrong. Try again."_

Amelia consciously slowed her pace as she heard a different but quite familiar voice on the other end of the call.

"Lauren?!"

_"The one and only."_

"Hi! Sorry I thought you were Cosima calling me back."

_"No problem. I was on the phone with her when you called her. Apparently she actually has work to do."_

Amelia smiled. She felt eternally grateful for not being at work, in the middle of a lengthy brain surgery or being sucked in to any number of other dramatic hospital issues. She had enjoyed a day off in quite some time, and despite this trip being work related, Amelia felt comforted knowing she would be thousands of miles away from her typical work routine.

"Of course she has work to do. Thank god that's not me for once. Well, I wasn't calling her for anything too important. I just got a call from one of her senior level directors about a recommendation I wrote for her. I just wanted to tell her I advised he should give her a raise before I offer her a job in Seattle."

_"Really? You know she'll never to move to Seattle."_

Amelia smiled as she manuvered quickly through another crowd of slow walking travelers.

"I know that and you know that, but her boss doesn't know that. He'll give her the raise. I'd bet a small fortune on it."

_"Excellent. I knew connecting you two was a great idea."_

"Lauren you always have great ideas."

_"Thanks. So where are you?"_

"I'm finally at the airport walking to my gate. Laur, I know this is a work related trip, and I haven't read up on a damn thing about what we are getting into but all I can think about is the fact that we are going to a tropical island. Is it wrong that I'm treating this like a true tropical vacation?"

_"Not wrong at all. Dream away, Amelia. One of us has to. I've done all the research and I can give you the full report when we are there. But I'm definitely going to need your brain surgeon expertise when we get a hold of the remains. The digital images of that cracked skull were a mess. I can't imagine what we're going to find, but we very well could be on the brink of a major discovery."_

Amelia smiled. "You had me at cracked skull. Um, listen, I'm finally at my gate and they are already boarding. So I'll see you tomorrow?"

_"See you tomorrow. Pick me up at the airport. I'll be the blonde in the perfectly pressed oxford shirt."_

Amelia laughed. "Lauren, despite our eighth month hiatus of visits, I will never forget what you look like. All those years in medical school waking up and seeing your sorry ass still awake and studying has committed your image to my memory forever."

_"I had to stay up and study! Not all of us can be automatically brilliant, like you. Okay, go board your plane. Oh and Erin's flight lands shortly after mine, so be on time to pick us up since you get there first."_

Amelia shifted her weight to her left foot as she waited patiently in the line to board the plane. "That's right, I finally get to meet the elusive Erin. I still think you made her up. I'll believe you when I finally meet her."

_"Oh she's real. As real as the gun she wears under her jacket."_

xxxxxxxxxxxx

**In the loft of Lauren Lewis – Toronto**

Lauren ended the call and tucked her cell phone in her pocket. Her excitement had grown ten-fold since staring at the blank television screen a short time prior. Speaking with her friends brought forth a heightened reality that this trip was actually about to happen. It wasn't a miracle that got Lauren this far, but a little luck plus her unyielding determination to be the lead researcher on this discovery was the driving force to making the almost impossible into a reality.

**_Flashback – eight days prior_ **

Lauren rubbed her weary eyes and looked at the computer screen for the third time. She thought her sleep deprivation caused her to start seeing things, but when the email on the screen read the exact same way as it did the first two times, Lauren Lewis suddenly felt very awake.

_Doctor Lewis,_

_My name is Doctor Lee. I am the sole doctor at a medical facility on Fate Island in the South Pacific. I am writing to you because some unfamiliar remains were located on our island, but our equipment is not advanced enough to process them. I sought out advice from your government's military leaders here on the island about their connections, who then directed me to you. As you will see in the attached photos, the remains are not so old that the brain has decomposed but visually there are some anomalies that advise me to proceed with caution, in the instance that this has a unique subset to the evolution of mankind. In the interest of your time, please review the photos and data set attached. Should you choose to accept this invitation to study this find, I would greatly appreciate your confirmation of such as soon as possible. The body will remain undisturbed in our facility in a controlled environment until then. Thank you for your time, and I look forward to your reply._

_Also, Captain Marsh sends his best._

_Thank you kindly.  
Doctor Lee_

Captain Marsh, otherwise known as Frank Marsh. He was the cream of the crop in the military, at least all those years ago when he was known as Lieutenant Marsh. He was also a good friend of Lauren's when she served, the first man to treat her just like one of the guys, as she had preferred. His kind hearted nature gave Lauren a level of comfort she had not known prior. They became the best of friends. He knew some of Lauren's deepest secrets, just as she knew his. They served together and grew together, and Lauren had never been more grateful for a man like Frank Marsh to fill the role of the big brother she never had. Unfortunately, they had lost touch shortly after she left the service, but Lauren did think of him from time to time, wondering what part of the world he was stationed in. Now she knew: somewhere called Fate Island. His recommendation to some man named Doctor Lee to seek her expertise clearly indicated good old Frank Marsh hadn't forgotten about her either. How he ended up in the South Pacific though?

A quick google search of Fate Island showed an incredibly small military base on the southernmost corner of an island roughly one hundred miles in diameter. With only a handful of service men and women deployed there at any given time, the military presence only occupied a very small portion of the island. Their sole duty appeared linked to guarding a land satellite used for monitoring airspace. If anything, it appeared like quite the cushy job. A tropical island and no threat of fighting. Sounded just like something Captain Marsh would love at this point in his career.

Beyond her initial surprise of Captain Marsh's name surfacing, the intent behind the letter is what spurred Lauren's curiosity most. She viewed the attached photos of the remains for a solid thirty minutes before researching the doctor who sent the email. The photo quality was poor, like a Polaroid exposed to steam and left in the sun for days. Yet through each and every image she viewed, Lauren recognized unique markers that made her consider the possibility that these remains were very old and foreign to modern day science; older than anything she had her hands on before. Yet how they weren't completely decomposed baffled her. Just the thought of being the first to study them sent Lauren's mind from one dream to the next: recognition, possible awards and elevated status among her peers. While Lauren was never one to gloat, she was ready for something big to happen in her career, and this could certainly be it.

There was not much information about Doctor Lee available other than his alma mater and his rather quiet work on a chain of islands in the South Pacific. After an instant reply to Doctor Lee that night and several email exchanges over the course of twenty-four hours, Lauren Lewis had made close to one hundred phone calls, sent just as many emails, assembled her ideal field team and had made flight arrangements to Fate Island. She even managed to do it all with sharing as few details as possible. The less who knew of the study, the less likely others would attempt to get to the remains first. She knew this type of news would bring researchers from all over the world; her only hope was to delay any leak of such information until she was already hovering over the remains.

Her adrenaline rush kept her at peak performance while she crossed every t and dotted every i. Fortunately her military background did carry some weight with it, and she was certain that helped get all the government approvals and medical lab signatures faster than she dreamed politically possible. Couple that with her generous support of countless businesses in the city and Lauren plowed her way through every almost owed favor she could remember to collect.

Taking Doctor Amelia Shepherd to assist on this trip was Lauren's first invite and full disclosure of the remains that appeared to balk all scientific explanation of evolution. Doctor Shepherd was the doctor who had more experience with the human brain than any other doctor she knew. Her medical school peer/roommate and more so her very dear friend, accepted the invite immediately. Lauren really did have her at "cracked skull."

Lauren's second full disclosure was to her newer friend and colleague, scientist Cosima Niehaus. Lauren learned of Cosima's incredible knowledge of DNA studies during an assignment she mentored the young scientist on while Cosima was still a graduate student. That type of expertise was a key asset for just this type of research trip. Unfortunately, Cosima declined the invitation only due to her partner, Delphine, receiving an award at a ceremony for one of her own recent scientific findings. That award presentation required the couple's presence in France during the expedition. Despite her inability to join the other doctors, a very driven Cosima was eager to assist remotely, hence setting her up as the "overqualified research associate."

It wasn't until two days after the initial email from Doctor Lee that Lauren received a call from Doctor Johns, her senior ranking director at the forensic lab, who also happened to be an ex-military man. He had signed off on all paperwork, but at the last minute held a condition that Lauren could only proceed with the trip if she secured an individual to serve as her personal security. Having any form of security escort never crossed Lauren's mind once until then, and her request to know "why" was only answered with the typical military vague response: Just to keep things on par with how we do business contrary to how those locals may do business. Thinking it would be the perfect time to re-acquaint herself with Captain Marsh, she brazenly suggested requesting him in that role since he was already on the island. Her suggestion was met with a ramble about military funding and lab expenses before Doctor Johns issued a very stern no. That denial led her to consider the best personal security she could think of: her life-long friend, Detective Erin Lindsay.

Currently, Erin was courted for federal roles in America while fulfilling a key detective role with the Chicago police department. She was just the perfect person to have by her side as a form of security. Once Lauren reviewed the job option, Erin asked Lauren all the typical questions of a good detective, and Lauren's answers led her to issue a contingent "yes" pending she could get leave approval for the time away. During the following days, Lauren used her military connections to get approval for an American detective to fulfill this role, and Erin used her federal connections in the States to her advantage while seeking approval for time away. While this process had the two women hitting brick walls and red tape at every corner, their persistence granted the reward of approval on all counts just days before departure. With Erin set to join Lauren and Amelia on the island, and with Cosima just a phone call away, Lauren Lewis officially had her team and was ready to go.

Being the diligent doctor, Lauren studied Fate Island for those days leading up to her flight. It was a young island in history, having only been discovered about one hundred years ago. It was a bit out of the way and not on any direct ship courses. That in itself most likely kept it concealed from the rest of the world for so long, but the scenery looked beautiful in photos and the hot weather sounded downright perfect. The island population hovered around several few hundred, mostly natives who were born there and had never left. It appeared as a newly added stop for a few cruise ships in that region of the world, mostly offering the ship passengers a chance to spend an afternoon on the white sandy beaches of secluded Fate Island. Additional research also allowed Lauren to discover a few wealthy individuals from around the world who leased bits of property on the island; wealthy professionals who, over the past decade, built some glamorous homes for vacations when they chose to visit that part of the world. In reality, those homes remained empty most of the year, cared for by locals hired by those wealthy travelers to keep the properties in excellent condition.

The local government on the island was fairly non-existent but for a few locals who got together at the one and only restaurant to chat about neighborly disputes while downing a few drinks. There was some pull from North America however, as that small military corner of the island seemed to keep the money flowing in to the island where it would otherwise not exist. They even had one cell phone tower built but hardly used, mostly because only cruise ship tourists or military personnel came to the island with cellular devices. The locals still knocked on each other's doors and sent their children across town with messages rather than carry around some electronic device. Overall it seemed like the island itself was still very much operating in a way very antiquated from the rest of the world, and the information Lauren read online pointed to the fact that this method worked just fine for those locals and they liked it just the same.

**_End flashback_ **

Countless hours of research, collecting years' worth of favors from government officials, international relations organizations, and of course, assembling her team of the best colleagues, not to mention her best friends, had all come together. Lauren was about to embark on a research trip that could potentially provide clues to an undocumented type of human. It would be the first discovery of this kind in history. It could fill in missing links to the evolution of man, truly unprecedented research. With two more hours of time to kill, Lauren grabbed her tablet, plopped on the sofa, and flipped through those distorted photos again. Swiping through each photo one by one, she didn't notice anything different from her previous observations, but she did find herself smiling as she looked upon the decaying body like only a forensic research doctor could. Speaking aloud to the image on the screen, Lauren's excitement all boiled down to one simple phrase.

"I just can't wait to get my hands on you."

xxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's note: If you haven't watched the other shows, no worries: just take these other characters as Lauren's friends. (The girl deserves some friends, right?!) Okay enjoy chapter two and a glimpse at our favorite brunette :)_

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Fate Island runway**

Lauren could feel the heat before she unlatched her seatbelt. Twenty three hours, two layovers, a dozen pots of coffee, excessive amounts of gummy bears, pretzels, and cookies, and wheels finally touched down in the middle of an island in the Pacific. While exhaustion had set in hours ago, another wave of adrenaline hit the doctor. Knowing she had finally landed charged Lauren with building excitement all in the name of science.

A glance out the airplane window gave Lauren the image of what she had expected: a single runway and a building that she imagined was the smallest airport she had ever seen. She caught a glimpse of the top portion of the military satellite on the horizon, mostly shielded by dense jungle vegetation from her angle. As the plane rolled slower across the tarmac, Lauren's eyes shifted upward and absorbed the crystal blue sky surrounding her. Not a cloud could be seen for miles. She shifted slightly in her seat, the tingling had returned to her toes and a sudden desire to stretch her entire body felt somewhat overwhelming. If Lauren had ever felt cabin fever, this was it.

_Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen. Please remain seated until the plane has come to a full and final stop. At this time you may use your cellular devices but pagers must remain off until the cabin door has been opened. The local time is 3:45pm and it is currently a balmy 87 degrees Fahrenheit, 30 degrees Celsius. Thank you again for flying Pacific Jet. We do hope you enjoy your stay. If this is your final destination, welcome home._

xxxxxxxx

**Airport, Fate Island**

Amelia climbed out of the jeep, kicking up dust when her feet hit the ground. A few other dust covered vehicles occupied some of the dozen, gravel parking spaces outside the small airport building. Hers was the shiniest one in the lot. Despite being on the island for several hours already, Amelia had yet to drive the borrowed jeep around enough to taint the pristine wash and wax job. The red paint reflected the sunshine from every angle, and Amelia was eternally grateful Lauren's connections had secured them a decent island vehicle on loan from the military during their stay. Other than accepting the keys from a young military man when she arrived, Amelia had only made one quick stop at the small village grocery store before locating their rental home. Outside of that, a brief nap had occupied most of her island time before she returned to the airport.

Two steps inside the airport and Amelia glanced at the old analog wall clock directly in her line of sight. She was right on time.

"Right on time, Doctor Shepherd."

Hearing Lauren's voice, Amelia spun around to see the blonde in her not-so-perfectly pressed oxford shirt. Lauren's shoulders drooped from the weight of her luggage or possibly her exhaustion; perhaps a mix of both. Amelia smiled from ear to ear seeing her dear friend, but she also couldn't let the opportunity pass to rile Lauren's disheveled appearance. Amelia placed her hands on her hips and cocked her head.

"Damn Lauren. Are those wrinkles in your shirt?"

Lauren weary smile was joined with a light laugh. Of course Amelia would notice.

"Damn you for noticing, and yes they are. I suppose I should be thankful you pointed out those wrinkles and not the ones by my eyes?"

Amelia shook her head and winked. "Always the perfectionist. Come here, you!"

Amelia pulled Lauren into her embrace, causing Lauren to drop her luggage handles and return the hold. Lauren sunk into Amelia's arms, the sleepy traveler finding comfort in the grasp of one of her dearest friends. She had just flown half way around the world, but nothing made her feel quite at home as being in the comforting presence of a dear friend.

"So tired…" Lauren pouted as she allowed Amelia to absorb most of her weight.

Amelia squeezed her tighter. "I know, those flights will knock it out of you. But you look good considering the long flight! I admit, I took a short nap already, but I'm still a bit jet lagged."

Lauren stepped back and held Amelia at arm's length. She raised a brow before teasing Amelia.

"A nap already? Ooooh, how's the rental home? Did you claim the bedroom with the best view?"

Amelia caught Lauren's sarcasm immediately.

"It was a very short nap and yes I claimed one bedroom, but you'll be happy to know it does not take the ocean view. It looks out toward the village, and it is furthest away from the others. Hopefully that will avoid a repeat of that year our bedrooms shared a wall."

Lauren remembered those few months from many years ago. Their shared apartment during medical school also happened to have their bedrooms share a wall. Those walls were very thin, and on many occassions, Lauren could hear Amelia's antics at all times of the night...or day. Lauren's smile was laced with amusement. She released her hold on Amelia before playfully teasing her friend.

"Are you planning on getting some action while we're here?"

Amelia shrugged, the devious smile forming across her face. "Let's just say I'm open to opportunity. We'll see what this island serves up."

Lauren rolled her eyes. "Of course you are. Well, I don't care what bedroom you have claimed. As long as I have a bed, I'll be a happy woman."

The approaching loud roar from outside the airport windows pulled both women's attention to the runway. They caught a glimpse of a very tiny prop plane touching down and rolling out of view.

"And that is Erin's flight." Lauren announced.

Amelia scowled as she observed the condition of the plan. "Wow, that plane looks like something that was used in an old Indian Jones movie."

Lauren laughed as she watched the old plane slowing to a crawl near the end of the runway. Not that Lauren knew anything about aviation safety, but even she thought looked rather outdated. It certainly did not look fit to fly.

"Yeah well, knowing Erin, her last minute flights probably brought her via unconventional methods to get here."

Amelia shrugged. "Well despite its rickety appearance, at least she timed the arrival well."

Amelia picked up Lauren's shoulder bag, looped it over her head and across her body. She took the handle of Lauren's wheeled luggage, alleviating Lauren from any further burden of it. Together, the two women walked slowly toward the gateway through which Erin would enter.

"All the years we were in college together and I have yet to meet your best friend. Your other best friend, of course. I cannot wait to meet this mystery woman." Amelia announced.

"She is not a mystery woman. Yes, she is my childhood best friend, and you are my college best friend. Two different times of my life, you know?" Lauren replied.

Amelia nodded. "Yeah I know. You met her in Chicago, right?"

Lauren replied, "Yep. Erin and I met on a public playground when I was in Chicago visiting for a summer with my cousins. She was unlike any friend I had at the time."

"How so?" Amelia asked as they stared through the large windows overlooking the runway.

Lauren stretched her arms, working her sore muscles from hours of cramped flight time.

"Well, she had a rough childhood. Chicago street life, junkie mom. Totally opposite my life. She defended me on the playground. She was smart even then, smart enough to use her words to scare away some of the bullies and daring enough to use her fists to take care of the one who wouldn't go away. I knew right then that I'd always have her in my life."

Amelia's expression indicated her immediate respect for the woman. "Wow. I'm impressed already Laur. She sounds really badass."

Lauren smiled as passengers began to enter through the small airport gate. "You have no idea."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With backpack slung over her shoulder, Erin Lindsay walked passed the single security gate in the small island airport. Her leather jacket was draped over her arm. She would never need that coat again until she returned to Chicago. This heat was just like a humid Chicago summer, not that she was complaining. It felt good. It would feel even better once she was jumping in a pool or a lake or the ocean. No sooner was she in the public access portion of the airport than she locked eyes with Lauren. Her smile radiated across her face. She saw the dark haired woman standing at Lauren's side and knew at once it was none other than Amelia Shepherd. Even though they had never met, she had seen pictures of her from Lauren's college years. Although those photos didn't quite do the gorgeous woman justice.

"Erin." Lauren said it with a smile as she pulled the detective in her grasp.

"God doc, it feels like it's been forever. Too long, Lauren, too long."

Lauren nodded her agreement as they hugged for what felt like an eternity. The tears had already welled in Lauren's eyes. Erin felt Lauren's slight quiver and knew the doctor was holding back her emotions. She squeezed her life-long friend with conviction. This reunion was long overdue.

"I missed ya, Lewis." Erin whispered.

"I missed you too Erin. Two years is far too long."

Erin stepped back and looked Lauren over from head to toe. She looked great. Better than great. The years had been good to her. She shifted her view to the dark haired woman next to Lauren and smiled.

Amelia returned the smile and immediately addressed her. "Well since Lauren is so enraptured in this moment, let me introduce myself and say hello. You must be the mysterious Erin Lindsay."

Erin found Amelia's dimple incredibly adorable. She nodded and returned the smile. "Well I'm Erin, although I don't know about the mysterious part. I'm confident you must be Amelia. Nice to finally meet you. I've heard a lot about you."

Erin offered a hand, one which Amelia shook warmly as Lauren began to babble. She waved her hands haphazardly in the air, feeling silly for not providing a proper introduction.

"Sorry ladies. Forgive me. I think the sleep exhaustion has my brain shutting down."

"No worries Laur. Nice to meet you too Erin. I told Lauren I didn't think you existed. Now, I officially stand corrected."

Erin smiled as she adjusted the back pack over her shoulder. "Yeah I never did make it to visit while Lauren was at med school, so I can understand your skepticism. And lately, well, lately I've just been buried in my work."

Amelia smiled. "Just like Lauren and I. Well then, I think we'll get along just fine."

"Sounds great. Well, I'd say let's find baggage claim, but it appears this is the only room in the entire airport. I'm assuming it will be brought here?" Erin asked.

Lauren pointed to a door opposite the waiting area. "They'll bring the luggage through that door."

"Perfect. Let's go wait for it." Erin replied.

Two steps toward the luggage door, and their path was unexpectedly blocked by a man decorated with a local sheriff badge. His wrinkled, short sleeve button-down shirt and baggy shorts were not typical police officer attire back in North America, but it certainly set the tone for what was to be expected on the island.

"Hello ladies. Welcome to Fate Island."

The middle-aged man bowed forward over his one arm in a gentleman-like manner, despite his rather sloppy appearance. His oversized grin disclosed a missing tooth and visible wrinkles from years of smiling. His happy demeanor was quite warm and comforting.

"Oh, hello. Thank you," Lauren replied.

The man slid his hands in his pockets and continued. "My name is Sheriff Sanchez. Feel free to call me Isaac, everyone else does. I'm your official welcoming committee so…welcome."

"Thanks Isaac. Very kind of you to come by," Lauren replied.

He pulled a hand from his pocket and waved it in the air, wrinkling his brow while a slight blush crept in to his cheeks.

"It was no trouble. I'm usually here or in town or floating about somewhere. The village isn't really that big."

"Well I'm sure the village is still beautiful, even if it is small. It's very nice to meet you Isaac. We are all looking forward to our stay on the island and some fun in the sun." Amelia replied.

He blushed again, this time a much brighter red the longer he looked at Amelia.

"Um, yeah, well we do get plenty of sun. I'm glad you are excited to visit then. Doctor Lee mentioned you were coming in to help him with something at the medical complex so I'm sure he'll be able to answer questions about the village if you have any. But if you ever need a second opinion on what to do or what to eat, just give me a shout." He elbowed Erin as he continued. "Get it? Second opinion...you're doctors…"

Erin smiled and looked at Lauren, who was rolling her eyes at his failed attempt at a joke. Contrary to Lauren, Amelia found it funny and laughed loud enough to keep Isaac's attention diverted from him witnessing Lauren's current lack of "doctor joke appreciation."

"Thanks Isaac. We'll keep that in mind." Erin politely replied.

"And be sure to try the fish tacos down at the village square diner. Fresh every day."

"Mmmmm fish tacos, sounds great. Thanks for the recommendation." Amelia voiced.

"Anytime." Isaac tipped his head forward as he issued his polite departure from the conversation before meandering off to strike up a conversation with one of two employees at the air strip. The women laughed quietly to one another as they took the remaining twenty steps to the luggage area where Erin located her suitcase.

"Well, Isaac has a thing for you Amelia." Erin whispered.

Amelia's smile shifted to one of surprise. "He does?"

Erin smiled. "I'm a detective. I'm trained to recognize these things."

Lauren smiled and nodded her head. "Not on this island for more than ten minutes and you already have a suitor, Amelia. I have to agree with Erin. He smiled twice as big when he looked at you."

Amelia glanced across the room at Isaac for only a moment before shaking her head from side to side. Despite her earlier statement of being open to opportunity, Isaac was certainly not it.

"Not my type so I'm going have to pass on him. However, check that one out. I wouldn't mind getting to know him."

Amelia nodded her head toward a well-built man walking quickly toward them. Neither Erin nor Lauren had a chance to comment as that very man stepped right into their private space and conversation. Without warning, the man scooped Lauren into a hug that lifted her completely off the ground.

"Lieutenant Lauren Lewis, it really is you!"

Lauren barely recognized the man, excessive exposure to sun and brute military work aged him beyond his years, but there was no mistaking that deep voice that called her by a title she hadn't heard since she left the military.

"Well the lieutenant part is well retired now Captain Marsh, but the Lauren Lewis part is still accurate."

She wrapped her arms around the man as he spun her around in his hold. Her carefree giggle carried through the small space but was overshadowed by his gruff throaty laugh. He finally stopped spinning, returning Lauren's feet to the ground below. His hands were on her shoulders as he held her at arm's length.

"My god look at you…just as stunning as you were all those years ago!"

Lauren tapped his arm lightly. "Now Captain, you best not say that too loud. You'll lose all hope of finding love on this island!"

He laughed louder as he removed his hands from Lauren's arms and folded his bulky arms across his chest.

"Oh don't call me Captain – it's always just Frank for you, got it? Man, it's great to see you."

Lauren stared at Frank, absorbing the changes that came with age and years of living on an island. Despite his current appearance washing away that youthful baby face he used to have, the military clothing he wore still looked just the same as it did all those years ago.

"You too Frank. You look great. Oh, and thanks for the referral you gave Doctor Lee. Nothing like getting a random email that brings one to the South Pacific."

He waved off her thanks instantly. "Oh hell Lauren, you're the first one I'd recommend for anything related to medicine or sciencey things. I don't even know what the hell project he's working on. Probably found some giant fish he wants you to dissect."

Lauren replied through a haze of laughter. "Thanks Frank. You always were one of the good ones."

Lauren caught her friends' curious stare from over Frank's shoulder and quickly made introductions.

"Sorry Frank, this is Doctor Amelia Shepherd and Detective Erin Lindsay. Two of my dearest friends, besides you of course."

Frank extended a firm shake to both women, his smile ever present as he acknowledged them both.

"Captain Frank Marsh. I've heard about you, detective. You're the tough kid from Lauren's early years. Nice to put a face with the name. And doctor, pleasure to meet you. Whatever this one has roped you into, hang on for the ride. She always finds crazy ways to spend her time."

Both Amelia and Erin suppressed their surprised expressions despite their mutual curiosity in Lauren's history with this man.

Erin nodded in agreement. "Well if there's something I learned a long time ago, is that Lauren always has a plan. She just chooses really bizarre paths to make it happen."

Frank threw his hands in the air. "Amen to that, detective!" He shifted his view back to Lauren for a moment longer, his smile matching hers. "God, how long has it been? Eleven years?"

"Fifteen," Lauren replied.

He shook his head. "Too long then! And to think, you arrive on my side of the world the minute I have to fly home."

Lauren's happy expression shifted quickly to a more neutral one. For Frank, home was also Toronto and yet now, of all moments, he was going back.

"Home? What? No! Why?"

He shook his head. "Ahhh you know how it is, one minute you're sitting comfy guarding a military satellite in paradise, and the next minute you're getting called to consult on a new division."

Lauren's loss was certainly his gain, and while the doctor was sad their reunion after fifteen years was about to last less than five minutes, she was incredibly happy for his success.

"Frank, that's so great. Congratulations!"

He stood tall and proud, nodding at the doctor and accepting her recognition. "Thanks Lauren. I tried to delay my flight out a few more days so we could catch up but duty calls. One of the military flights is ready to go and there's a seat with my name on it."

He pointed out the window to a larger military aircraft parked nearby.

"You'll be back in Toronto then?" Lauren asked.

"For an unknown amount of time, yes, before I come back here again. Maybe we can get together for a drink and some skirt chasing when you get back?"

Lauren nodded an emphatic yes. "Absolutely. Cannot wait to chase skirt with you again, Frank."

He squeezed her in the tightest of embraces once more before they issued a goodbye as brief as their previous hello. Against all rank, Frank saluted Lauren who just shook her head and waved him off. She tossed him a wink and watched him walk to the single security line.

"Chase skirt? With Captain Marsh? You know him from your military service Laur? I want details!" Amelia exclaimed.

Lauren smiled, glancing one last time in the direction of her old friend putting his bag on the security conveyor belt. She was full of emotions and her unyielding exhaustion created a whirlwind in her chest.

"Another time, Amelia. That trip down memory lane isn't the easiest, especially when I'm tired."

Amelia could hear the tinge of sadness in Lauren's voice. She wrapped her arm around Lauren's shoulder, silently offering the support of a friend.

"Rain check accepted then, but I'll hold you to it. Come on you two. The jeep is outside. I'll take you to our home for the next few weeks. I think we could all use a little afternoon nap."

xxxxxxxxxxx

The three women remained quiet for most of the short drive to the house. The scenery was breathtaking, enough that no one dared ruin it with random conversation as they simply enjoyed the views of incredible, lush green mountains in the distance, the crystal blue water along the coast and the friendly faces of those they passed on the drive. Very few vehicles crossed their path on the road, mostly just those on bicycles or people walking to and from the few scattered villages near the coast. The breeze felt enjoyable and carried the salty scent from the ocean, enough that they could still enjoy the smell of a tropical paradise as they arrived in the rocky driveway to their rented home.

The building looked just like the photos. The furnished home sat on the far end of the local village, perched high on the hill and away from the locals but well within the view of the ocean. Lauren was excited to see the interior of the house as the outside appeared just like the pictures she viewed online. It was truly a blessing that she found the owner of this vacation home to be a medical professional from Germany. Through medical lab connections and a few phone calls, Lauren was able to secure the home as a rental for the duration of their stay. While Lauren considered staying inside the village with the locals would have been a more authentic experience, she selfishly wanted the luxuries of having an entire house while on the island: luxuries like staying up late night chatting with her friends about the work they were doing, having their own private space to cook dinner and actually enjoy each other's company without having to sit on a bed as the only source of furniture in a single room hut serving as a rickety imposter motel.

The house itself was just as Lauren expected. That it was owned by a wealthy individual and rarely used was obvious. It carried amenities surely not afforded to most locations on the island: lush privacy, large open floor plans and their very own swimming pool. While the pool was on the smaller side surrounded by a small concrete patio, the space was plenty big for them to lounge in. The patio and living room furniture left a bit to be desired, but considering the open air living, most of it had to be resistant to moisture. Thankfully the bedrooms were quite the opposite, giving each woman their own private space of comfort for the duration of the trip. Soft linens covered equally as soft mattresses and pillows. The tile floors felt cool on her bare feet and a welcome contrast to the heat outside.

The home's windows provided differing views depending on their location: the bedroom situation in the front of the house provided a beautiful ocean view, two rooms separated by a bathroom off to the left of the living room provided picturesque views of the village settled down near the ocean, and the sole bedroom near the back looked out upon the jungle rising high into the mountain behind them.

As Amelia had stated, the surgeon did indeed claim one of the four bedrooms already. She promptly headed straight for her bed to take yet another nap, leaving the others to conduct a self-guided tour of the space. Erin skipped touring the home as she veered in to the first open bedroom at the front of the house. She too wanted nothing but sleep despite the mid-day sun flooding through the windows. Leaving Lauren the last woman standing, she quietly took a peek around the rest of the house before settling on the vacant bedroom at the rear of the building. The window provided a stunning view of the mountains behind the house, one that she found more exquisite than any of the others. The lush green appeared to go on for miles toward the sky, unlike anything she had seen outside of those yearly calendars always on display at book stores. Lauren stared out that window for several long minutes simply enjoying the serenity coating the vast jungles climbing high above. With the bright blue sky and virgin white clouds behind the deepest green vegetation, the view moved her in a way unlike anything nature had ever done before.

She sighed deeply, the smile fixed in place despite her exhaustion. She lingered only a few minutes longer before settling in and unpacking her luggage, even humming a quiet tune to keep her company until her bags were mostly empty. She placed her empty luggage off near the side of her bedroom, glancing out the window once again while a relaxing calm surrounded her. Lauren yawned deeply, the need for rest slowly winning over her desire to enjoy the stunning sights. She finally crawled on the bed to relax and once she did, sleep took hold immediately and finally demanded the doctor get some much needed rest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**The following morning**

Amelia poured a cup of coffee and deeply inhaled the aroma. One sip relaxed her shoulders as she voiced an audible "mmmmm" as the dark toasted flavor hit her taste buds. She licked her lips and cradled her coffee mug carefully as she walked to the dining room table and plopped down on one of the chairs. Despite the lack of comfort from that seat, the coffee made her care less about the furniture. It was just Amelia and her morning coffee, enjoying quiet time on a tropical island. Although technically, it wasn't what she would consider "morning" yet. After all, the outside sky was still cast in darkness. Through the large arched, open front window to the home, Amelia scanned the distant oceanside village. She could see hints of lights, wondering what tiny building each light fixture was affixed to. Morning had not yet arrived but her mind was awake and analyzing every detail her mind could absorb. Her body was still sluggish though, as she stayed fixed in that chair for some time. The rich local coffee was sure to bring her body quickly up to speed.

It wasn't too long that Amelia sipped coffee alone before Erin's bedroom door creaked open. The sleepy detective stepped in to the living room, scratching her head and blinking her eyes as they adjusted to the muted light. The kitchen light cast a dim hue through the living room, enough that Erin saw Amelia in her tank top and soft cotton shorts holding a coffee mug in hand. She instantly smiled and blushed upon seeing Amelia's smiling face, although she wasn't quite sure why. Nervously, Erin tugged on the oversized shirt she was wearing and looked around the room.

Erin's raspy voice floated through the air. "Morning."

"Good morning Erin. Coffee is ready in the kitchen, if you drink it."

Erin nodded and ran her hand through her hair, wondering how crazy her bed head appeared after her deep slumber. She glanced to the kitchen and shuffled her feet in that direction.

"Yes I do and thanks. Um, do you know what time it is?" Erin asked as she dug through the kitchen cupboards for a coffee mug.

Amelia placed her mug on the table before her and replied, "I honestly have no idea. I haven't looked at any clocks. I haven't even looked at my phone. I'd imagine it's early, maybe five am local time?"

Erin poured a full cup of black coffee before joining Amelia in the dining room. She carefully pulled out an empty chair and took a seat directly across the table from Amelia. Gently, Erin lifted the mug to her lips and sipped. One taste of that coffee had stretched her smile with ease. It was something Amelia immediately noticed.

"Isn't that the best coffee ever?"

Still gripping the mug with both hands, Erin swallowed her sip and nodded. "Wow. That is really, really good."

Amelia took another sip and placed her mug carefully on the hard table surface.

"Before I picked you two up at the airport yesterday, I found this tiny island grocery store. This was the only brand of coffee on the shelf so I bought it. I'm so glad it's this delicious."

Erin placed her mug on the table as well before rubbing her eyes while she tried to wake her mind.

"Me too. And when my brain is a little more awake, I want to hear more about your grocery store experience."

"Deal."

The following silence that filled the dining room was comfortable. Both women stared aimlessly at the distant village lights. It was their first morning on an island far away from home, and that realization put a crackle of excitement in them both. They sipped coffee and enjoyed the cooler morning air temperatures drifting inside the home from the open windows. The warm coffee contrasting with the cooler air created a perfect balance for both women while they slowly escaped the last holds of sleep. The hint of a morning sun creeping into the horizon sped up that process immensely.

"So I know we are here for a technical work trip, but I like to have fun." Amelia announced. "Since we don't technically start work for another day, I think today should be a play day. I heard there is a great waterfall on the edge of the mountain range that is a great place to swim. I was thinking about hitting it up this morning. Interested?"

Erin smiled comfortably at Amelia. "Definitely interested. Let's get Lewis up and make an early morning adventure out of it."

"Adventure, huh? I like the way you think."

Erin glanced toward the back of the house, seeing Lauren's bedroom door was still closed. Her smile shifted to more of a sinister grin before returning her attention to Amelia.

"So…jump on her bed? Or be nice to her and serve coffee in bed?"

Amelia rubbed her chin and looked to the ceiling as if trying to find the solution to the world's biggest puzzle.

"Well you may already know this about her, but Lauren can be a royal pain in the ass when she's cranky, so let's opt for coffee today. I'm sure later in the week we'll find a good reason to pounce on her bed."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One cup of coffee helped excuse her friends' waking her so early in the morning. And the fresh mango served with it made Lauren confident she would never be able to enjoy the tasty fruit back home again. Two simple pleasantries that the doctor never appreciated so much prior. She only hoped other pleasantries like this would continue to surprise her during the island visit. After recognizing Amelia and Erin were an hour ahead of her with waking, Lauren moved a little quicker than usual that morning. A quick glance at the clock told Lauren she slept for over twelve hours, something she had not done in years. It took very little time for Lauren to dress in her bathing suit and cover it up with a pair of shorts and a tank top. Their idea of a morning swim sounded downright delightful.

After a short thirty minute drive along the base of the mountain range, Amelia had thrown the jeep into park and the three women climbed out of the vehicle. The morning sunshine removed the chill from earlier and began to warm the air while the humidity was still held at bay due to the early hour. The morning presented them with a cloudless sky that made the blue appear more brilliant than ever. Even the sun looked brighter to them all. All signs indicated that once a few more hours passed and the sun crept a bit higher in the sky, the temperature would surely be downright sweltering.

Lauren stood beside the jeep, listening to the sounds of a waterfall despite having no visual on it. She glanced around the space, witnessing mostly mountains of jungle growth, rocky cliffs and the single dirt road they had driven upon. The muffled roar echoed from behind towering trees. It sounded a bit like a hidden drum corps tucked away in the jungle.

Lauren slipped her sunglasses off her face and placed them on the jeep's dashboard. "How did you find out about this place, Amelia?"

Standing on the opposite side of the jeep, Amelia stripped off her shirt and tossed it on the driver's seat, showing off her bright red bikini top.

"The clerk at that village version of a grocery store, where I picked up that delicious coffee and that oh-so-delicious mango you two scarfed down before we left. She said it was a must visit. I just can't believe I remembered her directions."

Erin and Lauren circled the jeep, joining Amelia by the driver's side. Each of their smiles grew wider as their hearing adapted to the jungle sounds around them. They listened intently for several moments before Erin spoke aloud.

"Well I say let's go find it."

Abandoning the parked jeep in the grassy space along the dirt road, Erin marched toward the jungle with Lauren and Amelia following close behind. A worn path from prior use was visible and led the women to take their first steps inside the island jungle. The air was much cooler in the shade from the tree canopy, and the rays of sun that filtered their way through the tree tops made remnants of a morning dew glisten beautifully in sight. With careful steps, they navigated between dense rows of trees and jungle growth. The closer they came to the falls, the less visible the path became but the louder the sounds enveloped them. And just when they shared mutual thoughts that they lost the path, rows of trees thinned and the roar of the water grew to its loudest as they entered an open space surrounding a massive lagoon pooled at the bottom of a three story waterfall.

The view was simply spectacular. Beautiful tropical trees and plants in various shades of brilliant colors surrounded them. A mountainous rock wall stretching the full height of the falls appeared perfectly chiseled by time. The water cascaded heavily down to the lagoon, the clear water splashing into a thick haze of mist lingering in the air. Even the air temperature warmed a bit the moment the women stepped in to this space. It was just the three of them surrounded by nature's infinite beauty. Momentarily awestruck, all three women openly stared at the beautiful scenery, appreciating such a gem tucked away from the world.

"Well hot damn, looks like the early birds get the worms! We get this beautiful waterfall all to ourselves!"

Lauren glanced at Amelia who slipped out of her flip flops and shorts as she voiced her excitement. She tossed those clothes to the ground and now barefoot, jumped without hesitation from the damp ground directly into the lagoon. Erin shed her outer clothes just as quickly before jumping in right behind Amelia. Together, the two floated toward the center of the lagoon. Lauren had yet to even remove her sandals, as she intentionally used another minute to breathe in this incredible experience. She eyed the full height of the falls, glanced down with the falling water and realizing its incredible power. The view really was breathtaking.

"Come on Laur!"

Amelia's request prompted Lauren to end her fixated stare. She stripped off her shirt and shorts, placing the neatly folded clothes next to her sandals on the ground near Amelia's. Her green bikini blended in well with the surrounding jungle growth. She dipped a toe in the water to test the temperature, pleasantly surprised at the warmth. It felt like a warm bath, and Lauren knew this lagoon could easily become a daily visit, no matter how much work they needed to complete. Carefully, she walked along the grassy edge until she arrived at a gradual, sloped entrace to the water. It provided an option for a graceful entrace instead of requiring a brazen jump. With more careful steps, Lauren waded into the water until she was submerged to her shoulders. The water slid over her body like silk, and the warm temperature relaxed every muscle in her body. Her movements stirred the remnants of haze in the air, dissapating them quickly as she moved through the water. Comfortable with her surroundings, Lauren casually swam to Amelia and Erin and joined them with an admiring gaze to the top of the waterfall.

"Wow," Lauren whispered as her eyes feasted upon the water falling from above.

"It's fucking gorgeous!" Amelia yelled. "Can you believe we are here?! I still can't believe it!"

Despite the loud roar of the water, Amelia's voice still echoed off the surrounding trees. Lauren laughed at Amelia's outspoken appreciation for such a moment. She shared Amelia's excitement, knowing this was truly a once in a lifetime opportunity.

"I'm damn near speechless," Lauren replied.

"You wanna climb up to the top?"

Erin's unexpected question made both women stare at her before answering. The detective raised her eye brows and smiled that sinister smile Lauren had seen so many times in childhood. A memory flashed to Lauren's mind, when a young Erin dared an equally as young Lauren to climb the monkey bars and jump off the top. Lauren never did jump from any playground equipment, even after Erin did it countless times without injury. And now decades later, the same tone laced with an antagonizing dare had Lauren contemplating a climb to the top of a waterfall.

Without a response from either woman, Erin began to swim to the far edge. Lauren looked at Amelia as they both silently weighed the risks.

"Oh, what the hell! Why not?!"

Amelia swam off after her, leaving Lauren floating in the center of the lagoon. Lauren watched as the women disappeared and reappeared between trees. They made their way up the sloped ledge along what appeared to be an overgrown dirt path. A little more than half way to the top, Erin and Amelia appeared at a small clearing in the trees near the side of the falls. Lauren waived to them, curiously wondering if they were really about to do what she thought they were about to do. And sure enough, just as Erin had launched from the monkey bars all those years ago, she now launched in to a full-fledged cannonball, soaring through the air and splashing down in the center of the giant lagoon.

Lauren's gasp quickly turned to laughter as Erin broke up through the water's surface with her arms outstretched above her head signaling victory. Lauren cheered and raised her own arms from the water, applauding Erin's successful jump. Amelia's cheers from high in the jungle matched Lauren's, granting the detective a beaming smile. Erin quickly swam across the water and rejoined Lauren, who was still floating a safe distance from the splash zone.

"Can you believe I just did that?!" Erin screamed.

Lauren shook her head. "Absolutely!"

Lauren threw Erin a fist bump before looking skyward to Amelia. The doctor from Seattle hesitated a moment before disappearing into the trees. It was not three seconds later that she reappeared, running and then jumping as a launched human cannonball. Amelia crashed through the surface of the water in almost the identical space as Erin. Amelia surfaced quickly, wiping the water from her face but smiling brightly.

Through hoots and hollers, Lauren and Erin held their hands in the air, palms forward with all ten fingers spread wide.

"We give that a ten!" Lauren yelled.

Amelia pumped her fist in the air once as she swam from the base of the falls. With excitement, Amelia returned to the center of the lagoon where Erin and Lauren continued to cheer.

"Damn. That was scary but incredibly fun!"

"Hell yes it was!" Erin echoed before looking at Lauren.

"Okay, you're up, Lewis."

Lauren continued to tread water as her eyes widened. "Me?"

Erin nodded her head up and down as she floated next to Amelia, who had begun to nod as well. The two did not hide their alignment, prepared to convince the most reserved of the bunch to break free of her inhibitions. Their intense stares focused directly at Lauren, both their expressions graced with their individual, devious smiles.

Amelia pointed directly at Lauren. "It is definitely your turn! Come on Lauren, don't skip this. You'll regret it!"

Automatically Lauren shook her head, adamant that she was not ready to do this. But Amelia and Erin did not relent, their friendly encouragement bordering the liikes of peer pressure. She glanced up at the falls again, her mind's eye immediately seeing those monkey bars from childhood. How could she ignore this once in a lifetime opportunity? Simply put, she could not. With her own relaxing smile, Lauren raised her palms forward in surrender.

"All right, all right. Jeez guys, no pressure or anything!"

Erin and Amelia's excitement exploded in front of Lauren's very eyes. They playfully splashed the water and in unison, chanted a reassuring melody.

"Lewis! Lewis! Lewis! Lewis!"

With that added encouragement, Lauren swam to the far edge of the lagoon and slowly hoisted herself to the mossy earth. The water dripped off her body as her bare feet searched for and found secure footing toward the overgrown, dirt path. She glanced over her shoulder to her friends and smiled as they were still chanting her last name like an anthem. Carefully, Lauren stepped through the trees and purposely followed what appeared to be Erin and Amelia's damp footprints. As Lauren climbed higher, the sounds filling her ears shifted. They were slightly different than what she heard while floating in the lagoon. Her friends' voices faded until they all but disappeared into the background. While the roar of the falls still dominated, Lauren could also hear sounds from the surrounding jungle. A few random birds chirping or squawking echoed from nearby, and the rustling sounds from blowing jungle growth swished in the breeze.

Lauren saw the trampled down grasses in the area where her friends had used the ground as their launch pad for their jumps. She carefully stepped through the foliage and peeked out to see the falls to her right and the water below. A quick glance to her lower left allowed Lauren the vision of Erin and Amelia waving at her from the far end of the lagoon. Erin tossed her a thumbs up; one that Lauren quickly returned with her own. She took a deep breath and walked back in the jungle to gain a few steps for her running start. Her heart was pounding. It wasn't often Lauren did anything so daring. She was the level headed, calm one; never the one to take the bait on a dare, especially from Erin Lindsay or Amelia Shepherd. But she also knew that there were moments in her past when she regretted not trying something, and she certainly did not want this to be one of those moments.

As Lauren mentally prepared for her own cannonball, she allowed the roar of the falls to soothe her nerves until the sudden crackle of sticks behind her pulled her attention away from the jump. Lauren spun around in the direction of the noise, coming face to face with an image she never expected. Just as tall as she, stood a woman with long, dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes. She stood well within three paces of Lauren's frozen form. She was close enough that Lauren wondered how this woman got so close to her without noticing sooner. While the brunette's presence startled Lauren enough that her heart began to race at a faster pace, the doctor never screamed nor made any sudden movements. Instead, Lauren looked over the stranger with an observant and analytical eye: one that this forensic research doctor had perfected through years of meticulous work.

She wore primitive attire of an unknown material. It was cut to resemble a simple one piece dress with spaghetti straps over her shoulders and a hem line that came to rest just above the knee. It was by no means fashionable, appearing as though it was made from the hide of an animal. Whatever the material, it was rugged, durable. There were various scratch marks on its surface, but none so sharp that there were any visible tears. Truly it reminded Lauren of something that would appear in a book; a very old book or perhaps in a National Geographic magazine. Glancing to the woman's neckline, Lauren noticed an unrecognizable necklace: a frayed black string draped around her neck with what appeared to be a bone chip or stone dangling from it. It was a decent size, but the origin of that charm was hard to tell even from just a few paces away. Beyond the clothing or the single piece of jewelry, the woman's physique was remarkable. She wasn't overly muscular but she was incredibly fit. Ever her grip appeared in perfect form, her fingers wrapped tightly around a bouquet of yellow flowers. Complementing those strengths, the woman carried the softest of features. A chiseled jaw, slightly parted, lush lips and the bluest eyes Lauren had ever seen stared at her openly, curiously. That observation alone gave Lauren a surprising amount of comfort in the presence of this complete stranger. Lauren locked on to her gaze, comfortable with their mutual stares as the surprise and interest in this woman's presence sunk in. The brunette oozed curiosity in Lauren just as much as the doctor had in her.

Lauren shifted her feet slightly, but the stranger didn't run away. Instead, she boldly took two steps toward Lauren until they were but an arm's length apart.

"Who are you?" Lauren asked.

Upon hearing Lauren's voice, the woman smiled slightly. Lauren thought those blue eyes grew even brighter despite the doctor knowing such a change was physically impossible. Unprompted, the stranger raised her empty hand. The motion was slow enough that Lauren didn't panic, but simply waited patiently to understand her intent. With a gentle touch, the woman reached for Lauren's hand and took it within her own. Immediately, the warmest of sensations traveled through Lauren's fingertips, up her arm and spread throughout her entire body. This foreign sensation instantly elevated Lauren's heart rate further, mixing with a steady pattern of shallow breaths. Lauren attempted to rationalize what was happening but in no way understood it. Lauren lowered her line of sight and glanced to where their hands connected. She observed a dull pulse of light travel from the brunette's hand to her own. The perception was simply mystifying, and no rationalization anywhere in Lauren's mind could explain what she was experiencing.

Her muscles felt weighless, the sensation urging Lauren to float closer to this woman whose beauty was downright gorgeous. Lauren lacked all resistance and simply found herself take one solid step toward this nameless, beautiful woman. Without understanding why, Lauren wanted more of the stranger with blue eyes than just a hand on her own. With that single step, the doctor's arousal soared high into the cloudless sky above. No matter all the rationale Lauren held on any other day, there was nothing in Lauren's mind at that moment but longing, urgent thoughts about this compelling brunette. Subconsciously, Lauren licked her lips and allowed the lust-filled haze begging for more of this woman's touch to surface.

Intentionally, the mystery woman released her grip on the bouquet of flowers except for one. The lot dropped carefully to the ground below, sprinkling over their feet and the damp grassy earth. She sensually brushed Lauren's hair behind her ear and tucked that single flower gently in her hair. The citrus scent reminded Lauren of a candle she bought not too long ago. Lauren smiled at the gesture, but her breaths felt heavy. Torn between lust and confusion, Lauren feasted upon the growing smile of the beautiful brunette. Lauren stood hypnotized with an unexplainable need for this woman. A sigh loud enough for them both to hear crossed Lauren's lips. That simple sound shifted this blue eyed woman's curious and cautious expression to one laced with pure confidence and control. Her expression generated an explosive attraction, one that could have brought Lauren to her knees if not for her intense, building desire to keep her own lips undeniably close to the parted lips of the woman before her. It pulled her closer; close enough to feel her warm breath against her face. Their eyes remained connected, and the overwhelming heat in Lauren's hand suddenly paled in comparison to the raging heat between her legs. Lauren's eyes slowly drifted closed, her yearning body a fraction of a second away from initiating a kiss she had zero strength to fight against.

"Back off now!"

The recognition of Erin's threatening demand snapped Lauren's eyes wide open. Instantly, the warmth in her hand was torn away as the mystery brunette released her grip and bolted to cover within the nearby trees. Lauren glanced at the back of the brunette's retreating form as she gulped for air, her hands now visibly shaking as her knees finally gave way. She fell to the ground, barely catching herself with palms pressed to the damp soil beneath her. Lauren blinked rapidly as she admired the beautiful yellow flower petals resting where they had fallen. Without thinking, Lauren forced her muscles to obey her mind. She lifted her head and stared toward the jungle in the direction that the beautiful, blue eyed woman had run. Lauren pushed herself to crawl, one arm and then the next as her legs did the same. She cleared the flower petals and moved about another body length away from those crumpled petals when her energy all but failed. She hung her head in defeat as she could simply not command her limbs to move any more. Her muscles screamed for oxygen, and her mind felt weary.

The little energy remaining was barely enough to allow Lauren to turn her head to glance downhill, where she observed Erin making the final few steps up the steep slope to where she remained. Lauren gulped a deep breath as Erin dropped to her knees at Lauren's side. Erradically, she grabbed the doctor's shoulders before gently lifting her face.

"Lewis! Lewis! Are you okay?!"

She heard Erin's words clearly but Lauren could not answer. She was speechless, truly speechless as she felt a wave of exhaustion control even her ability to speak. Helplessly, Lauren rolled from her knees to her ass, sitting against the soil while she took deep, cleansing breaths.

Having finally made it up the hill, Amelia lowered herself to the ground next to Lauren. Her role as a friend was instantly replaced by the role of a doctor, where Amelia's observations and assessment were purely focused on Lauren's health.

"Lauren, hon, look at me, okay? Just put your eyes right here. Right here."

Amelia directed Lauren's view to her own eyes. She checked Lauren's vitals, scanned her pupils and took her pulse while looking over her body for any signs of injury.

Erin stood up quickly and paced the immediate area, scanning the trees for the stranger or any others oddities nearby, yet nothing out of the ordinary was visible.

"She hurt?" Erin asked as she returned watchfully next to the two women.

Amelia shook her head from side to side as she glanced up at Erin.

"Well, her pulse is sky high and her pupils are dilated. She feels clammy, possibly feverish but it's hard to tell because she soaking wet from swimming in the lagoon."

Amelia released her hold on Lauren's pulse point and shifted her hand to Lauren's cheek. She lighted stroked her skin, her attempt to help Lauren shed the dazed, blank stare and regain her focus.

"Laur, can you look at me? Show me you are understanding me. Just nod for me, okay?"

One more forced deep breath and Lauren focused her eyes on Amelia. She recognized Amelia's question at the same time she recognized the burning heat flooding her senses. Determined to shed this uneasy feeling, Lauren took another deep breath before nodding her understanding to her friend.

Amelia exhaled audibly, grateful for Lauren's response. "Good, that's good Laur. Are you hurt?"

Lauren willed herself to nod no. With minimal strength, Lauren lifted her hand to eye level and fanned her face wildly in attempt to cool her rising temperature. Amelia quickly felt her forehead again while Erin looked on.

"We should get her out of here, right?" Erin asked.

Amelia glanced at Erin again as she shifted completely to Lauren's right side. "Yeah, come on and help me get her to her feet."

Erin looped her arm under Lauren's left side as Amelia repeated the process on her right.

"Ready to stand Lauren?"

On the exhale, Lauren found her voice again and replied weakly. "Yes."

With a team effort, the two friends brought Lauren to her feet. Upright, they allowed Lauren a moment to stiffen her wobbly legs before slowly walking her down the mountainside.

"What the hell just happened?" Erin whispered aloud.

Amelia shook her head side to side. "I have no idea. But judging by Lauren's condition, we need to find out."

xxxxxx


	3. Chapter 3

_Just wanna say thanks for the reviews & messages! You all are the best! Not sure how this chapter plays out (it felt a bit boring to me) but give it a whirl._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**_In the jungle_ **

She didn't run far, just enough to drop behind a thick swatch of tropical trees that concealed her presence. With agile feet, Bo quietly ascended the nearby hillside, keeping those blazing blue eyes fixed on the beautiful blonde now crumpled on the ground. Her heart raced, mirroring the speed of the water cresting over the nearby falls. Between oversized palm leaves, Bo remained hidden but looked onward with concern and curiosity. Overwhelmed with panic, Bo's anxiety surfaced as she listened intently to the two women speaking to that weakened, beautiful blonde woman: the woman they called Lauren. Lauren Lewis.

Bo chastised herself for her actions. She had no valid answer for why she made such a bold and careless move. It was completely out of her character. Never in all her years did she purposely approach a stranger with such an open display of interest or a brash arrogance of her power. Not only were Bo's eyes blazing blue during the entire interaction, but she physically touched this woman named Lauren with an intended, heated pulse. She maintained their intense connection long enough to surely render the blonde exhausted and tingling for days. Even when such actions were considered appropriate, Bo never kept a pulsing connection for such a lengthy timeframe. To make matters worse, Bo was so enraptured with Lauren that she was uncertain what the two other women actually witnessed. It was an initial mistake compounded with multiple other mistakes. Not that there was much good about this entire situation, but Bo carried a huge weight of thanks that those nameless women appeared when they did, for the kiss that was undeniably about to happen could have been her biggest mistake of them all.

With a concerned eye, Bo watched over the women until they slowly retreat down the hillside. She dug her fingernails aginst her palms from the tightened fists she formed, her anger at her own stupidity fueling the tighest fist she could make. Bo stayed crouched under cover until the women were completely out of sight. She cautiously scanned the nearby space before changing positions, shifting only her eyes from the trees to the hillside, to the falls and then finally to the discarded pile of damaged flower petals lying on the ground. They remained scattered and trampled upon where she had dropped them. Again, Bo shook her head in frustration. It had taken her the better part of the night to find those moonlight daisies, and now that the sun had risen, there was no way she would find more until the next perfect nightfall. She was angry with herself. While her focus should have been on those flowers and returning to her village, Bo had spontaneously shifted the spotlight to a beautiful stranger. The entire act was simply irresponsible.

The discouraged brunette spent the better part of twenty minutes silently scolding herself for all her actions until she finally found it safe to emerge from hiding. With soft paces and alert eyes, Bo returned to the very space where she stood hand in hand with Lauren in order to gather up what flower petals she could salvage. She scraped the damp earth repeatedly, piling up the flowers but unavoidably shredding half of them in the process. Resolved that she had destroyed most of the bunch, Bo gripped as many as possible before ascending the mountainside to begin her hike back to her village. Alone.

While crumpled moonlight daisies filled her hand, nothing but visions of Lauren filled her mind. Those shaded brown eyes had swallowed her gaze when she first stared into them; an instant connection that made Bo focus on nothing but her beauty. Lauren. Bo whispered her name aloud, loving the way it sounded as it rolled off her tongue. The name floated in the air as she repeated it, the sounds of nature acting as an orchestra in the background to that single word. It was the only tune that Bo sang while she marched toward her village.

Through the jungle Bo hiked, up the mountainous hillside and down the other side toward the stream. She followed a memorized path that she could navigate with ease even in the darkest of nights or even when she lacked focus. Images of that blonde hair, that tight figure and that perfectly shaded green bathing suit repeated in Bo's mind. Individually each feature was attractive, but put together and Lauren was nothing shy of stunning. The rational, smart decision maker in Bo tried to make sense of why she initiated that entire interaction so foolishly, all the while, the adventure seeker in her wondered how on earth she could make it happen again.

Bo marched on, utterly distracted by her very own thoughts. In the past, Bo had traveled to various villages across the island chain when necessary but only under the guise of night. She approached specific individuals for various reasons, but only when it was for the good of her clan, and she only made her presence known to elders who were nearing their end of days. In fact, very few local natives had the privilege of knowing Bo at all, and those who did still had no clue as to who she really was. Through manipulated moments when needed, Bo sought out or exchanged information with very few locals but only when necessary. There were no exceptions. And yet in the matter of a few daylight minutes, Bo exposed more of her powers to Lauren and two other unknown women than she had in all those meetings with others before.

Lauren. Bo said her name again and could not fight the smile that accompanied it. Despite her grave errors, the intensity Bo experienced during that interaction was beyond appealing. Her mind replayed the interaction repeatedly, enjoying every memory she retrieved. The softness of her skin, Lauren's reaction to their heated touch, the sound of the sigh that escaped her throat. Lost in thought, Bo began her climb up the second mountainside as the day progressed. She had fallen into the deepest distraction from her surroundings, so much that out of nowhere, the suprising view of rows upon rows of sharp teeth housed in the jaw of an alligator did not appear in her vision until it was literally right in front of her.

The sudden, sound of an explosive growl followed the visual of those multiple rows of sharp teeth. Bo jumped back quickly, the surprise catching her off guard and sending her wobbling off balance. She scrambled to regain her balance as the fangs of a snake accompanied the loud hiss from directly behind her. It was another, unexpected surprise, and quickly Bo lost her footing. She toppled over to her side, twisting as she fell to land squarely on her ass. Once again, the moonlight daisies fell from her grip as her hands opened while attempting to catch her from the fall.

As she hit the ground, an echo of laughter quickly replacing the hissing and growling. Her fear shifted to instant anger, stirring immediate recognition of the source of those sounds. Still on the ground, Bo looked around her and caught the image of two members of her clan laughing without restraint. With a huff, the brunette pierced her lips together and glared at the two creatures before her.

"Atticus and Lachlan! How many times have I asked you to stop playing pranks on your own kind?!"

Their laughter overtook the natural sounds of the jungle as they doubled over from a successful prank. The longer Bo sat there, the more her anger rose. Standing before her, two members of her very own clan enjoyed an excessive amount of laughter at her expense. It was in moments like this when Bo considered Atticus, the man whose alligator teeth never failed to destroy its target, and Lachlan, the serpent whose bite would make the toughest of foes meet their demise, the most unruly of her clan.

Furiously, Bo scraped the ground again and gathered up the torn and tattered flower petals. More disintegrated right before her eyes. She was truly disappointed in their unsightly condition. With a partial fistful of flowers, Bo returned to her feet and folded her arms across her chest. She glared painfully at the two men as she tapped her foot repetitively on the soft ground. The motion was an attempt to reign in her anger, and she only hoped it held her back from unleashing a punishment these two would surely cower from.

As their laughter slowly began to subside, Bo pulled her most demanding voice to the surface and issued a stern warning they would certainly never forget.

"I didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice. It is on my orders that you are to never scare me again. Understood?"

Her fierce expression and threating words quickly silenced their laughter. Both men's faces turned stone cold upon hearing her words; words that struck fear deep within them both. It wasn't typical for Bo to make demands such as that, but once spoken, her orders were never to be obeyed.

Hearing those words escape her with intent, Atticus immediately stood a little taller as his eyes diverted toward the ground. It showed the depths of his shame. Lachlan stood upright just as well, and he quickly shifted his hands together in a prayer-like fashion as he looked at Bo cautiously.

"You have our word," Lachlan whispered nervously.

Atticus finally found the courage to look at her before he spoke. "Forgive us, Bo. We were keeping our hunting skills sharp, but it was inappropriate."

Bo brushed her hair from her face and looked away from them. Her heart was still racing, but from their scare, her stern threat, or from residual thoughts of Lauren she couldn't be sure. While Bo hated to be the target of a joke, she was more upset that her own distraction allowed such an open window of vulnerability. It was yet another mistake Bo rarely made. Today seemed to be full of them.

Bo sensed their unease as she unfolded her arms and relaxed her posture. The next deep breath she took was enough to expel much of her anger.

"Look, just go keep your skills sharp elsewhere in the jungle, not with your own kind. And be sure to report back on anyone, and I mean anyone, that you do come upon. We are still on high alert."

Atticus's playful spirit quickly returned. He relaxed his stance and gave Bo two thumbs up.

"Oh we'll report them, right after we play with them a bit." Atticus tapped Lachlan's upper arm to gain his attention. "Come on Lachlan, let's go back down to the river and be sure the fishermen have not crept too far inland."

Atticus bound down over the hill instantly, but Lachlan hesitated a moment before following. He glanced a second look to the brunette and formed one final, apologetic smile. "Sorry again, Bo."

She shook her head and waved him off. "Forget about it. Just go, and try not to kill each other in the process."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

With her lesson learned, Bo remained focus on her surroundings for the remainder of her hike. It was mid-day when she finally reached the outskirts of her village. Climbing one of the highest peaks nearby, Bo located and traversed a tunnel chiseled through mountainous rock. It was another familiar path Bo knew well, one of the main entrances to her village she had used since childhood. Total, there were over a dozen tunnels in and out of her village. It sat nestled within a high peak at the center of one island mountain range. The village itself was a cleared, open space surrounded on all sides by steep rising cliffs, as if housed protectively inside the top of an oversized, extinct volcano. Many portions were shaded brilliantly by oversized jungle growth and beautiful flowers. The most intricate of jagged landscape was hidden away beautifully from the rest of the world. Small enough to remain unexplored by island natives yet large enough to provide ample space for her clan, the mountainside village was the only place Bo had ever considered "home."

Minutes after entering the tunnel, Bo emerged on the other side. She took one step into her village, enjoying the sights and sounds of her familiar surroundings. It was a typical afternoon, where clan members gathered for either chores or for relaxation. She nodded her greetings to several as she walked, until the appearance of two clan inner council members, who happened to also be two very good friends, marched directly toward her.

"Bo! Thank God you're alive!"

She rolled her eyes, not even looking at Tamsin upon hearing her voice. Bo simply kept her pace as she walked across the village, not interested in pausing to hear either Tamsin or Dyson's questions to her late day return home. While she was glad to be back in her village, she preferred to be left alone. Unfortunately, today was just not her day.

Tamsin flanked her from the left, as Dyson marched to her right. They were the strongest of her clan. Dyson was always obedient, quick to stand at Bo's side and always one to take responsibilities beyond his duty. He was her right hand man, the one who held more respect than most any other. While Tamsin was not quite as high in the pecking order, she was mere steps behind Dyson in his rank. They were very different but so alike in some ways. It caused a bit of tension to arise from time to time. Their friendly rivalry appeared no matter the subject, and sometimes it made for intense jealous interactions, mostly over Bo. Fortunately they had come to terms with one another, and for the most part, any tensions between the two was kept silent.

Both of Bo's loyal clan members maintained her quick pace and stayed at her side as they crossed through the village.

"Bo you've been gone since nightfall."

Bo glanced at him from the corner of her eye. "Tell me something I don't know, Dyson."

Tamsin took a few steps ahead of them and walked backwards while facing Bo, trying to capture her attenion.

"You know, you can tell a girl when you're going to run off in the middle of the night on some solo mission to find midnight daisies. I have wings, remember? I could fly you all over the entire island chain and save you time hunting for them."

Bo smiled as Tamsin made an offer to help in the only way she knew how: with a cocky attitude and an air of flirtation. The brunette extended her arm forward and gently nudged Tamsin to her side again as she continued marching toward another chiseled mountainside tunnel.

"They're called moonlight daisies not midnight daisies, and I appreciate your offer to help but as I've said before, those flowers close up the minute anything with wings is hovering anywhere nearby. The only way to find them is on a sneak attack, on foot, and I have perfected it."

Bo smiled proudly at her accomplishment. The mysterious moonlight daisies were rare and up until a month ago, Bo had thought they were fictitious and discussed purely for children's bedtime stories. An excerpt in an old clan book made her consider their existence possible, and when finding them became a matter of life or death, Bo sought out the expertise of the most ancient and wise locals she had come to know throughout the islands. Only through those private conversations was Bo able to discover the secret to locating those flowers: under moonlit skies, absent clouds and rain, and only visible with the hue of blue cast upon them. Fortunately for Bo, she had the blue iridescence built in to her eyes, and she took full advantage of it to find these flowers. Sure enough, when Bo followed those guidelines, her very first night of searching was a success. Her return to the village with a handful of those flowers that first night surprised everyone, especially the one who needed the petals the most.

Over time, Bo sharpened her skills and excelled at finding those flowers. She taught some of her clan the art of locating them, although the others lacked the blue glow she was graced with in her eyes. Their solution to that was a special local rock that would cast a blue glow from its surface, although it gave them less ground space to scan but it still functioned all the same. And so for the past several months, her friends made hunting moonlight daises a regular nightly routine when the skies permitted.

Tamsin pulled a woven bag from over her shoulder and held it in front of Bo as they continued to walk.

"Well don't go hunting too close to the shore. Last thing we need is for those locals to see you."

Bo dumped the handful of crumpled petals in the bag. She dared not look at Tamsin as she was still quite embarrassed over her earlier foolish behavior. And while her friends knew nothing of her risky actions, Bo wanted to refrain from giving them any indications of what occurred at the waterfall.

"I know. I try to be careful, Tamsin." Bo glanced down at her brown chosen attire and added, "I mean, why else would I ever be caught wearing this awful dress?"

Tamsin nodded her agreement. "I hate these outfits, Bo."

"Me too. I understand the history and reasoning to appear like cave people and all, but I'm starting to think we need to revisit this clan rule."

Dyson laughed heavily, drawing a sly eye from both Bo and Tamsin. He quickly faked a cough over his laugh, trying to hide his reaction but failing miserably. Bo smacked him on the arm.

"Shut up Dyson. Or you'll be going out hunting next in that tiny loin cloth."

Tamsin threw her hands in the air. "Oh Bo, don't tell him that. He'll eat it up. He loves that thing."

"Hey!" he snapped. "I can't help that I look good in it."

It was no secret that Dyson liked to show off his physique. Hearing a full admission of guilt provided all three of them a good laugh, and Bo needed a good laugh. The tension she carried since she left the waterfall had suddenly lessened. Even if it was a temporary reprieve from another looming situation occupying her mind, Bo was grateful for the shared moment with her friends.

Their direct path across the village led them past several other clan members, copious beautiful flowers, plants, foliage and even past the small tree rooted at the center of the village. They kept a quick pace that finally led them to another tunnel carved into the high, mountainous rock wall on the opposite side from which they started. Bo, Tamsin and Dyson slowed their paces as they walked through the torch lit space, quickly hushing their laughter to no more than silent smiles. Only a short distance into the tunnel did they pause their steps outside a large, hinged door affixed to a carved, arch shaped doorway.

Bo's smile faded to a more serious tone as she slowly pushed open the door. It gave way to reveal a secluded room literally carved inside the mountain. There were many rooms like this surrounding the village, but this one was uniquely decorated with the eclectic tastes of its primary occupant. Generally, these rooms provided the standard comforts of a typical bedroom. This particular one housed a large bed at the center of the room, surrounded by stacks of books as tall as an average adult. Discarded food trays, empty local island candy wrappers, woven bags by the dozens, and a large collecton of hand woven shoes were piled everywhere. A multitude of large lit candles illuminated the rather disorganized space.

Their arrival gained the attention of the only individual currently present in the room. Buried underneath papers and books and more candy wrappers on the bed sat the tiny frame of a woman who never failed to make Bo, Tamsin and Dyson smile wide. Their presence immediately put a smile on her face.

"Holla peeps. Okay listen I'm in serious need of that banana mango dessert thingy that Trick whipped up for me last week. Who will be my best friend today and beg him to make it for me again?!"

Her hands were gripping multiple books, and her wide eyes stared intently waiting for one of them to respond. The three formed a semi-circle around her bed and looked at each other, waiting for the others to accept her request. And just like always it was Bo was spoke first.

"I'm sure he'll be happy to make that banana mango dessert thingy again for you, Kenzi."

Kenzi smiled and pumped her fist in the air. "Thanks Bobo! And just for the record you are my best friend every day, no offense to you two."

Tamsin removed the bag from her shoulder and placed it gently on the bed. "No offense taken, friend."

Kenzi dropped the books from her grip as she reached for the bag. She pulled it open and peered inside. Quickly, she squeezed the bag against her chest and smiled, tears threatening to escape from her visibly, building emotions. With an empty hand, she fanned her face rapidly hoping to stave off any additional tears from forming before pointing directly at Bo.

"Okay so judging by that fancy dress you are wearing, I'm going to assume you were the one on the hunt last night gathering these? Am I right?"

In a rather playful display, Bo pinched the bottom hem of her dress and curtsied.

"That would be correct, oh wise one."

Kenzi looked in the bag again and then back to Bo. "No offense Bobo but these look a little mashed up. You have a fight with them or something?"

Bo shook her head. A vision of dropping those flowers the moment she reached for Lauren's face flashed to mind. A mix of shame and excitement flooded the brunette; her unexpected distraction to a woman that carried beauty far beyond the entire island all but ruined the flowers. And while Bo's shame muted her happier emotions, it took a concerted effort to keep her eyes from blazing an extravagent blue at the mere thought of that blonde.

"Yeah, sorry about that. It was…unexpected," Bo offered.

Kenzi shook her head. "All good Bobo. They will still work even if they look a little worse for wear. Thanks."

Thanks. That simple word weighed heavily on Bo's heart. Kenzi said it with great appreciation, despite Bo's prior protests for Kenzi to stop thanking her every time she returned with moonlight daisies. Bo simply nodded, afraid any further discussion would have one of them crying again. It seemed anytime Bo delivered a handful of the flowers, one of them became overly emotional. It never failed to make the other just as emotional. Rather than repeat that scene, Bo swallowed hard, gulping the sadness sitting in the back of her throat. She couldn't bear to think about it anymore, the possibility of falling victim to an uncontrollable fit of sobbing and blubbering much too likely.

"You're welcome. In fact, since I am your bestie, how about I go now to see if Trick can whip up that dessert you want?"

Kenzi's smile returned twice as big as before. "Score! I'll be here waiting!" Kenzi exclaimed as she pumped her fist in the air again.

Tamsin grabbed a few empty candy wrappers from the bed and tossed them in the overflowing trash bin before speaking. "I'll go too. If Trick is out of mangos again, he's gonna send me flying down to the south shore to pick some."

"Well that's what you get for having wings, my dear," Kenzi said as she threw another empty wrapper at Tamsin.

Dyson glanced at Bo and Tamsin. "You two go on. I'm gonna stay to chat with Kenz for awhile."

Bo smiled at Dyson, appreciative of his offer. Tamsin, on the other hand, rolled her eyes. She viewed his offer as a way to get in Bo's good graces and make himself more appealing. Moments like that infuriated her to no end, but she hid it well and simply offered a fleeting smile as well.

Without another word, Bo led Tamsin out of the mountainside room. The brunette pulled the door closed slowly but once it latched shut, she all but ran through the tunnel until she returned to the open air village. She pressed her palms to her thighs, leaning over and fighting the sobs commanding her emotions. She forced an over-inhaled deep breath to keep those tears at bay. On the slow exhale, Bo stood tall and allowed the sun to wash over her face. Its warmth calmed her frazzled nerves and gave Bo a much needed moment of pure peace.

"You okay Bo?" Tamsin's tone was gentle and kind, but Bo really didn't want to talk about it. Not with Tamsin. Not with Dyson. Not even with Kenzi. Not with anyone. Rather than expose more of her emotional struggle, Bo deflected.

"I'll be okay when I get this damn dress off."

Tamsin perked up, forming a sinister grin. "Well I can help with that, you know?"

Bo caught a familiar expression in Tamsin's eyes, but when Bo's eyes didn't flash any brilliant shades of blue, both women knew her answer to that statement. She truly had no interest in Tamsin helping her out of her dress or anything else remotely related.

"Thanks for the offer but no thanks. Do me a favor though?" Bo asked.

Tamsin smiled. "Anything."

"How about you go see Trick about Kenzi's dessert request, and I'll head over to my place to change my clothes. I'll meet up with you when I'm done."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**_Poolside at the rental home, that evening_ **

Amelia and Erin remained slouched in oversized, plastic patio chairs as the fading sun set behind the towering treetops. They sipped coconut water and snacked on banana chips, chatting comfortably amongst themselves as Lauren was fast asleep in her bedroom; the bedroom in which she had remained since arriving home from the waterfall that morning.

Erin repeatedly rotated her glass resting on the table's surface. She stared awkwardly at the condensation circle imprint formed on the table beneath the glass.

"I think I should check on her again," Amelia stated.

Erin turned her attention to Amelia. "Well, you're the doctor but we just checked on her like thirty minutes ago. I say let's give it another half hour at least."

Despite her own impatience, Amelia conceded to Erin's suggestion with a simple nod. Amelia glanced to the table, shifting her focus from the detective to two small plastic bags laying in front of her. While individually, their only contents were single cotton swabs, the potential items that lived on those swabs was of Amelia's greatest interest.

"You've been carrying those bags with you all afternoon and evening. Do you think they'll come up with anything?" Erin asked.

Amelia shrugged. "I don't know. I mean, I swabbed both Lauren's hand and that strange yellow flower petal the minute she passed out in her bed. There's a machine in my supplies that were shipped to the island medical complex that will read these. I'm going to run them tomorrow then send those results to Cosima to analyze."

Erin tilted her head slightly, expressing her concern before she voiced it. "And you're going to tell Lewis about this, right?"

Amelia picked up the bag and brought it to eye level. "Eventually, yes. But let's be real Erin, we both saw Lauren's arm glow. Something knocked her out, and I want to know what it is. I want to know what we are dealing with."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**_The following morning at the island medical facility_ **

The warm morning sun cast its rays over the entire gravel parking lot. Erin hopped from the jeep passenger seat before helping Lauren climb out of the back seat. She cast a watchful eye at her friend, who had remained rather quiet since she woke.

"You sure you're feeling okay, Lewis?"

It was the third time Erin had asked Lauren this very question in the last hour. The first time was when Lauren climbed out of bed from her lengthy sleep, and the second time was when they piled in to the jeep before driving to their first official day of work. Similiar to the first two replies, Lauren reiterated her previous answers.

"Really I am fine. I just slept for almost an entire twenty four hours. I actually feel like a million bucks."

Amelia shut the driver's side door and circled around the car to where Erin and Lauren stood.

"Well I was starting to worry about you sleeping so much. It's not normal to sleep like that, Lauren. Even with jet lag. I hate to say it, but it reminded me of some of my darker days, you know? I don't have proof, but I stand by my assumption that the stranger put something on your arm to render you unconscious."

Amelia and Erin stood shoulder to shoulder, both giving rise to a conversation Lauren really did not want to have yet again.

Lauren looked away from her friends and glanced at the medical complex across the gravel lot. She knew of Amelia's 'darker days'. They were laced with addiction afforded to her with the ease of her own prescription pad. And while Lauren knew excessive sleep like she had experienced was somewhat abnormal, she didn't view it quite as detrimental as her friends did. In fact, a full day and night of rest left Lauren feeling fine. She knew that rest had its own healing elements as well, and whatever the cause to her earlier exhaustion, her lengthy slumber made her feel alert and wide awake.

She did not divert her eyes away from the medical facility to look at her friends or at her tingling hand. From fingertips to palm to forearm, that unique tingling sensation had not faded one bit since that intriguing brunette's hand rested upon her own. Lauren withheld that information from her friends while also choosing to withhold private information about the other parts of her body tingling as well. A constant presence of thoughts and feelings kept Lauren's body abuzz with waves of stimuli, even just a passing thought about those blazing blue eyes or those luscious lips ignited Lauren's entire nervous system. Visions of the brunette had occupied her dreams all day and all night. When she woke, Lauren attempted to force those thoughts aside but failed miserably as flashes of their few stolen moments replayed over and over in her mind. All Lauren wanted was an effective distraction, and the only thing she considered a possible solution was her work. The determined doctor was rather set on meeting Doctor Lee, entrenching her entire day in the medical complex, and forgetting all about the strange woman with the blazing blue eyes. So rather than prolong the discussion or argue with either of her friends, Lauren tried to appease them and move the conversation in another direction.

She finally shifted her eyes back to them, placed a hand to each of their shoulders and offered a gracious smile.

"Ladies, I really appreciate your concern, but honestly, I feel good. I know I slept a lot, but I'm like a new woman today. Everything is fine. It was weird, yes. But look at me: I'm my normal self. If anything, I'm just a little bummed I didn't get to spend yesterday catching up with you both. I hope you guys found something to do while I was sleeping the day away."

Her heartfelt words brought smiles to both her friend's faces. Lauren released her hold on them both and began walking toward the main building's entrance. Erin and Amelia fell in step with her paces. Amelia quickly drapped an arm around Lauren and laughing deviously to her friend.

"Oh boy, what did I miss?" Lauren asked.

Amelia squeezed Lauren gently in her hold.

"Well, for the most part we spent the entire day on our back patio, getting to know each and also sharing stories about you from our earlier years."

The realization of one hundred potentially embarassing stories popped to mind. Lauren's cheeks flushed red. She shook her head and covered her face with her hands. "Oh god, you didn't!?"

Erin's laughter melded with Amelia's, surrounding Lauren with the joyful tunes of her friends' happiness.

"Um yeah, why don't I know about this after hours Lauren? Amelia here told me some of your college stories that had me questioning if we were talking about the same person."

Lauren's blush grew ten-fold. "Because we met when I was ten, before I realized what the phrase after hours even meant."

Their laughter lightened the tension considerably, trickliing down to a hushed giggle as they arrived at the main entrance of the medical complex. Lauren pulled open one set of doors and then another, taking a deep breath as she came another step closer to the work that brought her to this very island.

Upon entrance, Lauren relaxed. Even a medical facility on an island on the opposite side of the world carried the same scent as one back home. To Lauren, any medical facility felt like home. It was where she preferred to spend her free time, found joy in the work she conducted and willingly connected to science. Quite opposite to her work facilities back home however, Lauren immediately recognized why Doctor Lee requested expertise and equipment from a more advanced facility.

The structure of the building was simple and lacked basic modern technology, even the likes of automatic opening doors. With a simple glance around the immediate inside of the front doors, Lauren absorbed minor details that provided a general indication of how the rest of the medical complex would appear. The main lobby area was empty but for some worn waiting room chairs and outdated artwork hanging on the walls. No television or any other modern conveniences appeared anywhere in sight. While the building itself looked rather large from outside, this internal space was incredibly small. Just the three of them occupied the room and yet the thought of adding a fourth could easily make it uncomfortably cramped.

Despite its outdated initial appearance, the space was immaculately clean. If she had to choose between technology and cleanliness, Lauren would always choose the latter. Without it, advanced technology results would be tainted or contaminated and useless anyway. Her scanning eyes covered the full scope of the lobby and then connected with a small admissions counter across the room. She glanced at two closed doors, one on each side of the admission area, but neither were labeled with what was housed behind them. Without hesitation, Lauren led her team across the tiny room to announce their arrival.

A younger man who barely looked a day out of high school greeted them from behind the window. His dark hair was cut short and clean, matching the very neat appearance of his short sleeve blue shirt. Outside of occupying space, the man appeared to be doing absolutely nothing productive. Even the desk surface was empty except for his elbows resting there. His boredom was obvious by the paperclips he twirled simultaneously in his fingertips.

He quickly placed the paperclips to the desk and smiled as Lauren stepped in front of the admissions counter.

"Hello ladies. How can I help you?"

Lauren directed a polite smile at the young man.

"Hello, my name is Doctor Lauren Lewis. This is Doctor Amelia Shepherd and Detective Erin Lindsay. We are here to see Doctor Lee."

The young man's eyes lit up. "Ahh yes, the team from the Northern Hemisphere! Welcome! Doctor Lee has all been expecting you. If you'll step through that doorway to your right, I'll take you to Doctor Lee's lab."

The young man motioned to the doorway on their right as he stood from his chair and stepped around his side of the counter. He opened the door and permitted them to step through.

"So what's through the other door?" Lauren asked curiously.

The young man waited for all three women to cross through the doorway before he gently closed it again.

"Well that is the doorway to our more standard hospital setting. We are rather limited here, so everything medical or science related is located all togther in these few buildings."

Lauren simply nodded, the challenge from small island limitations quickly becoming more pronounced. In step with the others, the young man quietly led them through a short hallway decorated with the same outdated artwork as the waiting room. Sterile white walls and floors greeted them throughout the hall and around the corner until they arrived at a set of large steel doors. The young man swiped his badge on a keypad mounted to the wall, gaining access to the room. He pushed open the doors and allowed the women to step through before he followed.

This space was cramped much like the waiting room, slightly worse as this room also contained copious amounts of clutter as well. The room was full of boxes and small, antiquated lab equipment scattered upon dozens of surfaces. Next to the door were at least a dozen large boxes stacked in neat piles of three. Lauren immediately noticed the hospital stamps on the boxes: they were her supplies shipped in from Toronto and Amelia's from Seattle. Lauren gained Amelia's attention and pointed at the boxes, pulling a smile from the Seattle based surgeon. Truthfully, they were both grateful the equipment had arrived as scheduled.

Looking forward in the lab, the room appeared to have several rows of shelves set up similiar to a library. Those shelves were completely covered in supplies, and it was nearly impossible to see how far back the room extended without stepping through the small aisle next to them.

The young man cleared his throat and yelled. "Excuse me, Doctor Lee? Your visiting colleagues have arrived."

Some clattering sounds echoed from the depths of the lab before Doctor Lee emerged from behind the rows of shelves. He was a short man with skin clearly aged prematurely from too much sun exposure. His oversized, thick black glasses made his head appear smaller than it really was. Lauren had to hold back her chuckle as he reminded her of a silly comic book character.

"Thank you Angelo. I'll take it from here."

The young man named Angelo nodded and left the lab, closing the door behind him. Doctor Lee extended his arms in the air and smiled.

"Hello ladies. Welcome! I hope your travels were quick and painless."

His gentle tone put all three women quickly at ease around him. Lauren stepped forward and extended her hand politely.

"Doctor Lee. So nice to meet you in person. I am Doctor Lewis. This is Doctor Shepherd and this is Detective Lindsay. Thank you so kindly for having us in for the next few weeks."

"Well thank you all for taking time to be here."

Doctor Lee shook hands with each woman individually as he grinned widely. He paused momentarily as he shook Erin's hand.

"Detective, huh? Well I trust you should have no troubles while on the island."

Erin smiled and matched his polite and courteous tone. "Thanks. Then this can more of a vacation for me."

"Of course."

He turned his attention to a packet resting on a nearby surface, opened it and extracted three plastic ID badges.

"Here you are ladies. These will be your official badges and access keys to a few rooms on the property, including the lab, during your visit. I apologize we don't have much in the way of technology, and these badge readers are new so we only have them on a few doors so far."

He handed a badge to Lauren and then to Amelia, pausing when he arrived at Erin.

"I am most sorry detective, I thought you were also a medical professional so I'll need to change you badge."

He held it up and Erin laughed as she read "Doctor Erin Lindsay" on the plastic square.

"No problem at all," she replied.

Doctor Lee tucked Erin's badge back into the folder and continued. "So have you been getting settled in okay?"

All three women nodded as Lauren replied on their behalf.

"Yes, we are settled and enjoying the beauty of the island. We are all excited to be here; even more excited to get to work."

Doctor Lee smiled, his eyes squinting so much that they could barely be seen under his eyes lids.

"Excellent. Well, there is not much in the way to review before you start doing whatever you need to do first. The basic data logs we have on the remains are coded in the computers and accessible from here. It's just some basic information on the air and soil samples taken, along with a few additional photos. Nothing has been analyzing on the remains directly yet. I'll show you how the computers operate and you'll have full run of anything on them."

Doctor Lee gestured for the women to follow him toward the rear of the lab. Carefully they manuevered between the shelves, certain to avoid knocking anything over until they arrived at the rear of the lab. This space was a little more open, but it still left much to be desired. A few outdated computers sat upon a makeshift desk. Lauren rolled her eyes, only Amelia catching it as she too, dreaded the lack of modern technology.

Doctor Lee provided a five minute tutorial on accessing the computers before Lauren decided all her work would be conducted on the laptops she had shipped from home.

"I saw our equipment shipment was delivered. Is there any particular area you'd like us to set up in?" Lauren asked.

He shook his head.

"Unfortunately we lack space, so wherever you can make room, by all means, please go ahead and use it, or move stuff around as needed. There will be a few of my staff in and out of here periodically during their standard work hours but they will stay out of your way unless you need their assistance with anything."

Lauren looked around. The space was cramped, but they would make due. "Thank you."

"So, shall we arrange for a viewing of the remains sometime this week then?" Doctor Lee asked.

His voice crackled with excitment. It gave Lauren a rise to get working on the study immediately, but it would take a few days to set up and test the equipment they had shipped. She certainly did not want to rush anything that could cause errors.

"It will take us some time to get the equipment set up and finalize our plan based on the lab design. Plus we have access to digitally transmit some of the data we gather for additional analysis, but our best timing for that won't be until later in the week. Shall we say near the end of the week?"

Lauren looked at Amelia and Doctor Lee, posing the question to both of them. Amelia nodded her approval immediately. Doctor Lee also agreed.

"Very well. The remains are housed in a separate morgue unit on the property. That's one of the few other rooms we have the badge access set up on, but your badges are already coded to provide access if you need to place any equipment over there. Until then, if you need anything please see me in my office or Angelo at the front desk. He will be at your disposal."

"Thank you so very much," Lauren said.

Doctor Lee glanced at the wall clock and then to Lauren. "You are welcome. Well ladies I will give you some space to work. There is a boat with my name on it and a fishing pole just dying to be cast."

"A boat, huh?!" Erin asked.

Her enthusium echoed in her words, and Doctor Lee showed his appreciation for her excitement. He smiled and winked at Erin.

"Yes I am an avid fisherman. I try to get out as often as possible. I keep my boat docked just over at Piper Bay. She is named Rugosa. If you find the lab setting a bit boring for you detective, I'd be happy to take you for a day of fishing sometime."

"Thanks Doctor Lee," Erin replied.

"Have fun other there. Catch something big!" Amelia replied.

He nodded graciously to Amelia before quietly maneuvering past the lab shelves to exit the room. As the door clicked closed, Lauren glanced at her two friends while pointing randomly around the room. The space was really small. The amount of counter space they needed greatly exceeded what was currently available. Taking in the current layout of the room, Lauren mentally rearranged the lab, envisioning the scene like a puzzle that needed assembled. Carefully, she considered all the options to make this lab fully function. She glanced at Amelia and Erin, who both stared awkwardly at her in the cramped quarters.

"Ladies…I have an idea on how this can work, but it's going to take major rearranging. Ready to put some muscle behind it?"

Amelia looked to Erin as they both smiled and answered in unison. "Ready!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

It took the focused efforts of three women to get the space cleared and begin assembling some equipment. Every piece of digital equipment shipped from North America needed unpacked, set up, hooked up, plugged in, turned on and tested to create their own remote mission control. Thankfully the were well prepared and worked diligently side by side. The majority of the day passed, and they were only able to put a small dent in the set up process. Amelia had been tinkering with her swab analysis unit for the greater part of the day, and Lauren had taken to hooking up a fully operation state of the art laptop she had unpacked from one of the boxes. The boot screen and security clearances took quite some time to initialize but once running, she handed the reins over to Amelia, who had yet to explain why she requested first use of the computer once operational.

Lauren redirected her focus to another laptop setup while Erin shuffled equipment around at the doctors' requests. It did not take long for Amelia to load several files from the swab analyzer and send them as priority emails. Once those files were delivered, her first order of business was a Skype call to their resource currently sitting in the middle of France. Several minutes later, Amelia stared intently at the laptop screen until the image of Cosima popped up and the video link was established.

"Greetings from the middle of the Pacific Ocean!" Amelia exclaimed.

Cosima yawned and then waved on the screen. Amelia waved back. Hearing Cosima's voice captured the attention of both Lauren and Erin, who quickly abandoned their current tasks and crowded around Amelia. They appeared on the screen with Amelia, causing Cosima's smile grew exponentially.

"My gods, I never thought I would see the day that the three of you were all crowded around one computer. What a sight to behold," Cosima replied.

"Wish you were here!" Lauren replied.

"Awww, me too!" Cosima answered.

"Cosima can you check your email and confirm if you just received some files I sent?" Amelia asked.

Cosima clicked through a few screens until she located the files in her inbox. "Yep I got 'em."

Lauren stared at her curiously. "What files?"

Cosima's jaw dropped, her mouth hung open as her gaze drifted to Amelia.

"Um...Amelia? Did you not tell her?"

Lauren tensed and stared openly at Amelia, who had yet to look at Lauren.

"Tell me what?" Lauren demanded.

Erin took two steps back and slowly retreated away from the computer.

"Oh boy," Erin whispered.

Lauren folded her arms across her chest and waited. With a deep sigh, Amelia leaned back against the semi-comfortable office chair. She ran her hands through her hair as she contemplated her word choices carefully until she finally looked directly at Lauren.

"Okay, promise you won't be mad."

Lauren cocked her head to the side. "Moments that start with that phrase are never good, so no: no promises. What did you do?!"

"Okay, okay, okay. So, yesterday, when we got home from the waterfall, you fell asleep, right? Well, I think it was more like passed out whatever. And naturally, I'm a doctor, and the doctor in me feared that they woman at the waterfull put something on your arm. So in the interest of your health, I swabbed over your hand and arm."

A quizzical facial expression formed as Lauren repeated, "You swabbed me?"

Amelia exhaled deeply. "Yes."

Lauren's fingertips gently rubbed over her hand and along her forearm. Despite her own denial, the tingle was still present. Lauren could understand the draw to do such a thing. After all she was also doctor, and curiosity was definitely a part of their genes.

Very calmly, Lauren nodded and replied. "Okay so you swabbed me. I can live with that. Just don't do it again."

Amelia put her palms up in surrender, quick to admit further guilt. "Okay don't be mad still, but I also took some pictures and swabbed the yellow flower that lady put behind your ear."

Lauren rolled her eyes. She looked at Cosima, who remained expressionless and silent during the entire conversation.

Lauren quickly replied, "The yellow flower?! Can't a flower just be a flower? Amelia, I think you are losing your mind."

Amelia smiled innocently, trying to keep the mood light. "I'm just covering all the angles."

Lauren shook her head from side to side. "Did you also take a blood sample? Or are you going to have my DNA charted?"

Her sarcasm was clear and Amelia continued to defend her actions.

"Laur, scientifically, I just want to know if something caused you to sleep so much. And what the hell was the glowing? You can't deny that because we all saw it. I just assumed she had some type of compound on her hand. So I ran the swabs in the handheld analyzer and uploaded the data to Cosima."

Lauren glanced at Cosima's image again. Cosima innocently waved and smiled at Lauren. It was just the reaction to pull a friendly smile from Lauren as well.

"I take it Amelia filled you in on what happened yesterday at the waterfall?"

Cosima nodded. "We talked yesterday while you were napping. I'm still trying to wrap my head around it."

Lauren struggled with what to say. She could not deny her own curiosity. The excessive sleep, the euphoric feelings, the tingling, the glowing pulse were all so unfamiliar. But opening discussing the incident felt invasive. She had come to work that day hoping to move past whatever happened the day prior and focus on her work. Hours of unpacking boxes and setting up lab equipment only scratched the surface as a distraction, yet here she stood again thinking about that mysterious brunette. Lauren had come to this island to study the remains of a body, not to be the subject to being studied. While Lauren refused to tell her friends all the strange feelings she experienced since her departure from the waterfall, she did feel a more direct, candid conversation was her only hope to put this behind her once and for all.

"Okay listen, I'm not mad. I just don't want this to become a focus, and I certainly don't want to attract anyone's attention. Remember, this study is confidential because those remains we are here to examaine could be a bridge in history over the evolution of mankind. Let's not get distracted over what happened yesterday. I want to study the dead body in the morgue and not subject myself to being studied. Can you all agree to that?"

Silently, the women nodded their agreement.

Cosima adjusted her webcam slightly and address the others.

"If it matters ladies, I did some preliminary work based off the pictures Amelia messaged me from your phone. The petals are really bizarre. I wasn't able to find anything remotely similar but in the best interest of secrecy, I'm doing the research on my own. So maybe they're mystery flowers, or maybe they were just poor quality photos?"

She ended her statement with a smile. Amelia shrugged playfully.

"Hey! I take rather nice photos, thank you very much."

Their light banter lightened the mood quickly. Even Lauren laughed as she found humor in their exchange. Cosima followed their laughter with a question directly to all of them.

"So is there anything else I can work on for you three otherwise?"

"Nope. Thanks again for all of this," Amelia replied.

"Yeah, yeah, well send me some of that local coffee you raved about yesterday and we'll call it even."

"Deal," Amelia replied.

Cosima ended the Skype chat and disappeared from the computer screen. Amelia spun her chair around to face Lauren, who was now standing next to Erin and leaning carefully against a partially cleared desk. Amelia always was the type to shoot first apologize later. She maintained the same behavior in medical school, and Lauren was well aware of it.

"It's been a long day already, hasn't it?" Amelia asked.

Lauren and Erin both nodded.

"So how about we muscle through the rest of the day and then I will take you two out tonight? I'll be your designated driver, and all drinks are on me. Call it my apology for swabbing you Lauren, and my attempt to give you a better first impression of me, Erin. What do you both say?"

Erin raised a brow as she looked to Lauren for her decision. There was no hiding Lauren's reaction. A big smile formed across her face as she looked from Erin to Amelia. While work was a good distraction, a night out in the village sounded like an even better one.

Lauren folded her arms across her chest and replied, "I say get your island money ready. Tonight is on you."

xxxxxxx


	4. Chapter 4

So this chapter did not get an extra edit session I wanted, but keeping in line with getting these updates out quickly, here it is. Thanks again for reading.

xxxx

**_In the Jungle_ **

Perched atop her favorite tree, Bo wedged herself against the trunk and the large branch beneath her. She stared out openly to the far reaches of the ocean, watching distant waves that appeared more like tiny ripples from this distance. The warm breeze blew the giant leaves gently around her, muffling all sounds except for a few nearby tropical birds having a rather heated conversation amongst themselves. Her mind weighed heavy, and she hoped these few moments stolen away from the world would ease her thoughts.

For several weeks, Bo's typical responsibilities had grown into overwhelming daily demands. She was on her way to becoming sole leader of her island clan, and while her grandfather, Trick, was still in command, he had begun the process of shifting that title to her. Bo was raised well aware that she would follow in Trick's footsteps; she just never imagined it would begin with such difficulty. The entire transition process to become the clan leader had begun smoothly without any obstacles. Then one day, an unexpected event had thrown the entire ease of transition into a whirlwind. She would never forget that day when Hale approached her with extreme caution; never forget him explaining that he was distracted on patrol in the jungle; never forget the words he spoke that echoed in her mind over countless days and nights since: I accidentally wandered off during patrol. Someone found our sacred land. Someone dug up one of our deceased. I don't know what to do. I'm sorry.

Just the fact that someone had discovered an isolated part of the island that Bo's clan protected had sent them all into a panic. Their entire village was abuzz with tension because it was something that had never happened before. To escalate the fear, not only did someone actually find their protected land but one of their own deceased had been stolen, and none of the clan were able to stop it.

Bo had immediately gone to Trick, who put the responsiblity back on Bo to find a solution: to find the person or people that did it and to get their deceased clan member back. It was a dangerous but necessary task, and Bo was ready for the challenge. Every day since, she had considered hundreds of options to do so, but zero had very good odds.

Today was another one of those days filled with endless options that Bo projected would end in failure. Her frustration was high enough that she simply wanted to avoid everyone. That was when she snuck out of the village to climb her favorite tree; unfortunately not more than one hour of privacy passed before her whereabouts were finally discovered.

Without warning, a stick soared past Bo's head and bounced off a few giant leaves neaby, sending it tumbling back to the ground below. Bo quickly glanced down, only to see Tamsin launching a second stick directly at her. This one had greater accuracy and would have connected with Bo had she not reached out and snagged it with her bare hand in mid-air.

"Hey!" Bo yelled down to her.

"Hey yourself!" Tamsin yelled in return.

The blonde clan member reached for a very low branch and began the process of climbing the tree toward Bo. Bo tossed the stick aside and leaned back against the tree trunk again, patiently waiting for Tamsin to make her way to the top. She filled those few moments with deep longing stares out to the same ocean ripples she had watched earlier until the blonde hoisted herself up on a large branch next to Bo.

Upon reaching her intended height in the tree, Tamsin wiped her brow as she took several deep breaths.

"Why didn't you just fly up here and save yourself all that work?" Bo asked.

Tamsin smirked. "A girl has gotta stay in shape, you know? So...why are you hiding again?"

Bo didn't answer right away. Tamsin only stared for so long before she turned her attention to the bark on the tree trunk next to her. Waiting for Bo to say something, the blonde simply picked at the tree bark, pulling tiny pieces away while the seconds ticked by.

Growing impatient with the silence, Tamsin finally asked again.

"Well?"

Bo continued to stare at the ocean. She shrugged carelessly.

"Because the bar is closed?"

Tamsin laughed.

"Ha! Um, this is your grandfather we are talking about. He has never closed the bar. And besides, we just had an alcohol delivery, and by delivery I mean a few of us snagged cases of liquor from a nearby ship. So wrong answer, try again."

The press of the tree trunk against Bo's back had started to irritate her just as much as Tamsin. She carefully adjusted her position on the tree branch before offering a reply.

"Look Tamsin, I'm stewing. It's best you leave me be."

Tamsin smiled and shook her head. "Another wrong answer. So cut the shit."

Bo sighed. Tamsin never was one to mince words.

"I have to get Halima's remains back to our land."

Tamsin peeled another chunk of bark from the tree and threw it aside.

"We."

Bo turned her head and tossed a confused glance at Tamsin.

"We what?"

Tamsin pointed at Bo, then at herself, then all around them.

"We have to get Halima's remains back to our land. Not I. We. We as in the entire clan."

Bo rubbed her temples and closed her eyes. She carried the weight of the clan on her shoulders. She wanted the best plan, the best outcome. She was willing to accept sound suggestions, but truthfully Bo had not heard any yet that sounded plausible.

"Yeah well, this is my responsibility, and no offense Tamsin, but your idea of storming the village and killing everyone in sight will not help our agenda here."

An abrupt laugh crossed Tamsin's lips.

"Well you gotta admit, it would be fun."

Bo rolled her eyes but still allowed the faintest of smiles to appear. Of course Tamsin thought storming the village of locals would be fun. Sure, unleashing a bit of pent up energy would feel good, but jeopardizing the safety of her clan by wiping out an entire village was definitely not Bo's idea of fun. Bo's idea of fun would be running around the island with her best friend, or enjoying a festive celebration with her clan, or by chance having a more controlled encounter with that beautiful blonde named Lauren. But none of these were options, as the stolen body had become a huge priority: a priority that should have never been an issue in the first place.

It was no secret that Bo felt the entire instance was ultimately preventable. She was outwardly furious when Hale first told her what happened. Bo's rage was heard by the entire clan on that day, and even now, she was still angry. Bo's smile faded quickly as her jaw tightened. She returned her gaze to the ocean again as her emotions stirred further.

"I'm still irate that this even happened. I mean, if Hale would have just stayed at his post that day, all of this could have been avoided. He's damn lucky I didn't banish him from the clan."

Without a word, Tamsin carefully stood upright on her tree branch. She maintained a careful balance before leaping from her branch to Bo's. Successful with her jump, Tamsin lowered herself on to the branch, allowing her legs to dangle from either side as she faced Bo and blocked her view of the sea. Slowly, Tamsin leaned forward and pressed both palms against the oversize branch beneath her. It forced Bo to look at her while she spoke.

"Listen Bo. I'm all for you knocking the shit out of him just because I always love a good fight, but let's face it. He's sad. He shouldn't have even been on patrol in the first place. His mind is with Kenzi. He's no good to be on perimeter duty while she's like this."

Bo closed her eyes as Tamsin spoke Kenzi's name. The pain in her chest only fueled her frustration and high strung emotions. Bo knew the heart break Hale was experiencing because she was experiencing it too. Hale was a man in love, and Bo loved Kenzi unlike any other. He was distracted while on patrol, and Bo silently recalled a most recent incident when distraction got the best of her as well. Fortunately for Bo, it was her own clan that caught her off guard. Hale wasn't so lucky. Maybe Tamsin was right. Maybe Hale wasn't solely to blame. In fact, if Bo was fully honest with herself, she would admit that she the one who handed the patrol assignment to Hale that day. Her own guilt just made this entire moment worse.

The brunette waffled between feeling sorry for Kenzi, feeling sorry for Hale, and feeling sorry for herself. She blew out a deep breath, rationalizing that she was to become the leader of this clan, and she needed to act like a leader. She could not afford to simply toss aside her responsibilities and hide away in a tree. She couldn't merely take herself away from duties so she could hide her emotions when they surfaced. In her emotional moment, did that option sound really fair? Absolutely not. But she did learn a long time ago to not expect anything to be fair, only expect things to be reasonable.

Bo shifted her position again, pushing herelf back against the tree trunk. She thought quietly about Tamsin's words and her own emotions. Was it reasonable to put all the blame on Hale? No. Was it reasonable for Bo to take accountability for her role in the entire ordeal? Yes. She finally looked directly at Tamsin. It was strange for Tamsin to remain so quiet, but Bo was grateful.

"Ok look, I admit I am responsible for putting Hale on patrol that day. I should have considered how that could impact all of us. I take responsibility. I'm just mad at myself for letting it happen."

Tamsin leaned back and brought her hands together in applause.

"Now that wasn't so hard, was it?"

Bo glared at her.

"Don't push it."

Tamsin put her palms forward in surrender.

"I'm done. Promise."

"I just need to find a solution to get Halima's remains back to us. It's like I think of an idea, but when I play out all the steps in my head, I only imagine it ending with you storming the village and killing everyone in sight. Unfortunately we just can't risk that."

Tamsin let her feet dangle wildly from the tree branch, quietly considering options to help Bo find a solution.

"Well I have an idea."

Bo stared at Tamsin, waiting for her to continue.

"So at our last clan meeting, Trick told us that he thinks the only place the villagers keep dead bodies are in those buildings down on the north shore, right?"

Bo nodded as Tamsin continued. "So why don't we little a recon? What do you say? You and me – tonight. We'll go scope it out and see if we can find a weak link to get into that building undetected. Better than sitting in this damn tree."

Bo had looked around the outside of the building on several prior occassions, but it certainly would not hurt to look around again. She had no other ideas, and while she didn't feel like sparring with Tamsin all night, Bo did think it was a better idea than sitting in a tree.

"Okay. You're on. Meet me at the main tunnel when the moon passes over the second mountain range. We'll go then."

Tamsin smiled. "See you tonight."

xxxxxxxx

**_At the main tunnel, later that night_ **

Bo leaned against the tunnel wall for several minutes in solitude. The breeze felt virtually nonexistent, even the highest tree tops failed to show movement. The stillness of the night cast a peaceful calm over Bo and her entire village. She glanced high in the sky toward the moon. It had passed the second mountain range and right on time, Tamsin appeared from the darkness above.

With wings spread wide, Tamsin's figure eclipsed the moon's light and coasted down slowly to the ground. She landed softly on her feet immediately next to Bo. Her oversized wings folded carefully behind her. The moonlight afforded enough light for Bo to see Tamsin dressed in the same ugly primitive getup that Bo wore. The blonde tugged on the hem of the dress and rolled her eyes. Even at this late hour, Tamsin did not soften her opinion, and Bo was quick to notice.

"I know Tamsin, you hate the dress. So do I."

"I don't understand why we have to wear this shit every time we get close to the villages. I swear it just makes us stand out more."

Tamsin tugged so hard she caused a small tear in the bottom of her standard clan attire.

Bo immediately laughed, pointing at her friend who now had a torn piece of material dangling from the hem.

"Okay that was funny."

"Shut up, Bo."

"Okay, okay, but I get what you're saying. On one hand we are rarely seen; on the other hand, if we are seen, the outfits just feed the rumors that the townspeople are accustomed to."

"Neanderthals?" Tamsin quipped.

"Rural villagers."

Tamsin scrunched her eyes. "A hundred years ago maybe, but nowadays I think it will just send them looking for us anyway."

Bo smiled. "Well, that's exactly why we stay out of sight. But I think this clothing change is something I will address once Trick passes the torch."

Tamsin placed her hands on her hips and smiled deviously at Bo.

"I'm gonna hold you to that."

"Well, we may have traditions we adhere to, but that doesn't mean we can't change with the times."

Tamsin's surprise was evident from her lack of words. She simply stared at Bo, and even in the dark, the brunette could see her formulating thoughts.

"What?" Bo asked.

"You know, maybe you aren't such the stick-in-the-mud, rule follower I thought you'd end up to be."

Bo smiled, thinking about the delicate balance of making, following and breaking rules. She certainly wanted to provide the best for her clan, and she didn't want to put them in harm's way. But a few modernized updates here and there? The clothing was an easy one she would likely address first.

She quickly glanced from Tamsin to the jungle path that lead away from her clan village. It was dark, and the walk to reach their targeted destination would take half the night. While she was one for following most rules, she also didn't mind taking advantage of opportunities to bend them a little either.

She looked back to Tamsin.

"I am not a stick-in-the-mud. Yes, I do follow rules, mostly..."

Tamsin tilted her head a little. "Oh? And what other type of rule breaking are you thinking about?"

Bo's devious smile was met with a hesitant one from Tamsin.

"Well, I know I should not command you to fly me to those buildings by the shore, but I'm not really in the mood to hike all the way down there."

Tamsin's smile quickly returned. Any reason to get her hands on Bo, even if it was just to fly her somewhere on the island, was one type of offer Tamsin did not want to turn down.

"No command needed, Bo. I'm more than happy to make that happen without you issuing a direct order."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The crisp night air felt damp against Bo's skin as she soared through the air in Tamsin's grasp. It helped clear her mind of the numerous thoughts haunting her at any moment, allowing her to finally focus on the most pressing issue for her clan: figuring out a way to get those stolen remains back to their rightful resting place. While the flight was much shorter than a lengthy hike through the jungle, it was still long enough for Bo to build her confidence and mental strength back to that of her old self. Strong. Brave. Determined. She even considered the possibility that if the security looked low at the medical building, maybe she would consider Tamsin's "take no prisoners" approach and pull the life energy from the entire staff. Only time would tell.

They glided low in the air, just above tree tops, until arriving on the outskirts of the oceanside village. They landed carefully in the same tiny space they had used on many prior occasions: close enough to put them near their destination but hidden deep enough in the trees to avoid being detected from the nearby gravel road. With the softest of landings, Tamsin and Bo returned to solid footing and began a quiet walk through the overgrown brush in the direction of the medical complex.

"I know this is probably asking too much, but can't we get someone down here to clear this path a bit? It's so overgrown."

Bo swatted at multiple branches crisscrossing the path. While she anticipated whining from Tamsin, she was suprised it was about the jungle plants.

In a whisper, Bo replied. "And that's why it's called a hidden path, Tamsin. Because it's hidden."

Her tone dripped with sarcasm. She didn't even try to hide it.

Tamsin smacked Bo's shoulder. "Jerk."

Bo rubbed her shoulder where Tamsin hit her. Feeling the need to have the last word, Bo continued.

"Well if these plants are bothering you, I suggest you just walk on the dirt road. Then any villager that comes by will see you and surely run full speed back to town, screaming about a blonde caveperson lurking about. Then they'll definitely hunt us down in the mountains. Probably try to kill us all. Just what we need, huh?"

Tamsin remained quiet for a moment, although Bo swore she heard mumbling under her breath.

"What was that Tamsin?"

"I said fine." Tamsin repeated through gritted teeth.

Bo smiled in the darkness, pleased to win that debate. Truthfully the path was rather overgrown, but the thickness of plants and trees concealed their presence well. In silence, the two continued to move toward their destination. No words were spoken and they remained rather quiet except for the occasional broken branch from a frustrated blonde fighting her way through the path. The lack of daylight concealed much of their view beyond the space surrounding them, but there was no denying the huge smile that crept upon Bo's face as the sound of the ocean echoed in her ears. The volume was louder down here than in her mountain village. It further drown out the worries that plagued her earlier, acting as a drum beat that propelled her confidence to grow further. The salty smell of the water was stronger down here too, and for the duration of the walk, Bo took deep, cleansing breaths that reminded her to keep calm and focused on the mission of the night.

"Just in case you decide to change your mind tonight Bo, I'm all about going postal and busting in to that building. I'm feeling frisky tonight."

Bo laughed quietly, hearing the frisky in Tamsin's voice without her even needing to say the word.

"Thanks Tamsin I'll keep that in mind. But I'd rather stick to the original recon plan. Let's look for any possible way to get in that building outside of killing the village people."

One hundred paces from the rear of one medical building and both women quieted their approach through the dense brush. Lighter steps, more cautious movements of branches and leaves, even quieter breathing all came about as their close proximity brought upon greater odds of being seen. They hovered just inside the trees along the dirt road as they scanned the back and near side of the building. A few large lights affixed to the outside of the building cast a dull light to the gravel space around the side of the building. There was one closed, solid steel door under one of the floodlights, and the few windows near this space were small and most likely locked. No people appeared in this area, and Bo figured if there were any present, they were surely somewhere inside.

Unexpectedly, two bright lights appeared from their far right. Quickly crouching low the ground, both women paused as headlights glared from around the bend. From behind the trees, Bo and Tamsin watched the vehicle carefully as the tires kicked up dirt from the road and slid to an abrupt halt just outside that closed, steel door on the side of the building. Bo gasped loud enough for Tamsin to hear, and without control, the brunette's eyes shifted to a glowing, brilliant blue as she watched the beautiful blonde woman named Lauren climb from the back of the parked jeep.

xxxxxxxx

**_In the jeep_ **

Erin giggled loudly as Lauren stumbled out of the backseat. She barely maintained balance to stand upright as she gripped the edge of the vehicle for support, her sandals digging in to the gravel below.

"Shhhh! You're gonna alert the entire damn island that "after hours Lauren" is in full effect!"

Erin's voice was no quieter than Lauren's laughter. Both women had consumed a little more alcohol than usual while enjoying their night in the village square.

Lauren tried to muffle her laugh depite her own roaring loud voice.

"Oh no, after hours Lauren is not in effect, 'cause "after hours Lauren" does other things that I'm not about to do tonight!"

Amelia sat patiently behind the wheel, simply shaking her head in disbelief. Both Erin and Lauren had taken full advantage of her earlier offer drinks on me, and sure enough they were both showing the effects of the alcohol while Amelia remained the sole sober one in the group.

"You two are both so damn loud! Ugh! Laur, you need help walking? Can you be quiet while inside?"

Lauren finally stifled her laugh while she found her footing. She let go of the jeep and stood upright without assistance, verifying her ability to balance and walk despite the alcohol she had consumed.

"S'okay Amelia. I know I left it sitting right next to the data logs. I'll grab it 'n I'll come right back. Promise."

She raised her right hand as if swearing an oath before quickly covering her mouth to muffle another round of laughter. The fun night of drinks had certainly loosened Lauren up quite a bit. Couple that with all the sleep she had the day prior, and she felt great. Two more drinks would have definitely made her after hours Lauren.

She carefully turned toward the building and completed a successful walk to the side door, even shaking her ass playfully at the women still in the jeep. Erin whistled flirtatiously at the gesture, giving Lauren yet another reason to smile even wider. Proudly, Lauren stood at the closed steel door on the side of the building and carefully pulled her plastic work badge from the clip on her waist. With a quick swipe on the scanner mounted to the building, an audible click signaled a now unlocked steel door. Lauren quickly opened it and stepped through.

The hallway was quiet and the bright lights shining from the ceiling forced her eyes half shut. She quietly tiptoed to the lab, thankful to avoid any other building personnel at this late hour. She covered her mouth and breathed into her hand, the smell of alcohol prominent on her breath. She desperately hoped to steer clear of anyone inside the building, knowing they would immediately recognized her intoxicated state if not by her eyes then certainly by her breath. Around the corner and another swipe of her badge gained entry to the lab room. A quick flick of the wall switch cast even brighter fluorescent lights over the cluttered space. She proceeded through the confined room to the back of the lab, bumping in to a few shelves before spying the object she sought: her cell phone. Just as she recalled, it was sitting right where she left it when they left work that day. Lauren quickly snatched it in her hands and out of habit, punched in her passcode and glanced over the screen. Dozens of notification symbols dotted across dozens of apps.

She giggled again quietly to herself, realizing her earlier panic over a forgotten phone was silly. Truthfully a night out with her friends and absent the device turned out to be therapeutic. After all, Lauren was on an island in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. Those several cocktails allowed her to relax for the first time in weeks. Forgetting all about the phone only added to her enjoyment.

Lauren slid the phone securely in the pocket of her shorts. With equally as quiet paces, Lauren exited the lab, retreated down the same vacant hallway and stepped outside the large steel door. She held the door handle as she eased the door back into place, careful to close the door as quietly as possible. When the door was fully closed, she spun around and faced the jeep where both Amelia and Erin were looking over their shoulders in her direction. She signaled a double thumbs up to the women and smiled when Erin began clapping at a successful mission.

Two steps toward the jeep and a bright glimpse of light caught her eye. Lauren stopped walking and looked past the jeep in the direction of the dirt road. Nothing but darkness and hints of trees and plants highlighted from the moon stared back at her, until she saw the glimpse of light again. Unmistaken, Lauren saw the glow of two solid blue lights shining from within a sea of darkness. Her breath caught and her hand instantly tingled. She had seen the glow before, and she knew exactly what, or better yet who, had caused it.

A rapid heartbeat thumped so hard that Lauren could feel it vibrate across her entire chest. She swallowed hard and gave no second thought to her sudden decision. Without warning, Lauren shifted her path slightly and started jogging toward the glow. The gravel did not agree much with her sandals but her focus kept her upright and running wildly away from the jeep, toward the dirt road and toward the jungle. From behind, she heard Amelia yell an expletive but ignored it as she dashed across the dirt road and ran directly through a thick brush of trees. She avoided a few stumbles as her feet transferred from gravel to dirt, but Lauren kept her eyes fixed on that blue light beaming back at her. The glow was still there, getting brighter as she got closer. It was so close that Lauren reached for it, at the same moment her foot twisted in a dip on the ground below. Her arms shot outward to catch herself as she fell tumbling toward the ground. She instinctively braced for impact, ready to feel the brunt of her weight on her hands but strangely, Lauren never felt her palms hit the ground.

Instead, the sweeping motion of strong arms grasping around her ribcage flooded Lauren's senses. Her intoxicated state had her mind spinning in the dark space as she was lifted upright. Lauren quickly grabbed the arms holding her upright as she shuffled her feet to find secure footing. She regained her balance carefully and lifted her head, her eyes meeting the incredible blue glow from the pair staring back at her.

"You."

Lauren whispered it, the most silent of words she had spoken all night. Her hand tingled wildly, more so than it had all day. Lauren tightened her hands still gripping the strong, bare biceps of the beautiful, mysterious brunette. Her fingertips pressed into the woman's skin, Lauren's intoxicated mind still coherent enough to recognize the swell inside her chest and the swirling excitement building in the pit of her stomach. Lauren could have stood in this space for all eternity, absorbing the waves of intense desire coursing through her body. She could have even used every last ounce of her brilliance in a desperate attempt to understand why this woman's presence caused her such intense physical responses, had they been afforded the time.

"Meet me at the waterfall tomorrow. At dusk. Alone."

While the statement was rushed, the beautiful stranger's voice was every bit as strong as it was gentle. A melody for Lauren that she would certainly replay a thousand times over that night. And as quickly as Lauren smiled and whispered "I will be there," the woman released her grasp on Lauren's waist and disappeared in to the night, leaving her once again breathless. Lauren stared in the direction she ran, watching only the gentle sway of leaves and branches settle back to their state of rest. She leaned forward and placed her palms against her thighs, inhaling two solid breaths before her momentary solitude was interrupted.

"Jesus Christ, Lauren! What the hell are you doing?!"

Despite the bite in her tone, Amelia placed a gentle hand to Lauren's back. Lauren stood upright quickly, forcing a façade to appear as she scrambled to make excuses for her behavior.

"Sorry, I thought I saw something. Clearly I have consumed way too much tonight. Whoohoo, after hours Lauren must be in full effect!"

Lauren waved her arms in the air, attempting to play up her drinking as the sole excuse for her behavior. Erin stumbled through the tree line from behind Amelia, still giggling from her own intoxicated state.

"What are we doing?" she whispered in between laughs.

Amelia shook her head and rolled her eyes. "She thought she saw something."

Erin covered her mouth again as she laughed, mumbling from behind her hand. "See something? How the hell can anyone see anything out here? It's dark!"

Amelia huffed, clearly irritated at playing babysitter to her two drunk friends.

"Come on. You both are making me breakfast tomorrow. Let's go."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tamsin stared at Bo in disbelief. The moon lit up the small clearing in which they stood, allowing Bo to see the depth of Tamsin's frustrated expression.

"Not a chance Bo! We are walking home. These wings are tucked away for the night. I can't believe that shit you just pulled. When that woman started moving toward us and I said "run," I meant "run away," you nitwit. I was almost to the river when I realized you were not behind me!"

Bo grabbed Tamsin's shoulders, forcing her to look at her despite her rant.

"I knew what you meant Tamsin, but if there has ever been a time to sprout those wings, it is right now. I need you to follow that jeep. Trust me, this is not a request."

Tamsin stared at Bo and immediately recognized her blue eyes were glowing far brighter than she was familiar. It pushed an intense jealousy through her, one that Tamsin instantly regretted. She quickly rolled her eyes and huffed.

"Damn you and your demands. I swear you owe me, I don't give a damn that you are next in line to be our leader."

Without any further prompt, Tamsin's wings appeared and spread wide behind her. Bo released her grip on Tamsin's arms and shifted position so she could latch on to her and prepare for flight. Bo listened to the jeep tires spin against the gravel lot as it left the parking space in the distance.

"You got it Tams, I owe you. Now move!"

A short flight over tree tops concealed their presence once again. Tamsin carefully followed the only vehicle on the road until it rolled to a stop at a mountainside home. She diverted their flight path into the jungle behind the house, landing higher on the mountain nearly fifty paces away. Her feet connected with the land harder this time, and the frustrated blonde purposely gave Bo a bit of a shove as the touched down on the ground. By now, Tamsin's jealously had blossomed enough that she could not refrain from speaking her mind, even if Bo was her superior.

"Look, I don't know what has gotten in to you, or who these people are, but for the rest of tonight, you're on your own. I'm going back to the village. And you can take all night to walk back. Clear your damn head or something!"

Tamsin mumbled something else inaudible as she turned and flew away, disappearing in the dark sky above Bo's head. Bo knew an explanation to Tamsin was something she would have to deal with, but that could wait. Seeing that blonde had taken first priority in Bo's mind once again. With careful steps, Bo partially slid down the hillside, positioning herself in the last tree line that separated the mountainside foliage from the cleared patio and pool at the rear of the property. She really didn't care much that Tamsin abandoned her, as her focus was solely on Lauren. Lauren. Bo couldn't remove any hint of her glowing eyes, the blue burning bright as she replayed their brief interaction in her mind.

Watching Lauren run to her from across the gravel lot intensified Bo's craving to touch her again. When Tamsin told Bo to run, she froze. She couldn't run; she couldn't move because the only thing she wanted was to be in the presence of that woman. She wanted to see her up close again, to study her curious expression and touch her soft skin. Bo wanted to get lost in those deep brown eyes for the rest of the night. And when Lauren entered the overgrown jungle and stumbled, Bo would have given her life to stop her from falling. That instant when her arms caught Lauren mid-fall and lifted her to solid footing sent Bo's libido to a near maddening level. It was like a spark: one you would see at the tail end of shooting star as it soared across the sky. It spiked her physical desires and her emotional ones, strangely melding the two unlike anything familiar to Bo.

For several long minutes, Bo sat quietly behind trees and plants, her blue glow flickering uncontrollably. She watched the house carefuly as lights turned on an off in various windows. She scanned for any images of the women inside, trying to determine their positions hidden behind those walls. After several long, grueling minutes, the room on the far left of the house illuminated from within. Bo held her breath as she watched through the uncovered glass window and finally gained a perfect view of the woman driving her desires.

xxxxxxxxxx

Lauren flipped on the light switch and closed her bedroom door. She listened to the silence of her privacy, only the hint of muffled conversation between Amelia and Erin traveling through the walls. It was late and she was drunk, but the brief moment she had just shared with the beautiful brunette was clear as her most sober of moments. Lauren walked to the center of the room and rubbed her neck, stretching her muscles from the strain she caused when she stumbled into the arms of the mysterious woman. It was an amazing moment for her: interacting again with a woman that she felt certain belonged to a long lost village hidden somewhere on Fate Island. While it was hard to see in the dark jungle, that same primitive attire had still barely covered the brunette, and Lauren let her imagination wander over what hid beneath that archaic brown dress. Her beauty was a sight to behold.

Lauren struggled with these foreign feelings; her mind waging war with her heart. Scientific curiosity conflicted with the strange flutters inside her chest every time she merely thought of the blue eyed woman. It was a struggle certainly not meant to be dwelled upon in such an intoxicated state. Unfortunately, all the helpful distractions she gained from a fun night out were wiped away in a split second, and her interest in this mysterious woman had now come to stay.

Lauren unclipped her hospital badge and tossed it to the sole dresser in the room. She looked in the large mirror centered above it, recognizing her own glassy eyes as a sign that rest was much needed. She stared at her reflection wondering what had gotten into her. A stranger by a waterfall. The same stranger by the hospital. Glowing blue eyes. Beautiful smile. Strong arms. The most delicate touch. Lauren shook her head, trying desperately to get a grip on reality. She briefly considered her alcohol consumption had simply intensified everything about this recent series of events.

Despite her foggy mind, Lauren's vision still maintained some semblance of accuracy. She could even see the smallest of red peeking out from the corners of her eyes. With a thought that she should really just crawl in bed and sleep, Lauren caught the glimpse of yet another bright blue light in the mirror's reflection. She immediately recognized it as the same shade of blue the beautiful brunette carried in her eyes. Outside of a caught breath, Lauren didn't react to her recognition of it. She stood frozen at that mirror, trying to make sense of the reflection. It took but a moment to quietly determine the blue glow was reflecting from outside the window behind her.

_Her. It was her._

Lauren pressed her palms flat to the chest of drawers before her. She felt the warmth traverse her arm again. She kept her eyes fixed on the mirror, staring opening at the blue reflection staring back at her. The longer she stood there, the more her arm tingled, stirring the already present heat coursing through her entire body.

She could blame her next move on intoxication, but it would be a lie. Deep in Lauren's mind, she knew exactly what she was doing when she removed her shirt from over her head. With ease, Lauren tossed the light weight material to the floor and turned around. Facing the window, Lauren refocused her gaze to the blue light nestled in the darkness outside the bedroom window. One hand unbuttoned her shorts and the other hand lowered the zipper before the material dropped to the floor. She stepped out of her sandals and the pooled shorts resting on them, sucking in a large breath as she stood in nothing but a bra and panties in the middle of a well-lit bedroom. Daring? Perhaps. Not an ounce of shame nor panic crossed Lauren's mind. No, she knew exactly what she was doing. Call it her own scientific experiment, for in this moment, Lauren pushed her own boundaries as she tried to grasp why this stranger made her crave someone she knew nothing about.

She reached one arm behind her back and unclasped her bra before lowering one strap and then the other. With the casual flick of a wrist, Lauren tossed it in the same direction of her already discarded shirt. She gulped, the need between her legs surpassing any remnant rational thought about what she was doing. Her nipples hardened against the air as she placed her hands gently on her hips and boldly smiled toward the window. The blue light intensified rapidly, and Lauren immediately gained confirmation that those were the eyes of the woman fueling her desires. The tingling in her arm flared as her panties felt damp. Merely standing there on display gave rise to an arousal Lauren couldn't even define. The entire room felt warmer, her boldness growing along with the temperature as she shifted her stance and paraded partially naked across the room.

With calculated steps, Lauren showed off her assets brazenly. With her back facing the window, Lauren's fingers pinched the edges of her panties and she lowered them completely to the floor. Her confidence pushed her past daring, and casually, Lauren walked across the room wearing nothing but her smile. She took her time rummaging through an unpacked bag resting on a small table, despite knowing what she sought was not in it. She turned around and walked back to the dresser with slow paced strides. Lauren shifted her eyes to the window again and reveled in the sight of that intense blue light. She purposely spent a few unnecessary minutes looking in a drawer she had filled with clothes before finally extracting a thin tank top. She bumped the drawer shut with her hip and spun to face the window again, giving one last glimpse of her completely exposed flesh before slipping that tank top over her head.

Her nipples stood erect against the cloth, the thin material not soothing in the least. The building desires washed over Lauren's senses. She rubbed her arm where it tingled most, the same place that the brunette had touched with the glowing hand days prior. Despite the odd sensation, Lauren still felt no fear. She felt drawn to the woman with blue eyes, so much that she momentarily thought about going outside to seek her out. Knowing Erin and Amelia were awake and chatting in the living room, Lauren decided against that thought. Instead, she conceded that her intoxicated state was best served with a full night of rest. With a final glance out the window, Lauren cast a gentle smile and mouthed the simple phrase good night.

It only took seconds to flick the light switch to the off position. The room now as dark as the outside sky, Lauren allowed her eyes to adjust before walking to the bed. A few seconds later and she pulled down the sheet and light blanket. She knew sleep would come quickly the moment her body pressed against the soft mattress. Her arms slid tight against the extra pillow, yet her eyes remained open and stared blankly toward the ceiling. The tingling sensation remained dispersed throughout her body as images of the brunette filled her mind. As exhaustion took hold and forced Lauren's eyes to close, a sleepy smile formed across her face. She knew images of the woman with blue eyes would surely visit her dreams tonight.

xxxxxxxxx


	5. Chapter 5

_Well this update is crazy long and crammed with way too much stuff, but here it is anyway :)_

xxxxx

**_The next morning_ **

For as long as Lauren could remember, her life goals always pertained to science. Even during childhood, Lauren was considered the overly intelligent kid focused on science subjects and discoveries. She exceled at everything, mostly because her brilliance and inquisitive nature never allowed her to fail. During her high school years, Lauren found her voice and discovered the power of self-determination. It made for some heated debates, especially when she corrected teachers' errors on more than one occasion. She leveraged the pairing of both qualities an asset during medical school and military service, never losing sight of her goals and dreams. In one form or another, determination, discovery and science were all part of her chosen destiny.

Upon waking that morning, Lauren was distraught with conflict because of science. She slept poorly, bouts of dreams and nightmares disrupting her rest repeatedly. She attributed it to a mix of intoxication, stress and confusion. While all three of those individually could inhibit sleep, having all three waging war on her through the night left Lauren feeling tired as she climbed out of bed.

Lauren rationalized that she was on this island because of science. She had one intended goal when she arrived and yet now she felt swayed, the glow of blue tugging her attention away from her original priority: the remains. All morning she thought about those remains in the morgue. She mentally listed several solution tests she would complete later that day. She had not forgotten about her daring display from the night prior but that only led to more stress and confusion, and she was certain it could lead to more intoxication had she dwelled on it long enough. So rather than remain in a zone that clearly kept her from sleeping well, Lauren steered her thoughts back to science. She made a silent commitment to keep her focus on the remains and the study she had come here to complete. While she waffled over whether to meet the beautiful brunette at the waterfall as promised, Lauren chose to make no plans regarding it. It was something she would simply deal with later, if she chose to deal with it at all.

Now entrenched in work, Lauren adjusted her goggles carefully before moving a slide in place on the microscope. She stared at the cells visible through the viewfinder. As she anticipated, nothing was out of the ordinary. They were simply cells from a plant leaf doused in a solution she planned to use during the study on the remains. She intended to run several tests on the solutions she had made, noting that testing those products first was just good science. The thought of their findings being tainted from poor quality chemicals and solutions would easily make her the laughing stock of the scientific community.

Lauren removed the slide, replacing it with a second one that had an alternative solution added to the plant cells. While her eyes fixed on yet another normal cell formation, her mind floated off. Thoughts of photographs of the remains she had studied hundreds of times since Doctor Lee emailed them to her distracted her from the slides. She was anxious to see the body in person. Despite wanting to charge into the morgue at that very moment and start analyzing the bones and any remaining tissue, Lauren's meticulous nature drove her to prepare everything, including the very solutions she would use, to perfection. The less chance of flaws, the better.

"Earth to Lauren?!"

Lauren looked up from the microscope and glanced across the lab table to Amelia. She shifted her eyes toward the wall clock, wondering how long she had been standing there in a daze.

"Sorry, what?"

Amelia lifted her goggles away from her face and placed them aside. She walked around the lab table to Lauren, folding her arms across her chest and eyeing her over like a doctor examining a suspicious patient.

"What?" Lauren asked again curiously, staring wearily at Amelia.

Gently, Amelia took Lauren's hand and tugged her away from the lab table, forcing her to sit in one of the nearby desk chairs crammed in the corner of the lab. Lauren simply obeyed, taking the seat as Amelia perched on the desk by her. Sitting down actually felt good, but while it gave Lauren's muscles a rest from standing at the lab table all morning, it did very little to help her mind focus. She arched her back slightly, giving her muscles a relaxing stretch while patiently waiting for Amelia to say something. Her dear friend from Seattle clearly had something on her mind, and Lauren assumed immediately she was about to receive a speech or lecture about her disconnected behavior since running into the jungle the night prior.

"Lauren, we need to talk."

Lauren smirked. "I figured as much seeing as to how we were just reviewing specimen slides and now we are sitting at the desk."

The tone of her statement had bite to it, enough that Lauren even surprised herself with the attitude laced in her words. Amelia raised her hands, advising this was not an attack but just a discussion.

"Lauren, I was the one reviewing specimen slides and you, well, you were catatonic. Look, I'm your friend first. Remember that, okay?"

Lauren relaxed in her chair, removing the remnants of her tense, defensive posture.

"I know, and I'm sorry for being moody."

Amelia continued. "I was going to wait to discuss this with you because you told us that you didn't want to talk about the mystery woman anymore, but considering you are elsewhere in your head again, I feel that I have no choice at this point."

"Wait to discuss what?" Lauren asked curiously.

Amelia reached behind her and grabbed a folder resting on the desk. She handed it to Lauren.

"Cosima sent me a full report on the swab from your hand and arm first thing this morning. The flower swab results aren't back yet."

Lauren took the folder, glancing at the closed pocket before looking to Amelia. While Lauren really didn't want to discuss this again, she couldn't stop but wondering what the results disclosed.

"And?" Lauren asked.

Amelia stood from the desk.

"In typical Cosima fashion, it's coded. I'm sure you are familiar with that. God knows she taught me all about her preferred code system. Anyway, read it. Interpret as you'd like. Then tell me what the hell you want to do about it. I need lunch. I'm going to find Erin and grab a sandwich. You want anything?"

Lauren shook her head no as she stared blankly at the closed folder.

"Okay. I'll be back in an hour."

Lauren sat motionless, her drifting attention semi-aware that Amelia navigated through the lab and exited the room. Lauren gripped the report with both hands, staring at the closed folder a moment longer. Amelia's presentation and short discussion led Lauren to believe only one thing: the contents of the analysis would be surprising. She wasn't quite ready to know the findings but she felt compelled to minimize any further delay. So with a deep breath and a quick flip of the wrist, Lauren opened the folder and extracted the stapled packet of pages. The report was thicker than she anticipated. Lauren tossed the folder aside and flipped the blank cover page to reveal a second, mostly blank page except for three simple words typed in the center: Cereal box games.

As strange as it appeared, Lauren actually snorted out loud upon seeing those three simple words. She smiled, instantly recognizing the phrase and recalling the meaning behind it. It was a phrase she shared with Cosima when they had first come to know one another. Cosima was a young student, driven to be nothing but the best, when Lauren first agreed to be her mentor. She documented the most sensitive of information with several formatted codes, all of which gave Lauren headaches and a consistent state of confusion when trying to interpret the eager student's work. Her coding grew to be so complex that Lauren requested the code be omitted for the mentorship program, a request Cosima denied as she defended coding as an intricate part of her work. It was only after a compromise did they agree to one set code: a simple, almost childish coding system that Lauren quipped reminded her of something off the back of a cereal box. She willing agreed to learn it back then, mostly because it eliminated all the others. Now Lauren was more than grateful she had loaded a copy of the code in her smartphone's record vault because it was about to come in handy once again.

With a quick search through her phone, Lauren accessed her files and located the decoder sequence. She recognized several symbols at once but had not retained all their meanings to memory. Fortunately it didn't take long for the entire encryption to make sense again. Reading through the analysis table of contents and the initial date and time data sets brought all the code back to mind quickly. She read through the detailed list of various analytical tests Cosima had conducted. Of course the lists read like the most technical of medical reports but the brilliant doctor never pulled her eyes from the findings. She read each and every word carefully, absorbing and processing details of the findings from one page to the next.

It didn't take long for Lauren to realize why Amelia hesitated on sharing the information. After all, it was Lauren that wanted to focus on studying the remains found on the island, not the mysterious brunette who had found Lauren on the island. And yet all the findings pointed to the fact that this was about to become a very big deal, if not a priority, for the knowledge questing doctor. With keen eyes and a sharp focus, Lauren read every last page and digested the big picture scenario of the findings.

The swab analysis revealed an unknown substance, organic in nature but technically non-existent, until now anyway. Not one of Cosima's hundreds or thousands of tests could identify the substance. An unexpected scientific discovery. A substance unaccounted for in the history of science. Lauren's heart began to beat a little faster. The scientific part of her mind had visions of the Periodic Table of Elements, quickly envisioning a new block being added with the letters "Le." It would stand for none other than "Lewis", an ode to the discoverer. A suprising smile spread across her face as she considered a newfound element could secure Lauren's name an eternity in science books. How could she want to focus on unknown remains when she had the unimaginable right at her fingertips? This substance, and the woman who put it on her, suddenly felt more important than any dead body she was meant to examine.

On the other hand, Lauren Lewis prided herself in commitment. She came to the island to complete a task, and what if those remains truly did unlock a piece of human evolution? Lauren had yet to examine them in person, but her curiosity soared over what she would find later that week when she finally had them in front of her. An undocumented substance and the remains of an unfamiliar body: two paths for two potential scientific breakthroughs. Lauren Lewis found herself at the center of them both. Could either of these be the defining moment in Lauren's career? The one she had been waiting for, hoping for, searching for? The answer was a resounding yes.

xxxxxxxxxxx

**_Lunch at the hospital cafe_ **

Erin placed a handful of Fate Island coins in the palm of the young lady sitting by a cash register. She glanced over her shoulder at Amelia, who had a simple seafood wrap on her plate and a heaping pile of tropical fruit.

"For both?" the woman asked, pointing at both Erin and Amelia's lunch purchases.

"Yes for both," Erin replied.

Amelia smiled, graciously accepting Erin's unexpected act of kindness. The cashier handed Erin her change, and the detective shoved it in her pocket without giving it a second glance. She carried her cafe tray and walked toward one of the six tables in the room. Amelia followed her, the two women placing their trays to an empty tabletop.

"Thanks for buying my lunch, Erin."

Erin smiled as she sat down, unfolding her napkin while glancing over her own lunch plate.

"Don't thank me. I have no idea if I just paid her the equivalent of one American dollar or one hundred."

Amelia laughed, settling in comfortably with Erin as they began an hour long lunch break in a room mostly void of others.

"Is Lauren joining us?" Erin asked.

Amelia shook her head, swallowing her mouthful of food before replying in a whisper.

"Doubtful. I just handed her Cosima's report on that hand and arm swab."

"Oh! I take it our friend over in France found something interesting?"

Amelia nodded. "Oh yeah. And Lauren is going to react one of two ways."

Erin held up her hand. "Let me guess: she'll either create an elaborate plan to do something about it, or she won't mention it once."

Amelia laughed, causing Erin to do the same.

"Well I guess we both know that girl very well."

Erin sipped her fruit juice, thinking about how well she really knew Lauren Lewis. Lauren was the friend she had longer than any other, but some of her behaviors had Erin questioning how time, or other factors, had changed them both.

"I don't know. You seem to know her better than I do right now."

"How so?" Amelia asked.

Erin tried to hide her smile but failed.

"For starters, after hours Lauren. I mean, even when we've hung out as adults, I haven't really seen her cut loose. Did that happen a lot during your college years?"

Amelia immediately shook her head from side to side.

"Not at all. On very few occassions really, mostly at my prodding to get her out and to have fun. Although she didn't get that nickname until graduation."

"Oh really? What happened that night?"

Amelia covered her mouth as she finished her bite. The smile creeping up on her face threatened to overtake her mouthful of food.

"Well, let's just say that Lauren plus two equals three."

Erin widened her eyes as she gripped the edge of the table in surprise. She looked around the room, despite already knowing no one else was within listening range of their conversation. The detective still lowered her voice anyway.

"You mean Lauren...and two other women?"

Amelia did not reply. She simply smiled and took another bit of her seafood wrap.

Erin lowered her voice even further.

"At the same time? Wow, go Lewis. I'm impressed."

Amelia's smile was joined by a simple shrug.

"Well, let's pretend I didn't just tell you that. And for the record, no I was not one of the three."

Erin doubted she would get an answer to her next question, but she still asked it anyway.

"Why not? Not the adventurous type?"

"Adventurous, yes. With Lauren, no. Love the woman dearly, but we are strictly platonic."

Erin considered her response would have sounded quite similar. She appreciated hearing Amelia admit her adventurous side so candidly. She struggled to fight the smile forming on her face.

"What?" Amelia asked as she watched Erin's expression shift.

Erin shrugged. "Let's pretend you didn't see that. And for the record, detectives can be adventurous too."

Their air of flirtation briefly hung in the silence until Erin made a random comment about food and shifted their conversation toward other topics. They continued to enjoy their lunch, chatting about various topics of interest that allowed them the ease of laughter with their conversation. The few medical personnel that came in and out of the café were noticed but otherwise ignored until Doctor Lee sauntered in. With a smile, he caught Erin's attention immediately, causing the detective to smile and nod in his direction. With quick steps, the short man maneuvered between tables in their direction.

"Hello Detective, Doctor," he announced as he arrived table side.

"Doctor Lee! Hello!" Amelia replied.

Erin nodded and smiled again, watching him carefully as he dug his left hand in to his oversized lab coat pocket. A moment later, he extracted a badge and gently placed it on the table.

"Detective, I finally corrected the badge for you."

Erin and Amelia both glanced over the plastic rectangle now resting on the table. The title "Doctor Erin Lindsay" was correctly changed to "Detective Erin Lindsay."

"Thanks so much," Erin replied before snatching the badge from the table and instantly clipping it on to her shirt.

"You are welcome. Sorry again for the original error."

"Not a problem at all."

Over Doctor Lee's shoulder, Erin watched Sheriff Isaac Sanchez enter the café. She immediately smiled at him as well, and once again her smile was taken as an unspoken invitation to say hello. He walked in their direction, pausing only when he stood towering next to Doctor Lee.

"Hello ladies, Doctor Lee," Isaac announced as he slapped Doctor Lee's back a little too hard for his size. Doctor Lee rolled his eyes, biting back any number of insults on the verge of escaping his lips. Instead he quickly forced a fake smile and took two steps back, enough to be out of the sheriff's reach.

"Hello sheriff," Doctor Lee replied sharply.

"How's the lunch today?" Isaac asked, casting a curious look at both Erin and Amelia's plates.

"Hey, it's good. I'm having the seafood wrap." Amelia replied.

Isaac smiled, his natural disposition of happiness quite evident in his expression.

"Glad it's good. Makes me happy I opted to eat here instead of at the village diner today."

"Oh and why is that?" Doctor Lee asked curiously.

Isaac shrugged. "Change in scenery I guess." He stared at Doctor Lee carefully before continuing. "Where's your lunch, Doctor Lee? Are you staying to eat or are you going out fishing again?"

Isaac's tone was genuinely polite, yet Doctor Lee's response was the complete opposite.

"I eat while I work, Sheriff. Some of us have to do that."

Doctor Lee's curt tone filled the airspace with a thick tension. His eyes narrowed, not from a smile stretching across his face but from an expression laced with a condescending glance at Isaac. Amelia and Erin stared at him curiously, wondering why the sudden shift in attitude. And just as quickly as that shift had occurred, he looked at Amelia and replaced that negative appearance with a much softer one.

"I will be sure to stop by the lab later when my schedule permits."

Amelia nodded, understanding this was Doctor Lee's way of leaving the room as politely as possible.

"Thanks for the badge again, Doctor Lee," Erin chimed in.

"You are welcome," he replied kindly before walking around the two local officers and leaving the room.

Isaac looked over his shoulder, watching Doctor Lee leave the room and take his negativity with him.

"Well he seems to be in a bit of a mood," Isaac mumbled under his breath.

Amelia laughed. "So I wasn't the only one that noticed that?"

Isaac shook his head as he waved a hand in the air. "He never likes when I comment on his fishing because the man fishes all the time but never catches any damn fish."

Again there was no malice in his tone, but Isaac's comment pulled laughter from both Erin and Amelia.

"If you ask me, I think he has sniffed too many chemicals or something. Anyway, time for me to grab a tray. You ladies have a lovely day, and don't forget to try those fish tacos over at the diner when you get a chance."

xxxxxxxx

**_At their rental home that evening_ **

Erin, Lauren and Amelia sat quietly around the patio table, stuffing mouthfuls of food as fast as they could possible eat. No one had sad much of anything since starting dinner. In fact, no one had said much of anything for the entire afternoon until they arrived home before dinner prep began. While the fish tacos were still something they planned to do in the near future, the three ladies decided to have a fun night of cooking at home. Their simple twenty minute meal preparation time morphed into an hour when they started a playful vegetable battle in the kitchen. No one really even knew why it started, but Erin was certainly the guilty party for throwing the first piece of avocado at Amelia. While fun and friendly, the delay caused an ever hungry Lauren to grow even hungrier. It was her own fault for skipping lunch, but when Amelia handed her that swab report, food was the last thing on her mind. Unfortunately, a full day without food had caught up with the doctor, who was now on her second helping of their own home cooked meal.

Lauren finished the last bite of her dinner and placed her fork on the plate. She leaned back in her chair, enjoying the perfect evening weather granted for their outdoor patio dining. With a simple glance to the sky, Lauren knew dusk would be approaching soon. The sun would be setting within the next thirty minutes, yet the typical calm and calculated planner had no plan at all regarding her promise to meet the brunette at the waterfall. The newfound swab results propelled Lauren toward fulfilling that promise, but how to do so without telling her friends was still virtually impossible. Her previous erratic behavior of running in the jungle and zoning out now had Amelia and Erin watching her like a pair of hawks. While she did not want to alarm them or rope them in to the mysterious blue eyed woman any more than they had already been, Lauren had to tell them something. She wiped her mouth and crumpled up her napkin before tossing it on her empty plate.

"Not only did I have a food fight with my two best friends, we somehow still managed to make one kick ass dinner. That was delicious."

"Very delicious," Erin replied as she picked up a single grain of rice from her plate and flicked it at Amelia, somehow managing to have it stick right to the exposed patch of skin above her shirt collar. The act immediately sent Lauren and Erin into full blown fits of laughter.

"I can't believe you just did that. For that, you now owe me chocolate!" Amelia exclaimed, her expression a mix of surprise and playful confidence as she pinched the sticky grain of rice and tossed it on her plate.

Erin winked at Lauren before leaning back in her chair and returning her attention to Amelia.

"Ha! Well unless you bought it at the village grocery store, we don't have any."

Their banter carried hints of flirtation obvious to Lauren. While she wasn't one to play matchmaker or set up either of them up for heartbreak, the doctor couldn't help but find this the perfect opportunity to make her exit for the waterfall. Lauren stood up from her chair, gathering her empty plate and silverware in the process.

"I'm going to let you two flirt this one out privately while I run down to the village to get some decadent chocolate for us to share then."

Lauren laughed at her own statement. She caught Amelia's giggle too before it was replaced with a more serious expression.

"Oh you don't have to do that, Laur." Amelia replied.

Despite knowing Amelia only said that to keep Lauren from leaving her sight, the blonde refused to acknowledge it and simply continued with her spontaneous plan because quite frankly, there really was no other plan to make an escape that evening.

Lauren grabbed her glass and held it in her other hand.

"You're right. I don't have to, but I want chocolate now. Neither of you can tell me that you would turn down chocolate. I'll take the jeep. I should be back in thirty minutes."

Amelia eyed her suspiciously, glancing at Erin but having little more to say without an outright rejection of trust. Instead she simply refrained from voicing any further concern and simply thanked her for the offer.

"Okay. Thanks Laur. The jeep keys are on the kitchen counter."

Lauren smiled pleasantly, hiding her sheer relief that neither friend put up a fight or caused her to start an argument with either of them. Though she did recognize Amelia's concern, she opted to simply avoid it and leave the patio as quickly as possible.

"You two behave. I'll be back shortly."

xxxxxxx

**_The waterfall at dusk_ **

Lauren shut off the jeep's ignition. The familiar sound of the waterfall carried from behind the trees. The sun had already dipped below the tree line, hastening Lauren's pace as she left the vehicle and hiked the same path as she did just days prior. Her sandals weren't the best shoes to wear tromping through the moist dirt, but they were the easiest to slide on her feet as she left the house. Over sticks and rocks she trampled, maneuvering around the pristine lagoon and climbing along the hill by the waterfall. The humidity from mid-day had begun to wane, giving the air a perfectly warm but drier temperature than usual for this tropical climate. Eyes alert, Lauren scanned her darkening surroundings for any hint of blue. She climbed the hillside carefully until arriving at the place she first met the beautiful stranger. Her hearing latched on to the falls, the crash of water to the lagoon below flooding her ears with a repetitive, calming roar that served as a minor distraction to the butterflies fluttering in her chest. Lauren stood perfectly still, staring out toward the shadows of trees and sweeping her view from left to right and back again. She momentarily glanced down at her feet. The yellow flower petals that had covered the ground were now gone. The only yellow flowers visible were the decorative plastic ones affixed to each of her sandals. The footprints from their prior encounter remained pressed in the damp earth all around her, serving as a reminder of her first interaction with the mysterious brunette.

"You came."

Lauren glanced up in the direction of that bold and confident voice. She watched the beautiful brunette drop from a rather high tree branch and land with grace, her bare feet pressed in to the earth upon impact. She must have done this one million times prior to stick that type of landing. Lauren gulped, admiring those flexing muscles as the woman stood taller. Her muscular legs were partially exposed, only hidden by the same primitive brown dress that she wore before. The butterflies fluttered quicker when Lauren's view passed over the woman's chest. A small stone dangled from a necklace nestled carefully above the swell of her breasts. They pressed against that material as if they were on the verge of escape. Glancing higher, her long dark hair cascaded over her shoulders, and her smile emanated a warmth that pushed Lauren's own body temperature to rise. The beautiful blue eyes stared back at her, this time appearing more of a muted shade of blue than Lauren recalled.

"Apparently I'm not one to turn down your invitation."

Lauren's words brought forth a large smile from the brunette. The simple response gave Lauren a heightened level of comfort, easing her in to a conversation that she was certain would be riddled with nerves. She threw all caution to the wind, choosing to ignore that lifelong lesson of avoiding strangers and the dangers that lurk "in the woods." Yes, Lauren had thought about a million ways this meeting could begin, but in all the ways she had considered, never once did Lauren think she would find herself calm. The adorable dimple brought forth by that glowing smile fueled Lauren's confidence to keep their conversation moving past a quiet staring contest. Hopefully she would find explanations for the unknown and the unexplainable questions that had filled her head for most of the day.

"Can you tell me your name?"

Lauren's request prompted the smiling and visibly curious brunette to take a few steps toward Lauren. Her movement was non-threatening, so fluid that she could have been floating and it would have appeared the same in Lauren's eyes. Her approach did not make Lauren run or even back away, but their proximity did have a direct impact on Lauren's physical responses. Each wave of tingling coursing through her body throbbed and enticed her own wants, her own needs. If anything, Lauren wanted this mysterious beauty to move even closer.

"You're not afraid of me."

The brunette spoke again; her tone was casual but still full of curiosity with an added air of surprise. She ignored Lauren's simple request for her name completely with that statement, the doctor uncertain as to why other than perhaps a basic diversion tactic. Her voice rippled through Lauren like it was her new favorite sound. Rather than challenge the brunette for her name again, Lauren simply she shook her head and replied.

"Strangely, I'm not afraid of you at all. Should I be?"

She smiled again, this time her dimple capturing Lauren's attention fully and initiating that tingle deep inside her once more. The brunette linked her hands together and twiddled her thumbs, almost appearing like a nervous habit. She shifted her view from Lauren and glanced to the path that led to the bottom of the lagoon.

"You escaped your friends I see?"

Lauren smiled at the brunette's obvious decision to ignore her second question by asking one of her own. Lauren watched her stare down that dirt path, and even considered looking in the same direction but truthfully Lauren couldn't take her eyes off this woman. Her long dark hair framed her face to perfection, highlighting her eyes that suddenly returned their focus to Lauren again.

"Well they think I'm buying chocolate at the village market."

The brunette rocked slowly from the balls of her feet to her heels. It gave her a nervous appearance, yet that beaming smile remained present.

"Ahhh, I see."

She offered a slight nod that was followed by a gaze that set Lauren as the object of a full visual inspection. Blue eyes that cast a hint of light between them almost hypnotized Lauren, keeping her comfortably in place while the brunette looked her over from head to toe. Lauren wondered what this stranger thought of her attire. Lauren's sandals, casual shorts and a light blue t-shirt were very similar to her standard summer clothing, yet very different from what this beautiful woman always wore.

There was a comfortable pause between them, the roar of the waterfall filling the otherwise silent surroundings. Rather than ask any additional questions that would go unanswered, Lauren remained silent and scientifically focused on her own body's responses. Her blood pressure was higher than usual, her breathing was mostly normal although she did feel heat radiating throughout her entire body, and her sexual desires seemed completely out of proportion to those she had at any point during her past. Why was the burning question of the moment, yet Lauren said nothing, and only stared patiently in to the eyes of the woman she craved to know everything about.

For several long seconds, the brunette shifted her weight from one foot to another before speaking again.

"So um, you, uhh, you put on quite a show for me last night."

An obvious blush that Lauren recognized immediately crossed over the brunette's face. Memories of the blue glow hovering outside her window flooded Lauren's mind. Despite the amount of alcohol she had consumed that prior night, Lauren easily remembered the throbbing between her legs as she stood completely naked in that bedroom. She found victory in this beautiful woman's confirmation of her enjoyment. Lauren smiled and took a slow but deep breath, the simple act causing those muted blue eyes to suddenly glow a little bit brighter.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. It was intentionally done for you."

The flash of blue that sparkled in her eyes was perhaps the brightest Lauren had yet to see. The currently sober and very aware doctor knew that color change was not a figment of her imagination. Regardless of how it happened, it was very clear that this woman could change her eye color to various shades of blue. Thinking of the other moments that Lauren witnessed it, her scientific reasoning deducted that a brighter blue reflected a higher interest or possibly arousal. It was marvelous to observe, and the research doctor could not pass up another opportunity to test that theory further.

Boldly, Lauren took one large step toward the brunette. She invaded her personal space, leaving a very small gap between them. With a gentle hand, Lauren ran her fingertips over the woman's bare arm and stroked from wrist to shoulder and back again. It was a slow, deliberate stroke, barely grazing over her skin but touching her enough to evoke a response from the stranger. Those blue eyes appeared so bright it forced Lauren to shift her gaze away. She partially closed her eyes while her pupils adjusted. She stared at the brunette's lips, watching this beautiful brunette pull her lower lip between her teeth. Lauren exhaled audibly, attempting to control her building desires. She returned her glance to those blue eyes once more and smiled. Both the eye color and the power it wielded was downright amazing to witness despite having no rational explanation of any of it.

Still maintaining her confidence, Lauren repeated those strokes along the brunette's other arm, both hands now moving simultaneously over the mysterious woman's soft skin. Lauren's pulse thumped rapidly against her neck, her intent to increase this stranger's arousal doing the very same thing to herself. Her hands glided sensually over the brunette's arms and forced the stranger to squeeze her eyes shut. The blue eyes were instantly hidden behind closed eye lids as she took a quick inhale that was followed by a slow, deliberate sigh. All of it served as fuel for Lauren's escalating confidence.

"So I have asked you two questions now, both of which have gone unanswered. So now I will ask a third that I would appreciate to have answered. Please tell me. Who. Are. You?"

The combination of Lauren's confident, quiet tone and gentle caresses cast a spell upon the brunette that finally gave Lauren an answer to her question. The woman's jaw dropped open as her eyelids lifted, flooding a blue glow around them as the sun began its final descent beyond the horizon.

"Bo, ummm, my name is Bo."

Lauren smiled, trailing her fingers further up Bo's arm and touching her collarbone under the spaghetti straps of the worn, brown dress. Her own fingertips hummed with the delight of such an intimate touch. Bo's visible gulp made it very clear she enjoyed the touch just as much as Lauren enjoyed delivering it.

"Bo." Lauren repeated the name, as breathy as Bo had just uttered it.

"It's, ummm, short for Ysabeau."

Lauren continued to gaze upon those blue eyes. Despite the memory that reminded Lauren how weak she could become in this woman's presence, it was the doctor who held all the control in that moment. That control came forth with each subsequent stroke of her hand along Bo's arms, in each word she spoke with confidence and clarity, and in the fire burning in her own eyes for the woman who had truly captivated her since the moment they met.

"Such a mysterious name for such a mysterious woman."

Lauren slowed her strokes, causing Bo to relax her shoulders slightly.

"Thank you."

Lauren stopped her movements all together, allowing her hands to come to rest in a loose grasp around Bo's hands.

"Nice to formally meet you, Bo. My name is Lauren."

Bo's smile softened further. In fact, her entire demeanor continued to soften and her nervous appearance began to fade away.

"I already know your name."

Curiously, Lauren narrowed her eyes. "Oh?"

Bo looked away momentarily. She remembered watching and listening to those other women helping Lauren from the very ground they stood during their last interaction at the waterfall. She didn't really want to confess lingering in the trees during that instance.

"Um well, I heard your name, um, when your friends were helping you up from the, um, anyway, yeah, I just know it already."

They stood quietly for another moment, both women trying to digest the intense and obvious chemistry between them. It was not unwelcome to either; quite the opposite as it was alluring and fascinating to them both. Lauren could barely keep her muscle strength to stand tall and confident as, internally, she became a pool of weak muscles and aroused nerves. Bo could barely keep her strength from exploding outward, her building desires escalating her energy levels to extremely high levels. These women barely knew more than each other's names, yet somehow it didn't matter. If this was the spark that fairytales spoke of, when you meet someone and instantly feel a connection, then how in the world could anyone ever walk away from such an exhilarating feeling. Their hearts and bodies seemed to simply know things that their minds could not possibly understand.

Lauren released her hold on Bo's hands, but Bo quickly moved her own hands back to Lauren's arms. Her fingers wrapped carefully around both forearms and squeezed gently, keeping their connection in tact. Lauren glanced down at the hold, the view triggering Lauren's memory of their prior encounter when the pulse of heat and light throbbed between their hands. While their current connection was absent those elements, the sheer touch reminded Lauren she had questions that needed answered and she had scientific discoveries to solve. While it was extremely challenging to suppress these unique feelings she was having, Lauren intentionally focused her thoughts on the original reasons she came the waterfall.

"I need your help, Bo."

Bo tilted her head slightly. Her smile remained but a curious expression appeared.

"My help? What kind of help?"

Keeping her calm and confident tone, Lauren answered.

"My arm, when you touched it the other day, what did you do to it?"

Bo scanned Lauren's facial features carefully, as if she were committing every line and angle to memory. Her smile widened, telling Lauren that Bo knew exactly what she meant.

"You mean when I did this?"

A swell of warmth flooded Lauren's forearms; the same heat she experienced the first time Bo touched her. Lauren inhaled slowly, watching the pulse of light appear on her arms like dual beacons of desire. Bo's grasp was gentle enough that Lauren could have easily tugged away and escaped the hold, yet breaking that connection was truly the last thing Lauren wanted to do. Her heart raced, the back of her neck perspired, and her lips tingled. The level of arousal coursing through her exceeded anything familiar to the doctor, and as Bo slid her hands further along Lauren's arms, she quickly began to lose grip on the last of rational thought.

Bo's fingers found their way to Lauren's hands, entwining together as the glowing light faded from sight. Despite the absence of light, the warmth did not cease; the heat filling Lauren with an inability to maintain any composure. She wore the arousal blatantly: her mouth hung wide open, her breaths shallow and erratic, her panties drenched. The look in Bo's eyes drew Lauren in, so much that Bo's slightly tightened grip on Lauren's hands pulled a moan from Lauren's very lips. She inhaled sharply to stop her own vocalized arousal.

"Wow. Yes when you do that. Tell me how you…"

Lauren paused mid-sentence, closing her eyes and taking several long, slow breaths while she tried to make sense of her words. She reopened her eyes to find Bo smiling wide, giving her the drive to organize and speak her thoughts clearly.

"Tell me how you make that happen. The glow of light. The heat. All of it. My test results show…"

The gasp to escape Bo's lips stopped Lauren from finishing her statement. A panicked expression crossed Bo's face and in a flash she pulled her hands away. Their touch disconnected, taking with it the warmth that Lauren craved even more the moment it subsided. Lauren quickly rubbed her own arms while watching Bo step back with an expression short of full blown fear.

"Test results?! What do you mean test results?"

Bo's tone was firm; a directive demanding a clear answer. Her bare feet continued to shuffle across the ground, slowly taking steps backwards and creating distance between them. Bo twisted her upper body slightly as she glanced to the jungle. Concerned that Bo was preparing to run, Lauren reacted quickly. She lunged forward, extending her arm and grabbing hold of Bo's hand.

"Please don't run!" Lauren spit the words out quickly.

Bo swung her attention from the jungle to Lauren's hold on her wrist. Bo wore an expression crossed between fear and bewilderment. She shifted her gaze up to Lauren's eyes, uncertain of her next move. She struggled between staying or running, and that struggle was evident in the now dulling blue light in her eyes.

Lauren witnessed the shift in blue, and she was just as quick to offer a further explanation in hopes it would remove any fear or tension Bo held.

"It's nothing bad. I promise. The test results I speak of advised me that there was a substance put on my arm the first time you touched me. That's all. No one you need to fear knows there was ever any test conducted. Just me and my friends. I realize you don't know anything about me, nor do you have any reason to trust me, but I swear to you on my honor, you have nothing to fear. That is the truth."

Lauren waited. She watched Bo process her statement, mentally preparing for Bo to tug away and disappear into the jungle and from her life forever. Bo's posture relaxed but Lauren did not release her grip. She took Bo's nod as signal to continue her explanation.

"In my profession, I am known as a research doctor. I work in a mixed field of medicine and forensic science. Everything in my life has been defined or explained through science, but the way I feel around you, or when you touch my arm, defies everything scientific that I know. The test was run to give me something concrete about all of this. I don't know, maybe to explain why I feel so different around you. That is when I discovered that this substance you put on my arm is not recognizable in the history of any science book; anywhere in the world. So I'm hoping you can tell me everything you know about it: what it is, how long it causes this effect on me, where it comes from, how long you've used it, if it's harmful. Can you tell me anything about it?"

The fear laced in Bo's expression slowly faded. Her shoulders lowered slightly and the tension in the air dissapated. Following a quiet moment between them, Bo's lip curled slightly, the hint of a smile on the horizon until she quickly suppressed it.

"Ummmm, well…"

Bo looked away as her forehead creased, a clear sign she was deep in though or choosing her words carefully. Lauren refrained from pushing her. While she preferred Bo to just tell the truth, Lauren also wanted Bo to trust her. Patience could only help.

In a comfortable, even-tempered tone, Bo finally replied.

"Well, when I touch your arm, do you feel all tingly and warm?"

Lauren nodded. "Yes."

Bo's smile grew, and there was no denying the blush spreading across Bo's face.

"Ok. That feeling should not last very long. A few hours maybe." She smiled and continued. "Well, except I just did that to you again, so you may feel that way a bit longer."

Lauren certainly knew it could last longer, as she had that intense tingle present since they first met.

Bo quickly added, "Don't worry though, it won't hurt you physically. You just may have a heightened desire for, um…"

Lauren waited for Bo to finish that statment, but her own recent experiences quickly filled in that blank. Truthfully it relieved the doctor, as she found comfort in assuming her body's intense arousal was due to this unknown substance. If anything, it gave Lauren just enough scientific explanation to relax for the first time since it occurred. While Bo struggled to voice that explanation, Lauren stepped in to help.

"I think what you are saying is that I will have intense arousal?"

Bo nodded quickly and smiled, grateful for Lauren to say what she strangely could not.

"So what is the substance that causes this? Some type of hormone stimuli perhaps? Does it have a name you call it?"

Innocently Bo shrugged her shoulders. She looked up as she played with words in her head, trying to formulate a better attempted explanation. She was still cautious of her words though, uncertain of disclosing too much about her abilities to Lauren.

"I don't know honestly."

"You don't know?" Lauren questioned.

Bo shook her head and shrugged again.

"I didn't even know I put something on you. I always thought it was more like something I did to you."

Lauren gently tugged her arms from Bo's hold. She raised her hands to eye level between them, looking over her fingers, wrists and forearms. While there was nothing visibly on her, the tingling sensation was still very present.

"To me?" Lauren mumbled. "Like shocking someone from static electricity?"

Uncertain, Bo replied, "I don't know, maybe? But if your test shows something on there, then, well honestly I don't know anything about it."

Lauren scanned her hands again carefully, the curiosity of Bo's abilities keeping her silent as she examined her skin. Bo reached up to Lauren's arms, touching them gently and gaining Lauren's full attention.

"It's kind of hard to explain. You haven't felt any pain from it, have you?"

Bo's voice had a hint of concern in it. It echoed a protective quality, one that Lauren did not quite understand but strangely found appreciation in.

"No, no pain at all. Just that heightened desire you mentioned."

Bo blushed and looked away before bringing her eyes back to Lauren's gaze.

"You know, last night I could see your desire from outside your bedroom window. It was…hypnotic."

She said the word hypnotic laced with seduction. From Bo's mouth to Lauren's ears, just one word forced the blonde full of wonder; more wonder than she had already had experienced landing on this island.

"Hypnotic, huh?" Lauren whispered.

"You are hypnotic."

Bo's words flew out of her mouth quickly. The blatant compliment stirred a desire in Lauren not generated by any substance or scientific curiosity. If anything, the rising pressure within reminded Lauren of the power of sexual attraction. She felt it in the pit of her stomach, like the flutter of butterflies. She felt it in her throat, where she could barely swallow. And she felt it between her legs, where a ever-present throbbing would simply not relent.

While Lauren was rarely one to be bashful, her cheeks blushed a hint of pink. Despite these waves of desire coursing through her, Lauren forced her way past the feelings. She still wanted to focus on the science behind it all, so rather than dwell on the meaning between Bo's compliment, Lauren steered the conversation back to scientific questions.

"You can see desire then? How do you see it?"

Bo stared openly at the blonde. She admired Lauren's confident presence, despite recognizing her struggle to move past the sexual tension between them. Lauren's continuous line of questions was unique and curious, and there was an adorable quality to her inquisitive nature. Bo struggled to maintain a cautious approach around the doctor. While Bo should not divulge further information that her clan regarded as potential secrets, she found herself on the verge of sharing more details. The ease at which she disclosed secrets to Lauren was far too great, mostly because the ease at which she felt standing in her presence was unlike anything she had ever experienced.

"Again it's complicated but yes, I can see desire shift around you. Like colors of energy."

Despite this admission, Lauren barely heard a word Bo said. She stood there fascinated but thoroughly confused; confused between her lifelong interest in science and her new found emotions looking at this woman like she was more than just a subject of a few questions. The desire coursing through Lauren roared like the water rolling over the falls and yet, the phrase focus on the science whispered in her mind repeatedly.

"Tell me more about it."

The open ended question gave rise to a bit of Bo's hesitation. She had already disclosed enough, for now. Bo had not invited Lauren here to give her a full blown history of her abilities; she did so because she needed to enlist Lauren's help.

"Not yet. I answered some of your questions, but now I need to ask of your help."

Bo's expression carried a mix of determination and concern. While Lauren wanted more answers, she knew that building trust took time and patience. She conceded that it was only fair to hear what kind of help Bo needed. Lauren slowly lowered her arms to her sides but kept well within arm's reach of Bo.

"Okay, but how can I help you?" Lauren asked.

Bo folded her arms across her chest and exhaled deeply.

"I need the remains that were dug up and are now locked in your building. Can you help me get them?"

Bo's request prompted Lauren's eyes to widen. Of all the things this woman could have asked, that was not one Lauren anticipated. It gave rise to mild panic.

"You know about the remains?! How?!" Lauren asked.

Bo's facial expression didn't change, nor did her tone. She remained calm with her request, her voice laced with a sincerity easy to recognize.

"Of course I know about them. They were stolen from my people."

Lauren's expression said it all really. Surprise, uncertainty, doubt, confusion. Trying to formulate an understanding of this, Lauren shook her head repeatedly. She stepped back and out of habit, began to pace in a tight circle.

"Stolen? From your people?"

Bo nodded but continued to exhibit calm throughout her explanation.

"They were stolen from us by some hu…by some unknown man."

Lauren stopped her paces. She ran her hands through her hair and blew out a frustrating breath as she stared at Bo.

"Stolen? Like from a lab? Or dug up from a grave?"

Lauren's tone was laced with obvious doubt. Bo heard it clearly, yet rather than begin an argument with a woman she barely knew, Bo chose the moment to reach Lauren with words the doctor herself had already spoken.

"From a grave. Look Lauren, I know you don't know anything about me, nor do you have any reason to trust me, but I swear to you on my honor, it's the truth."

Her word choice was not lost on Lauren, who felt the weight of that returned statement hit her square in the chest. Lauren stared at her blankly. Was it possible that someone found a grave and dug up a body? Technically yes, that was within the realm of human possibility. But even if that was the truth, what could Lauren do about it? She couldn't just take the remains and give them to a stranger she met in the jungle. After all, these remains were her reason to be on this island: to study them and hopefully document a major scientific discovery. While Lauren allowed several dozen scenarios to cross her mind, Bo remained quiet, but she did walk to Lauren's side to plead her case further.

"Those remains belong in the ground, Lauren. Even if you don't believe that they were stolen, can you at least understand that they should not be in a building?"

Bo's earlier confidence was replaced with a growing sadness. Lauren's uncertainty filled her own expression. She stared at Bo and watched the last hint of blue eyes fade in to a dark color. It was as if the light inside her was extinguished. The glow in her eyes was gone, replaced by typical dark irises that blended in with the dark jungle surroundings. While Lauren couldn't recognize the actual color, she recognized that Bo had lost her inner fire, and Lauren immediately felt responsible.

"I don't know what to say," Lauren whispered.

They stared at each other in the darkness. Lauren was truly unsure of what to say or do next.

"What can I do to prove to you that I'm not lying? What can I do to ask of your help?" Bo pleaded.

"It's not that, Bo. Hmmm, how do I explain this?"

Bo placed one hand on Lauren's shoulder. It was a gentle touch, no glowing light or source of heat, but merely a comforting connection to encourage Lauren to explain whatever she was struggling to say.

"Explain what Lauren?" Bo asked calmly.

Boldly, Lauren explained her hesitation in utter clarity.

"Bo, I'm on this island because I am in research medicine. I was called here, to this island, to examine those very remains."

Bo inhaled sharply, exhaling a deeper breath with this new found realization. Instantly she felt foolish for not making this connection sooner. The remains disappeared a few weeks before this beautiful blonde appeared in front of Bo for the first time. Now it was clear: the woman she had asked to help was one of the very people who had the potential to destroy her clan. If Bo spent more time dwelling on this, she may have even questioned if Lauren was involved in the theft. Instead, her mind raced through hundreds of thoughts until it landed and stuck to just one: Bo needed to get those remains out of that building before anyone had a chance to discover more of their secrets.

Without a hint of surprise in her expression, Bo remained outwardly calm, simply nodding her head and replying with a simple, "Oh."

Lauren feared how this information would change Bo's perception of her. She wanted to keep Bo's trust and continue to learn more about her, but she realized this information may create a barrier between them. She patiently watched Bo for any signs that she may run again. Lauren had just begun to learn about her, and she did not want Bo to disappear. Since her words had failed her thus far, Lauren shifted back to actions in hopes of keeping the brunette engaged.

Bo's hand still rested on Lauren's shoulder, creating a warm heat between them. In a fluid motion, Lauren reached across her chest and covered Bo's hand with her own. It was a simple gesture that she hoped conveyed her kindness. And when their hands connected, Lauren's heart waged a larger battle with her mind again. She remained silent while her beating heart attempted to convince the scientific side of her persona to make space for the range of emotions moving to the forefront.

Finding her voice again, Lauren kept her tone calm as she replied.

"Not that I can even think of how I could make it happen, but if I even considered it, what you are asking me to do is steal a body from a medical facility and give it to a stranger from the jungle. It would destroy my career, Bo, not to mention that the body isn't even my property to give."

Quickly, Bo slammed her foot against the earth hard, yanking her hand away from Lauren as she balled her fists at her sides. The rage in her eyes and her escalated voice rivaled that of the nearby waterfall.

"That body isn't anyone's property! That body is the remains of a…of one of my clan. Her name was Halima. She took care of us in a way that I can't really explain to you, but she was one of clan and she does not belong to anyone but the earth. She should be able to rest in peace, not be examined like some damn science project!"

Lauren flinched when Bo's foot connected with the ground. Despite the absence of any shoes, Bo's bare foot landed hard enough to silence the few nearby birds in the trees. Lauren didn't feel threatened by Bo's reaction. While sudden, her quick movements were enough to tell Lauren that this body was of great importance to Bo. Even the tone of Bo's voice was firm and powerful. It was as solid as the earth they stood upon, but it was strained. It carried a hint of crackling like a dam was about to burst.

Lauren remained fixed in place, continuing to analyze the entire scenario. Despite the years of science, of medicine and all the research work Lauren had conducted, she had never once heard someone make a statement with such conviction. It wasn't rooted in religious beliefs that Lauren could debate, or in something as simple as a preference of which Lauren could disagree. Bo had merely framed the situation in the sense of property and ownership. And Lauren couldn't argue, because her heart and her mind fully agreed. No one had the right to own another person, dead or alive.

Lauren spoke quietly and calmly. It was her attempt to calm the rising rage visible in the brunette.

"Bo, have you considered asking the medical complex to return her remains to you? If there was a misunderstanding about the body, I'm sure you would be well within your rights to have her returned."

Bo looked away, her expression torn between anger and sadness. Her heart was heavy. It would have been an easy solution had it been a viable option, but it most certainly was not.

"I can't. I can't because doing so would expose our clan's presence on the island. We purposely live isolated in the jungle because we are, um, sort of non-traditional, and we prefer a way of life different from the rest of the world. We just don't want others to know about us."

Lauren shook her head adamantly.

"But there are a few people who already know something exists, or at least existed at one time. Whoever took that body knows, the doctor who brought me here knows, not to mention any others at the medical facility that he may have told. And while I would generally say that just a body may not ultimately be a very big deal, the visual appearance of those remains was enough for the island doctor to bring me from the other side of the world to study it. I saw photos and instantly thought what that doctor thought: that something had not genetically evolved with her remains at the same speed of today's human. It's like physical components of her body, specifically her brain, remained prehistoric in ways the rest of today's mankind has not. And if that is the same for your entire clan, you could be a living, breathing anomaly to the rest of humankind."

There was no pause when a sudden, surprising laugh echoed from Bo's lips. It was a quiet laugh that grew into a full blown roar. Bo laughed so hard that she slapped her own leg and shook her head, trying to remove the surprising smile from her face.

"Prehistoric?!" Bo whispered.

Bo couldn't help but think of Tamsin uttering that very same word to her recently. The brunette fought through her laughter to lower her voice but struggled with it for several minutes.

The brunette's emotional shift from anger to laughing suprised Lauren. The doctor stared at Bo curiously, uncertain on how to respond.

"Do you know more about this?" Lauren asked.

While Bo did not expect the laughter that errupted from within, it truthfully calmed her quite a bit. Laughing helped Bo push away the angry tones that had been creeping up inside, and it helped her find balance again in trying to convince Lauren to help her. Once again Bo avoided answering Lauren's question, but she did respond with a tone more pleading and appreciative than before.

"Lauren, I would appreciate any consideration you would give to helping me. Anything. I'm running out of responsible options. I'm trying to avoid resorting to drastic ones."

While Lauren had no idea what exactly a drastic option would entail, she certainly preferred a peaceful solution to any problem. And so once again, Lauren and Bo stood facing each other, neither making a sound or any movement. Lauren looked over the silhouette of Bo's face, the tiny hint of moonlight cast through slivers of openings in the treetop canopy. Lauren's chest tightened, her mouth felt dry. She preferred the smile on Bo's face, not the shaded expression of uncertainty. Despite all rational thought, Bo could have asked Lauren to jump in the lagoon in the dark and the doctor would have considered it. The longer she stood in Bo's presence, Lauren experienced her mind slowly giving way to more room for the emotions tugging on her heart. She still couldn't understand it, and she certainly couldn't explain it. Lauren Lewis only knew that the more thought she put into Bo's request, the more she felt compelled to help her.

"I don't know what I can do, Bo, but I'll consider it."

Bo smiled slowly, a small gratitude of appreciation for the doctor even considering the possibility. She heard Lauren's commitment in her tone, knowing that despite what she was asking, the blonde had not completely ruled out the request. Lauren returned her smile, and while the absence of light in the area made it difficult to see each other's faces now, Bo watched Lauren's aura shift from negative darkened shades to more positive, brightened colors. It was a beautiful sight, one that Bo wished she could share with Lauren. Not only did she find hope in Lauren's statement, but she was quickly reminded of how this blonde captivated her from the moment they met. It gave Bo her confidence again, and with that, her bold and direct approach had returned. Even if Bo requested this meeting to enlist Lauren's help, she could not reject the opportunity to make it something more.

Bo licked her lower lip as she took in the beautiful sight before her. She could feel the blue starting to rise within her eyes before the color even cast any light between them. But once it did, the color brilliantly highlighted Lauren's facial features and all the beauty within.

Lauren watched in awe as the blue returned to Bo's eyes. It was scientifically fascinating yet at the same time, it was a direct glimpse into Bo's very own thoughts and desires.

In a hushed whisper, Lauren spoke. "Bo, how do you do it? Your eyes…"

Lauren's fingers grazed over Bo's cheek, admiring the woman and the allure of her brilliant eyes. Bo stepped closer to Lauren, close enough that she brought the blonde in to her arms and snugly gripped the doctor's waist with her strong hands. Lauren's elbows were bent and pinned between them as her palms gently rested on Bo's shoulders. Their closeness caused Lauren's desires to surge greatly; so much that her aura instantly matched the brilliant glow of Bo's eyes.

"They change color, on their own mostly, from a dark brown to a bright blue."

Bo dropped her voice, the depth of her tone traveling through Lauren like the most intoxicating of drugs. Lauren gulped, her fingers curling against Bo's body as she felt compelled to feel this woman in her own tightened grasp.

"When I see something I like…"

Bo leaned closer, her breath mixing with Lauren's as her hands snaked further around Lauren's waist.

"…my eyes glow brighter and brighter..."

The glow of blue hypnotized Lauren. She felt the heat from Bo's hands resting on her lower back, spreading like a wildfire through every individual nerve fiber in her body.

"…until I get something that I desperately want."

Lauren forced slow, calculated breaths while she stood in Bo's arms, unsure of how to proceed but certainly knowing exactly what she wanted. She licked her own lips, barely finding the strength to respond.

"And what do you want, Bo?"

The pause was brief, allowing their already intense connection to heighten further.

"Right now, all I want is you."

Bo dipped her chin slightly, her lips connecting with Lauren's. Full of hunger and want and need, she kissed Lauren, triggering a domino effect of actions and emotions.

Lauren's heart pounded from a kiss that felt like no kiss she had ever experienced.

The rhythmic thump inside Bo's chest echoed in her ears as she absorbed the softness of Lauren's lips melded with the fierceness of her desire.

Lauren slid her arms further up Bo's body, her hands wrapping around Bo's neck. Possessively, Lauren slid a hand into Bo's hair. The comfort of the embrace felt foreign but very welcome to Bo. The brunette tightened her own grip as her need to feel satisfied increased, so much that without realizing it, Bo slowly unleashed her needs upon the blonde. In a string of slow movements, passionate kisses between them gave way to a slow glow of blue light traveling from Lauren's lips to Bo's.

Lauren felt the tug of air pulled from her very lips. Each kiss propelled Lauren to pull Bo closer, their fluid movements flawless with one another. Lauren's heart danced wildly inside her chest. In that moment, nothing mattered beyond the satification of her indulgence. Her body felt no pain, only pure pleasure.

The taste of Lauren's chi set off fireworks in Bo's chest. It elated Bo's desires, stirring something deep within Bo's soul. Lauren's chi was different: much different than Tamsin or Dyson or any other member of her clan. It was cleaner, purer, like tasting the sweet nectar of the freshest fruit after a lifetime of sour apples. It spread quickly to the far reaches of Bo's physical being, so fast that Bo instantly craved more of Lauren, but the uncertainly surrounding the uniqueness of Lauren's chi scared her. It scared her so much that out of caution, Bo stopped the stream connecting the two. And in that moment, Lauren all but slumped in her arms. Bo snapped open her eyes to see Lauren barely conscious, smiling but so weak that she could not even stand on her own two feet. Bo held Lauren in her arms, her blazing blue eyes immediately shifting to brown as her fears exploded to the surface.

"Oh no! Lauren!"

xxxxxxxxxxx

**_In the clan's mountainside village_ **

Dyson knocked gently on the door to Kenzi's suite, waiting patiently for the door to swing open. It only took a moment before Hale opened it and stepped out quietly, closing the door softly and signaling for Dyson to follow him out of the mountainside tunnel. Dyson followed quietly and joined Hale in to the open air village immediately outside the tunnel entrance. The bright moon created a glow over the village, giving way to great visibility even at this late hour. Hale glanced up at the moon as he walked a few extra paces toward a nearby tree. He leaned against the trunk and rubbed his face with his palms, the obvious stress continuing to take its toll on him.

"How is she?" Dyson asked.

Hale lowered his arms and rolled his neck gently, stretching the muscles to ease the tension.

"Same. She's using more of the flower petals though. At this rate, we'll need to get more within the next few days."

Dyson nodded as he glanced to the sky.

"Well, tonight is prime for picking. The moon is out, there is no threat of rain surprisingly. Bo is probably out there now gathering some as we speak. Maybe I'll head out too and see if I can help. Two collectors are faster than one, yes?"

Hale nodded. "Yes, that is true. Wish I could join you. The treatment today was pretty rough. She got so sick she passed out."

Dyson put his hand on Hale's shoulder, an offering of support to his friend.

"You're her rock, Hale."

Hale shook his head and looked away, staring at nothing in particular but lost in thought.

"I don't feel like a rock, Dyson, except maybe one that's been smashed into tiny pebbles and thrown in the ocean. Every day, she gets sicker. Every day, I feel like I'm dying with her. I hate feeling helpless, and I hate watching her suffer."

"We all do too, buddy. Look, why don't I go get Tamsin to sit with Kenzi tonight? Then you can come out hunting with me. Let you clear your head some."

Hale smiled and considered Dyson's suggestion. The weather was near perfect. Maybe the fresh air would rejuvenate him. He appreciated Dyson's concern of his well-being, but he was still tending to Kenzi and did not want to leave her alone.

"I don't think Bo would approve."

Dyson shook his head. "Nonsense. She was just mad. She'll get over it."

Hale hesitated. He did not want to upset Bo further, but Dyson was considered Bo's right hand man. His authority still held influence.

"Well I'll go, but only if someone stays with Kenzi. I don't want her left alone."

Dyson clapped his hands together. "Consider it done then. I'll go get Tamsin. Go change your clothes. We are going hunting for some moonlight daisies."

xxxxxxxxxx

**_In Tamsin's mountainside dwelling_ **

Tamsin stilled her hand and slid the pencil behind her ear as Dyson walked in her door.

"Knock much?" she asked.

"Since when do I knock?" he asked.

She cocked her head. "Exactly my point. What if I was in here with, I don't know, someone?"

He smirked and walked across the small room to near her bed. She was sitting up against the headboard, her sketchpad in her lap and the soft glow of candlelight at her side. Dyson stared at her momentarily before sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Right. Well you should get used to an empty bed, because even if Bo visits you once in awhile, I'm going to win her over for good. Sorry, friend."

Tamsin punched him in the shoulder. She was not in the mood to discuss to discuss her sex life or her ongoing competitive banter with him about Bo.

"You wish. Just shut up Dyson. What do you want?"

Dyson flashed his biggest smile. "I need a favor."

Tamsin rolled her eyes and tossed her sketchbook aside.

"Oh now you need a favor. Well I need another one of those amazing molten chocolate lava cakes from that village diner by the shore. Sucks when you need things, doesn't it?"

Dyson dropped his teasing with Tamsin, changing his tone to a more humbled, serious one as he continued.

"It's not a favor for me, technically. It's a favor for Hale. He needs to get out tonight. I'm taking him hunting."

She rolled her eyes again and folded her arms across her chest.

"Let me guess. You need me to sit with Kenzi while she sleeps?"

"Please?" Dyson asked.

Tamsin huffed and shrugged her shoulders. It wasn't that she didn't care for Kenzi, but tonight she just wanted to be by herself. She had been in that mood since Bo had run off after the blonde human the night prior. Tamsin puffed out her lower lip.

"Well, where is the almighty Bo? It's her bestie that needs a watchful eye. I just want some 'me' time."

Dyson smiled at Tamsin again.

"Please, please, please? I haven't seen Bo but I imagine she's out hunting."

"Yeah, hunting blonde humans," Tamsin replied under her breath.

"What?" Dyson asked.

Tamsin shook her head. The last thing she wanted to do was get into a discussion about Bo and this blonde. Dyson would immediately call her jealous and that was the last thing she wanted to hear.

"Nothing. Look, I'm sorry I'm cranky. Take Hale. Go hunt. I'll be over to Kenzi's in a few minutes…on one condition."

"Anything," Dyson replied.

"Bring me back one of those molten chocolate lava cakes."

Dyson smiled. "But it's the middle of the night."

Tamsin nodded, her grin growing larger by the second.

"Perfect. Then no one will be at the diner to see you steal one."

xxxxxxxx

**_At the rental home_ **

Amelia pulled her light weight pants on and fastened the button as she marched quickly from her bedroom to the living room.

"I'm ready Erin. And don't wear flip flops. We're on foot, so wear sensible shoes. We'll cover more ground in a shorter amount of time."

Erin exited her bedroom, donning her hiking boots, cargo pants and a tight white t-shirt. Despite moving at a rapid pace, Amelia still let her eyes linger on that view while she crossed the room. Her attempt to hide her appreciation of the detective's appearance faltered, as Erin tossed her a smile and a wink to follow.

"No worries, Shepherd. I'm already prepared to climb a mountain."

Amelia slid her feet inside one boot and then the next. She pretended not to notice that wink as she diverted her eyes to her untied shoelaces. Her lack of response prompted Erin to continue.

"Got to hand it to Lewis. She pulled one over on us. We should have never let her go. I had a feeling she wasn't going to the damn grocery store."

Amelia shook her head in disbelief. "I can't believe it's been almost two hours!"

Erin folded her arms across her chest, watching Amelia fight with her shoe laces while trying to put her boots on as fast as possible.

"Well, time flies when you're having fun."

The blush instantly rose up in Amelia's cheeks, but the rumble of tires on gravel from outside their home interrupted her thought before she could voice it. Erin moved quickly to the front door as Amelia stumbled to her feet and followed. Erin pushed the door open and caught the sight of a vehicle slowly crawling toward their house. They watched the jeep jerk to a stop, the headlights nearly blinding both women as they stared directly at it. In a hurry, the headlights were turned off but it took another minute for both Erin and Amelia to adjust their vision back to the dark night sky.

Blindly, Amelia stomped toward the jeep, prepared to deliver a scolding to Lauren that the devil himself would be proud of. Three steps from the vehicle and Amelia stopped abruptly as the image of Lauren in the passenger seat caught her off guard. Lauren was slumped in the seat, and her movements were slow. Amelia blinked quickly trying to focus her sight, and that's when the surprise really hit her: the mystery brunette woman from the jungle quickly exiting the driver's side of the jeep.

"What the…" Amelia whispered.

Erin bolted past Amelia toward the jeep. Bo moved quicker, reaching the passenger side door first to help Lauren out of the vehicle. Erin considered her options but made no quick decisions. She was an arm's length away from Lauren, but Bo's gentle, guiding hand appeared non-threatening, so the detective simply waited and watched Lauren carefully. Any movement from Bo otherwise would have Erin shift into full blown, interrogation mode.

Lauren looked directly at Erin and noticed her indecisiveness: the uncertainty of whether to coddle her or yell at her. She stepped out of the jeep carefully as Bo's arm slipped around her to provide support. Her legs were unsteady, but every nerve in her body was buzzing. It was like she wanted to expel excessive energy while being anchored in place and unable to move. To consider the feeling strange was an understatement. Once on her feet, Lauren looked at Erin again, whose frustration was evident even in the darkness. Rather than let Erin stew any longer, Lauren raised her hand in the air and spoke before the detective's tirade could even begin.

"Save it Erin. Just…save it."

Bo supported most of Lauren's weight as her arm was wrapped snugly around the blonde. Lauren took careful steps toward the house, leaning against Bo more than standing upright. She was slow moving, but Erin's quick arrival on her other side offered additional support. It permitted a quicker pace as they crossed the gravel parking area.

Amelia finally escaped her initial surprise and found some semblance to move her feet. She jogged back to the house and held open the front door as the others guided Lauren in to the house. She didn't even bother to close it as she followed the other three inside.

Bo and Erin guided Lauren to the sofa. She eased out of their hold and leaned against the stiff cushions.

"Thank you Bo. Thank you Erin."

Lauren's voice was weak but her words were quite clear. Amelia cocked her head slightly and blurted out, "Bo?"

Hearing her own name, Bo spun around and glanced at Amelia. Only then did the doctor realize she said it out loud. Amelia stared at Bo, using her own analytical eye to glance over the woman. She instantly recognized Bo's expression was filled with compassion, concern and if she wasn't mistaken, fear. There was absolutely nothing threatening nor combative about her. Even the sensitive nature of Bo's eyes made Amelia regret the sass in her prior tone.

"Yes, my name is Bo."

She spoke cautiously, keeping her eyes locked on Amelia. Despite the calm in her voice, Bo's physical stature stood strong and capable. She knew these women as little as they knew her. Being in their presence was not uncomfortable, but it was foreign. Bo stayed alert and aware of her surroundings. She was actually quite grateful Amelia had left the door open. It made the room feel less constrictive.

Erin broke the silence with a demanding question. "What the hell happened?"

She slid on the sofa next to Lauren, hoping the close proximity would allow her to see signs of something, anything that rendered Lauren so fragile.

Lauren folded one leg under the other, partially sitting on her ankle while she leaned back against the stiff furniture. She glanced from Erin to Amelia and finally to Bo, who stood immediately in front of her like a fish out of water. While Bo's primitive attire fit well out in the jungle, she looked very out of place standing in their living room. Lauren wanted to answer Erin and explain several things to her friends, but she also wanted to protect Bo from their potential verbal lashing.

"Thanks for your concern ladies, but I'm fine. Just took a little tumble, and Bo helped me get back here."

Her lie was so obvious that even Bo's expression indicated it was not believable. Erin tilted her head and threw her hands in the air.

"Oh cut the crap, Lewis. We weren't born yesterday. Tell us what the hell is really going on."

All eyes fell on Bo. She was not about to stay for this friend to friend chat. She caught Lauren's attention and offered a partial smile.

"You okay?" Bo whispered.

Lauren nodded yes, returning a smile of her own to the brunette.

"I'm sorry." Despite Bo's quiet tone, her words were still heard by everyone in the room.

"Sorry for what?" Amelia asked. Her question was ignored, neither Bo nor Lauren pulling their gaze from one another.

Lauren's smile grew bigger as she shook her head. "Don't be. I'm not."

With careful steps, Bo moved her feet and walked toward the open door. Amelia stood firmly in place, blocking her direct path. While Bo could have easily moved her or done worse, she chose to avoid any possible further confrontation. Bo simply sidestepped Amelia and continued walking toward the door.

"Bo!"

Lauren's strengthening voice echoed through the room. It stopped Bo's paces as she stood in the doorway. The brunette glanced over her shoulder to Lauren, who remained seated on the sofa.

"Yes?" Bo asked.

"I'll get what you need. Tomorrow. Come here tomorrow mid-day and I'll have it."

With an appreciative smile, Bo nodded as she placed an open palm over her heart. She mouthed "thank you", the words somehow never leaving her mouth despite her attempt to voice her gratitude. Relief and appreciation flooded Bo's senses. For a moment, she felt like the leader she was intended to become.

Lauren smiled, mouthing "you're welcome" in return before Bo exited through the front door and disappeared from sight. Lauren took a few deep breaths while staring at the open door. The smile stayed in place, despite knowing she was about to get interrogated by her friends. It only took minutes for Amelia to plop down on a chair next to the sofa and stare at her. Erin had yet to move, and Lauren was cornered without any real chance to avoid this discussion.

Lauren remained quiet as she considered what to tell them. Not only did she lie to them earlier, but she couldn't even sugar coat it. Instead of coming back with chocolate in hand, she returned barely able to walk with a woman they knew nothing about. What she said, and how she said it, had the potential to open up quite the Pandora's box, especially since Lauren just made a curious promise to the brunette in front of Erin and Amelia.

"Well despite that woman never having driven a car before, I'd say she probably only destroyed first gear."

Neither Erin nor Amelia laughed, although that didn't stop Lauren from laughing at her own silliness.

"Tough crowd tonight," she whispered.

"Lauren," Amelia replied firmly.

"Okay, okay…"

Lauren barely knew what to tell herself, the confusion inside her running rampant from one thought to the next. She was certain she wanted to tell her friends about the remains and about Bo's request to have them returned to the grave. After all, from the moment they shared that kiss until Lauren issued her promise to Bo, Lauren had decided to do anything should could to help return Halima to Bo's clan. Lauren had an idea about how to make that happen, but she couldn't do it alone. That shared kiss changed everything. It made Lauren feel things she never felt before; made her want things she never wanted before. She couldn't explain it to herself, let alone even try to explain it to her friends.

On the other hand, Lauren wasn't quite ready to tell Erin or Amelia about that kiss or that shared blue light. Truthfully, Lauren wasn't ready to tell them anything about her emotions or her growing interest toward this woman. She much preferred to keep this entire discussion scientific in nature. Anything else would force Lauren to start answering some serious personal questions. With her decision made, Lauren began to issue an explanation with some slight modifications to the truth. She told her friends the tale of some island grave, an unknown thief who stole a body unjustly, and her idea to steal it back from the medical complex in order to return it to its rightful resting place. And while that entire idea sounded preposterous, even to Lauren, it was one she spend all night perfecting until her friends were convinced to help.

xxxxxxxxx

**_In the jungle_ **

Bo trudged through the jungle, using the stars and moonlight as her directional guide. Her thoughts were jumbled as she tried to rationalize the past few hours. What started out as a mission to gain help had evolved into so much more. She tried to share her attention between thoughts of her current situation while keeping a trained ear on her surroundings. Atticus and Lachlan's surprise appearance days earlier reminded Bo of a valuable lesson in awareness, one she didn't want to repeat anytime soon.

The walk to her clan's hidden mountainside village was long, but the quiet calm of familiar territory gave her plenty of time to think. Visions of that beautiful blonde filled her mind, and the taste of those soft lips gave a rise to her hunger beyond understanding. The word "greedy" repeated inside her head, her conscience shaming her with guilt over escalating her interactions with Lauren. Her original intent on that meeting was to gain Lauren's help with Halima's return, not to persuade her into such a dangerous kiss.

But what a kiss it turned out to be. There was nothing innocent about it. Such a moment of perfection that escalated quickly as Bo had pulled chi from Lauren's lips. Chi: just the word in Bo's mind gave rise to a brighter blue glow emanating from her eyes. Absentmindedly, Bo rubbed her fingertips over her lips. The blue stream of light that she pulled from Lauren gave Bo more than just a taste of Lauren's chi. It was so filling that Bo kept taking it. She took enough chi from Lauren to send her down a spiral on the verge of unconsciousness. And when Lauren became a puddle of weakness, Bo's panic was so great that she feared providing chi back to Lauren. While that process had returned energy to others in the past, it was not something Bo felt comfortable doing at that moment. Lauren appeared fragile enough at that point, and Bo did not want to make it any worse. The entire interaction was incredibly dangerous for Lauren, but all Bo could think about was how incredible, amazing and glorious it was for her. Instant addiction was the only phrase to describe it.

Bo had been warned by her elders before: those outside her clan may not be compatible with her powers. She could destroy them far too quickly if she lost her control, and interactions with them must be handled responsibly, if at all. Bo had never taken chi from someone outside her clan before. In all her years, Bo kept her lips only on others within her group. While her general interactions with those outside of her clan were extremely limited, she truly never met someone that captured her attention and desire quite like Lauren. Now she wondered why she waited so long to kiss anyone outside of her village. No prior chi had ever given her the energy nor spiked her desires like Lauren did, and Bo was certain no one else ever would.

Through trees and familiar territory Bo walked, wondering if Lauren would be successful with her promise: the promise that the doctor would return Halima's remains to Bo that following day. Risky was an understatement about the entire situation. While Bo had taken a risk making a plea to a stranger for help, the risk increased exponentially when she discovered that Lauren was one of people who studied those just like her. Still, nothing about Lauren felt threatening.

While Bo knew little about the building by the shore, or how Lauren was going to get those remains, she didn't fail to consider other possible risks. Would Lauren be in any danger? That thought sat squarely on Bo's chest, making her wonder what would happen if Lauren failed. Would the remains get moved somewhere else? Would Lauren confess details about Bo's existence or their interactions? What would Bo do if she had to choose between Halima's remains, Lauren's safety, or her clan's secrecy? That type of decision was something she really hoped would not come about.

Her mind analyzed and over analyzed the predicament. She fathomed she argued with herself for hours to consider other options but truthfully, she had already considered all the other options. The only thing left to do at this point was wait. Either that or give Tamsin the green light to wipe out the island natives, something Bo could never condone. Waiting was definitely the only option. And so Bo walked and walked, comfortable with her decisions thus far. She breathed in the fresh familiar air of her land and took in the peace of a quiet night. The time she spent alone helped clear her mind.

Isolating her needs from her wants was part of that quiet walk through the jungle. Responsibilities to her clan were needs that she had to fulfill. It was her responsibility to get Halima's remains back to her clan's land, and she felt proud of her ability to persuade the blonde doctor to help her. However, it was also her responsibility to do so without alerting the world to their existence. While she had some concerns about Lauren and her friends, she could only wait patiently and hope for the best. These needs were certainly important, and she had to remain committed to fulfilling them.

When it came to Bo's 'wants', the one thing top of mind at the moment was more of Lauren's chi. It was an entirely different risk, but now that Bo had discovered the unique qualities it carried, she felt certain she would make it happen again. Interacting with Lauren and her emotions would definitely be a careful line to straddle, but with a concerted effort, perhaps Bo could have the best of both worlds. She wondered if this was even possible, and she wondered if future interactions with Lauren would interfere with her ability to be a good clan leader.

Her thoughts were torn from leadership qualities when an excessive rustling of jungle leaves caught her attention. She slowed her steps to a halt, focusing intently on the area in front of her and to her left. She filtered out the typical night sounds of the jungle, honing in on the unfamiliar footsteps just a handful of paces away.

"Bo? Is that you?"

Dyson's familiar voice filtered from behind a nearby tree. Happy it was one of her clan, Bo relaxed her defensive stance. She was grateful some curious villager wasn't about to wander upon her in the night. Bo watched the barely visible shadow of a man emerge from behind a cluster of trees. She walked to Dyson, the moonlight barely bright enough to illuminate his figure. Fortunately he held a handful of moonlight daisies, a bouquet big enough that she could see them clearly in his grip.

Her eyes instantly scanned over Dyson's physique and observed his typical hunting attire: the tiny loin cloth covering his waist but the remainder of his body completely exposed. While he certainly had a fit body to show off, Bo fought to suppress her laugh. Despite how much all the other clan members hated these outfits, Dyson stood out as the anomaly. She was certain he would be the sole protestor when she finally moved to change this silly, antiquated rule someday. Choosing to refrain from commenting on his appearance, Bo focused on the flowers held in his hand.

"Well, it looks like you're hunting technique is getting better. That must be two dozen flowers at least."

"Thanks." He beamed with pride, smiling at Bo before glancing over his shoulder. "Hale? Hale, where are you? Come out here, it's just Bo."

Upon hearing Hale's name, Bo's anger surfaced. She had previously instructed him to stay in the village near Kenzi, and his disobedience did little to keep the calm she just found during her peaceful walk. And with that thought, a mild panic rose in Bo's chest at an alarming rate.

"Hale's with you? Why isn't he with Kenzi? Oh my god Dyson, did she…"

Hale stumbled down the hill, his left hand gripping a glowing, blue rock and his right filled with moonlight daisies.

"I was watching Kenzi, until this one brought me out to hunt. No need to worry though, Tamsin took my shift. I hope that is okay?"

Before Bo could even respond, Dyson interjected.

"I insisted he take some time, Bo. He's not on patrol, we are just gathering flowers."

More relieved than anything, Bo did not dispute Dyson's words. She found value in what they were actually doing, and it could only help Kenzi in the long run.

"Very well. Glad to see you both having great success with finding them," Bo replied.

"Good thing too because we need more flowers. Little mama has almost run through the last two batches you brought to her."

While the last batch of flowers Bo had taken to the village was thin, the gathering prior to that was substantial. Months ago, that amount would have lasted five times as long as they did now. It not only amazed Bo at how the quantity Kenzi used continued to increase, but it also scared her that the flowers may not be a long term solution. Bo exhaled a deep breath, thankful there was still a reason they were out gathering the moonlight daisies.

"Already? She used those up quickly then." Bo commented.

Dyson nodded. "I know. If she keeps up at this pace, we may have to give up and…"

Dyson's words were cut off abruptly. With a quick rising temper, Bo's left arm shot up and her left hand grabbed Dyson around his throat. His tone lacked empathy as he uttered the words give up, inciting Bo's anger. Hearing give up instantly triggered Bo to think all hope was lost for her friend, and it was something Bo simply was not ready to face.

Her fingers flexed slightly and while her grip was firm, Dyson did not react or move in the slightest. The power she wielded in that moment was not meant to injure him, only to serve as a stern warning against such inconsiderate words.

"Never speak that way again, Dyson. We will collect these flowers all night, every night, for the rest of eternity if we must. I will never give up on her, and neither will you. Am. I. Clear?!"

Dyson's fear filled the air. Bo watched carefully as his aura shifted from deep, bold colors to dim, blackened shades. He was afraid, and she could see it with ease even in the dark. It had been quite some time since Bo had seen that level of fear staring back at her, and she couldn't remember if she had ever seen it from one of her own. Her conscience demanded she behave like the leader she was to become, but this crossed a line. The recognition of such forced Bo to quickly release her grip. She held no pride in her harsh reaction, but her emotions were running high. Thoughts of Halima, thoughts of protecting her clan, thoughts of Lauren, and thoughts Kenzi's struggle triggered an onslaught of frustration. She had yet to figure out how to control it all.

Like the obedient clan member that he was, Dyson quickly bowed his head. He rubbed his neck with his free hand, a death grip on the flower petals in the other. Bo's tone and her words spoke volumes to him: Bo was his leader, but she was also very much in denial about the health of her best friend. While Dyson couldn't stand to feed Bo's impossibly positive outlook, he certainly did not want to aggravate her further.

"I'm sorry Bo. It won't happen again."

Bo glanced at Hale, whose shocked expression was frozen upon his face, highlighted only by the blue glow emanating from the rock in his hand. Bo returned her arms to her sides, glancing down at the ground while two of her most loyal stood there waiting for her next words, her next directive, or her next impulsive action.

As much as she did not want to consider what Dyson said, Bo knew there was some truth in it. She just could not admit it, because admitting it meant she would have to face something she was not ready to face. She ran her hands through her hair, taking a deep cleansing breath of mountain air. Her anger mixed with hope, frustration mixed with faith. She stepped back and glanced at the men, their fingers still gripping handfuls of moonlight daisies. Her tightened jaw relaxed as she gazed upon them. In an attempt to voice an apology without showing weakness, Bo changed the direction of conversation and granted them recognition of their work so far that night.

"Look, thank you for working hard to gather those tonight."

Neither man spoke, simply nodding to accept her meager attempt at an apology.

"I am on my way back to the village now. Would you like me to take those back?"

Both men nodded again, this time Hale verbally accepting her offer.

"That would be helpful, thank you."

Bo pulled an oversize palm leaf from a nearby tree, one big enough to hold the flowers both men held. She held the leaf flat while Dyson and Hale carefully placed each and every last petal on its surface. With a practiced skill, Bo rolled the leaf and folded the edges, creating a makeshift bag to hold the petals.

"It's the perfect night for hunting," Dyson commented as he cast a quick glance toward the sky.

Bo smiled, recognizing his attempt to end their conversation on a happier note as well. She certainly appreciated his efforts to collect flowers, and she appreciated his obedience to her. Someday soon she would be the sole leader of this tribe, and she wanted to be a leader of whom her clan would be proud. She had unyielding support from them, even when her behavior was less than that of a leader, like now. No, she was not perfect, and she still had many lessons to learn.

It was moments like this when Bo thought back to her needs and her wants. She needed to put her clan first. It was the mark of a good leader, no, a great leader. And with that came the priorities: protecting her clan at all costs, getting Halima's remains returned, and helping her friend Kenzi. No matter the amazing feelings and experiences Bo had shared with Lauren, or even how addictive that chi tasted, Bo could not allow her personal wants to distract her. It was time to set aside any wanted extranvagence and focus on what her clan needed. It made her consider that perhaps she could not have the best of both worlds, even if she wanted it.

"It is. I am grateful that you two are out here tonight, doing this. Thank you, again."

"You're welcome," Dyson replied, the acceptance of her apology more evident in his smile.

Wanting to prove her own capabilities, Bo tucked the makeshift bag under her arm and spoke.

"While you two have been out hunting for daisies, I was out hunting for options."

"Options?" Hale asked.

Bo smiled again. "Yes options. I have finally figured out a way to get Halima's remains out of that building by the north shore."

"You have?" Dyson asked.

Bo nodded. "I have. I have found someone who will do it for us, and she's actually going to do it tomorrow."

"That's great news, Bo." Hale replied.

Dyson formed a curious expression and spoke with extremely cautious words.

"Is there any chance that someone could become a threat to us, Bo?"

Bo knew what Dyson was asking, and she had to be cautious of her own reply. It was that moment to prove she was a leader, that her clan could trust her, and that she put her clan's needs first. She didn't hesitate to reply. She maintained enough confidence in her words that neither of her clan members doubted her statement, even if she doubted herself.

"No. But if that changes, I will take care of it."

xxxxx


	6. Chapter 6

_Here are a few more pieces to the the story...oh, and I believe a few of you have requested to know more about the background to the 'after hours Lauren' title as well, so here you go :)_

xxxxxxx

**_In the Mountainside Village_ **

Bo pushed the door open slowly, attempting to enter Kenzi's living space as quietly as possible. She immediate caught sight of the one single candle glowing near the bed, the light dancing across the walls on the far side of the room. Tamsin was curled up in a chair, sleeping soundly despite her cramped position. Glancing at the bed, Bo saw the smiling face of her very awake best friend.

Kenzi waved, her hand moving rather quickly back and forth in the air and casting oversized shadows around the room. Bo was happy to see her awake at this hour, but Bo remained quiet as she crossed the room to avoid waking Tamsin. Unfortunately, Kenzi had other ideas.

"Yo, Tam. Get up. Bobo is here. Go home and sleep. I need to make some noise before all this silence drives me crazy."

Her voice boomed in the enclosed space, startling Bo in her footsteps and Tamsin in her chair, who nearly fell out of it as she awoke. Bo resumed her footsteps until she stood next to Kenzi's bed, staring at Tamsin who was rubbing her eyes.

"Next time bang a drum in my ear, Kenz."

Kenzi shrugged.

"Good idea Tam. But no, seriously, go sleep."

Tamsin stared at Bo for a moment, glancing over her and noticing the folded palm leaf in her arm.

"Flowers?" Tamsin asked.

Bo nodded. "Yep. You can go if you want. I'm happy to stay."

Tamsin paused before answering. It was evident she had something on her mind, but rather than voice it, she stood carefully from her chair and stretched.

"Thanks. If you need anything, you know where to find me."

Through foggy eyes, Tamsin stumbled out of the room and closed the door behind her.

Bo turned her attention back to Kenzi, stepping closer to her in the dim light. She looked over the woman's features carefully, and even in candlelight, Bo could see her condition had worsened. She was sweating profusely, her eyes were shifty, and her skin was pale.

"Kenz, you ok? You don't look so good."

Kenzi slid up a bit, pushing herself against the headboard.

"I'm sweating but I'm freezing. I'm itchy, like everywhere, even my eyelids, Bobo. And if I throw up one more time, I'm going to scream."

Bo placed an open hand to Kenzi's forehead. She was burning up, not to mention the clammy sensation of her skin. Bo glanced to the bed, pushing and pulling the blanket as she looked for any sign of moonlight daisies.

"Where are your flowers, Kenz? You should have those with you."

"I ran out, and Tamsin was so tired I didn't want to wake her earlier, but please tell me you have some with you."

Kenzi was itching her arms wildly. Her desperate tone pushed Bo to move quickly. She tore open the palm leaf, sending moonlight daisies all across the bed. She grabbed a handful and shoved them at Kenzi, forcing her to take them in her hand.

"Dammit Kenz. You should have sent Tamsin to find me. I would have brought these back sooner."

Out of habit, Kenzi pulled the handful of flowers to her face, pressing them against her nose and mouth and cheeks as she inhaled as much as her lungs would allow. It was magical to witness the transformation, and Bo never tired of seeing it. Not even before she was able to inhale a second breath did Kenzi's entire demeanor shift. Gone were the erratic motions of her eyes, and her skin color seemed to brighten. It would only been another minute before she stopped sweating, and it would only be another five minutes before she was finally able to sleep soundly again.

Quietly watching her best friend find a relaxing calm, Bo stood at Kenzi's side, remaining alert and attentive to any of Kenzi's needs.

"Better?" Bo asked quietly.

Kenzi pulled the flowers away and smiled. "Better. Thank you."

Carefully, Bo gathered up the piles of the flowers that were now scattered across the bed. She grabbed an empty woven bag hanging on the wall and began filling it with the flowers, making sure they were available when Kenzi needed them again.

"You know Hale and Dyson were out gathering these, not me. So I can't take the credit."

Kenzi slouched against her pillow, the smile on her face stretching from ear to ear. She exhaled a deep sigh.

"Oh, the boys. They're so good to me. But so is TamTam. I swear I talked her ear off until she finally tuned me out and fell asleep. Took everything I had not to scream at her earlier to wake her up."

"Sorry I wasn't here for you," Bo whispered.

Her voice was strained. It took all her effort to utter those words without tears. Bo thought of years of shared moments with Kenzi, when she was there for Kenzi or when Kenzi was there for her. There were so many happy times that they shared as best friends, but those happy memories shifted to the current sad situation, causing Bo's bottom lip to quiver.

Kenzi raised a hand and pointed at Bo.

"Hey. No crying! Look, I feel better already!"

Kenzi flashed a large grin at Bo while waving her hands in the air. Bo couldn't fight her own smile, but she also couldn't fight her feelings either.

"I can't do this without you, Kenz."

Kenzi scooted to the far side of her bed, patting the open space next to her. Without hesitating, Bo climbed in next to her and snuggled up with her best friend. The young, frail woman wrapped an arm around Bo and squeezed her tight. Both were on the verge of tears.

"Yes you can. You can, and you will."

"But I don't want to."

Kenzi took a slow, deep breath. She fought against her own emotions, trying desperately to refrain from sobbing again.

"You have to. We need to be real about this Bo; I'm not getting any better."

Bo sat up quickly. She wrapped her arm around Kenzi and shook her head fiercely.

"Yes, you are. You can't give up. I need you to keep fighting, because I can't let you go."

Kenzi's tears matched Bo's, streaking their faces as saying a thousand words without uttering a sound. This situation had become a regular occurance for them weekly if not more frequently. They always sat in Kenzi's bed crying, two best friends holding on to each other as if the world was ending.

In a way, it was exactly that.

Kenzi brushed her hair away from her face, wiping her eyes as she spoke.

"You have to let me go, Bobo. I'm tired. This isn't living anymore."

Bo covered her face to hide the erruption of emotions but it was no use. Her feelings were clearly shown in her expression, so much that she buried her face in Kenzi's shoulder and cried. She cried and tried speaking through sobs, her muffled words mixing with her sorrow.

"I don't want you to die. Please, please...don't die."

Kenzi never answered, her exhaustion overcoming her enough that she had cried herself to sleep. Bo stared at her, watching the rise and fall of her chest and the last tear drop run down her cheek. She had an iota of peace knowing that Kenzi had finally fallen asleep for the night. At least the flowers were helping her during this difficult time.

Rather than leave the room, Bo remained next to Kenzi for some time. Her tears eventually dried to her cheeks, leaving salty, dry trails over her skin. Her calmer breathing tuned in with Kenzi's. The candle light finally went out on its own, but Bo remained with Kenzi, even in the dark. She decided right then that she would spend the next few nights hunting for moonlight daisies. She would also assemble a team from her clan to look for them whenever the weather conditions were right. While Halima's remains were still another looming issue Bo had to deal with, she wanted to make Kenzi her other priority. Until she could ensure round the clock attention to Kenzi's needs, Bo was willing to take it on herself.

That meant less time focused on other things, including Lauren. While stepping away from this beautiful blonde was not what Bo wanted at all, she felt it was the only thing she could do to help her focus on priorities. If Bo could wish for more hours in a day, she would. But knowing that was out of the realm of possibility, Bo wished upon wish that she could save Kenzi, even though no answer was delivered. And outside of saving Kenzi, Bo wondered how she would ever save herself, because when she thought about how to survive without her best friend, Bo's only answer was that she never would.

xxxxxxxx

**_The hospital the following morning_ **

The morning was fraught with tension. Despite trying to behave in a manner consistent with their typical routine, Lauren, Amelia and Erin arrived at the medical complex an hour earlier than usual. They had a plan and were eager to implement. After Lauren convinced her friends that the plan was the right thing to do, the three women spent half the night hashing out details. Morning brought with it excitement, nervousness and mostly, determination. No one wanted to fail. For their own individual reasons, each woman wanted to find success with returning the remains to their rightful resting place without any complications arising. They agreed that complications would lead to failure, and failure would certainly have grave implications that none of them wanted to face.

The medical complex was quiet that morning. Erin left the lab moments after they arrived, intentionally choosing to run a half dozen errands all over the facility grounds. She strolled the halls casually, taking the long way to fetch coffee for Lauren and Amelia. She ventured between three of the buildings in the complex, purposely stopping to chat with any employee she came across regarding her search for the best beach on the island. She made polite small talk, complimenting individuals about a beautiful necklace or a hair style. It afforded Erin two solid hours of detailed exploration of the grounds, and it afforded her the opportunity to isolate the few paths and hallways that were under the surveillance of security cameras.

Amelia separated herself from the others to assemble some small scale lab equipment shipped to the island from Seattle. Despite knowing she was not going to use any of it, Amelia adjusted every last setting to perfection. She wanted all of her processes to appear valid and appropriate, evening powering on the equipment to ensure functionality. She completed the process twice, once on two separate devices, before setting them aside and waiting for Erin to return.

Lauren's initial task of the day was by far more delicate than that of her friends. She was responsible for paying a visit to Doctor Lee in his office when he arrived to work, something that rattled the typical confident doctor's nerves. She delayed that meeting a bit, choosing to sort through a stack of broken down cardboard boxes in the lab until she found an oversized one still in good shape. She also dug through countless shelves and other lab supplies until locating a roll of shipping tape. She secured both items on a lab cart and wheeled it to Amelia without uttering a word.

After taking a short time to perfect her tone and remove every last hint of quiver from her voice, Lauren marched down the hall to Doctor Lee's office. The door was open, giving view to the small stature of a man sitting behind his desk. His nose was buried in a stack of paperwork and his oversized glasses covered half his face. He smiled at Lauren when he glanced at her arrival, waiving her in before she even had a chance to offer a polite knock.

"Good morning Doctor Lewis!"

"Good morning Doctor Lee. Beautiful sunrise today."

His smile grew as he nodded and leaned back in his chair.

"I should appreciate them more often. I suppose a lifetime of beautiful sunrises has conditioned me to expect them. So what can I do for you this morning?"

"Well I wanted to solidify our schedule for the next several days. Doctor Shepherd and I are working on adjusting some lab equipment and preparing our processes so we can ensure a seamless study. What are your thoughts on setting up the first examination for Monday? Rather than rush through it as the week wraps up, that will give us the weekend to review any last minute details with the equipment and processes before starting the week fresh."

Doctor Lee nodded slowly, pausing only briefly before issuing a reply.

"I think that will be fine. Is there anything additional you need this week then? Any equipment issues or anything I can assist with prior to next week?"

Lauren creased her forehead slightly, as if deep in thought when in reality she simply continued to play the role she had scripted for this very moment.

"Not that I can think of, but if I do, I will let you know."

"Very well then." Doctor Lee glanced at the clock. "I actually have some work to attend on another island nearby, so I think I will use the next few days to head over that way and complete that ahead of schedule. Will be perfect timing so that I return here by Monday morning."

Lauren smiled and nodded. "Okay well we will certainly be ready when you return. And be sure to enjoy the sunrise."

He smiled. "I certainly will."

Lauren left his office as confidently as she entered, returning to an empty lab. Despite not outwardly showing it, her nerves were still on edge. Nothing but dreams of Bo or the remains filled her mind from the time she had fallen asleep that night prior until the present moment. Delaying the official study of the remains was her primary goal of the morning, and she had succeeded. That in itself helped calm Lauren.

She enjoyed the patterned beat from her heart, but it was not because she fooled Doctor Lee. Instead, each beat spoke of her determination to help Bo. Her heart had truly made its presence known, something very unique to Lauren.

While her heart had been certainly speaking to her, the scientific side of Lauren was still ever present. Removing this body from the lab before she studied it would remove the hand-delivered chance for her to learn the science behind it all. Without conducting any study on the body, Lauren would never truly have the data she wished to possess. What she was about to do was essentially the same as throwing away the opportunity to explore a medical and scientific breakthrough. These opportunities didn't arise often, and she honestly didn't know if it would ever happen again.

Throwing away such an opportunity removed her hopes of gaining significant recognition in her field, but even more importantly, it carried significant legal risks. Getting caught would certainly strip her of her medical license, not to mention any number of criminal charges she could face. She didn't need to pause and think about every illegal process she had not only devised but planned to implement, because truthfully those thoughts filled her head constantly. Yes the risks were great, and yet every time Lauren's mind started to cast doubt on her decision, she immediately pictured the hopeless expression that had graced Bo's face when she first uttered the name, Halima. Such sadness mixed with anger, and remembering the way that expression overcame the beautiful brunette reassured Lauren that this was the right thing to do.

Lauren closed her eyes as she rubbed her forehead trying to ease the tension. She questioned if she would be doing this very thing had anyone else in the entire world requested it.

Lauren had always remained in control of her decisions. She had driven herself to remain five steps ahead in life since she was old enough to know how to walk. Science was her wife, her mistress and any other title one cared to slap on it. Women would come and go but never did Lauren allow any to linger for very long. Her mind was always in control and that beating organ inside her chest seemed to simply come along for the ride. Yet Lauren now found herself on an island with a mind listening to the strange language dictated from her chest, all speaking the same word over and over in repetition: Bo. Lauren's heart had somehow shifted from a mere observer of her own life to that of the pilot. She didn't even fully understand what she was feeling for Bo, only that the brunette was someone who became an instant person of importance since the moment they first met, more so since they shared an intense, private kiss at the waterfall. It was this sudden swell of emotions that drove Lauren to help Bo, despite knowing nothing of the outcome.

The sound of the lab door opening and then closing pulled Lauren's attention in that direction. Seconds later, Amelia appeared from around the rows of shelves and slid in the empty chair next to Lauren.

"Done," Amelia whispered.

Lauren caught the confident smile on her friend's face and felt relieved. She returned the smile. Done meant exactly what it sounded like. It meant Amelia had maneuvered the cart containing equipment and supplies to the morgue where the remains were housed. It also meant she left the morgue empty handed, just as planned.

"Did Erin tell you where the cameras were located?"

"Yep."

"And did you walk directly in their paths both entering and exiting so your whereabouts were recorded?"

"Yep."

"Good. So you're officially on camera taking our study supplies toward the morgue as needed and also leaving empty handed. Perfect."

"Perfect so far," Amelia replied.

Lauren leaned forward a bit in her chair. The tension had faded a bit, only to be replaced with a tiny hint of excitement.

"I have some good news too. Doctor Lee is leaving the island until Monday."

"Really?!" Amelia whispered.

"Yes. He's going to complete some work on a nearby island."

Amelia paused for a moment, formulating her thoughts before vocalizing them in the otherwise quiet lab. "Well that plays right into our time line then."

"Exactly. So once he leaves, we can finish this."

Amelia smiled again. Despite having her own reservations of this idea, she was a willing participant and was happy to hear this news.

"Awesome. When Erin gets back I'll fill her in."

xxxxxx

Time passed by quickly. The occasional beep from a machine or the shuffling of papers broke the otherwise monotonous silence but truthfully, silence was what they both wanted. Lauren had read the same sentence at least one hundred times but still had no idea what it said. All she could focus on mentally was the plan she had concocted with Erin and Amelia late into the night. She still couldn't believe they were about to do this. Putting her own ass on the line was one thing, but to have her best friends also risking their careers over something that none of them really understood made Lauren extremely nervous. It also defined just how strong their bonds of friendship stood. If Erin or Amelia doubted Lauren's sanity, they never said it. And when they both agreed to help, Lauren knew they would do everything in their power to be successful.

While Lauren used the passing time to review details about the plan in her head, Amelia was over anxious to bring their plan to life. She wasn't as invested in the original goal of completing a major scientific discovery, but her own curiosity did make her excited that today was the day she would finally get to visually look at the remains with her own eyes. While she promised Lauren that she would not conduct any actual studies on the body, just a visual would give her the one answer she sought, and all those distorted photos would make sense, one way or another.

Upon returning to the lab, Erin simply paced inside the lab entrance for the greater part of two hours, keeping an ever watchful eye on the door and any who opened it. Amelia updated her on the circumstances surrounding Doctor Lee's island departure and so along with her friends, Erin waited for any sign that he had left the medical complex. She was the least calm of the three as she carried an air of tension in her posture. Years of toying with the law for the greater good had taught her many things: both how to escape penalty but also the repercussions when caught breaking it. And now that they were dealing with international laws, she had spent that quiet time mentally thinking of plan b, c and d in the event that something went horribly wrong.

Hours of silence had built a heightened tension in the room; tension that seemed to crack the moment the door swung open. Erin froze in place and glanced at the door, quickly recognizing the smiling face of Doctor Lee.

"Hello detective," he greeted.

Erin smiled when she recognized he was not wearing his lab coat anymore. Still dressed like the ultimate professional, his more casual pants and polo shirt were wrinkle free and fit him perfectly. In his left hand, he gripped his briefcase and in his right, a floppy oversized hat.

"Hello," Erin casually replied.

"Would you please let Doctor Shepherd and Doctor Lewis know I'm leaving and I will return Monday morning?"

"I'd be happy to," she replied.

He tossed Erin a wink and a smile. "See you next week."

"See you then," she replied with a similar smile.

The door closed quietly and only then did Erin walk quickly to the back of the lab. She didn't need to utter a word but instead they shared a silence glance with one another: one that confirmed there was no turning back now. And with that, the three women initiated the next phase of their plan.

It was a short walk down the hall to a more isolated part of the building. The diligent detective scanned the walls and ceilings again, double checking her earlier task of locating security cameras. Fortunately, there were so few that she could count them all on one hand. An even greater fortune was that she had found and memorized the route where no cameras were installed: the path they currently walked.

They kept quick and quiet paces, like ghosts floating from the lab to the morgue. Past two other closed doors and the group arrived at the morgue entrance. Without swiping a badge, Amelia tugged open the door and allowed the others to walk in before her. She followed, and only when the door was almost closed did she slide her hand around the edge, gripping the edge of the packaging tape square she had placed over the lock mechanism earlier that day. With a quick tug, she pulled the tape free and balled it in her fist before shoving it in her pocket.

Lauren, Amelia and Erin stood inside a small room adjoining the morgue where the remains were held. It was outfitted with an oversized sink and several supply cupboards. It reminded Lauren very much of the room attached to an operating room, where doctors and nurses would scrub in before beginning surgery on a patient. They all squeezed in the small space and exhaled a sigh of relief.

"Good job with the tape, Amelia." Erin announced.

Amelia beamed with pride. "Thanks Erin. I did it just like you taught me."

Erin smiled, reading Amelia's words beyond their superficial meaning.

"Perfect." Erin replied quietly with a gentle laugh that followed.

Lauren watched her two friends carefully, a playful interaction underlying the more serious one of the moment. She smiled at them both but remained silent, preferring to focus on the plan and not whatever was building between her friends.

Lauren grabbed a few sets of protective gear stacked on a shelf, pausing only when her eyes fell upon a framed photo of Doctor Lee hanging on the wall. She knew very little about the man, but he invited her to this island asking for help and here she stood, ready to destroy any of his hopes in finding information about these remains.

"Talk about the guilt sitting in my chest," Lauren whispered as she gazed at his photo.

Erin and Amelia glanced at the photo as well.

"Don't."

Erin's voice was firm, enough that Lauren turned to her with a curious look on her face.

"Don't what?" Lauren asked.

Erin stepped closer to Lauren, shaking her head as she kept her eyes locked on the same photo.

"Don't feel guilty. There's something off about him. I don't know what, but something about him doesn't make sense."

Amelia cocked her head as she snagged a set of the protective gear from Lauren's hands.

"Like what Erin?"

"I just find this whole thing odd. I mean, 'someone' delivers a body to him, he has yet to share any history of how that came about, and he is keeping the body a secret except for us. Then Bo tells you that a man stole the body from her village. I know Doctor Lee said he did not want others to try to capitalize on his fame or whatever, but seriously, he's being more secretive about it than we are. There's just something not right about him."

"Well until we figure it out, let's just focus on the plan. We'll worry about Doctor Lee later." Amelia replied.

xxxxxxxx

Dressed in protective gear, Lauren faced the far wall of the morgue. Amelia and Erin stood next to her, calmly adjusting their breathing behind the masks covering their faces. A tray of sterile medical supplies sat propped next to the empty examination table centered in the room, the stainless steel equipment glistening in the bright lights shining down from the ceiling above. Despite Lauren's blood pressure rising higher by the minute, she kept an outward calm appearance. Steady breaths paired well with her calm, methodical thought process.

Through protective goggles, Lauren scanned the four body drawers mounted in the wall before her. Three labels were blank, the fourth written with the simple words "Specimen A".

"There's our girl," Lauren whispered. She glanced to Amelia and Erin. "Okay let's do this. Quick. Efficient. No room for error."

Amelia walked to the wall and with her gloved hand, grasped the handle to the body drawer.

"Ready?" Amelia asked from behind her medical mask.

Lauren nodded slowly. "Are we nuts? We are nuts, right? I mean, this is crazy, isn't it?"

Despite her face being hidden by a mask, Amelia's eyes narrowed, letting Lauren know she was smiling. Erin tugged her face mask down low enough to uncover her mouth as she spoke.

"Oh we are definitely nuts, but that could actually be a good thing. We can use that to plead insanity if we get caught."

Despite the potential of getting caught stirring a frightening feeling within, Lauren still found humor in Erin's statement. She laughed with the others, a ripple of relaxation causing a break in the tension for but a moment.

Lauren finally looked back to Amelia and nodded again, signaling for her to pull open the drawer. With a little muscle behind her grip, Amelia unlatched the drawer and tugged, pulling out an extended table a bit longer than the length of a typical adult. The metal wheels squeaked as Amelia extended it the entire length allowed.

Lauren kept her eyes fixed on Amelia. She wasn't quite ready to glance down at the table, even though the body was still contained within a body bag. Her glove covered palms felt sweaty. Curiosity burned inside her mind, the scientific side of her brain suddenly making her doubt this insane plan she concocted. Amelia eyes were already fixed below. Lauren glanced to Erin, whose glove covered hand was now over her mask covered face.

Lauren listened to the consistent sound of the body bag being unzipped. She still couldn't look down. Amelia's eyes were wide with amazement, or shock, or perhaps a mix of both. Erin turned around instantly, coughing aloud as she took a few steps toward the opposite side of the room.

Lauren instantly breathed through her mouth, the smell of a corpse hitting her nose instantly and reminding her of that first time she examined a dead body in medical school. The cold temperature in the room kept the smell at bay somewhat, but there was no denying that this body was decaying.

Finally, ready to see what Amelia stared at wide eyed and what caused Erin to nearly choke, Lauren glanced at the decomposed remains laid out carefully on the table.

She visually glanced over the surface, mostly bones absent all flesh and muscles. It was hard to tell really, the dirt coating the entire corpse in a filthy, muddy brown substance. The overall form of the skeleton was in good condition, giving Lauren the ease of recognizing the limbs, torso and head. She immediately fixated on the head, moving closer to the body and even bending her knees to become eye level with it.

The entire left portion of the skull was severely damaged, so much that it appeared that it had been smashed with a blunt object. Bone fragments that were broken off exposed the inner contents of the skull. The decomposition of the external surfaces of the body easily indicated that it had been buried for decades, but the mere fact that a brain appeared intact inside the skull was baffling. Amelia had moved around the table, staring and analyzing intently next to Lauren.

Amelia pointed at an exposed portion of the brain.

"Do you see this?"

Lauren interrupted. "Yes. Look at this, right here…"

"I see it. Wow." Amelia stated.

"Yeah, wow. Amazing." Lauren whispered.

Amelia exhaled, slowly, as she looked at Lauren. "Unbelievable."

Erin had returned from across the room.

"Sorry guys, my dead bodies are usually fresh ones that smell a bit different than this."

"No worries, Erin," Amelia replied.

Erin finally shifted her eyes to the body, looking at the head where Amelia and Lauren continued to stare.

"Okay docs, help a girl out? It's a skeleton with a bashed in skull right?"

"With brain matter," Lauren replied.

Erin shrugged. "So there's some brain in there, right? Although why is there still a brain there?"

Amelia shook her head. "I don't know. This body is well beyond the age that any brain matter should still be present." She pointed to the lower extremities of the skeleton and continued. "See how the rest of the body is just bone, despite the organic matter from the soil?"

Erin nodded. "Yeah."

Amelia looked to Lauren, both doctors thinking identical thoughts but neither voicing it as quickly as Erin preferred.

"Any thoughts?" Erin asked.

Amelia turned to Erin. "I don't think this is a human brain."

Erin looked to the body and back to Amelia, her eyes wide with curiosity.

"You're serious?" Erin replied.

Amelia tugged Erin around the table, pointing at the brain as she spoke.

"Well it's severaly covered in dirt but nothing about the appearance is human. It's shape, the contours of the edges. See this odd, sharp part? I'm confident that this is something else."

Lauren gazed at the skull carefully. They had agreed no tests out of respect for the deceased, but tests were the only way to prove what they were staring at. Visually, the surface of the brain was not remotely similar to that of a human. Gone were the typical smooth surface with creases throughout and its typical organic appearance. Even covered in dirt, the women could see this brain was hard, jagged and rough, like a large fractured chunk of crystal. The exposed portion was roughly the size of a baseball, darkened not just by dirt but by what Lauren could only assume was age.

Carefully, Lauren raised a glove covered hand, positioning her open palm near the skull. Amelia gazed at her curiously but remained quiet, simply observing Lauren's mannerisms.

Lauren didn't know why she did it, but she hovered a steady hand over the skull for several minutes. Her first thought was pure scientific curiosity at the size followed by wonder of how much the skull must weigh. The crystalline-like structure inside gave Lauren the indication that it would be much heavier than a human brain, but she refrained from sliding her hand under the skull and lifting it. She curiously wondered if she touched the brain, would it feel as hard as it appeared but again, Lauren did not move her hand from its position carefully hovering nearby. Instead, Lauren simply stared at the skull, curiously wondering about this mysterious creature named Halima whom she had taken the task of protecting, even in her deceased state.

"I hope you know, you are one important lady. Time to get you home," Lauren whispered.

Strangely and without any reasoning, the darkened matter inside the skull flashed forth a slow, almost unnoticeable purple glow once, then twice, before falling dark again. Bewildered, Lauren held her breath. Her hand tingled wildly, distracting her enough to pull her hand away from the body and return it to her side. She squeezed her fist repeatedly trying to rid herself of the feeling.

"Did you see that?" Amelia asked, her tone full of wonder.

Lauren stared intensely at the remains, hopeful to see it again. When the glow failed to return, Lauren thought she hallucinated it. She would have even called herself crazy except for the fact that Amelia saw it too. The purple was so muted that it could have easily been an odd reflection of light bouncing off something else in the morgue, but no one or thing had moved in the slightest to cause such a possibility. And could a glow of purple be in anyway related to a glow of blue? Lauren's mind quickly began to connect dots she wasn't quite sure she knew existed.

"It makes more sense now," Lauren whispered.

"What does?" Amelia asked.

Lauren thought back to the kiss; the kiss she shared with Bo that night prior. The kiss she told no one about. She thought about the blue stream of light traveling from Lauren's lips to Bo's. A warm tingle fluttered through Lauren's hand again, reminding her of the glow and pulsing touch from the brunette. It made Lauren assemble puzzle pieces she could not believe she missed. Prehistoric humans? Their initial assumptions couldn't have been further from the truth.

This clan was quite the opposite of prehistoric humans: they were exceptional, superior non-humans attempting to preserve their secrecy in a jungle on an island in the middle of the ocean. Somehow both Lauren's personal and professional lives had now penetrated that secrecy, but it wasn't something she wanted to talk about. Even to her best friends standing next to her, Lauren was just not ready to talk about Bo, or the clan, or whatever made them special.

"Nothing," Lauren replied.

Lauren stood upright, grabbing the zipper at the foot of the body bag and pulling it carefully until the bag was reclosed.

"Laur," Amelia stated, her tone thick with a million burning questions. "What aren't you saying?"

Lauren looked away from her friends, the weight of uncertainty bearing down heavily on her rationale. Doubt spread quickly as she considered the vast amount of unknown that continued to surface. She even doubted her privately held emotions; the ones that cause that flutter inside her chest and the edges of her smile to curve upward. But private those emotions remained, for Lauren told nothing to her friends of her attraction to Bo. She simply kept this process framed in the context of doing the right thing, and that was the end of it.

"I think I'm losing my mind."

Lauren mumbled it under her breath but clear enough for the others to understand. She spoke it aloud, hoping that those words crossing her own lips would help her grasp reality. She looked at her forearm, the tingle suddenly make itself known again and the heat accompanying it rising faster than the morning sun.

Amelia witnessed Lauren's focus shift to her forearm, causing her to probe for answers.

"You think this has to do with the substance on your arm? Did Bo ever tell you what she put on your arm?"

Despite the trust she held in her friends, Lauren could not bring herself to discuss her arm, or Bo, or the sudden onslaught of emotions overwhelming her. Bo never provided any clues about the substance on her arm other than the fact she was not even aware that there was a substance. Lauren tensed, her entire body felt frazzled. She could think of nothing but purposely putting herself in a delusional state of denial. It seemed to be the only thing she could do to get through this.

"Look, let's just get her packed up and out of here before anyone sees us."

Lauren's tone was firm enough that neither Amelia or Erin challenged her, despite both women ready to hash this over for as long as necessary. Instead, the three women proceeded to the next step of their plan.

Lauren shuffled across the room to the equipment cart placed there earlier in the day. She wheeled it next to the lab table and proceeded to open up the collapsed cardboard box and begin to assemble it. Once assembled, Lauren laid it out fully on an empty table next to the body. With the greatest of care, all three women worked together to lift the body bag and place it inside the assembled box.

Lauren intentionally lifted the end where the head was positioned, and completely contrary to her initial assumption, the head weighed much less than that of a human, further compounding her confusion. While the transfer of the remains wasn't the smoothest of transitions, it worked as planned. With diligent focus, the box was finally closed and sealed.

Erin stared at the sealed box briefly.

"Okay can we review the plan one more time? I just want to make sure I'm thinking of all possible scenarios."

Lauren nodded and provided an overview.

"This box gets wheeled along the hallways that Erin already determined do not have security cameras. She'll take it out the side door load it in the jeep discretely. Erin will drive to the house where Bo should be waiting. Give her the box. What Bo does with it from there is out of our hands. Amelia and I will remain in the lab for the rest of the work day and pretend to work to ensure we are accounted for. We'll swipe your badge on our way in to the lab as proof you were with us, just in case we are questioned. And I just really hope that doesn't happen, because right now I'm not sure I can hide much more of anything. My own brain is struggling to refrain from exploding."

Amelia pulled her mask down, offering Lauren the slightest of supportive smiles before placing her hand on Lauren's shoulder.

"I hope your brain also knows that we all agree: this is the right thing to do. It does suck though: choosing between doing the right thing and all this science right in front of us."

Lauren nodded. "I know. It's strange. Giving up such a huge piece of science is not something I ever considered until now."

Amelia glanced at Erin and addressed her.

"If all goes well, you should return here to pick us up in an hour."

Erin shifted her glances from one woman to the next.

"I don't like this plan, mostly because I'm separated from you two. How am I supposed to do my security job if I'm not with you?"

Amelia laughed quietly as she shed her protective gear and tucked it carefully on the lab cart to remove from the building as possible evidence.

"Because your job duties have changed. Just like mine have. I went from rock star brain surgeon to body snatcher in the matter of a day. Just roll with it."

Erin looked to Lauren, who clearly found humor in Amelia's approach. She smiled and shrugged her shoulders, unable to say it any better.

"Yeah, just roll with it."

Lauren tossed Erin a wink as she piled her protective gear on top of Amelia's.

"I can't believe we are doing this," Erin whispered as she handed Lauren her mask and goggles.

The three women stared at each other. Excitement and fear filled the room. They hovered just inside the morgue as Lauren peeked out the door to an empty hallway.

"Ready?" Lauren whispered.

"Ready," Amelia replied.

"Ready," Erin echoed.

"Let's do this."

xxxxxxxx

**_At the rental home_ **

Bo wandered aimlessly amongst the trees for a solid thirty minutes. While Lauren had advised her to arrive mid-day, Bo was there closer to late morning, her impatience only finding calm when she left her clan's village. Despite being extremely early, she enjoyed the quiet space and used the time to make sense of multiple thoughts invading her mind.

No one had been present anywhere near the property since she arrived. As minutes ticketed by, Bo found herself grow more comfortable with leaving the confines of the jungle. She stepped out from the trees onto the concrete slab at the rear of the house and lingered for close to an hour. It was then that Bo finally shifted to a nearby patio chair until she decided to sit on the concrete poolside. She dipped her feet in the pool water, instantly enjoying the warmth on her bare feet. The water was warmer than the lakes and streams she visited daily in the jungle.

She enjoyed the quiet time, listening mostly to familiar island sounds while patiently waiting for Lauren to return with Halima's body. While it was an overall relaxing setting, Bo struggled with indecisiveness about her next steps.

She gulped down the realization that flooded through her: realization that she had made a decision to put her clan priorities ahead of her own wants; realization that Lauren was not a part of her clan and Bo had to step back from exploring this connection she held with the blonde. It was not a decision that had come easily to Bo, but she had to fulfill her obligations and remain committed to her clan. She needed to care for Halima's remains and she needed to care for her best friend. If this was to be Bo and Lauren's last interaction, then Bo wanted to memorize everything about Lauren: the smile that stretched across her face, the way her eyes would look up and away as she blushed, the way her hair would float over her shoulder. Those images would at least grant Bo memories to hold for as long as she possible could.

The cloudy sky helped keep the heat tempered that day, but the moment she heard tires on the gravel in the driveway, Bo's face flushed as if the warmest of the sun's rays had cast upon her skin. Moving quickly, Bo's hands pressed against the concrete slab and her body tensed.

"Lauren," she whispered aloud.

Quickly, Bo pulled her feet from the pool and stood up, pacing across the concrete and creating wet footprints as she walked. She hovered near the back door, periodically glancing inside a window while waiting to see Lauren's beautiful face. Impatiently, Bo peered through a window and then another until the back door to the house creaked open. The brunette stared at it, her anxiety on edge as she waited to see Lauren for quite possibly the very last time. She did not hide her disappointment when Erin popped her head out from behind the door. Bo's brow creased and her smile never formed, her expression simply blank as Erin caught her eye.

"There you are. Come with me." Erin announced.

Bo cautiously followed Erin through the house and out the front door. She kept a watchful eye on her surroundings and maintained a two step distance behind Erin the whole way. Nervous and anxious to see Lauren again, she followed Erin across the gravel parking space where the jeep sat. As they walked, Erin glanced over her shoulder a few times toward Bo, and more than once she glanced at Bo's bare feet.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Erin asked.

"Doesn't what hurt?" Bo replied.

Erin pointed at Bo's bare feet. "Walking on gravel without shoes?"

Bo looked at her bare feet and smiled. "Oh. No it doesn't. I have been bare feet my entire life, mostly anyway. I guess I'm just used to it."

Erin said nothing in response, simply nodding to Bo's answer. They both stopped walking as soon as they stood next to the jeep, and Bo gazed eagerly at the box situation inside the vehicle.

"We packed the entire, um, body bag, in this box. Nothing has been disturbed all that much."

Bo nodded but paid little attention to Erin. Instead, she quickly glanced from the box to the house and back again, scanning the area around them for any sign of Lauren.

"Is Lauren here?" Bo asked.

"No. She is still at the lab, probably getting arrested for stealing a body."

Bo's eyes widened as she failed to recognize Erin's sarcasm. She felt a flutter of fear drift through her chest, expressing her feelings clearly in the worry across her face. The detective saw the panic in Bo, quickly raised her hands and continued speaking to further clarify her statement.

"Relax Bo. I'm hopeful that won't happen. It is just a very big risk that we took."

Bo looked at the ground, aware that this was not an easy task for them. She felt a wave of guilt for enlisting their help, but that guilt was heavily overshadowed by sadness that Lauren was not present at the moment. Her hopes of seeing Lauren were dashed, further escalating her uncontrollable feelings for this beautiful woman who she just couldn't seem to forget. And once again, Bo battled with making choices. She needed to focus on her responsibilities, not her wants. She repeated it in her head hoping it would make sense, or maybe hurt a little less. It didn't hurt less, but it did help her find an inner strength to suppress her emotions.

Bo pushed her shoulders back and offered Erin a faint smile.

"Thank you for doing this."

Erin folded her arms across her chest and looked Bo directly in the eyes.

"I'm only doing because of my friends. If we get caught, I trust you'll do something to fix it."

Bo nodded. "You have my word."

Erin smiled. "Fair enough."

The detective relaxed her stance and removed further hints of intimidation from her posture. She leaned against the jeep, dragging one foot along the gravel absentmindedly.

"Can I ask you something?"

Bo tilted her head and considered Erin's question. "You can ask. Doesn't mean I will answer."

"Are you like, are you like this person?"

Erin nodded toward the box inside the jeep. "Person" was not the word Erin was looking for. Creature? Being? Alien perhaps. But out of consideration, the only word she used was person. Bo tilted her head a little with a puzzled look on her face.

"Am I like what? Dead?" Bo asked.

Erin laughed. "No, I mean…not human."

This was the first time Bo ever heard those words spoken to her. In all her years, she avoided this conversation with the few humans she interacted with. She had always been so careful, until now anyway. Meeting Lauren Lewis changed all that. In a short time, Bo had pulsed a human, kissed a human, tasted the chi of a human, and exposed her own blue eyes to that same human. A human named Lauren.

She had made mistakes. While she was purposely vague about some things, she was handing over history books about others. Her use of works like "non-traditional people" clearly didn't fool anyone. Neither did the horrible clothing choices.

Bo's eyes widened, a rise of panic growing within her. It was her own fault that this was happening. She had several opportunities to avoid this type of situation and she had failed. On each and every occasion, she failed to make the right decisions. Bo closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead. At this point she began to rationalize that Tamsin's idea to storm the medical complex would have been more protective of her clan that all her mistakes combined. She truly considered her own carelessness in exposing this secret made her the worst leader ever.

Erin spoke up quickly. "Look, Lauren and Amelia are doctors, Bo. They knew just by looking at, um, at the brain."

Bo felt sick, physically ill. If they had seen the brain, then they knew more than she was prepared to explain.

Bo contemplated her next steps. While she preferred they had just stuck to the original assumption of "prehistoric humans", she also knew it was too late for that. But what was Bo to do now that these women knew one of her clan's greatest secrets? The questions formulated quickly: would they expose her clan to the world? Would she need to eliminate them as a risk?

Had this been any other group of humans, Bo would have acted quickly and decisively. Instead, she hesitated. Time to think clearly was necessary, and that time was certainly not now. Instead, her current priority was to return Halima's remains back to their rightful resting place and to solidify twenty four hour care for Kenzi. Only after that was complete would Bo consider what to do about this situation.

"Right. Well, let's just say we haven't kept ourselves hidden from the world to answer questions like that."

Erin nodded. "Gotcha. So…you need help with this?"

Bo shook her head. "No thanks. I brought help."

Bo looked to the jungle stretching high up the side of the mountain and whistled loudly. It wasn't but a moment later that Dyson and Tamsin appeared from around the side of the house.

Defensively, Erin stood a little taller and stepped away from the jeep as they came into view. She moved her right hand swiftly to where her gun typically rested, a habit from years of working law enforcement. Yet her hand was met by nothing but her shirt, those pesky international gun laws forcing her to leave her sidearm at home.

Bo saw the swift motion and found it curious. She saw Erin's aura shift colors quickly, and Bo instantly recognized a slight mix of fear with a larger burst of determination.

"It's okay, they won't hurt you. They follow my orders."

Erin nodded slowly, clearly observing the two new faces carefully.

Bo waved her friends to approach. Tamsin kept her attitude clearly conveyed in her smirk, an obvious attempt to intimidate Erin. Dyson marched by her side, chest puffed out and clearly trying to impress her with his physique.

Erin looked over them carefully, their attire just as primitive as the clothing that Bo wore. She found the blonde's eyes stunning and her confident stride impressive. The man had not taken his eyes off of Bo, and the detective found his gazes toward Bo to be more than "following orders."

"That everything?" Tamsin asked as she glanced inside the jeep.

Erin nodded. "Yeah."

Tamsin looked at Bo. "You sure about this?"

Bo nodded. "She already knows. Just take it and go, and discuss this with no one. That's an order."

Tamsin tightened her jaw and shook her head.

"Fine, but only on your orders. For the record, I completely disagree with this."

Bo placed her hands on her hips and glared at Tamsin.

"Will you two just take the damn box and go? Now!"

"Absolutely, Bo." Dyson replied.

With ease, Dyson lifted the box from the jeep, his strength evident in the way he held it without effort. He merely shifted his grip to keep a comfortable hold on the remains and stepped in front of Tamsin. With his back turned to her, he stood motionless and waited. A moment later, Tamsin's two oversized wings came forth from her back. She wrapped her arms around Dyson and gently lifted off the ground.

Erin stepped backwards until she felt the jeep against her. She stared awkwardly as the blonde's wings unfolded befor her. Erin blinked repeatedly, trying to grasp the scene unfolding. When their feet left the ground and literally flew up and over the treetops, Erin instantly began to doubt her own sanity.

"What the…" Erin mumbled.

Bo smiled as she reached for Erin's arm. With a gentle touch, Bo unleashed a glow of light from her fingertips. Warmth pulsed through Erin's arm, sending the detective's mind into a tailspin of confusion. Bo leaned forward enough so that Erin could hear her whisper.

"Do me a favor? Forget you ever saw that, okay?"

Erin's mouth hung wide open. She remained speechless but Bo waited for a response.

Wearily, Erin grasped the edge of the jeep as a smile spread across her face. "Consider it forgotten."

"Thank you," Bo replied as she released her hold on the detective.

Bo turned and walked toward the jungle, disappearing on foot into the trees and leaving Erin standing there in awe. It took some time but slowly, Erin regained control of her thoughts. Her memory seemed a bit foggy. She wondered if she was hallucinating, and truthfully she didn't even know how long she had stood there dazed.

Finding some semblance of composure, Erin glanced at her watch. She was running behind schedule. Perhaps her friends would have some input on her hallucinations, or perhaps Erin would be the next to confess that she too was losing it. Maybe both. Either way, she had to pick up Amelia and Lauren. Once confident in her abilities to drive again, Erin hopped in the jeep to return to the medical complex.

xxxxxx

**_Later that day in the jungle_ **

Bo stood at the foot of a dirt covered grave. Despite the presence of her entire clan, no one dared make a sound. Not a bird chirped nor a twig crackled. Even the sound of the mountainside river seemed absent.

She glanced up, briefly shifting her eyes from the compacted dirt below to dozens upon dozens of sets of eyes quickly shifting away from her. She swallowed, suddenly realizing she was the cause of the silence.

With a quick stretch of her neck, Bo loosened her posture. She tugged on her sleeves, a nervous habit she had since childhood when wearing this same ritual attire. Gone were her ragged primitive clothes, replaced by a long yellow robe still as pristine as the sun resting far above the tree canopy. The white sash tied loosely around her waist, and her long dark hair contrasted against the light colored material. Every other individual present wore the same attire.

With heads bowed, each and every individual remained silent, waiting for Bo to speak. Slightly behind cue, Bo began to recite a memorized, familiar incantation. It was the same one she read on any occasion they had to bury a lost member of their clan, yet this was the first time the clan ever had to read through it for the second time on the same individual.

Each word she spoke resonated within the jungle. Her voice echoed pleasantly off the surrounding trees, as if the jungle repeated her phrases out of respect for the deceased. Her clan responded accordingly, offering their own spoken words, fulfilling their individual roles to complete the burial ritual, and securing Halima's union with the earth once more.

Through spoken words that only her clan understood, Bo delivered the second heartfelt goodbye to Halima. While Trick had conducted the first ceremony when Halima was buried fifty two years ago, it was almost an exact repeat word for work, if it were not for the change Bo made unexpectedly at the end that even surprised herself.

"….and in the spirit of our people, let us thank the universe for the arrival of an unexpected woman who granted us this opportunity to bring Halima back to our land."

The echo from the clan voicing "All thanks" repeated three times strong. It gave Bo just enough time to remove any hint of surprise in her voice, the thought of Lauren penetrating her thoughts so deeply that she invoked thanks on her: a human. Not that her clan had animosity against humans as a whole, but this ceremony had never contained thanks directed to a human entity before. While it may have been the first, she knew it certainly would not be the last.

Bo raised her arms outward, fists slowly opening to drop a sprinkle of an ancient powered root upon the covered grave. The act signaled the end of the ceremony, closing out the rigid nature of the clan and effectively ending the structured portion of the ritual.

Bo stared carefully at the stone marker placed at the near end of the grave, waiting for a signal that the ceremony was complete. She took three slow breaths before the small rectangular rock illuminated the earth around it with a dim purple glow.

Relief settled in to Bo's chest. The glow of color indicated that the ceremony was completed successfully. That success provided enough relief to lighten a lifetime of strain. Bo had spent many hopeless and sleepless night worrying about how to get Halima's remains back. Tonight, she hoped this successful mission would provide a reason to sleep soundly for the first time in weeks.

At the close of the ceremony, most of the clan took leave to return to the village but several members remained and milled about. They shared hugs in the somber yet celebratory moment, respectfully appreciating the end of a tumultuous ordeal. On the periphery, Bo listened to their pleasant chatter but she remained out of the conversation intentionally. Her eyes stayed fixed on Halima's grave as she continued to utter thanks to Lauren under her breath. The purple glowing stone grew stronger by the minute.

It took Bo a few minutes to fully step back into reality, only shifting her eyes from the glowing headstone when a gentle hand came to rest upon her shoulder. Some remaining clan members had lined up to thank her for fulfilling such a difficult task. She accepted their hugs one by one despite the weight in her chest growing heavier with each embrace. Their thanks echoed their appreciation for her determination to bring Halima home, and while Bo was grateful that Halima was buried once again, in her heart it was Lauren she had to thank. Lauren and her friends were the real heros in this quest.

This ceremony was only possible because of the selfless acts from Lauren and her friends. For her entire life, she purposely avoided the humans on the island as much as possible. Stories of their curiosity led to tales of their possible destruction to her people. Even recently, someone out there showed little regard for her clan, having stolen this body from a grave.

Still, Lauren was quite the opposite. She showed a compassionate side that resonated deeply within Bo. Humans. The word made Bo sigh. It made her think of another important human she knew: quite possibly the most important human she had ever known.

Politely, Bo excused herself from the group of lingering clan members and carefully walked twenty paces from Halima's grave. Each step upon the softest of the earth's soil absorbing her steps like heavy weights attached to her ankles. Despite the softness of the ground beneath her feet, Bo could hardly finish crossing the sacred land. Her heart was heavy. Her legs weakened, each step forcing Bo to breathe a little deeper. She kept her eyes locked on the sole cleared plot of earth near the far edge of this sacred jungle land.

Not even the smallest of rocks touched that soil. It was but a perfectly plotted rectangle, the top layer of grass, weeds, and other typical jungle vegetation completely removed. Only the cleanest, purest dark brown soil stared back at her dark brown eyes. The first step of that space's preparation had been completed. Just the sight choked her up as her eyes began to water. While the hole had yet to be dug, this vacant space was on its way to becoming the home for the next lost soul to take up residency. And despite the teachings of her clan or the methodologies of her people through history, Bo knew that space would be filled with a human. It would contain the first human to ever be buried in their sacred land. A human who had never even stepped food on this part of their land in all her years was destinated to be buried in it.

The tears welled in her eyes. Her heart pounded heavily in her chest, screaming the rage her lips begged to release. Her prior vision of a beautiful human named Lauren shifted to a lovely vision of her best friend, Kenzi. Kenzi: the human who had lived with them for a lifetime, the human who had very little chance of living another week, the human who Bo's clan was failing to save from death.

Bo placed an open palm over her chest, willing her heart to beat a little slower and to suppress the emotions on the verge of escape. It was then that two strong hands grasped Bo's shoulders gently from behind. She looked over her shoulder as Dyson stood protectively behind her. She tried to say something, anything to reassure him and the others nearby that she was strong; that she was fine and that her emotions were under control. No words came forth but instead, Bo merely shook her head as the tears began to fall fast, her overwhelming emotions completely visible and intensely controlling all of Bo's physical responses.

"I know Bo, I know."

He pulled her into his embrace and held her as she openly cried. It was the first time she displayed such emotions in front of her followers. Her sobs were loud enough that others heard it. Several walked away to give her some privacy, but Tamsin and Trick both trampled over the mossy earth to stand at her side. She shook in Dyson's arms, her face buried within her own hands. The rest of her body tired, matching the exhaustion in her legs. It took all her strength to stand there without collapse. Dyson's hold comforted Bo through the heartache. He said nothing, and Bo was grateful he refrained from offering opinions or suggestions or antagonizing Tamsin that he was the one comforting her. Just the silent support gave her strength, enough to slow her sobs and regain some semblance of composure.

She took slow, methodical breaths and wiped her eyes before extracting herself from his hold. The fresh air touched her damp face, cooling her heated emotions and allowing her to regain her typical independent demeanor. Bo offered a sliver of a smile to Dyson, who nodded and returned his own smile to her. Bo glanced to Trick who stood solidly next to Dyson. His visible expression of sadness almost made her crumble once more, but with a practiced strength, Bo refrained from allowing the emotions to surface again.

"We will honor her like we honor our own, Bo."

It wasn't the first time Trick had said that to Bo, but hearing him say it in this sacred land made it feel more real. She offered Trick the same partial smile that she had offered Dyson, afraid that all attempts to speak would fail with another emotional collapse. He placed his open hand to her arm and squeezed gently, continuing his words with a strength Bo could barely find within herself.

"You have shown courage where others would not, and you continue to do so every day. You may feel at your weakest, but you are an effective leader, Bo. One that is ready to lead our clan, and one that will do so from this day on."

Through teary eyes, Bo's expression shifted to surprise. She listened to Trick's words and heard what he said, yet still questioned it.

"Really?" Bo asked quietly.

Trick nodded once. "Really."

Bo inhaled deeply and held that single breath for as long as her lungs would allow. Here in Bo's most visible moment of weakness, Trick spoke of her courage and her effectiveness as a leader. She never expected it to happen this way or even happen at this moment. Bo knew since childhood that, some day, she would become the leader of this clan. Years of waiting for this moment had Bo dreaming of elaborate ceremonies and rituals that would occur when Trick finally chose to shift sole leadership to her. Yet in all the dreams she had concocted in her mind, none of them looked like this. Clearly the images she had built up were wildly inaccurate.

Bo glanced to the plot of land that was destined to hold the remains of her best friend far too soon, and in that moment, Bo revisited her earlier thoughts about what makes a good leader. She also thought about her recent, intensely emotional conversation with Kenzi. Being a good leader meant there would be times when she had to make hard decisions. It meant that some things didn't get elaborate ceremonies or rituals and instead, happened quickly and quietly without praise. It meant that not everything was shiny and exciting. It meant that she held the responsibility to make the best decisions, even when they were the hardest to make.

She thought about honoring decisions that others make as well. That night prior, Kenzi had stated it clearly despite Bo not wanting to hear it. While Bo should have been the one comforting Kenzi, it was the other way around. Kenzi was stronger than Bo, and it was time that Bo finally honored what Kenzi wanted. It was time for Bo to finally let go.

And so like a good leader, Bo accepted her responsibility and power with grace. She offered a gracious nod to Trick in return and offered smiles and hugs to both Tamsin and Dyson.

She glanced at the cleared, vacant burial plot once more and outwardly, made her first statement as the clan leader.

"We have done everything we could do for Kenz. Now, we do what she wants: please, let us all make her comfortable until it is her time."

xxxxxxx

**_Later than night at the rental home, poolside_ **

Despite the soft, barely-worn lounge chair cushion she leaned against, Lauren remained tense. Intense stress weighted her shoulders as the burden of an overactive mind reared its ugly head. She sat perched next to the swimming pool in the dark, unable to take her eyes from the jungle except to periodically glance at the gentle ripples coating the pool surface. The small flicker of light from inside the house cast a faint glow on the concrete patio, but Lauren kept her back to the source. She preferred to keep her face hidden in the darkness. She hadn't moved in three hours. Any slight noise or imagined movement from beyond the trees kept Lauren's attention fixed on studying the space impossible to see past the property line.

She was, after all, hopeful that Bo would return to see her. Her hope slowly faded as time passed. Her mind full of the day's events mixed with wishes of Bo's arrival. After successfully stealing the remains from the medical complex without any question, Lauren and Amelia listened to a very chatty detective Erin Lindsay on the way home. Erin had recounted a confusing interaction with Bo that involved a pulse of light on her arm, and two of Bo's friends or clan members that flew off into the sky. More appropriately, Erin referenced the female friend as the hot blonde with wings and the man as the hot bod who had eyes for Bo.

Despite Lauren's curiosity of the other clan members, sadness immediately dominated the doctor's emotions when they arrived home. Bo was nowhere to be found and with that knowledge, Lauren simply changed her clothes then proceeded to the back patio, staring longingly to the trees for any glow of blue. That was three hours ago. In that time she shifted from standing to sitting to pacing and back again, wishing for any sign of the brunette who maintained a pull on the doctor unlike anyone ever had.

Lauren touched her lower lip absentmindedly when her thoughts drifted to memories of their shared kiss. It was unlike any experience Lauren had prior, and despite her extensive vocabulary, no words could explain it properly. She didn't quite think there were words to do that moment justice. It catapulted the heart of a woman to an unexpected, heightened emotional level; as high as or possibly higher than her intellectual level. Herein lie her newfound dilemma. How could Lauren grasp something more intriguing in her heart than all of the science in her mind? Silently she considered it repeatedly, never finding an answer.

That kiss was also still her secret, and her secret alone. She intended to keep it that way as she was still not ready to discuss it with her friends. While the kiss seemed the catalyst to initiate returning the body to Bo, it was also a sticking point for Lauren. She found that kiss extremely personal, emotional; but now that she assumed Bo was not human, the scientist in her jumped leaps and bounds at the thought that they had shared such an intimate moment. Still, tryng to sort out her emotions tied to Bo and her emotions linked to science was a struggle. Either way, all Lauren could determine was that she wished desperately to see Bo again.

"Lauren."

Amelia appeared through the back door. She walked across the patio and plopped down on a chair next to Lauren.

"Hey Amelia," Lauren replied quietly.

"It's late hon. Go to bed. Stop worrying. We haven't been arrested yet, so I'd say we're in the free and clear."

Lauren nodded. While Lauren was longing to see Bo again, she hid it well. Her friends still assumed she was upset about giving up the science with returning the body, or perhaps afraid of getting caught for breaking the law. Lauren was simply glad her friends had assumed wrong, and she was certainly not about to correct them.

She stared into the trees again as she sadly faced the realization that Amelia was right: it was probably time to call it a night and go to bed.

"Yeah, I should sleep." Lauren replied. "This is crazy, isn't it?"

Amelia raised a brow and cast a questioning look.

"The theft? Or you sitting out here staring at the trees?"

Lauren smiled. "Either. Both."

Amelia laughed. "Well shit Laur, everything with you always is crazy. Remember that night we pulled our first twenty four hour shift?"

Lauren laughed with her, remembering that night well.

"When the vending machine ate my last three quarters so you pried the door open with a screwdriver that you stole from maintenance?"

Amelia let out another loud roar of laughter.

"And you were so honest you would only take the one candy bar you paid for?"

"Ahhh yes. I do remember that, especially because you wanted to steal all the brown sugar poptarts and all the bags of cheetos."

Amelia slid her chair closer to Lauren; close enough that she was able to drape an arm over Lauren's shoulder. Lauren leaned against her, resting her head on Amelia's shoulder while they shared a trip down memory lane.

"Remember the night we graduated?" Amelia whispered.

Lauren covered her face quickly as the memory of that night raged to mind.

"Oh god please don't remind me!"

The back door creaked open and Erin stepped through the doorway. She sat down in an empty chair facing Amelia and Lauren, both of whom had bright red faces and tears from laughter streaming down their faces.

Amelia smiled at Erin.

"I was just about to remind Lauren about the night we graduated."

Erin perked up immediately, the phrase _after hours Lauren_ filling her mind.

"Oh? Please, don't let me interrupt."

Through laughter, Amelia continued.

"Graduation night: when you officially earned the name after hours Lauren. You made out with that red head and that curly haired woman for like two hours in the club."

Lauren sat upright and wiped the tears from her face. She attempted a more serious tone but failed miserably.

"Their names were Crystal and Nadia."

Amelia's laughter escalated to a roar so much that she had to release her hold on Lauren to catch her breath.

"I'm so impressed, Lewis." Erin replied.

Amelia waved her hands in the air.

"That's not all. She..."

"Hey now!" Lauren interjected, swatting at Amelia in an attempt to stop her from exposing the full truth to that night.

Amelia swatted Lauren in return and continued talking anyway.

"She not only made out with them. She took them both home with her. I was up making coffee in the morning and the three of them were still going at it!"

Lauren's face was more red than the brightest crayon in the box. She laughed along with her friends, Amelia enjoying a trip down memory lane while Erin was appreciating this fiesty side she had never known of Lauren. Having enough of the embarassment, Lauren playfully shoved Amelia. She could not deny it, but she didn't want to bring up all the questionable choices she had made in the past.

"Okay, okay. So I had all those years of medical school winding me really tight. I guess I needed to unwind. A lot."

Erin smiled. "Damn Lewis, I can't believe you still remember their names. Must have been one hell of a night."

Lauren smiled but never replied. Despite the fun she did have that night many years ago, her mind was more preoccupied with someone else at the moment, and her name was certainly not Crystal or Nadia.

Amelia looked directly at Erin. "Erin, did Lauren ever tell you about the time..."

Lauren raised her hands in protest.

"Okay guys that's enough. Talk amongst yourselves if you must, but not about me. I'm going inside to sleep and save myself further embarrassment."

"Oh come on, Lewis. We don't need to talk about you then. I'm sure there are plenty of secrets you can tell me about Shepherd instead."

Amelia glared at Erin with a suprised expression.

"Oh hell no. I think we should talk about Erin."

Erin shook her head as she leaned back into her chair.

"Not a chance. My secrets are just that...secrets."

Lauren watched their interaction carefully. She really didn't need more proof that there was something going on with these two. If it wasn't already, it certainly was going to happen. It was only a matter of time.

Intent on keeping further discussion off her own past, Lauren found this the perfect opportunity to throw some fuel on the fire.

"Ladies. I'll do you both a favor."

She pointed at Erin and spoke. "Make Amelia tell you about her ideal fantasy involving handcuffs."

She then pointed at Amelia. "And you, make sure you grill Erin on why she thinks all doctors must be good in the sack."

Both women glared at Lauren, their matching expressions showing just as much surprise as the other. Lauren smiled proudly at her ability to silence further torment about her personal life. With her head held high, she rose from her chair and walked inside, only hearing the start of their inquisition of one another as the door closed behind her.

xxxxxxxxxxx


	7. Chapter 7

_Well this may be the longest chapter yet! More island craziness and a whole bunch of BoLo (don't pretend you haven't been waiting!) Hope you all like this update - I had so much fun writing it. And as always, thanks for those messages and reviews too! **Sorry peeps - I post this on ff dot net and I keep forgetting to update here - apologies for this!!! **_

xxxxxx

**_The following morning at the rental home_ **

Once Lauren had finally fallen asleep, morning arrived quickly, without any word from Bo. She hid her disappointment from her friends, and she gave no outward appearance of what truly occupied her mind. Internally she was an emotional mess. Lauren needed a distraction, anything. She was anxious to get to work and fill her time with anything that could chase away thoughts of the woman who filled her dreams and her nightmares since the moment her head hit the pillow.

Dressed and ready for a day at the lab, Lauren crossed the living room and stood by the open front door to their rental home. The warmth of the sun's rays matched the already heated air. Lauren couldn't help but smile, knowing that fall back home would never give her this kind of weather. While Amelia searched her bedroom for a shoe she managed to misplace, Lauren simply enjoyed a moment of peace watching the morning sunrise. It had rained all night until morning, and every drop of water coating the ground below seemed to reflect the brilliance of the sun back toward the sky. The smell of rain was dissipating as fast as the chance for a rainbow to appear. Looking left and then right, Lauren hoped to see one filling the sky with a multitude of colors. Unfortunately, none made themselves visible.

"I found your shoe!" Erin yelled, scrambling from her bedroom to the living room with Amelia's shoe in hand.

With a surprised expression, Amelia poked her head out from her bedroom. Lauren turned around, catching a silent exchange between Erin and Amelia across the living room. It didn't take a rocket scientist, or in this case, a medical genius, to know why that shoe was in Erin's room. Erin playfully waved the shoe in front of Amelia, the smile on her face a mix of the detective's charm and confidence. Lauren found Amelia's embarassment absolutely adorable, and while Lauren could have easily taken this opportunity to embarass her friends further, Lauren simply smiled and returned her gaze out the front door.

She was happy her friends were enjoying their time on the island, but Lauren's mind and her heart were tired, all thanks to her inability to stop thinking about Bo. Despite trying to focus on anything else, she had zero strength to fight her mind choosing to focus on images of the brunette. It kept her awake much too frequently again, and even into the morning hours when Lauren was getting ready for a day at the lab or standing in the doorway ready to leave the house, she still found herself reminiscing about the power of just one kiss.

It was enough to make her think she was slowly going mad. Lauren closed her eyes, slowly shook her head and her fist at her own thoughts. Something had to give or she might never get this woman out of her head. Or out of her heart.

Determined to do something that could potentially divert her attention away from Bo, Lauren thought a spontaneous morning might be just the solution. She hustled into the kitchen and grabbed the jeep keys off the counter, both Erin and Amelia watching her with their own curiosity. She stood in the kitchen doorway and smiled at them.

"Guys, do you want to go out for breakfast this morning? I was thinking we could stop down at the village diner by the shore? I don't know about you two, but I'd love to see the ocean waves a bit before we hide in the lab all day."

Both Erin and Amelia formed the same curious expression: the one that said "who are you and what did you do with our friend?" It was not like Lauren to delay the start to a work day, ever.

Lauren expected it, laughing as she spun the key ring on her finger and walked toward the door.

"Just a yes or a no will do, ladies," Lauren added.

"Yes!" Erin replied.

"I'm in too!" Amelia echoed.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

**_At the village diner_ **

It wasn't long after their second cup of coffee that Lauren was finally able to find a pleasant distraction from thoughts of Bo. While Lauren, Amelia and Erin were the only three in the small diner, the picturesque view of the beach made for a relaxation focal point and a great topic of conversation.

"I think I could seriously live in this chair forever, looking at that ocean."

Amelia sipped her coffee and stared out the window. Her gaze pulled the others to look in the same direction. They each wore a silly smile on their faces, appreciating each wave as it rolled upon the beach. Dozens of birds flocked to the shore, landing on the sand and then returning to the sky before repeating the process. While it wasn't anything exciting or adventurous, it was a simple form of peaceful entertainment.

"I second that Shepherd. I think we should have breakfast here more often." Erin replied.

Lauren raised her coffee mug in the air and nodded. "Agreed."

The door opened with the arrival of the local sheriff, Issac, stepping inside the diner. He immediately offered them a smile, pulling the door closed behind him.

"Morning ladies," he offered.

"Good morning," they said in unison.

He walked to their table wearing his signature big smile. He wiped his hands over the front of his wrinkled shirt, smoothing it and proudly adjusting his sheriff badge dangling on his belt.

"Did you try the fish tacos for breakfast?" he asked jokingly.

Amelia replied, "Funny I contemplated it but decided to go with the pancakes."

Isaac rubbed his hands together while his eyes widened. "Oooh good choice. Maybe I'll get that today too. Thanks for the idea, ma'am."

Amelia smiled and replied, "Oh please, no 'ma'am'; it's just Amelia."

Isaac blushed awkwardly. He glanced to the floor before returning his gaze to Amelia.

"Okay, Amelia. Thanks for the idea. Okay well you ladies have a nice day."

Isaac nodded politely and walked a few steps away before plopping down at an empty table. Lauren glanced at Amelia, who glanced at Erin, who then glanced back to Lauren. A silent agreement was reached and not a moment later, Erin slid her chair back and spoke in the direction of the sheriff.

"Isaac, come join us."

Breakfast was enjoyable. In addition to the beautiful scenery, talking with Isaac proved incredibly distracting. Just what Lauren wanted.

Isaac's flirtatious eyes with Amelia did not go unnoticed, but his behavior was purely innocent and his words carried nothing but polite compliments. On the few occasions he steered the conversation toward a more personal topic, one of the ladies would easily steer it back to questions about him.

"You live in quite the tropical paradise, Isaac." Erin commented as she watched two birds battling over some small item buried in the sand.

"I sure do. Nothing like Fate Island around. Even the other islands aren't as nice. But the population stays low because we don't have much the rest of the world can offer, plus some folks aren't really interested in visiting an island like ours. We don't have much to offer outside of fish tacos and tales of old lore."

Amelia laughed quietly. "I hope they pay you to promote those tacos, Isaac."

The sheriff placed his fork on his plate and laughed. "Well I do get a free one here and there."

Lauren looked away from the waves, glancing at Isaac as she probed further into his statement.

"What kind of lore?"

Isaac sipped his coffee carefully before offering a reply.

"Well the story has been changed a million ways from Sunday over the years. I always tell it the way I was told as a kid: something about a creature from the sea who named this place Fate Island. Some mystical creature came right out of the ocean and told some young, native girl that was the name of the land. The little girl then told her family the tale, and the name stuck. Although no one has ever seen a creature in the ocean, unless it's old Naomi swimming her morning laps."

"Naomi?" Amelia asked.

"Yep. She's eighty two years old and still takes a morning swim almost every day. But like I said, no such thing as an ocean lady: just lore. Regardless, if it keeps others away, I'm okay with that. I like the island just as it is. The few wealthy folks from other parts of the world who own property here have kept things lively enough. Plus those tourists from the cruise ships spend all their money here and that helps out all the locals."

"Oooh cruise ships. How often do the cruise ships stop here?" Erin asked.

"Oh not too often. Maybe twice a month. They remain out at sea but bring guests in on a few smaller boats. We keep them in the local village and sell them just about anything." Isaac chuckled to himself. "A few of the kids gathered sea shells and painted them. Set up a small table and sold their 'works of art' to tourists. It's really amazing how many people actually buy that stuff."

"Sounds like you have some little entrepreneurs then," Lauren replied.

"Yes we do. But like I said, I like the island the way it is. I hope it doesn't change too quickly."

Lauren smiled before returning her gaze toward the sea. Her eyes followed a few birds as they flew high in the sky and disappeared from sight. Her line of sight immediately fell upon the jungle creeping up the mountain side, and she couldn't stop the thought from penetrating her mind once more. Bo was somewhere in that jungle, hidden away somewhere on the island while Lauren tried fiercely to be patient. She wondered what would happen to Bo and her clan if the island changed quickly, soon becoming an overpopulated, beach resort for tourists. Before even delving into all those possibilities, Lauren cringed at the thought. It was just simply one she didn't even want to consider.

Lauren looked back at Isaac and quietly replied, "I hope it doesn't change too quickly, either."

xxxxxxxxx

**_Two days later in the lab_ **

Two days. It had been two days and Lauren had not seen nor heard from the mysterious brunette. Even though Lauren could have spent all her time exploring the village square or soaking up sun on the white sandy beaches, Lauren preferred to spend her days at the lab, linking in to secure browsers to research anything she could find about rumored mysterious non-humans with glowing blue eyes. The internet was a wealth of knowledge, unfortunately most of it was crap. If she believed everything she read online, then Bo was nothing more than a cartoon character who wears a special ring and a special cape. For those two days, Lauren slept, ate, and breathed research. Bits of pieces of information really amounted to nothing. Lauren literally combed through two days' worth of reading, only to come up empty handed.

Amelia and Erin had spent partial days in the medical complex as well. Keeping up the image that they were hard at work was mostly a waste of time for them, but they made the best of it and used much of that time to chat and get to know each other.

Today was more of the same, but the familiar sound that echoed an incoming Skype call captured Lauren's attention enough to pull her away from her computer to glance at Amelia's. Quickly, she rolled her chair across the tiny space, only stopping as she slid next to Erin and Amelia, who had already clicked to accept the call.

Cosima's smiling face appeared on screen, waving at them from across the world.

"Hey you three," Cosima greeted.

"Hi! How was the award presentation?" Amelia asked.

"It was nice. Delphine accepted her award with poise and grace, just like I knew she would."

A wide smile flooded Cosima's happy expression. It was evident she was proud of Delphine, but the bags under her eyes appeared darker than usual and overall, the scientist looked downright exhausted.

"Aww, that's great. I think I can speak for all of us when I say we are really happy for her."

Lauren nodded to Amelia's statement. "I completely agree."

"Thanks, ladies. Anyway, I just wanted to apologize for the delay on the flower results. The awards ceremony morphed into a whirlwind tour of the city and threw me completely off schedule. So I'm back on it now and I'll get it to you as soon as possible. I'll be heading back to Toronto as well, so if you can't reach me, it probably means I'm in the air."

"No worries. We'll be patiently waiting."

xxxxxxxxx

**_Late afternoon at the rental home, poolside_ **

Lauren nodded her head in the affirmative for the third time. "You guys go ahead. Really."

Erin and Amelia stood by the back door. For five minutes they had tried to convince Lauren to join them at the island diner for an evening out, but the doctor had not budged from her original answer of no.

"You sure? I really believe Isaac when he said those fish tacos are to die for. I mean, he has talked about them every time we've seen him. I find it hard to believe they are worth passing up."

"I'm sure they're delicious. I just want some down time tonight."

Amelia stepped next to Lauren who was stretched out on the lounge chair poolside gripping her paperback book.

"Listen, don't go running off again. Promise?"

Lauren smiled and replied, "At this point I don't have the energy to go running off again, plus Doctor Lee will return to work tomorrow where we all need to act surprised that there is no body to study. So no running off. If I do, I'll leave a note."

Lauren laughed at her own joke, but Amelia's expression was fraught with worry. Erin giggled before tugging on Amelia's arm, silently giving her permission to relax. She finally smiled and nodded. Without any further arguments, Amelia followed Erin through the house and out the front door for some time out in the village.

Lauren listened to the jeep spitting gravel from the tires as it left the driveway. Nothing but the sound of leaves rustling from the breeze, a bird chirping here and there, and the distant sound of ocean waves accompanied Lauren poolside from that point on. She really did want some down time tonight. Getting lost in the pages of a science fiction novel sounded like the perfect way to do just that.

xxxxxxxxx

Not an hour had passed when Lauren turned yet another page. While the story line was interesting enough to keep reading, it nowhere near captivated her attention like the voice that broke her trend of thought.

"Anything good in that book?"

It wasn't the words that Lauren heard. It was the voice: the voice that stirred parts of Lauren with a power unlike any other.

Not moving a muscle, Lauren slowly shifted her eyes up and glanced over the top of the book. She stared at the tree line across the pool directly in her line of sight. Bo stepped from between two trees wearing a smile bright enough to replace some of the waning light of day. It immediately fluttered Lauren's heart.

As Bo walked slowly toward her, she carried a bit more confidence with each step. Gone was the primitive looking dress that Bo had always worn. In its place, a simple black tank top cut low, low enough for Lauren to appreciate the view. That same, single necklace dangled preciously around her neck. She wore a pair of casual shorts, something Lauren would expect to see on any touristy beach goer or a cruise ship vacationer. While the attire was completely unexpected, Lauren found that Bo could make any outfit look incredible.

"Nothing as good as what I could write about from the past several days."

Bo smiled warmly, slowing her pace until she stood next to Lauren. She glanced at the empty lounge chair next to the blonde and carefully sat down. Facing Lauren, she fidgeted with her hands absentmindedly. Her gorgeous brown eyes flickered blue and then back to brown the minute Lauren smiled.

"I saw that," Lauren commented.

Bo covered her face bashfully for but a moment and smiled.

"You notice things quickly."

Despite her cool outward appearance, Lauren was once again an emotional mess. Her heart pounded so hard she felt it in her chest and heard it echo in her ears. She too became fidgety but wanted to hide it from Bo. To compensate, she shifted in her seat slightly until she swung her legs off the side of her lounge chair. Never once did she shift her stare away from Bo. There they sat facing one another, knees almost touching save for the small gap of space between them; all while Lauren gazed carefully at a face she feared she would never see again.

Sticking with her plan to remain calm and collected, she analyzed the shades of blue filling Bo's eyes. The outer edges appeared lighter and brighter while the centers held darker, bolder blues. No matter the shade, Lauren found the color changes to be astonishing.

"I wish I could understand the science behind the color change in your eyes."

Lauren lifted her free hand toward Bo's face, ready to run her hand over the delicate skin of Bo's cheek but she stopped.

Bo held her breath, ready to feel Lauren's fingertips grace over her. When Lauren pulled away, Bo shook her head.

"If you keep looking at me like that, they're going to turn blue and stay that way. Permanently."

Lauren laughed as she looked away. Her blatant stare lacked manners, but it was also giving rise to a surge of need that Lauren needed to slow down. She closed her paperback book and tossed it to the concrete below her lounge chair. She pressed her palms into the seat cushion under her, taking a deep breath while formuating her thoughts. She shifted her tone from playful to more sensitive, voicing the one thought that plagued her mind since Bo had disappeared days ago.

"I didn't think you were coming back."

She couldn't hide her feelings in those words, the strain of sadness pushing her voice into the next higher octave. Lauren followed her statement with a fragile smile. It was her attempt to stay strong amidst her heightened emotions.

Boldly Bo replied, "I wasn't going to."

Those were not words Lauren expected to hear. Her smile quickly faded, her confusion evident as her forehead creased.

"Oh?"

Lauren was not the only one struggling with emotions. Showing her own strength, Bo leaned back slightly and took a slow, deep breath. She kept her eye contact with Lauren in hopes of conveying her honesty.

"Well it's a bit more detailed than this, but I had to take care of a few things with regards to Halima. Once I finished that, a lot of other responsibilities had surfaced that required my immediate attention." She took another breath, her shoulders pushing back further as she continued. "I also needed time to think; time to consider all the things you know about me and my clan."

Lauren certainly knew things about Bo and her clan, even if she really didn't understand it. She wasn't sure what Bo was leading up to with this statement, so she simply asked.

"And what did you consider?"

Bo leaned forward again, her hands fidgeting with a frayed edge of the lounge chair.

"Every time I'm around you, I seem to expose more secrets about my clan than I should. It's my own fault, and I take responsibility for that. But I have to make good decisions for my clan, not just selfish ones for me. My mistakes can jeopardize a lot more than just my own safety."

While Bo's tone was calm and kept even, Lauren heard nothing but the start of a painful goodbye. The words selfish and jeopardize seemed to stick in Lauren's head, pushing her heart to pound harder. She immediately felt like she was a bad decision Bo alluded to, and the instant strain that accompanied such a feeling tighten Lauren's throat to the point of near oxygen depravation. She didn't want to show it; she didn't want to expose how much this was affecting her and so, like any woman on the verge of tears, she hid her sadness with anger.

She swallowed hard, thoughts of her own behaviors jeopardizing her friends' safety and her own scientific studies fueling her frustration. She tightened her jaw and harshly matched Bo's confident tone with one of her own.

"So why are you here then?"

Her bite was evident, so much that Bo slid her hand gently to Lauren's thigh. There was no pulse of light in their touch, but the heat that surfaced between them was highly charged. Lauren held her breath, staring at Bo's hand resting immediately below the hemline of her shorts. It felt good; it felt right.

Bo's facial expression softened and her voice quieted significantly.

"Because for these past few days, I've realized that if you were out to maliciously destroy me or my clan, you would have already done it." Bo paused, her smile growing wider as she continued to speak with a growing confidence. "I've also realized that, even if there are reasons why I should not be here, there are more important reasons why I WANT to be here."

In both words and tone, Bo's honesty was conveyed. The sudden revelation shifted Lauren's emotions from one direction to another. Bo gently squeezed her thigh, pulling a hopeful smile to Lauren's face. What Lauren anticipated to be an explanation that would only anger her, Bo's words did quite the opposite. She quickly began to relax but still remained curiously nervous. What exactly did Bo want? Were those reasons the same as what Lauren wanted? What exactly did Lauren want her to want?

Their close proximity always pulled Lauren's deeply rooted emotions to the surface. Even if she hid them from others. Bo's gentle grip on her thigh held nothing against the tight grip she had on the strings attached to Lauren's heart. The doctor fascinated at how quickly Bo could make her pulse race, her palms perspire and her mouth dry. These thoughts and feelings were enough to overwhelm Lauren into silence.

Surprisingly, that is exactly what Bo expected. The brunette did not push Lauren for a response, simply accepting the shift in Lauren's aura as an indicator of her feelings. She shifted slightly in her seat, glancing once to the jungle over her shoulder before refocusing on the blonde before her.

"Lauren, I don't think I've had the chance to say thank you. You trusted me, you took a risk, and you came through big time. I honestly don't even know how to thank you properly. So I will start by saying 'thank you' and then I'll ask if you have time to take a little hike with me? There's something I want to show you."

xxxxxxxxxx

Navigating the path with ease, Bo led Lauren up the mountainside. They walked slowly as Lauren acclimated herself with the terrain. Bo helped her over a few questionable stream crossings and guided her through some overgrown plants gracing the jungle ground. There was a comfort in each other's presence. Despite Bo's questionable disappearance over the past several days, being with her granted calm for Lauren. Even conversation came easily for them both.

"So why the change in clothes, Bo? You actually look, well, you look normal."

Bo caught Lauren's quiet laugh and smiled. She glanced over her own attire, loving that way these clothes felt against her skin. She swore she would never wear that brown dress ever again.

"We had a change to an old clan rule; relaxed a few restrictions."

"Really? That's interesting." Lauren replied.

"You have no idea. It's been a hot topic with my people."

"So where did get the clothes?" Lauren asked curiously.

Bo thought back to Tamsin's duties over the past few days: flying countless trips to nearby islands and cruise ships, sneaking aboard and taking with her all that she could carry. It was not an honest way to dress her clan with new clothes, but it was the fastest. However, it was still something Bo did not really want to disclose.

"Trust me. You really don't want to know."

Bo pushed aside some overgrown grasses, helping Lauren proceed along the path. The fading daylight brought forth shifting jungle shadows and made it rather difficult to maneuver the paths, but Bo had no trouble finding her way. She knew where every tree branch needed held aside, or where every dip in the ground below needed avoided. Her knowledge of the jungle was evident.

"Do you know all the paths through the island then?" Lauren asked.

"Pretty much. I know a little about the other islands too, but I spend most of my time here. This has been my home for…for a long time."

She paused at the end of her statement. Lauren noticed, and she looked over Bo with an analytical gaze, wondering how many years Bo meant by "a long time." The woman didn't look a day over thirty.

"How long Bo?"

Bo continued walking ahead of Lauren. While she heard the doctor's question perfectly clear, Bo delayed her reply while considering the best way to respond.

"Hmmm?" Bo asked.

"How long?" Lauren repeated.

Bo paused briefly before finally answering, "Long enough."

Her omission of the number of years was strange but Lauren accepted Bo's decision to not provide a direct answer. She simply continued following Bo up the hillside that gave way to much smoother terrain. The slope leveled out to an odd plateau hidden deep in the jungle. The space allowed the two to walk side by side as they continued their journey.

"So your clan has been here for a while too? In this jungle?"

"Yes. This island is the home to my clan. We are in contact with other clans, like ours, that reside in other parts of the world actually. But my clan lives here, secluded away from the world, well, until now anyway."

Secluded. Lauren considered how a lack of seclusion must impact a clan that has only known a lifetime of seclusion. She fathomed exposure to the world would be even more difficult for this clan considering their differences. While Lauren had yet to have the "non human" discussion with Bo, Lauren imagined avoiding exposure would be a pinnacle priority.

Before Lauren had a chance to broach the subject, an unmistakable hissing sound echoed from the path ahead. The doctor halted her steps quickly, glancing over the space before them.

Protectively, Bo stepped in front of Lauren, shielding her from whatever lie ahead. The brunette outstretched her arms to either side, bent her knees slightly and centered her weight on the balls of her feet. She was not only prepared to defend, she was prepared to go on the offense as well.

Lauren stood close to Bo, continuing to scan over her shoulder and around the tall grasses and jungle trees nearby. The hissing sound grew louder.

"Lachlan, show yourself at once."

Bo's voice boomed loudly. It was nothing like the sensitive tone she held while in conversation with Lauren. Instead, it was bold and direct; her words were nothing short of a demand that required attention.

Not a moment later, overgrown plants ahead of them swayed as they were shoved aside. A man stepped in to view as he battled past the vegetative growth. Surprisingly to Lauren, his appearance was unlike anything she had ever seen before. He wore the fierce appearance of a foe, hissing louder with each step. His mouth exposed fangs as his brow creased. Those teeth were certainly not human, and his clothes bore a strong resemblance to the old tattered material that Bo had previously worn. A brown strong material draped from his abdomen down to mid thigh, his bare chest exposed to show his muscular physique.

Quickly, his initial predatory attitude faded as he made eye contact with Bo. The man's entire demeanor shifted right before Lauren's very eyes as he went from fierce and angry to calm and obedient.

Bo lowered her arms, her hands coming to rest on her hips.

"Put the damn teeth away. Please."

It was yet another demand, but just as quickly as Lachlan's demeanor changed, so did Bo's. She immediately softened her tone. Being the new leader of the clan compelled Bo to release her anger and instead, show more appreciation to her clan members whenever possible. This was the prime opportunity to do so.

"Thank you for not scaring us, by the way. Glad to see you remember your orders."

He offered her a salute and replied, "Absolutely, Bo."

Bo looked around curiously. "Where is your partner in crime?"

Lachlan hesitated an answer as he looked over Lauren with a keen curiosity. He closed his mouth quickly, and when he reopened it to speak again, the ferocious set of sharp teeth were gone. In their place were nothing but what appeared to be a typical set of human teeth.

"He's here, somewhere. Always running off though." Lachlan glanced over his own shoulder and yelled. "Atticus, where the hell are you?"

From the same path Lachlan had stepped, Atticus quickly emerged.

When Lauren laid eyes upon this second man, the recognition of his alligator appearance sparked a mix of fear with her curiosity. Unknowingly, she gently rested her hand on Bo's shoulder; a hand Bo quickly covered with her own as she offered a comforting squeeze.

"It's okay Lauren. They won't hurt you."

Atticus stepped forward and looked over the women carefully.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here, Bo? You, taking advantage of the new attire and dressed like a tourist, wandering the jungle with a blonde no less?" Atticus asked.

Bo shook her head but ignored Atticus. She glanced over her shoulder at Lauren as she spoke.

"Lauren, this is Lachlan and this is Atticus. They are both members of my clan, but you can call them the two stooges."

"Name calling is not polite, Bo," Atticus replied.

Despite the nature of what he said, his tone actually calmed Lauren down quite a bit. He had no malice in it and instead sounded more like that of a jealous little brother.

Bo immediately replied.

"Well if you two weren't such clowns, maybe I wouldn't. Guys, this is Lauren. She is the doctor that returned Halima to us."

"Oh," Atticus whispered. He nodded to her politely, the closest offering of a thank you that he knew how to express.

Lachlan followed suit with the nod, although he spoke his thanks as well.

"Hello. Thank you for your assistance."

Lauren never had time to respond as Bo immediately addressed them.

"Do not ever scare or harm her, that is an order. Understood?"

In unison, both men didn't hesitate before replying. "Yes, boss."

Lauren looked over the men's features, studying them like a scientist. They were figures of men but mutated to show characteristics of creatures. It was very different from Bo's physical traits, and the differences simply baffled her. Recognizing their unyielding obedience to Bo, Lauren quickly felt more comfortable in their presence. She shifted one step to her left and manuevered around Bo with careful steps. She could not resist the opportunity to look at them each more closely.

"So you have characteristics of a serpent. And you, a crocodile."

Atticus placed his hands on his hips, rolled his eyes, and replied.

"Alligator really, but close enough."

Lauren stared in awe, mumbling "simply fascinating" without even realizing she said it aloud.

Lachlan smiled and folded his arms across his puffed out chest.

"Well I'm more fascinating that this joker. I mean, I have extra heads even, and my venom is strong enough to destroy the likes of a…"

Lachlan's explanation was cut short as Atticus shoved him, knocking him off balance and interrupting his self-praise.

Atticus quickly puffed out his own chest, his glare laced with jealousy and frustration.

"Always need to steal the limelight, huh?! Can't you ever admit we are equals?"

In an instant Lachlan's fangs reappeared. He regained his balance before lunging at Atticus in return, escalating their playful pushing match to a rather brute wrestling match. They exchanged several rude comments to one another as they toppled to the ground and rolled over the surrounding earth. Lauren stepped back quickly to avoid the scuffle as she looked at Bo, who was simply shaking her head in disbelief.

"These two…I swear it's like having children."

Lauren giggled. She actually found their banter adorable despite the rather painful appearance of their wrestling.

Bo reached for Lauren's hand, pulling her attention away from the entertainment of the moment. Their connection instantly warmed Lauren's heart.

"They'll be fine. Let's leave them be."

Without question, Lauren accepted Bo's hold and once again followed her along the open path. Their entwined hands remained secure as they walked. Lauren found an intense amount of comfort in the hold, and not even the steeper slopes pulled her to break their connection. Instead, she carefully secured each step as she walked, her sandals somehow doing a better job of supporting her than she imagined they should. Bo, on the other hand, remained bare foot and walked with the greatest of ease.

As they crested the hillside to another level area, Lauren broke their silence.

"So your clan members take on different forms, then?"

"In many capacities, yes. Some are not so different; others are much different. I'll explain all the details later."

Lauren paused her steps, releasing her hand from Bo's as she curiously looked over the brunette. She wanted to know more, and she wanted to tell Bo that she already knew more. Bo stopped walking and turned to look at Lauren. Boldly, Lauren firmed her expression and her tone.

"You have offered to explain details later on more than one occasion Bo. You've simply sidestepped questions of mine more than once. I've assembled some pieces of the puzzle, and you know that because Erin told you. I was wrong before, but I'm confident that now, I'm right. My assumption that your clan was that of prehistoric humans was completely inaccurate. It was inaccurate because I know: I know that you're not even human."

Bo stood still, her expression never changed. Her lack of response confirmed Lauren's statement; truthfully Bo was just thinking about the best way to explain. It was hard to find the right words that might make any sense to the doctor. After all, when Bo considered Lauren's view of all of this: a corpse that didn't have a human brain, a woman whose eyes could glow blue, an introduction to a serpent man and an alligator man, Bo didn't know if anything would make sense.

She had spent two days getting her responsibilities in order; two days setting up a schedule of people to care for her best friend as she lay dying; two days working round the clock to free up some time so she could see Lauren again; two days wondering how to tell Lauren the details or who she was, but she still had no idea where to begin.

Lauren waited patiently for Bo to speak. She felt a strange sense of concern emanating from the brunette. While Lauren's questions were truly curiosity feeding her thirst for knowledge, she also wanted to make certain that Bo knew she meant no harm to Bo or to her people. Rather than wait any longer for Bo to say something, Lauren continued.

"You said it yourself Bo. If I wanted to harm you, I would have already done it. Despite any residual fear you have, I hope you know that your secrets are safe with me and my friends."

Bo relaxed her posture, her shoulders lowered as she exhaled.

"I know. It takes some getting used to that's all. And honestly, it's not you three I'm worried about."

Lauren stepped closer to Bo.

"Who are you afraid of?"

Bo looked ahead and nodded in the direction of their path. She began walking again, and Lauren followed close behind as they navigated down a narrower clearing.

"Well, there is the issue of the mystery man who took Halima, whoever he is. Plus you mentioned there is a lead doctor who brought you to the island. I know nothing about him. But what happens when either of them find out she is gone? Will they try to find our land again? I certainly don't want them to take her or any of the others."

Lauren pulled her eyes from the path below to Bo. The word others caught her attention quickly.

"Others? Your clan has a full cemetery then?"

Unexpectedly, Lauren slipped and lost her balance. Her foot slipped on the ground below but Bo spun around quickly, her instinctive reflexes catching Lauren's arm in her grasp.

Bo's hold was strong, protective. She held on to Lauren until the blonde regained her footing. While her grip was fierce enough to keep Lauren upright, it quickly softened as Lauren stood confidently on two feet again.

Lauren offered Bo the kindest of smiles. She could see a multitude of Bo's emotions at the surface: the hint of a smile for aiding Lauren, and the hint of pain as she had been considering Lauren's prior question. The brunette's usual determination appeared to visibly drain from her posture as she released her grip on Lauren's arm. She turned, ready to continue their walk when Lauren grabbed Bo's hand. It was a sudden act but Lauren did so willingly, the need to show her allegiance and compassion to the brunette.

Bo ran her fingers over Lauren's and accepted the hand within her own. Their fingers laced together, instantly bringing Bo's smile to the surface. And much to Lauren's appreciation, they kept their hands connected as they slowly began walking through the jungle again.

"Our clan has a burial ground in this jungle. It is where we put the physical remains of our clan when they pass. I remember a time when it was an easy place for us to visit, and there was never a threat of any locals wandering through it, but now we keep it protected. It is guarded around the clock by at least one member of our clan, mostly so this type of thing cannot ever happen again."

Her words were weighted. Bo's tone defined stress. The island as a whole had moved much slower with change than the rest of the world. But even this hidden gem in the South Pacific was modernizing at a more rapid pace than ever before. The doctor knew how things could snowball. Lauren feared it would only get more difficult.

"What will you do if he returns? Or someone else?"

"Whatever is necessary."

Lauren didn't question Bo's words, the intent was well communicated in her bold tone. With those three simple words, Bo presented her determination with clarity. She would stop at nothing to protect her land and her people. All Lauren could do was respect it.

Quietly they covered another short distance up a gradual slope. From here they could see the sun near the horizon, slowly making its way toward dusk. At this elevation, the presence of sunlight aided their sight, but the trail was essentially unrecognizable due to the extensive jungle vegetation overgrowth. They pushed through it carefully, and fortunately that dense growth was short lived as they stepped into a tiny cleared space uniquely concealed on all sides by tall tropical trees.

The brunette released her hand from Lauren's and raised her fingers to her lips. She whistled twice, the sound breaking through their rather quiet surroundings. In but a minutes time, another of Bo's clan emerged from the brush.

It was Tamsin, and her expression immediately showed a mix of surprise and jealousy. She eyed Lauren carefully before expressing her disgust with a simple glance at Bo.

"Bo," she greeted harshly.

"Tamsin," Bo replied. "I didn't realize you were on patrol right now."

Tamsin looked at Lauren carefully.

"I needed fresh air so I took an extra shift."

Her dry tone coupled with her defensive stance, giving away her obvious attitude that she was not happy.

Bo puffed out her chest and tightened her jaw.

"Well I wanted to make our presence known. We are going to Cathedrals Den."

Tamsin opened her mouth to reply but stopped short of saying a word. Her expression shifted rather uncomfortably as she wavered between obedient and defiant. Her stare morphed into nothing more than an evil glare at Lauren, whose presence was the sole cause of her conflicted state. Bo was quick to step in.

"Perhaps I should make a formal introduction. Tamsin, this is Lauren, the woman responsible for returning Halima to us. And Lauren, this is Tamsin, one of my clan members."

With a tightened jaw of her own, Tamsin nodded toward Lauren but said nothing. Trying to ease the obvious tension, Lauren smiled and addressed her.

"Nice to meet you."

When Tamsin continued to remain silent, Bo spoke more directly to her. The voice that came forth was not her friend, or even her past lover speaking, but instead came the voice of a leader.

"You will never harm this woman. Is that understood?" Bo was quick to add.

"Understood," she replied obediently.

Tamsin stepped aside, swinging her hand in a charming, sweeping motion to allow the women to pass.

Bo spoke no additional words to her, merely leading Lauren forward through the clearing and stepping into the thick overgrowth again. The moment the jungle concealed them again, Bo took Lauren's hand into her own. The immediate return of that touch eased Lauren's uncertainly from that recent interaction and filled her with an appreciative blanket of protection.

"I sensed tension back there," Lauren stated.

"She's learning her place. That's all."

"She doesn't like me." Lauren replied.

Bo shrugged. "It really doesn't matter what she likes, but I'm confident that she'll get over it. She may not hide her feelings or thoughts very well, but she is a good member of the clan."

Lauren didn't really know what to make of it. Tamsin oozed jealousy, but rather than find discomfort in that thought, Lauren appreciated it. It meant Tamsin had something to be jealous of, and Lauren only imagined it was her.

"Bo, you've been telling your clan members to never harm me. Is there something I should be concerned of?" Lauren asked.

Bo quickly shook her head from left to right.

"Not at all. My clan is very protective of our land, as they are trained to be. I want to make it clear that you are different, and you are to be treated differently. Plus, their defiance to my orders would bring about their own demise."

"Really? How so?" Lauren asked.

"Really. In my clan, directly disobeying my orders would result in a number of punishments. None are pleasant."

Lauren was appreciative that Bo was finally answering her questions, although she wasn't quite ready to hear exactly what those punishments entailed. However, the doctor took this opportunity to continuing seeking answers to other questions she held.

"So can you tell me what you meant by Cathedrals Den?" Lauren asked.

Bo smiled as she swatted aside tall grasses that grew across their path.

"Cathedrals Den is actually an anagram for 'The Sacred Land'."

"Really?" Lauren asked.

Bo stopped walking again but kept her hold on Lauren's hand. She glanced over Lauren's face, staring intently at the blonde. Yet another secret she told Lauren with ease.

"That anagram is our secret, okay?"

Her voice conveyed the seriousness of that statement. Lauren did not take it lightly. She nodded and smiled, the phrase "The Sacred Land" rolling across her lips.

"So what makes it sacred Bo?"

Bo extended her arm into the tall grasses before her, pushing aside the growth and creating a path for them to move through. With her other hand, she gently tugged Lauren through the opening. As they stepped through the tall grasses, they entered another cleared field of land hidden high up in the mountain as Bo replied with just a single word.

"This..."

The cleared land before her was a large, circular-shaped space. The trees surrounding the open land stood tall like protective soldiers, the growth nearly four times Lauren's height. The tree tops curved toward the center of the circle, shrouding the view from the air, making it appear just like any other dense part of the jungle from above. While the growth patterns were rather interesting, it was not the vegetation surrounding the space that stood out most.

The perimeter of the circular shaped space was glowing blue; a ring of light appeared to hover just above the earth. Less than knee high, it was a continuous loop of light, and it caught Lauren's eye immediately. Amazed, Lauren released her hand from Bo's. She stepped forward curiously and watched her own feet as she stepped forward. Her leg crossed through that beautiful beam of light floating just about the surface. She expected to feel something as she stepped through the glow but there was nothing. Lauren looked for a source to the ring of light but could see nothing from where she stood. She took another step forward but hesitated. The earth was soft, almost pillow like. She glanced at Bo, who was watching her with a brilliant smile on her face. She waved her hands and encouraged Lauren forward, who immediately took three additional steps forward to test the ground beneath her weight. Bo followed her and stood at her side.

Lauren scanned the surroundings, attempting to absorb every unique characteristic present. Rows upon rows of rectangular stones decorated the ground surface inside the open space. Each rock was evenly spaced out from the others, and each one was no bigger than a standard paperback book. They appeared rather uniform in nature except for the glowing color of each stone, which varied greatly from one end of the field to the other. Dark rustic tones dominated the nearby stones while lighter, more pastel shades filled the far end. Lauren intentionally blinked rapidly to ensure her sight was clear. The stones were glowing to match the glowing ring surrounding the sacred land, and all the blinking in the world didn't change that appearance. The sight was marvelous.

Lauren felt a tingle run through her spine but it was quickly overshadowed from the warmth of Bo's hand pressed to her lower back. The touch stirred desires similarly experienced when Lauren stood dazed at the waterfall. The effects of this land, Bo's presence and certainly the mystery surrounding it all put Lauren's mind at odds with her body. She wanted to question everything, get answers to the multitude of questions formulating by the second in her head, but her body fixated on the connection building between her and the beautiful brunette.

"This is your sacred land."

Lauren's statement was not a question but an exclamation of understanding as she realized the field of stones was essentially a field of grave markers. Together, they walked forward through the space. As they approached the closest stone to where they had stood, Lauren leaned over, closely inspecting the stone's surface visually. She glanced at three others nearby, recognizing their similarities and differences. While many stones clustered nearby were of very similar colors, each of the stone's surfaces contained varying symbols. None were recognizable as any language Lauren had ever encountered.

"Yes it is. It is our most protected space on the island. More so than my village."

The importance of the land was evident. Being here provided Lauren a deeper understanding of Bo's clan, despite still knowing very little about them.

"The colors are breathtaking."

Bo stepped around Lauren, carefully navigating between stones as she periodically looked from one to the next.

"The colors shift with age. The darker the color, the older the stone. See how they get lighter toward that end of the space?"

Lauren glanced in the direction that Bo pointed and offered a nod as her understanding.

"This end is much older; that end is newer."

Lauren shifted her view from the ground to Bo. She watched her carefully, observing Bo whispering something inaudible above each stone at which she stood.

"And the symbols?"

Bo replied, "A type of ancient language. In short, they explain who and what type of clan member they were."

Lauren gazed toward the far end of clearing. She glanced over the far stones, whose colors were so dim she could barely see them glowing from where she stood.

"So Halima is here then, yes?"

Bo smiled and nodded. "Over here."

Bo extended her hand to Lauren, the blonde instantly accepting the offered, warm touch. Even the loosest hold stirred the flutter in Lauren's chest. Careful to avoid stepping on any stones, Bo led Lauren along the edge of the clearing. Colors slowly shifted from the darkest, boldest to almost unrecognizable lightened hues of various colors.

Together, they stopped at the foot of a plot covered in fresh soil. Lauren glanced over the stone for Halima's resting space. The symbol contained a unique circular pattern highlighted in a faint purple glow. It immediately provided a soothing calm over Lauren's entire aura. She thought back to the purple glow witnessed in the morgue. Strangely, Lauren felt a wave of emotion as she stood there staring at the stone. Bo whispered something at this stone again, and while Lauren was close enough to hear her this time, she had no clue what language Bo spoke.

They shared several silent minutes together until Bo shifted restlessly in place. Lauren cast a glance to other stones nearby, looking over the quantity in the field. With a quick estimate, Lauren quickly assumed the number of stones ranged somewhere near two hundred. While that number seemed small for a lifetime of a clan, it also seemed large for such a small island.

She wondered what ailments had plagued each and every one of those who were in this sacred land, or what they individually looked like as unique creatures of Bo's clan. Yet the timing did not feel right to probe such personal questions, so Lauren simply remained quiet while she paid respect to those she had never known.

Bo raised her hand and pointed to the near edge of the glowing blue perimeter.

"We figure that the thief who discovered this space chose Halima to uncover because she is positioned rather close to this edge of the burial ground. I assume he climbed this hillside and entered from beyond those trees."

Lauren glanced in the direction of which Bo pointed, but the thick swatch of trees concealing the area around them did not permit her to see beyond the edge. She grew angry with the person who invaded such a private space; downright furious as she imagined someone literally digging Halima's body from the earth. Lauren opened her mouth to voice that feeling to Bo when her eyes fell upon another freshly cleared plot. Nearby, another space closer to the glowing blue perimeter was a clean, fresh rectangle of level soil, but it was absent a glowing stone marker.

"Why does that space not have a stone?" Lauren asked.

Bo stared at the space Lauren had been looking at. She was quietly lost in her thoughts, a heavy sigh preceding her shift in facial expressions. Her original peaceful appearance left, replaced by one filled with sadness. Bo pierced her lips together as her forehead wrinkled slightly, a sign she battled to answer Lauren's question.

"It has been cleared in preparation for the inevitable, but it is currently empty."

Her words came through like a politician's, monotone and steady, a clear attempt to hide her emotions. Bo's chin tilted down slightly as she bowed her head and took slow, cleansing breaths. She closed her eyes and visibly fought to push through the pain laced in those words. Despite any further explanation, the clarity of Bo's emotion was clear. Bo was hurting, and that burial plot was the cause.

Lauren lifted her free hand and gently pressed her index finger under Bo's chin, bringing her view to eye level again. Lauren took a careful step so that she filled Bo's entire field of vision, staring at her with obvious intention. It was an attempt to memorize the painful expression and emotional indicators visible on Bo's face. The crease between her brows, the tightened jaw, even her nostrils flaring as she fought her feelings. Lauren looked at Bo, truly looked at her, and scientifically, compounded an entire slate of realizations.

Lauren assessed Bo's pain was nothing new, rather something she had been facing for quite some time in the way she could hold her emotions at bay. Lauren also assessed that Bo's tightened jaw showed the brunette's natural defense against this pain: certainly anger and most likely her disappointment in the lack of control against whatever the cause. The slightest twitch of her nostrils happened on the inhale, surely a physical response Bo wasn't even aware she had. In the past, Lauren would have usually congratulated herself on the stellar observation skills, yet this moment was nothing like Lauren's past. The blonde digested those scientific observations straight to her heart, absorbing a greater understanding of the deep rooted sensitivity Bo possessed.

"I'm so sorry," Lauren whispered.

Bo relaxed her jaw. She kept her own gaze locked on Lauren's, her thoughts raging wildly while she allowed the silence to deliver her strength.

"Thank you."

There were no further words spoken for several long minutes, the two standing peacefully toe to toe, eye to eye. Neither felt compelled to move, and they very well could have stood entranced in that space for hours had a sudden swirl of blowing air not captured their attention. In the otherwise still jungle floor, a strange spinning column of wind circled about them both.

A glance to the surrounding space showed little or no breeze, the low surface grasses barely swaying at all. The tension each woman carried eased tremendously and the surrounding energy shifted quickly. Bo looked around curiously as did Lauren, both finding the wind pattern encircling them rather strange. Bo smiled. It put a matching smile on Lauren's face. The brunette took Lauren's other hand in hers, both hands now laced together comfortably and dangling between them.

As quickly as that funnel of wind appeared, it was gone. The tingling sensation returned to Lauren's nerves once again and created that buzz inside her she had grown accustomed to.

With a matching eased tension, Bo finally spoke.

"You know for a doctor, or a researcher or whatever, you sure lack questions at the moment. I guessed you would ask me about the blue ring of light, or who occupies every one of these space, or maybe for a list of the symbols and their meanings."

Lauren laughed quietly. It appeared Bo read Lauren's mind rather well, as those were all questions Lauren would love to ask. But as she had decided moments prior, some things were more important than questions.

"Bo I have a never ending list of questions, but they can wait. Thank you for bringing me here. I don't take it lightly."

Bo's smile reflected a building appreciaton and connection to Lauren. If there was ever a perfect response Lauren could have said at that very moment, that was it.

"I'm glad you appreciate this, because you're the first human that has ever been invited into this space. Ever."

xxxxxxxx

**_After dark in the jungle_ **

After leaving Cathedrals Den, Bo led Lauren down another steep slope as they followed a trickle of water that grew in size to a large mountainside stream. They didn't share much more than small talk, mostly abbreviated conversation about being careful of where they stepped as the path had grown dark. Now, Lauren stood in the shallow edge of the stream cutting through a plateau high up in the mountainside. The stream was wide enough that the sky opened up above it, affording Lauren the sight of the moon and stars. Sounds of wildlife near and far amplified near the water but Lauren held no fear while in Bo's presence.

Lauren had yet to ask any of those never ending questions she had mentioned, choosing to appreciate the quiet time shared with Bo during their hike. Lauren's mind continued to process information at lightning speed, assembling each and every intricate detail she could remember to formulate a bigger picture of Bo's world. It was very much a private one, so much that Lauren had yet to figure out why she, a human doctor, was privy to witness and learn so much about this mysterious clan. She put her faith in science for a lifetime, and now she was a walking part of something beyond scientific explanation.

To further complicate matters, Lauren could not deny the intense connection she felt with Bo. It was not a simple, scientific interest. Lauren recognized the signs well: her increased heart rate, the shallow breaths, the tingling fire igniting each of her nerves, her willingness to cross boundaries, and her building protective nature of Bo. Despite Lauren wishing she could offer any other reason, the doctor knew quite well that she was completely smitten with this blue eyed woman. Lauren had never had her heart wanting someone as much as it wanted Bo. That in itself baffled Lauren far more than anything else.

They had covered quite a bit of distance walking downhill when they stopped to take a break. Lauren had been attempting to scoop handfuls of cool fresh water to her mouth when Bo offered her a folded oversized plant leaf to use like a cup. Lauren gulped the water quickly. Their journey had kept them moving for quite some time and her body welcomed the rush of water down her throat.

Lauren had waded in to the water until the surface hovered just below her knees. She gulped another leaf full of water, staring up to and marveling at the stars filling the sky. Bo had taken rest upon a fallen tree trunk situated a few paces back from the stream's edge, where she sat quietly watching Lauren standing in the stream.

"You know Lauren, there are creatures in that water that can eat your feet off."

Quickly, Lauren dropped the leaf and attempted to exit the stream. The weight of the water slowed her down to a near crawl, and the sandals on her feet caused drag that made her move far slower than she preferred. Several steps later and Lauren was on the shore. She moved erratically, so much that Bo erupted in a roar of laughter. Lauren stared wildly at Bo in the dark as her heart raced, soon realizing that she fell for the oldest trick in the book. With a shaking head, Lauren shared the laugh at her own expense.

"That is so NOT funny!"

Lauren's attempt to sound mad failed miserably, her own laughter dominating the statement. Bo continued to laugh so much that Lauren pulled a soaking wet sandal from her own foot and flung it at the chuckling brunette. It nailed Bo square on the upper arm before bouncing to the ground below.

"Owwww!"

Proud of her accurate aim in the dark, Lauren smirked as she walked to retrieve her fallen sandal.

"Serves you right for scaring me half to death."

Bo rubbed her arm before quickly placing her hands in the air.

"Ok you win. No more scaring you half to death with jokes about creatures of the jungle."

"Or creatures of the stream." Lauren stated.

Bo conceded and repeated, "Or creatures of the stream."

Lauren slid her sandal on her bare foot before sitting down on the log next to Bo. They laughed uncontrollably at their own silliness, taking several minutes to finally find quiet again. Playfully, Lauren leaned in to Bo, bumping her shoulder intentionally and sending her slightly off balance.

Bo caught herself from falling and despite the dark surroundings, Bo still formed a curious a smirk. Two could play at that game. Intentionally, Bo anchored her palms to the log's surface before leaning into Lauren and bumping her shoulder, mimicking the doctor's behavior. And so it repeated, each woman nudging the other a bit harder with each subsequent bump. Quickly the laughter surfaced again. It was sheer playfulness with no harm, but that didn't mean the women didn't take this behavior as a challenge. The nudging competition escalated quickly.

To maintain an upper hand, Lauren twisted at her waist and placed both hands on Bo's shoulders. She prepared to pull her off balance again, but Bo had other plans. In a quicker motion, Bo reached for Lauren's sides and tickled her to the point where together, they toppled backwards off the log and landed on grassy space below.

Bo yelped amongst the laughter, more a surprise than any response to pain. Somehow as they fell, Bo took the brunt of the fall as she landed flat on her back. She also took the brunt of Lauren's weight as the blonde fell on top of her, pinning the brunette between the grassy slope under them and the oversized log beside them. Lauren's laughter had taken over her ability to do much else than lay there, giggling uncontrollably. She had little muscle control as the laughter dominated them both. Lauren buried her face and laughs against the crook of Bo's neck.

The action slowed Bo's laughter quickly as Lauren's warm breath tickled over her neck. It stirred a want inside Bo that threatened to errupt from within.

Lauren felt Bo tense under her, quieting her giggles almost as quickly. She found the arm strength to arch her upper body, her elbows leveraging against Bo's shoulders so that Lauren's gaze was directly above Bo's. Their playful expressions simultaneously shifted to much more serious and inviting ones. Bo's brunette eyes flashed to a bright blue, providing a light source between the two women, who were caught in that paused moment that always occurred before two storms collided into one.

Lauren's breath caught; Bo's blue eyes gave Lauren a surge in confidence and an unyielding desire for the woman beneath her. With intention, Lauren took the initiative and lowered her lips to Bo's, generating a kiss they both desparately craved.

Bo returned the firey kiss, struggling to maintain Lauren's pace without surpassing it. The gentleness of their connection melded with the passion of their desires, each kiss placed fiercely yet with careful precision, Bo slid her hands around Lauren's waist. Her tightened grip pulled the blonde snug against her body. A mutual hum buzzed through them both as their minds let go of their individual fears. Neither woman thought anything would stop this moment from escalating, until a sudden, unwanted and unexpected rustling and crackling of nearby branches spiked an instant fear of the unknown.

Quickly, Lauren leaned up slightly, pulled her lips from Bo's as she listened.

Bo blinked her eyes quickly, the glow of blue immediately replaced by a dark brown. The both remained silent as they strained their ears to listen to their surroundings, despite their own heavy breaths mixing between them.

_"Could you make any more noise Angelo? Why don't you bring a drum next time to announce our visit?"_

_"Sorry. It's dark. I can't see anything."_

_"We've been searching this space for days! You found it once and dammit you better find it again."_

_"It was light out then."_

_"Argh. Fine. Let's go home. The doctors start work on the first body tomorrow. We'll come back tomorrow afternoon to find a second, and you better remember the damn path by then!"_

The voices struck panic in Lauren's mind. Her eyes widened, but wisely she remained quiet. Neither Bo nor Lauren moved, their fears of being seen keeping them frozen in place.

Bo considered going on the offensive, attacking these strangers with ease even from where she lay, but she was concerned Lauren's close proximity could put her directly in a dangerous path of Bo's power. Pulling chi from those men to the point that rendered them unconscious, or worse, could do just the same to Lauren. It was a risk she was not willing to take.

They both remained silent and still until the nearby footsteps eventually faded down the mountainside. Only when Bo nodded did Lauren roll off Bo. With slow movements, both women righted themselves to their feet and glanced cautiously into the surrounding jungle.

"Those men were too close to Cathedrals Den," Bo whispered. "How did they get this close?"

"Bo, I know those men."

The brunette snapped her head to the left, staring at Lauren in the darkness.

"You do? Who are they?!" Bo whispered, her tone dripping with suppressed anger.

"The man that said they would come back tomorrow. His name is Doctor Lee. He is the lead doctor who brought me to this island, to study Halima's remains. But I don't understand, he's supposed to be on another island until tomorrow."

Lauren shook her head, confused as to his presence but quickly assembling pieces of yet another puzzle.

"Who is the other man? The one he called Angelo? Do you know him too?" Bo asked.

Lauren whispered, "Yes, he's just another guy that works at the medical complex."

Bo shook her head. With a deep inhale, Bo realized that these men would stop at nothing to destroy her clan. With a deep exhale, Bo's rage boiled fiercely within. She thought of Halima and the others deceased, resting in Cathedrals Den. She thought of Kenzi and the others still living in the clan village. As the leader, Bo was bound to protect, and as a determined leader, Bo would stop at nothing until she was successful in her quest. Bo forced her shoulders back and kept her anger within. She stared blindly in the darkness, Lauren standing quietly by her side.

"Then the thieves have come back. It is my duty to stop them. I need to alert my clan at once."

xxxxxxxxxx

**_An hour later in the jungle_ **

Lauren paused to catch her breath. She pressed her palms against her thighs and bent over, stretching tired muscles and inhaling large breaths. They had walked at a rapid pace further up the mountain since hearing those men in the darkness. It had been another hour of walking since then, and it had been hours since Lauren had been wandering the jungle with Bo. Her physical energy was waning.

"We're almost there Lauren. Are you okay?"

Lauren's eyes had adjusted to the darkness an hour ago. Despite having very little visibility, she had grown comfortable with glancing in the direction of Bo's voice. Mostly Bo would keep a steady hand near her, assisting her along an overgrown path or through thick overgrown plants. The moonlight dipped behind clouds frequently, providing very little light outside of Bo's glowing blue eyes.

"Yeah, I'm okay A little tired and it's hard to see, but I"m okay."

Bo could hear Lauren's exhaustion. They were very close to her clan's village but they had walked quite a bit. Lauren had not complained at all, but Bo knew the blonde had much less energy than she. She appreciated Lauren's determination to keep the fast pace without argument. Bo felt compelled to thank her.

"Rest for one more minute, Lauren. I'll be right back."

Lauren leaned against a large tree while Bo disappeared from her side. She enjoyed the extra minute of rest as it seemed to return some oxygen to her muscles. She glanced from the darkness to the sky when the moon popped out from behind some clouds, and it wasn't a moment after that when Bo returned.

This time, Bo's blue glowing eyes were accompanied by a slight golden glow in her hand: her hand holding a single moonlight daisy just like the one she tucked in Lauren's hair the first time they met.

"Here," Bo whispered.

She tucked the beautiful flower behind Lauren's ear. The light from the petals gave off a bit of a glow, enough to see Bo's face in the darkness of night.

"I'm sorry you can't really see anything." Bo whispered. "This flower should help light the way. And this..."

Before Bo finished her sentence, she pressed her lips to Lauren's, the kiss giving way to a deeper connection between them. Lauren accepted the kiss and returned it ten fold, wanting nothing but to melt into Bo's arms and finish what they started by the stream. Without warning, the kiss quickly evolved as Bo pushed a slow steady stream of blue light between Lauren's lips. The sensation coated Lauren's mouth and throat with a delicious, fulfilling sensation. The heat traveled straight to her chest, building a fireball of energy situated behind her ribcage.

The entire interaction ended quickly as Bo pulled her lips away from Lauren's. Lauren lingered in that space a moment, missing Bo's lips the moment they left hers.

Bo looked over Lauren, quick to assess her strength and continued her earlier sentence.

"...Should give you a bit of energy. Do you feel any better?" Bo whispered.

A strange burst of energy nestled in Lauren's chest. She felt the power sitting there, like an untapped energy source that remained trapped inside a cage. Unfortunately, it just sat there, and it didn't do much to help energize her muscles. She did find her breaths a bit stronger, and the little bit of a boost she did feel was not extreme but still appreciated.

"A little yeah. What did you...You know what? Nevermind. You can explain later. I'm okay though. We can keep going."

Bo looked at Lauren curiously, wondering why the blonde did not have a massive energy spike like she imagined. Rather than dwell on the question, Bo placed a quick peck to Lauren's lips and smiled. The light from her own eyes and from the moonlight daisy highlighted Lauren's face, giving Bo the most beautiful vision of the most beautiful woman.

She wanted to thank Lauren; wanted to show her appreciation for her willingness to hike so far into the jungle on such low energy. She also wanted to show her appreciation for Lauren's lack of complaints. The woman had not complained once since they started on this journey.

Immediately Bo stepped back and reached for the necklace dangling around her own neck. With a quick slip of her hands she pulled the frayed rope necklace and charm over her neck.

"Here," Bo replied as she slipped it over Lauren's head. "This is an old relic I've had for a long time. It's not much but I want you to have it."

Lauren could not admire the item in this darkness, but she quickly pulled her fingers over the charm now dangling against her chest. The edges were smooth from years of wear, the rope necklace somewhat frayed but still strong and wrapped protectively around the stone.

"Oh Bo I can't accept…"

Bo placed her index finger against Lauren's lips.

"Yes you can. Please accept it as a small token of my gratitude for you making this long walk and never complaining once. I know it's exhausting."

Lauren nodded quickly, her emotions pushing a bit of adrenaline through her to battle her fatigue.

"Well thank you. I appreciate it. But yes, it is exhausting. I'll be glad to sit a little."

Bo smiled. "Me too."

Gently, Bo took Lauren's hand and guided her over the final hill to the entrance of the mountainside tunnel. It was near pitch black here except for Bo's eyes and the faint yellow glow from the moonlight daisy. To assist with seeing the ground before her, Lauren tugged the daisy from her hair and held it tightly in her free hand. It cast a bit of extra light in front of her and allowed her to see the dips and rises in the ground as she entered the tunnel.

Not five paces inside the tunnel and a rapid pace of footsteps approached. The sound arrived so quickly that Lauren never saw the quick moving figure as it bolted between them.

"Dyson! No!"

Bo's voice echoed in the tunnel. Lauren lost her balance and dropped the flower from her hand before falling to the ground. She hit the ground quickly and panicked, quickly pushing herself into a sitting position. She didn't move further though, the sudden heat of a warm breath on her face kept her frozen in place. She held her breath as a deep, threatening growl roared in front of her in the dark.

It was not another two seconds until she felt that frightening presence disappear from such a close proximity. It was quickly followed by a yelp that echoed from across the tunnel, one that reminded Lauren of a wounded animal.

Uncertain of what was happening, Lauren scrambled further along the ground and pushed herself away from the noise until her back was pressed against the tunnel wall.

"Lauren, are you okay?"

Bo's glowing blue eyes quickly appeared directly in front of Lauren, soothing her fears quickly. She felt Bo's hands on hers; hands she quickly gripped with her own.

"Yeah, I'm okay. What the hell was that?!"

"Dumb dog," Bo replied. "Here, let me help you up."

Bo hoisted Lauren to her feet, the whimper from across the tunnel morphing into that of a man's voice.

"Damn Bo, next time why don't you just kill me."

Bo yelled over her shoulder. "Yeah well if you ever pull that stunt again, I just might."

"Who is this you bring to our village?"

The man's voice carried his own demanding tone. It contrasted greatly with the tone of others from Bo's clan, making Lauren wonder what authority he held.

"Not that I owe you any explanation, but this is Lauren. She is the woman that returned Halima to us."

"She's...but she's..."

"Please don't state the obvious, Dyson. Listen, has Tamsin returned from patrol yet?" Bo snapped.

"I don't know. Why?"

"Go get her. I need her to take Lauren out of the jungle. Now. I am also calling for an inner circle clan meeting."

"Now?" Dyson asked.

"Yes. Gather the appropriate clan members. We'll meet for a quick summary tonight. Tomorrow morning, we will gather again for a longer discussion."

"But why? What is going on?"

"Because I know the identity of the thieves; they're coming back tomorrow to find our sacred land and we must put plans to action."

"Again?!" he asked.

Bo held Lauren's hand securely in her own as she tried to end the conversation with Dyson.

"Dyson, I'll explain later at the meeting. Just go and hurry."

He left as quickly as he had arrived, a throaty growl following him out of the tunnel. While he, too, seemed to find Lauren's presence unwelcome, he still immediately obeyed Bo's request.

"Well, despite the bruise I'll probably have from him knocking me over, at least he listened to you." Lauren joked.

Bo leaned down and picked up the crumpled moonlight daisy from the ground. She carrying it loosely in her hand as she slowly guided Lauren through the dark tunnel.

"Yeah he rarely gives me any problems, thankfully. I'm sorry he knocked you over though."

"It's okay. I'm not hurt, so no worries," Lauren replied.

The walk through the dark tunnel was short. Bo guided them to the other side, where their path brought them out to the large clearing immediately inside Bo's village. A slight breeze washed over Lauren's face and she blinked rapidly as her eyes adjusted to the various lanterns around the space. She paused her steps and she glanced all around. It was a space Lauren never imagined existed until she stood there, staring at it with her very own eyes.

An entire village unfolded before her in the vast expanse of the plateau. Lanterns hung about as some clan members walked the paths between trees and wooden huts. There was very little overgrowth of jungle plants except ones that looked intentionally placed. The entire village was surrounded by high looming mountains. Various points of the mountainside had dozens of doorways, archways and tunnels cutting in and out of the rock. Despite their altitude, there was very little breeze. Even the tree tops remained still, enjoying the night time sky and the appearance and disappearance of the moon behind the clouds above. When it poked out to be seen, Lauren though the moon actually looked brighter from up here. She stood mesmerized by the sight before her.

Lauren Lewis was standing at the edge of a lively, functional, secret mountainside village.

"Wow," she whispered.

"As much as I'd like to give you the full tour, I can't right now. Rain check?"

Lauren simply nodded, trying to view and absorb as much of the layout as possible. With hands still connected, Bo led Lauren to the near corner of the village. Lauren tried to memorize the space but curious eyes from clan members fixated on her, taking up much of Lauren's attention as she stared back at them. Most everyone carried visible human characterstics, but Lauren knew that mattered very little in this clan.

The came upon another tunnel chiseled in the mountain. They stepped inside the dark space, and Lauren took shorter strides to keep her balance in the dark. Bo's blue eyes gave them a bit of light along their path, shining upon the rocky, dirty ground below. Around a corner and a small torch mounted to the cave wall brightened the space considerably. Next to it was a giant wooden door.

"Wait here," Bo whispered as she released her hold on Lauren's hand.

Patiently, Lauren waited next to the doorway. She peeked inside the door to the dark space where Bo had disappeared. Seconds later, she caught the visual of Bo lighting candle after candle around what appeared to be a giant room.

The lighting allowed Lauren more visibility around the space. A large canopy bed tucked in the far corner was the largest item in the room. Clothes appeared tossed about on every surface imaginable, coating the bed, dressers, a chair and part of the floor. Bo quickly began to gather those items.

"Sorry for the mess. I don't usually have visitors."

Lauren smiled, realizing she was standing at the entrance to Bo's bedroom. Despite the lack of bright lights, the candles gave off enough glow for Lauren to observe several details of the space. There were stacks of swords on a metal rack affixed to the nearby wall. Dozens of various shapes and sizes all lined up perfectly in their respectful spaces. The far wall was covered in what appeared to be torn up magazine photos, too many to count. Several were lying on the floor, surely left there from when they failed to stick in their proper space.

"Here have a seat."

Bo had cleared the pile of clothes from the bed, and Lauren wanted to take full advantage of the offered seat to rest her weary body. She still felt that ball of energy sitting in her chest, but unfortunately it didn't do much in the way of energizing the rest of her.

Lauren entered the room and walked slowly to the bed, quickly sitting on the edge of the mattress. Her feet began to throb as they dangled off the floor. She sighed as she enjoyed sitting down for the first time since she sat on that log next to Bo. It had been hours.

Still grasping the moonlight daisy in her hand, Bo walked to Lauren's side and tucked it behind Lauren's ear again. It granted the doctor a brilliant smile as her fingertips slowly glided over Lauren's cheek.

"Make yourself at home, Lauren. I need to alert a few people about the meeting and I'll grab something for you to drink. As soon as Tamsin gets here, I'll have her take you out of the jungle so you don't have to walk further. I'll be right back, okay?"

Lauren smiled weakly. "Okay."

Bo stepped out of the room, leaving Lauren alone to enjoy the silence. She took several deep breaths while she sat on the edge of the bed, but her exhaustion crept further along with each passing second. She leaned against the headboard as her body further enjoyed the relaxation it craved for the past few hours. And the longer Lauren sat there, the more her body slumped further and further to the mattress. She fought to keep her eyes open, even rubbing them fiercely to try to wake them. She stretched her arms and neck, even ran her hands through her hair and scratched her head hoping any sensation would help keep her awake. She gently toyed with the necklace charm dangling from her neck, but nothing seemed to help keep her awake. The last thought Lauren had was of the soft pillow she pulled under her head before absentmindedly drifting off to sleep.

xxxxxxx

**_At the rental home, middle of the night_ **

Erin and Amelia sat across from each other at the small table in their rental home. Erin sipped a cold beer, one of six she brought back from their night out. Amelia sipped her fruit juice and gripped the small piece of paper in her hand; the brief note that Lauren had left on the table when she, once again, ran off in the jungle with Bo earlier that evening.

"At least she left a note this time," Erin voiced as took a sip from the bottle.

Amelia shook her head.

"Well now what? Should we just keep waiting? Or go look for her? It has been hours. It's now the middle of the night. I don't know what we should do."

Before Erin could offer her opinion, a knock sounded at their front door. It startled both women enough that they jumped from their chairs.

Erin signaled for Amelia to stay put as she moved slowly to the door. Even on an island, a knock on the door in the middle of the night was enough to make one's heart race.

The detective glanced out the window. She quickly pulled open the door to reveal Tamsin standing there impatiently.

With hands on hips, Tamsin grinned before marching directly in to the house. She glanced all around the room, looking at the furniture, the walls, even the floor.

"So this is how a human lives. Interesting…"

Erin recognized her immediately as the woman who sprouted wings and carried away Halima's remains. She knew she was a member of Bo's clan, although her attire was quite different than usual. Instead of the horrible brown dress that she had worn before, the blonde now stood in a very casual tank top and cargo pants. In Erin's eyes, she looked just like any other hot blonde. Erin pushed the door closed and watched Tamsin carefully walk to the center of the living room. As Erin looked over Tamsin's back, Erin recognized that her wings were nowhere to be seen.

"Where are your wings?" Erin blurted out.

Amelia's eyes widened.

"Wings?! Is this the woman who flew?"

Tamsin smirked and sauntered toward Amelia. She looked the doctor up and down carefully.

"This woman has a name. And it's Tamsin, thank you."

Amelia smiled hestiantly. "Sorry. Tamsin, I'm Amelia. Are you woman that has wings?"

Tamsin looked over Amelia carefully, her smirk remaining as she spoke.

"Yes I have wings, but I don't just parade them around for anyone to see. Listen this is not a social call, so I'll be brief."

Interrupting her diatribe, Erin blurted out, "Why are you dressed like…"

"Like what?" Tamsin asked defensively.

"Like normal?" Erin replied.

Tamsin smiled. "Because Bo finally made a good decision; one I actually agree with."

"Where is Bo? Where is Lauren?" Amelia asked.

Tamsin rolled her eyes at the unexpected interrogation. It frustrated her to no end that this was her assigned task of the night, especially knowing that Bo had Lauren tucked away in her bedroom: the bedroom that Tamsin wanted to occupy but now had no hope of ever entering again. Yes, Tamsin had a jealousy issue, but moreso she was just frustrated that she lost her opportunity to spend private time with Bo. In the past they had a comfortable ability of fulfilling the needs of the other. Now that Bo had interest in someone else, Tamsin had been left empty handed. If anything, it had left her feeling lonely.

"Lauren is where she shouldn't be: with my clan, but that's beside the point. I was asked to actually bring her back here, but she passed out from exhaustion and is now sleeping soundly in my village. Rest assured, she will not be disturbed. Our rather intense leader almost chi sucked the life out of me when I went to wake her."

"Chee sucked the what?" Amelia asked.

Amelia's question was stated with such innocence that Tamsin had to laugh. She found the beginning of this conversation quite funny. It put the blonde at ease quite a bit in such an unfamiliar situation.

"Never mind. Look I'm just here to tell you not to worry."

Tamsin stood comfortably at the center of the room. Neither Amelia or Erin replied, both staring curiously at the blonde but saying nothing to her. Tamsin returned their curious glances.

"What? I said don't worry. She'll be home tomorrow before we go hunt down the grave robbers."

"Wait, you found the grave robbers?" Erin asked.

Tamsin walked toward the table, glancing over Erin's open beer bottle. She picked it up and looked at the label as she spoke.

"Well not technically. But we now know who they are. Some asshats named Angelo and Lee."

Amelia gasped, grabbing Tamsin's and Erin's attention.

"You mean Angelo and Doctor Lee?"

Tamsin took a drink of Erin's beer, smiling as she appreciated its taste.

"Whatever, yeah, something like that. Um, you have more of this?"

Tamsin held up the bottle. Erin smiled and nodded. She stepped into the kitchen and returned with a six pack in her hand, minus the one bottle that Tamsin now held. She placed it on the table by Tamsin.

"So you're going to hunt them. What happens when you hunt them?" Erin asked.

Tamsin pulled out a chair and sat down at the table. She pulled the six pack across the table, positioning it immediately in front of her. She looked at Erin with a cocky smile; a sinister expression of pleasure forming across her face.

"What happens when you hunt anything: seek and destroy."

xxxxxxxx

**_In Bo's bedroom, middle of the night_ **

Lauren rolled over, forcing her droopy eyes open. Darkness met her view along with the faint glow of the fallen moonlight daisy resting on the floor nearby. The unmistakable sound of breathing floated through her ears. She felt the press of a warm body snuggle against her from behind as she tried to make sense of her surroundings. An arm tightened around her waist and Lauren rocked back against the hold, her sleepy mind barely able to form much thought beyond her instant arousal.

"You okay?"

Lauren formed a sleepy smile and mustered a simple "Mmm hmm" in response to Bo's groggy question. A foggy mind prevented Lauren from immediately remembering how she fell asleep, or where she lay with Bo snuggled at her side. She really didn't care much how it happened, only that she hadn't felt so comfortable waking in the middle of the night with another woman in ages. Beyond comfortable, Lauren felt protected.

She remembered Bo scooping her up from the ground when that creature named Dyson knocked her down inside the mountainside tunnel. She felt protected then, too. Not just an offered hand to help her from the ground, but a undeniable protective nature that propelled Lauren's heart to find further stable ground in the battle against her rationale. Each interaction Lauren had with Bo impacted her gradual shift from a curious scientist to that of a woman becoming emotionally invested in another. Nothing rooted in science ever did make much sense when it came to feelings from the heart; now Lauren understood why. Because as she lay there, remembering being led to Bo's room, sitting on the bed and somehow drifting off to sleep, Lauren realized that there was really no other place she would rather be.

Boldly, Lauren rolled over again, returning to her original position of facing Bo. The brunette's arm fixed around Lauren's waist stayed in position, maintaining its grip on Lauren's body and deepening Bo's grasp on Lauren's heart. Their foreheads touched as did their noses, sending both women's lungs to hold the most recent breath they each took. Lauren flexed her fingertips, feeling the hem of Bo's shirt and the skin of her back. Lauren exhaled as the need for oxygen became greater than her need to extend that eternal moment.

Her eyes were squeezed shut, driving her other senses to take command. The sound of her own building heart rate, the softness of Bo's skin, the smell of rain mixed with a hint of vanilla. She licked her lips, wanting to taste the supple lips but a breath away from her own, and as Lauren slowly opened her eyes to soak in what little the darkness would allow her see, she caught the brightest blue gaze staring back at her.

Not even the brightness of those eyes made Lauren blink this time. Highlighted in that burning blue, Lauren saw more than color or light. Lauren stared for countless seconds, understanding that the look in Bo's eyes reflected sensitivity, longing and above all, adoration directed at the doctor herself. That stare hovered the line of self-torture, an exhilarating prolonged gaze that delayed the inevitable but a fraction of her lifetime. It was a smallest of moments with the biggest impact, and instantly her body's responses fully came to life.

Lauren slid her hand to Bo's face and grazed her fingertips along Bo's strong jaw, outlining it gently before slipping around to the base of her skull. She threaded her fingers through those soft, dark locks, sliding her hand against the back of Bo's head and pulling shallowed breaths from the brunette. She had waited patiently for Bo; had waited patiently for a time when she could be in this position and enjoy it fully, without interruption or worry or fear.

Lauren was done waiting.

A tightened grasp tilted Bo's head back slightly and Lauren immediately aimed her lips directly at Bo's neck. With hunger, Lauren's lips met the soft skin along Bo's neckline, each kiss along her flesh more fierce than the prior one. She walked a line between drawn out pleasure and hurried desire as her kisses gave way to playful nips along Bo's escalating pulse point.

Lauren allowed her wants and her needs to become one in the same. She took control with more possessive bits over Bo's skin, quickly soothed by the swipe of her tongue.

Bo's body responded quickly. The brunette's chest rose and fell rapidly, pressing against Lauren as the doctor rolled further into her.

Lauren's energy began to rise, so much that her gentle roll on top of Bo pinned the brunette against the mattress beneath them. The simple shift in position had the full length of Lauren's body holding down Bo's, spiking arousal and building their mutual needs to seek release.

"Lauren..."

The single breathy, whispered word did not stop the doctor from lavishing Bo with affection. Steering clear of Bo's lips, Lauren's kisses drifted upward along Bo's neck and jaw before her tongue grazed Bo's earlobe. The sensation pulled a loud and pleasurable moan from the brunette.

"Yes?" Lauren asked quietly, her fingertips sliding the length of Bo's arms until finding her hands. She grasped those fingers with her own and pulled Bo's hands above her head swiftly, pinning them to the pillow as she arched her upper half up slightly. The act pushed Lauren's lower half further into Bo's, instantly drawing out a sudden jerk from Bo's hips. Their eyes connected, the blue glow the only source of light in the darkened room.

"Lauren, please..."

Hovering over Bo, Lauren stared down at her beautiful eyes, only the glow of blue filling the space between them.

Every second she waited increased the intensity of her arousal.

Every second she gazed into Bo's eyes, her heart pounded harder.

Every second she delayed what she desperately wanted, she lost the ability to form much beyond two or three word phrases.

"Please what, Bo?"

"Kiss me."

One large exhale followed Bo's short sentence as she brought forth her strength and halted any further delays. Easily overpowering Lauren's hold, Bo escaped the grasp of Lauren's hands and wrapped those protective arms around Lauren's shoulders. Firmly, she pulled the blonde against her, their lips finding each other's for the first time since earlier that day in the jungle. Bo barely registered the need to breathe as she kissed Lauren with as much passion and compassion she could offer.

Lauren returned the kiss with as much passion as it was delivered, her earlier gentleness replaced with an insatiable appetite to devour every ounce of sexual tension and expel it through countless moans and voiced pleasure.

The already muggy room thickened with heat, Lauren was the first to swipe her tongue along Bo's lower lip as body temperatures soared to match that of the mountainside village air. She slid her hands through Bo's hair again, fulfilling the need to anchor herself against the brunette as their kisses deepened.

Bo slid her possessive hands down Lauren's torso and tugged the hem of Lauren's shirt, separating their lips only long enough to pull the material off and over her head. Bo's touches intensified, reading Lauren's responses to perfection as the blonde clawed at Bo's clothes to remove them. Curious hands struggled between memorizing skin and unclasping buttons. Neither hesitation nor doubt slowed either woman's advances. Movements both awkward and flawless followed, the two women rolling multiple times from one side to the other while material was shed, giving way to soft, naked skin colliding with nothing but soft, naked skin.

Beads of sweat trickled between Lauren's breasts as she knelt straddled over Bo's hips. She wore nothing but that gifted necklace as Bo's fingers quickly buried deep inside the blonde. Her knees dug into the mattress, her legs squeezing against Bo's body as Bo's touch set Lauren's arousal ablaze.

Lauren's body rocked in pace with her mind, blocking out all thought except the pleasure Bo was giving her. She reached for Bo's free hand, entwining their fingers and regaining her anchor to reality. Lauren's eyes locked on the blazing blues before her; blazing blues watching Lauren in awe, on display and rhythmically falling in tune with Bo's flexing fingers.

Lauren allowed her heart a resolving triumphant victory over her thoughts. No pulse of light or heat traveled from Bo's hand to Lauren's, despite the tightened grasp they held. There was no strange, overpowering glow fueling this moment. It was purely what Lauren knew in heart; it was the explosion of their attraction finally at the surface.

Quickly, Lauren tugged Bo upright, pulling Bo to a sitting position as she continued to rock against the brunette in all her glory.

Bo released Lauren's hand and wrapped her strong arm around the doctor, holding her securely in place as her hungry mouth finally captured Lauren's breast.

Lauren anchored her hands to Bo's shoulders, her fingernails digging into Bo's flesh. Swirls of sensations overloaded Lauren's body: the scrape of Bo's teeth across her nipple, the strong palm pressed to her back and holding her close, the fingers rhythmically stroking Lauren's most sensitive bundle of nerves. She embraced the moment, unabashedly on display at her most vulnerable under Bo's gaze.

And as the moment peaked, and Lauren began the final climb to her most glorious fall, the blonde unleashed her most primitive moan of pleasure. Her inner walls constricted explosively. Bo's arm slid from Lauren's upper back into her hair, pulling the doctor in for a heated kiss that barely muffled her cries. Lauren's legs quivered as every convulsion rolled into the next and her toes curled from the tingles trickling all the way to the furthest reaches of her body. A flood of warmth flowed in that kiss; a strange yet beautiful sensation coating her throat, her tongue, the inside of her mouth. Through rapidly blinking eyelids, Lauren saw the shift of a blue glow, once blazing from Bo's eyes now blazing between lips. Unafraid, Lauren rocked her hips continually as her climax extended; the stream of blue light filling Lauren's lungs and then emptying repeatedly as her body led her through her most pleasurable moment yet.

Had she closed her eyes, Lauren could have believed she was floating in mid-air. Yet the blue light passing from Bo to Lauren and back again illuminated the space so well that Lauren's eyes remained open, her mind committing every feeling to memory. She fell honorably into a well of Bo's blue gaze, and it gave the doctor her most private emotions a jolt. No scientific questions ever formulated in Lauren's mind; only divine appreciation for finding answers she never knew existed.

Her physical collapse quickly followed as Lauren's muscles lost their basic ability to hold her own body upright. She toppled onto Bo, the two still anchored together but drifting down on to the mattress. Lauren's rapid breathing matched Bo's as the only sounds now echoing through the mountainside cave. The intensity of her body's physical response easily defined the most incredible release Lauren had ever felt. Her eyes closed; she couldn't even open them as it took all her energy to simply breathe the oxygen her muscles craved.

Without warning, she felt the press of Bo's lips to hers and a sudden swell of warmth coat her mouth, travel down her throat and fill her lungs again. She didn't need to open her eyes to know that blue light was connecting them again, or that this time, it was renewing her energy and strength at record speed.

The shared stream of blue light felt different than when Bo provided it to Lauren outside of the village. Then, it did little more than create a buzz of useless energy in her chest. But now, Lauren mentally compared it to an excessive adrenaline rush. That ball of energy contained in her chest exploded outward, so intense that Lauren's suddenly energized arms shot up from where they lay resting at her sides. She immediately reached for Bo. Her fingers wound through Bo's hair again, holding the brunette in place as Lauren deepened their kiss further.

Lauren's kisses smothered Bo with the brunt of her desire. Her gasps and moans that followed weren't from any lack of breath, but from an unquenchable craving to taste the chi carried in that blue light from Bo's lips.

She continued to feel that smooth sensation coat her mouth, and she couldn't get enough of it. For an unending length of time, Lauren drowned happily in the taste. Even when Bo tugged slightly to back away, Lauren held her in place. The taste was as addictive as Lauren's love of science itself.

Bo gave in momentarily, remaining locked in the kiss as Lauren desired. Those few moments grew into longer ones until Bo forcefully pulled herself away. She broke their kiss and the stream of blue light, quickly turning her head to the side and gasping for her own breaths. Bo panted heavily as she lay at Lauren's side, uncertain if her body or her mind was in control at that moment.

The absence of Bo's kiss caused Lauren to open her eyes. There, panting wildly at her side, was Bo: her eyes closed, her breaths rapid and shallow. With a gentle hand, Lauren found Bo's and entwined their fingers. Bo's hand felt cold: colder than the normally warm bodied woman usually felt. The chill felt out of place, and it caused the doctor in Lauren to make a sudden appearance.

"Bo, are you okay?" Lauren whispered.

She squeezed Laurens hand and slowly opened her eyelids. A faint blue still present hummed beautifully in her eyes. She met Lauren's worried gaze and smiled.

"Okay?" Bo repeated between heavy breaths. "I'm better than ever."

xxxxxxx


	8. Chapter 8

_Hi again! So you all are the absolute best #faemily ever! I really enjoyed reading all your reviews, messages and tweets from the previous chapters - looks like chapter seven was one you really liked, so thanks! I'm so glad you've let me know about your thoughts so far on this crazy little adventure - I'm happy you are all enjoying Jungle Bo and the clan village! So now we have some happy BoLo, right? Right?! RIGHT?! Keep reading - it only gets crazier from here!_

xxxxxx

**_At the rental home_ **

While Tamin's late night appearance at the rental home was intended to be a short visit, it was anything but. Her unexpected level of comfort around Erin and Amelia, plus the six pack of beer, anchored the blonde inside the house. Discussions of the thieves' identities escalated into speculative and rather analytical conversation between the three, all sitting around the dining room table like old friends. Amelia and Erin filled Tamsin in on the little they knew about Doctor Lee and Angelo, all the while Tamsin sipped her beer and absorbed any details they shared. They literally discussed the topic until they ran out of words to say on the matter.

The conversation about the thieves gradually shifted to a conversation about humans in general. Tamsin's not-so-positive, blanketed statements about humans were met with equally as passionate counterstatements by the two very humans in the room. They were quick to dispell Tamsin's assumptions. In fact, Erin and Amelia's statements about loyalty and powers of persuasion were just two examples of how they did just that. While she may not have voiced it directly, Tamsin was actually impressed with them both. She came to that conclusion as she finished her second beer.

Narrowing down the scope of humans in general led conversation directly to one very specific human: Lauren Lewis. Her name crossed Tamsin's lips harshly, so much that both Amelia and Erin immediately defended their beloved friend proudly. Tamsin quickly recognized their sensitivity regarding her attitude toward Lauren, and being Tamsin, she intentionally taunted the women a bit more just to get a rise out of them. She truly found a twisted pleasure in pushing their buttons.

Despite some of her unnecessary statements, Tamsin even had trouble hiding her laughter and smile as she watched Erin and Amelia's flustered expressions accompany their praise of Lauren. It was when Amelia waved her arms in the air wildly that Tamsin finally errupted in a heap of laughter. It took very little time for Amelia and Erin to realize her intent, and it took just as little time for both of them to smack Tamsin on the arm, or on the leg, or on the ass as she waltzed into the kitchen to find a snack. The entire interaction was nothing but fun and spontaneous, so much that Tamsin felt like she was smiling, and meant it, for the first time in quite awhile. That was somewhere around her fourth beer.

Tamsin moved to the sofa with a handful of snacks from the kitchen and her remaining two beers. She made herself comfortable, as much as possible considering the furniture wasn't the most luxurious. And feeling the need for a snack as well, Erin and Amelia both took up the empty spaces on either side of Tamsin, fighting her for the food she was hoarding in her lap. Eventually they called a truce and decided to share.

Feeling a strange sense of comfort and happiness around two humans that she just catagorized as an "inferior species", Tamsin immediately missed having that similar feeling with Bo. Her earlier statements many have been complaints about Lauren, but truthfully, Tamsin's disdain was more properly targeted to Bo than to anyone else. It was as she thought about Bo that her choice of harsh words slowly shifted to ones laced with hints of sadness.

Simply put, Tamsin was frustrated and hurt. She rambled to Erin and Amelia about how Bo always made time for her in one way or another, and she even explained her comfort and willingness to share Bo with Dyson, or anyone really. While Bo was accomodating in the past, she certainly wasn't lately. Tamsin's feelings about Bo were evident and the more she spoke, the more obvious it became that she was only mad at Lauren because she was lonely; loney from not having Bo, or anyone else to fill that void. She willingly told her feelings to Erin and Amelia, trying to make sense of it all while trying to find a way to move past it. That was when she opened the sixth and final beer.

With empty snack bags tossed aside, Erin and Amelia's humanity and sensitivity surfaced. Their expressed understanding of Tamsin's frustration surprised the blonde. They both told Tamsin their own stories about transitional times in their lives, as Amelia had moved on from this guy named Owen, and Erin had ended a short lived relationship with her old partner back in Chicago. Both women offered supportive ideas to help Tamsin move past whatever she used to have with Bo.

And whether it was Tamsin's plan all along or not didn't matter, but her portrayed, underdog, lonely appearance actually brought Amelia and Erin to comfort her; comfort her in a way that helped the blonde shed any and all lingering lonliness. It was from that moment on that Lauren wasn't the only one who had earned an _after hours_ title.

Now slightly before dawn, Tamsin sauntered out the back door of the rental home with a satisfied smile on her face. She was to return to her village to bring the other blonde home before the clan congregated for a meeting about the thieves. It was certainly the most pleasant flight home she had in a very long time.

Back inside the rental home, both Erin and Amelia were starved for sleep but neither complained once. They both simply crawled out of bed and began their individual morning routines. Their building curiosity over this strange "non-human" island clan was something they discussed intermittenly that morning between showers and searching for shoes. They both seemed to focus mostly on Tamsin's unique characteristics discovered during the course of the night.

While both women offered their individual speculations about the clan in general, the conversation remained a neutral topic that allowed them both to avoid discussing the elephant in the room. Both women had previously stated they were open to adventure, and neither one regretted the adventurous direction their evening took them in.

And so it was just that simple: a comfortable smile and a flirtatious wink was recognition enough that both women were fine with what had transpired and nothing more needed to be said.

If anything spoke loudly that morning, it was their appetites. Barely able to function, Amelia and Erin left their home and drove to the village diner. They were, once again, the only ones present in the oceanside establishment at sunrise. With their choice of seating, they occupied the same table that provided the perfect view of the ocean. These chairs were quickly becoming their regular seats on each and every visit. And just like prior visits, they both ordered coffee and perused the small list of breakfast choices. It was one of those mornings, however, when they both wanted to eat everything on then menu.

With strong coffee in hand, they enjoyed watching the ocean with nothing but their own satified smiles. While the repetitive sounds of waves crashing to shore pushed them both closer to sleep, the coffee offered a contradictory fuel to slowly bring them awake. They shared very little small talk, only mentioning their excessive breakfast orders to the diner employee and a casual comment about the heavenly taste of the local coffee. Otherwise, they shared a very comfortable silence.

It wasn't too long into their peaceful morning when the door chimes pulled both women's attention to the front door. None other than Isaac sauntered in with his typical happy face and oversized grin. His smile seemed to grow even wider the moment he saw them. His entire demeanor was abuzz with much more energy than both Amelia and Erin had combined. After their rather exhausting night, neither woman was mentally capable of conducting a full blown morning conversation, but out of kindness and also out of habit, Amelia immediately waved him over and pointed at the empty chair at their table.

"Good morning," Amelia stated.

"Morning Isaac," Erin added.

"Morning ladies," Isaac replied.

In a similar fashion to when the sheriff first met the ladies, Isaac bowed over his bent arm politely. The simple act kept his chivalry on display; it was clearly his signature greeting and never failed to make Erin and Amelia smile. He pulled the empty chair away from the table, barely sitting down without stumbling over his own two feet. His cheeks flushed red, his embarassment as obvious as his flirtatious glances at Amelia. He scooted his chair forward slightly, casting one of those very flirtatious smiles at the sleepy doctor from Seattle. Amelia pretended not to notice. Despite her self-proclaimed statement of being "open to opportunity", and despite her behavior the night prior, Isaac was still not they type of opportunity she wanted.

Their extensive food order arrived just as Isaac had joined them, and he made no secret of his surprise at what was placed on the table before them.

"Wow, are there others joining us?"

Erin laughed immediately. It was true; there was enough food on the table to feed several people. Amelia hid her face with her hands, embarassed over the reasoning to her big appetite but not anywhere interested in telling Isaac why they ordered half the menu.

"You know Isaac, it's just one of those mornings when we couldn't make a decision about what to order. So we ordered it all." Erin replied.

Isaac nodded his understanding, instantly hoping he didn't offend either woman. But rather than allow him a chance to carry that conversation into a stuttered apology, Amelia shifted the entire subject of conversation. Isaac was a great conversationalist, and Amelia only hoped asking him personal questions would get him talking and allow her and Erin time to finally wake up.

Sure enough, it worked like a charm. Isaac was thrilled they had any interest in learning about his life. He shared several interesting stories with them during the course of breakfast. All the stories were centered on the island, as Isaac had never lived anywhere else. He shared dozens of tales about fisherman who took pride in boats they meticulously hand crafted. He also spoke of historic storms that had flooded various parts of the island, creating lakes inland that did not exist prior. Stories of the alligator population off the eastern shore made both women take note to avoid swimming in that area.

Isaac also offered glimpses into his personal life, from both childhood to present day. His most proud story began with a heartfelt confession that he was bullied by a few other islanders when he was still a child. While his large build made him tower above other kids his age, his gentle nature made him the target of pranks and jokes that haunted him while growing up. His attempts to hide from the bullies failed most often, and as he got a bit older, the teasing progressively got worse.

Somewhere around the age of thirteen, Isaac was so distracted running from a few other kids that he literally plowed right into the island sheriff. He had been running so hard that they both tumbled to the dirt upon impact. Isaac immediately scrambled to his feet and picked the man up from the ground. While the sheriff waved off his excessive apologies, Isaac immediately realized that the bullies scattered the minute he stood in the sheriff's presence.

It prompted Isaac to test a theory, and just as suspected none of the other kids bothered him when he was near the sheriff. It gave Isaac a reprieve from the torment, and so began years of lingering near the sheriff. While that habit fulfilled its main purpose of keeping him safe, Isaac also spent that time observing the sheriff's role and asking questions about his daily tasks. The sheriff didn't mind the company really, and he quickly recognized Isaac's interest and curiosity in the job itself.

Sometime after his fifteenth birthday, Isaac was invited to join the sheriff on minor island business. It was the moment Isaac had been waiting for, and it was then that Isaac realized he had found his calling. For the following years, he seamlessly studied the book side of the job, became deputized and finally took over as sheriff when the previous one decided to retire.

While neither Erin nor Amelia expected such a personal story during breakfast, both women hung on every word he said. They found his ability to overcome adversity admirable.

Isaac put his fork down and leaned back in his chair. He glanced out to the sun rising higher above the horizon.

"That old sheriff was my idol. I owe him everything," Isaac stated.

Erin recognized Isaac's admiration and understood it well. She remembered growing up on the streets until she, too, found a role model in a member of law enforcement. She could easily relate.

"So is he still around?" Erin asked.

Isaac shook his head.

"No, he left the island shortly after I took over. I haven't heard from him in years."

Isaac's sadness was clear, but he didn't dwell. Instead he quickly shifted conversation to other stories. More tales that involved local traditions, unique foods and funny stories about tourists from the cruise ships. The stories made time pass quickly, and soon their extended breakfast had come to an end. Erin and Amelia never expected to enjoy hearing so much about island life; in fact, they enjoyed it so much that they invited Isaac to meet them the following morning for another round of breakfast and story telling at the diner. And without hesitation, Isaac accepted.

xxxxxxxxxx

**_In the mountainside village_ **

Initally, Lauren fought against waking, but the warm sensation of bare skin pressed against her helped welcome the process. Strong legs entwined with her own sent a sudden arousal through the blonde, and that sensual pleasure kept the doctor from moving a muscle. She listened to and absorbed the sound of Bo's breaths and quietly whispered words as the brunette placed gentle kisses over her shoulder. The lingering scent of the nighttime rain had intensified since she was last aware of it, as other more important activities diverted her attention ever since. A gentle hand grazed over Lauren's back, from her neck trailing slowly down the length of her spine. It was impossible to hide the moan that escaped as Bo's touch stirred more of Lauren's needs and wants.

"Mmmmm…"

Bo continued whispering quiet words mixed with a string of kisses.

"Beautiful."

"Stunning."

"Amazing."

"Sent from the gods."

Lauren smiled, enjoying the worship from Bo as she accepted the lavish praise from the brunette.

"Wow, such compliments. I must be still dreaming," Lauren whispered.

"Mmmmm, good morning Lauren." Bo replied.

With eyes still closed, Lauren's other senses continued to awaken. Bo's gentle touch shifted to one more aggressive, an overarching air of possessiveness in the way her hand gripped Lauren's hip and pulled her snug against her; in the way her gentle kisses became nips and playful bites along Lauren's shoulder. Truth be told, Lauren liked Bo's demanding side. While the night had been full of passion, Bo's nature was gentler, almost cautious. It was Lauren that had taken the lead for most of the night with Bo dancing in tune with each step Lauren led her on.

This morning, however, Lauren found Bo steering their actions. Quickly.

"Lauren..."

Her tone was laced with seduction as Bo whispered Lauren's name across her ear. A heavy breath followed another heavy breath as Bo tugged on Lauren's hip again, rolling the doctor to her back as the brunette shifted to her knees beside her.

Lauren finally opened her eyes, expecting to see pure darkness in the cave-like bedroom, but she was quickly reminded of Bo's blue eyes as the space around them was illuminated from the faint glow. It provided just enough light for Lauren to view Bo's naked body, all blankets tossed aside.

"Wow, good morning to you as well."

Lauren stared appreciatively over each curve of Bo's body. She raked her fingernails over Bo's skin as she glanced over her muscular thighs. Her eyes moved upward, over tight abs, the swell of her breasts, and finally to her beautiful face. While Lauren had expected Bo's expression to match her seductive tone, surprisingly it was nothing of the sort.

Instead, Bo wore an expression cloaked in surprise. It pulled a smile from Lauren, who thought she looked absolutely adorable.

"You look surprised. You know, if you're surprised at how fast I woke up, you should realize that your touch is responsible for it."

Unexpectedly, Bo shook her head quickly from side to side. She squeezed her eyes tight and rubbed her face with both hands.

The behavior was completely out of place, and Lauren immediately expressed concern. She pushed herself into a sitting position, the thin blanket still partially covering her falling helplessly across her lower half. Lauren kept her hand on Bo's thigh and squeezed gently to capture the brunette's drifting attention.

"Hey, what's going on?"

Still kneeling beside her, Bo dropped her hands from her face and reopened her eyes. She stared at Lauren in awe before slowly leaning forward. Bo pressed one palm to the mattress to hold her weight as her other hand reached for Lauren's face. She carefully trailed her fingertips over Lauren's cheek.

While the touch was gentle, it sparked further concern in Lauren. Bo appeared to stare at Lauren as if she was looking right through her.

"Bo, what's wrong? You're scaring me."

Perhaps as a nervous habit, Lauren leaned back slightly. She reached for the blanket and tugged the edge of it toward her. She glanced down as she pulled on it, trying to dislodge it from being wrapped around her foot. It was only when she looked away from Bo that the brunette responded.

"Lauren, look at me."

Lauren stopped pulling on the blanket and returned her gaze to Bo. Her frustration was quick to rise.

"What Bo? What are you looking at? Do I have something on me?"

Bo's expression of surprise quickly softened as her smile reappeared. That in itself provided Lauren a flash of calm before Bo's words struck a sudden swell of amazement.

"Lauren, I don't know how to say this except, well, your eyes are…"

Lauren gasped as the realization hit her. Hard and fast, she realized what had caused Bo to stare at her. It may have been obvious to Bo, but it took the brunette nearly crawling on top of her for Lauren to figure it out.

As Lauren stared into Bo's eyes, she marveled at the sight. Her eyes were locked on Bo's: Bo's eyes that were nothing but deep brown swirls, yet the bed remained cast in a faint blue glow. When Lauren moved slightly and looked at just the right angle, she saw the source of the blue light as clear as day: two pin-sized dots of blue reflecting in Bo's eyes from Lauren's very own.

"Oh..."

Lauren replied, continuing to stare at her reflection in Bo's eyes. While she held just as much surprise as Bo, strangely Lauren held none of the fear. Her energy levels were high, her body hummed with a mix of pleasure and building desire, and she was processing information at lightening speed. Fear seemed virtually non-existent at the new found revelation: Lauren's eyes were now glowing blue.

Bo appeared panicked, her fear displayed openly across her face. Whle there was nothing scientific about how this happened, it didn't stop Lauren from trying to calm the brunette. Gently, Lauren nudged Bo closer and placed a kiss to her forehead. She withheld her sudden burning desire to pin Bo against the bed and touch her as passionately as she did during the night, instead using the moment to soothe Bo's fears.

"Don't panic. I'm fine, Bo."

Bo wrinkled her forehead as she leaned back slightly.

"You are? But your eyes…"

Lauren nodded her understanding.

"It took me a minute but I get it now. My eyes are blue."

Bo shook her head in disbelief.

"How did this…"

Lauren shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know, you tell me. How do you make someone's eyes change colors?"

Bo scratched her head.

"I don't!"

Bo shrugged, the surprise expression returning to her face.

"Why are you looking at me like this is something new for you?" Lauren asked.

Flustered, Bo shook her head and tried to find her words.

"Well, it is new."

Lauren tilted her head to the side and cast a doubtful stare at Bo. She was the human and had never experienced anything non-human like this in her past, but she surely thought that Bo would be familiar with this type of behavior from her past experiences.

"Don't tell me you've never had sex Bo. I won't believe that for one second!"

Bo looked away and laughed. Her shoulders relaxed and released a bit of the tension she held.

"No, no. Of course I've had sex. It's just, I've never changed someone else's eye color before. It's just mine that turn blue."

"Really?" Lauren asked.

Bo nodded. "Really."

Scientific formulas, principles governing genetic anomalies and a multitude of other thoughts raced through Lauren's mind. What on earth could make Lauren's eye color change? While the intent behind the silent question was honest, the question itself felt silly. After all, what on earth would allow a clan of non-humans to remain thriving in secret all these years? Or their brains to glow colors? Or their burial ground to glow colors? No matter how much thought she put into it, Lauren simply did not have answers cataloged in her mind to these types of questions.

"Well then tell me how you change your eye color back, and I'll try that." Lauren stated.

Bo smiled wider and playfully grazed her fingertips over Lauren's naked shoulder.

"Well, sex is always an option. But there are other ways too."

Just the word sex sent Lauren's mind whirling. Her stare upon Bo exhibited the extent of her hunger. Her eyes were glowing blue, her desires were higher than they had ever been, and Lauren knew Bo held more answers than she had yet to provide. Forcefully delaying her own wants in search of answers, Lauren pushed some pillows behind her and leaned against them. She pulled the blanket closer to cover more of her body, the act in itself pulling a frown from Bo. While making Bo frown was the last thing Lauren wanted, perhaps if she knew some more of the information about Bo's clan, she could help find a solution to this newfound predicament.

She cast a flirtatious smile to Bo, who was still kneeling on the bed next to her.

"As much as I would like to take option number one, I think it's time for you to explain all those things you've yet to tell me. And I mean everything, like start from the beginning. Tell me exactly who you are, or what you are."

Bo's frown faded as it morphed into a smile of surrender. She toyed with the edge of the sheet while thinking silently about Lauren's request; her nervousness evident but muted. She wanted to tell Lauren everything, but there was so much to tell. It would take a lifetime to explain it all, but she considered what Lauren had asked. Start from the beginning. It was as good a starting point as any.

With a bigger smile present, Bo looked to Lauren and nodded her agreement. She crawled over Lauren's legs carefully to extract herself from the bed; her now present blue glowing eyes lighting the way around heaps of clothes on the floor. She maneuvered around the room to light several small candles, providing extra light in the closed space.

"That is a fair request, Lauren. I hope you're comfortable. This could take a while."

"I have as much time as you can give me."

Lauren shifted the pillow one more time and waited for Bo to light the last of the candles before returning to bed. The brunette crawled over Lauren's lap, flashing her blue eyes a bit brighter as her hand "accidentally" grazed over Lauren's thigh.

The touch ignited even more brilliance in Lauren's own blue eyes. She recognized the room grow a bit brighter, and she didn't need Bo to tell her why. Instead she glared at Bo, trying desperately to rein in what little self control she still held. It was time to finally start the much delayed discussion about her clan.

"Ok so…from the beginning."

"From the beginning," Lauren replied.

"Well, my clan is a group of individuals called Fae. We are not humans, as you already figured out. We can physically appear human though, for the most part anyway. And while we are all collectively called Fae, we have a lot of differences from one another."

"Fae," Lauren repeated. "How many different Fae are there?"

"A lot, but I don't know exactly how many."

Lauren nodded. "So what makes you different from each other?"

Bo smiled.

"Lots of things. Physical changes, our abilities or inabilities..."

The simple act of a not-so-innocent smile had Lauren reaching for and holding Bo's hand. The touch was electric, but in the interest of getting answers, Lauren refrained from moving much beyond gently tracing her thumb over Bo's skin.

"And what kind of Fae are you? The amazing-in-bed, glowing blue-eyed Fae?"

Lauren smiled as she said it, pulling a laugh from Bo at the guess.

"Well officially, I'm a succubus. The only one on the island actually, but there are many other types of Fae on the island too: shapeshifters, Valkyries, alligator fae, nagas, sirens, blood kings, and many, many more."

Lauren thought back to the various others she had met since arriving to the island. Atticus and Lachlan, the "two stooges" as Bo had quipped, the "winged woman Tamsin" that Lauren met before entering Cathedrals Den; then there was the creature Bo called Dyson that knocked her down the night prior, whose growl and heated breath scared her as she sat in the darkness of that tunnel. She also thought of other individuals from the island that she met who showed no unique characteristics, wondering if any of them had been Fae without her knowing. And of course, Bo was a succubus. While the term was not foreign to her, the mere fact that one existed, and was sitting next to her, was absolutely astonishing.

"Do you all have the ability to change your eyes blue?" Lauren asked.

Bo shook her head from side to side.

"No. That is a trait of a succubus. Some others have glowing eyes but with different colors and for different reasons."

"And your blue always appears when you are aroused?"

Bo squeezed her hand upon hearing the word aroused. Truthfully, Bo was incredibly aroused. It was certainly why her eyes weren't getting any dimmer.

"Yes, and my glow is a visual indicator tied to something I do called feeding."

"Feeding?" Lauren repeated.

"Yes, you know that blue light we exchanged? Between our lips?"

Bo blushed, pulling a huge grin from Lauren.

The doctor found a unique adoration in the irony of seeing a succubus blush. She nodded, expressing her understanding of Bo's statement.

Bo continued.

"Um, well that blue light is visually, your chi or mine, moving from one of us to the other."

"Chi as in like a person's energy?" Lauren asked.

"Exactly. I know this may sound strange, but it's something I actually need to have in order to remain alive."

Lauren's expression froze until she erupted in laughter. She pulled her hand from Bo's and playfully swatted at Bo's shoulder.

"Bo, are you telling me that you need sex to live?!"

Bo joined in laughter with Lauren. She could only imagine how strange that sounded to a human.

"Well yes, but no. I need chi. I don't have to have sex to get or give chi. Like when we were standing outside the tunnel, and I gave you some of my chi for energy. Although that didn't work as well as I anticipated. It seemed to really work in the middle of the night though."

Bo took hold of Lauren's hand again and thread their fingers together, tightening her grip slightly as they continued their conversation.

"So that's what we did then? At the waterfall when I almost passed out? You fed on my chi?"

Bo smiled as she looked away momentarily.

"Yes. I got a little carried away that time."

Thinking back to that kiss at the waterfall, Lauren's confusion escalated. That kiss was nothing compared to what they did last night, but that initial connection nearly knocked her out. Quite the opposite, during the night, Lauren felt more energetic and alive than ever before.

"Well then what happened last night? Do you think I had your chi as well?"

Bo shrugged.

"I don't really know. I mean, I took some and then I thought I took too much again, so I gave some back to you. Then somehow, you were able to just take more from me on your own."

"Fascinating," Lauren whispered.

Bo laughed quietly. She shifted slightly in the bed, now shoulder to shoulder with the blonde. Their hands remained connected and rested comfortably on Bo's thigh.

"You are really quite calm about all this."

Lauren smiled.

"It's just amazing to me."

They both sat quietly in thought, wondering what this all meant until Lauren posed another question.

"I don't really know how I did it, but I remember taking your chi. It was like a switch was flipped or something, and I remember thinking I couldn't get enough of it. Then you pulled away and you were cold. It didn't hurt you, did it?"

Bo shook her head quickly.

"No I'm not hurt at all."

There was another quiet pause between them but it was short lived as Bo continued.

"Honestly Lauren, being with you, well, it was unlike anything I have ever experienced and it was mind blowing. I'm just confused because no one has ever pulled chi from me before, not like that."

"Not like what?" Lauren asked, her scientific questions now light years beyond any of the answers she held.

When it first happened during the night, Bo silently questioned how Lauren was able to pull chi. She had thought about it for a good portion of the night while wrapped around Lauren's sleeping form, and all Bo's knowledge of Fae history and of her own kind provided her no answers. Someone other than a succubus or an incubus taking chi was something Bo never thought possible.

"No one can take chi from me unless I give it."

"Neither Fae or human? I mean, could either take chi or have their eyes turn blue?"

Bo smiled.

"No Fae ever. And as for humans, well, you are the only human I have ever…"

Lauren turned her upper body slightly, shifting just enough to stare at Bo directly.

"Are you telling me I am the…only human?" Lauren asked, confirming she heard Bo correctly.

Bo nodded and tugged on Lauren's hand, pulling her closer.

"Yes, and you were amazing. Better than amazing. I feel full for the first time ever."

Lauren body tingled. Her mind was flooded with new information, but that didn't stop her from beaming with pride or accepting Bo's compliment. Despite her own uncertainty at being the first human to experience something other worldly, she was still a woman: a woman completely flattered that Bo had never been with a human before now.

"Wow. That's quite the compliment, thank you."

Gently, Bo kissed each finger on Lauren's hand before moving her lips against her palm and finally over her wrist. The sensation simulataneously satisfied cravings while creating new ones. Lauren sighed from the pleasure, and the smallest of sounds that crossed her lips put the brilliant blue light back in Bo's eyes.

"Well, I never give out compliments unless they are warranted. You deserve every compliment I can give."

Bo lowered Lauren's arm as she drifted closer to Lauren's face. Slowly, their lips met in an unhurried kiss. Lauren's fingers tingled as her lips absorbed the softness of Bo's, gentle but still possessive. Despite Lauren's raging libido and ever-present blue eyes, she followed Bo's lead. Each and every kiss told a story that Lauren read page for page. The press of Bo's lips against the corner of her mouth asked permission. The brush of Bo's cheek against Lauren's signaled patience and care. Kisses over Lauren's closed eyelids reflected appreciation. Parted lips that joined them together in open mouth kisses exhibited controlled desire that grew stronger with each passing second.

Lauren gently tipped her forehead against Bo's, stopping their kisses for a brief moment. Lauren's blue eyes now gazed upon an even brighter blue shining from Bo's. Lauren's questions still numbered in the thousands, and she was certain at this moment, Bo would answer every last one of them should she ask them all. But Lauren's interest in talking had taken a backseat to a more important thought that simply would not go away.

Lauren smiled and whispered, "I say we test option number one that you suggested earlier on how to remove the blue glow from my eyes. What do you say?"

Bo's lips curled up, creating a wide smile laced with excitement and desire.

"I say absolutely," she whispered.

xxxxxxx

**_An hour later_ **

Fully dressed, Lauren held Bo snugly in her arms. Standing in the center of Bo's room surrounded by the few candles that had not burned out, Lauren kissed Bo for the millionth time that morning. Neither wanted to leave the other just yet, but the fourth time Tamsin banged on the door was accompanied with her angry tone screaming through the mountainside rock.

_"I don't think I need to tell you that the longer you two get it on, the later our clan meeting will begin!"_

Lauren broke their kiss and Bo rolled her eyes in the direction of the door.

_"Bo!"_

"Just give me a few minutes!" Bo yelled in return.

Lauren glanced to the door and then back to Bo.

"I should get going. Wouldn't want to miss my escort home." Lauren whispered in Bo's ear.

Bo tightened her hold around Lauren's waist.

"I wish I could take you, but I need to prepare for the clan meeting."

Lauren nodded as she placed a gentle kiss to Bo's cheek.

"It's okay. I understand."

Lauren released her grip on Bo, finally finding the strength to separate their touch. She missed it immediately.

Bo bent to the floor and picked up the crumpled yellow flower that Lauren had worn in her hair the night prior. While it was wilted, it still had a hint of its yellow brilliance remaining. With a gentle hand, Bo tucked it behind Lauren's ear once more.

"Here. You'll have a little reminder of me with you until I see you again."

Lauren blushed as Bo secured the flower to Lauren's hair.

While the gesture was kind, Lauren immediately thought of another reminder of Bo she had in her possession. The doctor's fingers instantly trailed over the charm affixed around her neck.

"Well I have your necklace, so now I have two things."

"It's not my necklace; it's your necklace now. I hope you like it."

Lauren had yet to examine it in the daylight, but just knowing it was a gift from Bo made her love it.

"I do, very much so thank you, although I haven't had a chance to really look at it yet."

Bo stared at it dangling from Lauren's neck.

"It's a rare chip from an ancient Fae stone."

Learning the origin of the smooth stone made Lauren more protective of it than before. She shifted her hand slightly, so that now her entire hand held the necklace tightly in its grasp.

"Thank you again. I will take good care of it."

Bo placed a quick kiss to Lauren's cheek.

"So can I come see you tomorrow? Meet you by your swimming pool again?" Bo asked.

Lauren nodded.

"Please do so. A girl doesn't like to have a night like last night and then not hear a peep afterwards."

Bo's gentle laughter filled the surrounding space.

"I wouldn't do that to anyone."

Another loud series of knocks echoed from the door. Lauren glanced in that direction before returning her gaze to Bo's eyes.

"Good. Because I can't imagine anyone appreciating that."

Bo took Lauren's hands into her own, their arms hanging loosely to their sides while their fingers intertwined as they had done so many times before.

"Just to be clear: you're not just anyone, Lauren. Truthfully, you're unlike anyone and everyone I have ever met."

Lauren gazed in Bo's eyes, her heart pushing blood through her arteries while her lungs took even paced breaths. She gulped, fully aware that she was falling quickly for this gentle yet fierce brunette. Lauren Lewis never was one to be shy. Quite the opposite, she was bold and strong, independent and outspoken. She trusted her brilliance to always be her driving force behind her words and yet as she stood here, hopelessly lost in the gaze of this beautiful succubus named Bo, Lauren's heart weakened her. She still had the courage to tell Bo what was on her mind, but her words escaped a bit quieter and with a hint of nervousness rarely exhibited by the blonde. She slipped a hand free from Bo's and trailed her fingertips over Bo's cheek, gently tucking her hair behind an ear and admiring the beauty of each and every angle of this beautiful woman.

"I'm going to tell you something that may surprise you, or I don't know, maybe it won't. But I need you to know: I'm falling for you Bo. Unlike anything I have ever anticipated. I don't know what any of it means, but please...handle with care."

Bo smiled and kissed Lauren gently once, twice before replying.

"You have my word."

They shared another slow, intimate kiss before saying their final goodbye of the morning. And it was only a few moments after that when Tamsin took Lauren to flight, leaving behind Bo and the mountainside Fae village.

xxxxxxxxxx

**_At the medical complex late morning_ **

Amelia stared in the microscope, looking at absolutely nothing but thinking about the excessive amount of food she consumed for breakfast. Erin sat nearby, pretending to read the same page of a book she had been staring at for the last hour. The presence of another employee kept them from speaking openly about anything except for small talk about island food or weather. Lauren had yet to show that morning, and while Tamsin had advised the night prior that Lauren was safe in Bo's village and not to worry, the women did worry when she was an hour past their typical start time at the lab. Nervous glances to any number of clocks kept the minutes ticking by one by one, yet Lauren never showed.

Late morning, the lab door opened and pulled both Erin and Amelia's attention toward the front of the room. Their hopes of Lauren's arrival were deflated the moment Doctor Lee appeared. His normal chipper appearance was clouded with baggy eyes he tried to hide behind his oversized glasses, but both women saw his exhaustion.

"Good morning," Doctor Lee announced as he closed the door behind him.

"Good morning," Amelia echoed as she looked up from the microscope.

Erin nodded in his direction and smiled before returning to the pages of the book in hand. Doctor Lee glanced curiously around the lab.

"How was your trip?" Amelia asked curiously.

"It went well, thank you. No Doctor Lewis this morning?"

His response was short, lacking his typical positive attitude. And his immediate shift to Lauren's absence left them little room to delay further on her behalf.

Amelia shook her head from side to side as she flipped through a stack of slides on the table.

"She's feeling a little under the weather this morning. She'll be in later though. For sure."

Doctor Lee shoved his hands inside his oversized lab coat pockets. He was disappointed, and his drooping shoulders matched his lack of smile.

"Oh. I hope she is better soon. I am anxious to examine the remains. Do you think she'll be in this afternoon?"

Amelia glanced at the clock. It was still morning, but Lauren was already late. And Lauren Lewis was never late for work. While Amelia hoped Lauren would show by the afternoon, she had her doubts; doubts she simply could not expose to Doctor Lee.

"I hope so, but I can't say for certain. I guess we'll just have to see if she's feeling better by then."

Erin looked over her top of her book at the doctors. She was just as clueless as to Lauren's whereabouts or if she was going to show for work that day, but anything she could do to help delay her expected arrival was a priority.

"Yeah, she was really under the weather this morning. She may need until tomorrow to be at one hundred percent. Especially so the remains examination is done when she's at peak performance."

Doctor Lee glanced down, a faint expression of understanding on his face. He remained lost in thought for a short moment before forcing a partial smile to reappear.

"Very well then. Perhaps we shall just reschedule the remains examination for tomorrow, but I do not wish to delay it further."

Both Amelia and Erin nodded their understanding.

"I'm sure she'll be better by then. Tomorrow it is. We'll let her know."

Doctor Lee pushed his shoulders back, an attempt to stand slightly taller but still short by any sense of the word.

"Thank you. Well since there is no study today, I am going to head out and enjoy the rest of the day fishing. I will see you both tomorrow morning."

Erin's ears perked up but her expression lacked all the suspicion she held. Amelia concealed her mistrust as well while offering a rather kind response.

"Sounds fun. I hope you have a good time," Amelia replied.

"Good luck," Erin replied.

He nodded. "Yes there are some really great pockets to fish in, so let's hope today will be my day."

"Hopefully," Amelia repeated.

"Thank you again. See you both tomorrow."

Doctor Lee removed his hands from his pockets and with quick steps, exited the lab. The other employee still hovered nearby completely absorbed in whatever work he was performing, inhibiting Amelia and Erin from speaking freely with one another despite the need to discuss their current situation. But with a simple glance, Amelia gained Erin's attention and nodded toward the door. Erin recognized her request, casually standing up and stretching before quietly leaving the room. Amelia waited several minutes, locked her laptop screen and quietly stepped out in the hall as she pulled the door shut behind her. After a quick glance to the right and then to the left, Amelia walked in the direction of where Erin lingered a mere twenty paces away.

Amelia stepped close to Erin as she glanced down the hall, ensuring no one would hear the conversation they were about to have.

"I just causally strolled by the front desk. Angelo was packing his bag to leave sick for the day. I don't buy it for a second."

Amelia narrowed her eyes and wore an expression mixed with frustration and curiosity.

"Damn, what are those two up to now?"

Erin folded her arms across her chest.

"Well if Tamsin is right, chances are they are going back to the jungle to find another body."

Amelia stared at Erin, wishing her own thoughts did not scream the exact same assumption.

"We need to warn Lauren."

Erin glanced down the empty hallway again, keeping a watchful eye on their surroundings.

"Well Tamsin seemed to assume that her clan was expecting the thieves to return today. Not sure we can provide much more warning to any of them, not that we even have any idea how to find them."

Amelia knew Erin was right, not that it calmed her much. Lauren, Bo, Tamsin, their clan, and now Doctor Lee and Angelo were all in or heading to the jungle. Sitting in a medical lab all day was the last place either of them wanted to be.

"Well let's get out of here and figure something out."

Before Erin could reply her agreement, the muffled ring of Amelia's cell phone sounded from her pocket. She quickly retrieved it and glanced at the screen to see Cosima's name staring at her. With a quick swipe of the screen, Amelia connected the call and pulled the phone against her ear.

"Hey Cosima," Amelia answered.

_"I have news, not good news but news."_

Amelia looked at Erin as she spoke in the phone. "News about what?"

_"Those flower samples you sent me."_

"You got the swab results?" Amelia asked.

_"Yes. They're poisonous."_

"What?!" Amelia exclaimed.

Her serious tone was quickly noticed by the hovering detective, who stepped closer to Amelia in order to listen to both sides of the conversation.

_"I'm running more tests on it to determine its origin, plus I can't find anything remotely close to it in any books. The swab tests are running in line with the swab tests on the substance from Lauren's arm. But it's definitely a poisonous species of flower."_

"Poisonous?" Amelia whispered.

_"Yeah, like pyschedelic poisonous. Like breathe in its pollen and you can experience euphoric highs. Eat it and you can hallucinate or lose consciousness. All kinds of mind altering effects too. I'll send you what I have so far. But otherwise, stay away from the source of those flowers."_

Amelia took one step back and locked eyes with Erin. She imagined her eyes were just as wide and full of just as much fear as the detective's. Cosima could have begun to recite Shakespeare or even could have told her they were overnight millionaires, but Amelia wouldn't have heard it, for as she stared at Erin who was now shaking her head yet remained speechless, Amelia had only one thought filling her mind.

"Oh no…Lauren!"

xxxxxxxxx

**_At the rental house_ **

It was broad daylight when Tamsin dropped Lauren at her rental house. The flight was quick and much more comfortable than Lauren anticipated. While Lauren would have normally scientifically analyzed every moment they were in the air, she was more interested in how Tamsin's attitude had changed dramatically overnight. Their initial encounter made Lauren think Tamsin downright hated her, but this morning brought with it a much more polite, happier woman. It was really all Lauren could focus on as they flew low, close to tree tops and out of sight. Outside of these few memories, Lauren remembered very little of the flight.

By the time her feet touched the concrete slab by the small pool behind the house, Lauren felt happy. Tamsin issued a quick goodbye and took flight again to return to the Fae village for their clan meeting. Lauren stood there but a moment, her fingertips grazing over the necklace dangling around her neck. It was the first time she could look over it in the sunlight since Bo had given it to her.

Lauren lifted the necklace over her head, careful not to bump the yellow flower tucked behind her ear. She held the stone in her hand at eye level. It was an incredibly worn white stone, lacking any special marks but still beautiful. She wished to study it further, but an overwhelming exhaustion overtook her senses.

Lauren leaned against the outside of the rental home for a moment, fighting the haze around her. She palmed the necklace and with dazed eyes, Lauren carefully made her way inside the back door. She wanted nothing but to take a long hot shower, but her dizzy spell steered her feet to the bedroom. She pushed the bedroom door shut behind her and clumsily walked to the bed. While Lauren desperately needed to get to work, she could barely keep her eyes open. With the remaining strength she could muster, Lauren shimmied out of her shorts and stripped her shirt over her head. The yellow flower that barely possessed any color now fell from her hair and flopped to the floor. Lauren was far too tired to even pick it up. She used the last of her strength to lift her arms and slip the necklace over her head again. Otherwise naked, Lauren collapsed on to her bed, unable to even pull a blanket over her as she passed out.

xxxxxxxxx

_**Fae Village** _

With quick paces, Bo marched across her village. She had an intended destination, but as her path led her immediately past the tree in the center of her village, she paused immediately next to it and stared at it with wonder. She looked over the trunk, the leaves, searching for any differences since the last time she looked at it. Or the thousand prior times she looked at it. Nothing stood out as different, and while that was the norm, Bo couldn't help but feel a little disappointment. Any change in the appearance of that tree was something she really hoped for today, of all days. But without seeing any such differences, Bo simply closed her eyes, made a wish, and only then did she resume her paces across the village.

Her destination was The Dal, a makeshift crafted hut partially attached to the moutain and her clan's version of a gathering space. Multipurpose and open to the clan at any time, The Dal was considered their local watering hole and also the residence of Bo's grandfather Trick, their previous clan leader.

With a tug on the heavy door, Bo's entrance brought with it a sizzle in the air: one the others could see the very moment she came into sight. While recognizing Bo as a woman with determination and laser focus was nothing out of the ordinary, this was the first time the clan inner council witnessed it in her as their leader. It not only instilled a bit more drive in the individuals present, but it propelled each and every one of them to find their own determination in contributing positively toward this massive problem.

This massive problem: two men on a mission to find their sacred land and steal their deceased. The thought put anger in every one of them present. While this small group of Fae accounted for merely a fraction of the clan, they were representative of the entire group that lived on the island. Hand picked through time, each and every inner council member had exhibited bravery, strategic thinking, and above all, loyalty. It is what made their entire unit as strong as they were today, and it was time to leverage their strength to protect their very existence.

Not caring to sit, Bo stood next to the table where others were located. Her presence hushed the others, and while she wanted to begin at once, she preferred to wait for Tamsin to return before starting discussion.

"Tamsin will be back shortly. We will begin then," she announced.

As if issuing a recess to a class of students, Bo's words relaxed the group who began chatting amongst themselves again.

"Where is Tamsin?"

Dyson appeared to Bo's right, his expression full of curiosity.

"She took Lauren out of the village. Once she gets her out of the jungle, she'll return and we can begin. I'm sorry this was already delayed from last night."

While she didn't owe Dyson any apology, her offered one spoke volumes as a leader. She valued their time, and she valued that Dyson had been on patrol and organizing the clan in the jungle while she stayed comfortably in bed with Lauren.

Dyson however, was not interested in her apology. He was much more interested in her admission of Lauren still being in their clan village as of that morning.

"You had Lauren stay in our village? Overnight?"

He spoke under his breath, as if trying to hide her statement from others in the room. While Dyson may have been ashamed of her behavior, Bo certainly was not.

She interpreted his words exactly how they were spoken: laced with anger and jealousy. Bo rolled her eyes. She had to deal with this already from Tamsin, and she certainly did not want to deal with it from Dyson.

"Not that I owe you any explanation, ever, but yes, I did. She is welcome here."

Dyson's lip twitched. He failed miserably at hiding his frustration with the situation. He was on the verge of unleashing a rant about why he disagreed with Bo's actions but stopped short of a disgusted expression. Rather than add fuel to a fire, he huffed loudly. A faint growl could be heard from his throat as he turned and stormed away from Bo. Heavy footsteps led him to the opposite end of the table where he grabbed an empty chair and roughly tugged it out from the table. He took up residence in it to stew.

His display of jealousy was witnessed by everyone in the room, including Trick. The man carefully carried a tray of glasses to the table and placed it in front of Bo. She took one offered glass of fruit juice and smiled at him.

"Thanks Trick."

"I sprinkled a bit of an ancient root in there. Will give us all better focus for the meeting." He glanced to the other end of the table before he whispered, "Looks like some of us can use it a bit more than others."

Bo smiled to acknowledge the meaning behind his words. Without hesitation, Bo gulped the drink to quench her thirst. It tasted a little sweeter than usual, but otherwise still remained her favorite drink on the island. Trick sat down in the empty seat next to Bo, taking a glass as well and sitting quietly at her side. He cast a smile at her; one that she returned with ease. They were in reverse positions from what they were accustomed to. After all, this was the first meeting Bo would conduct as the sole clan leader. While Trick would always remain a member of the clan's inner council, he was no longer the leader, but more of an advisor from this day forward.

Noticing his lack of words, Bo asked, "Is this weird for you?"

Trick smiled to Bo, the adoration of a grandfather evident in the way his eyes lit up at her concern.

He shook his head side to side. "This is a proud moment for me, Bo. My granddaughter: clan leader. So, weird? Not at all. I'd say it's more monumental than anything."

"Thanks Trick. That means the world to me."

xxxxxx

**_An hour later, at the rental home_ **

"Lauren, Lauren wake up."

The words were distant, ringing in her ears but muffled behind her haze of sleep. A gentle nudge of her shoulder moved Lauren slightly, but the exhausted woman just wasn't ready to wake up yet. Her thoughts were foggy and her muscles felt five times their normal weight. Lauren heard further mumbles, the vague recognition of voices filtering their way through her mind. From head to toe something cool was laid gently over her warm skin. The chill made her skin tighten, enough to form goose bumps. She slid her arm under her pillow, seeking out any prior warmth she had while sleeping. Further mumbles echoed in her mind, furthering stirring awake. It took several moments for Lauren to comprehend those words.

"Lauren?"

She heard her name again, instantly thinking back to Bo and the warmth of the succubus pressed against her.

"Mmmmm, Bo…"

She shifted her body again, her mind only focused on feeling Bo press against her as she woke from her deep slumber. But there was no Bo pressing against her. Another gentle nudge against her shoulder, this time accompanied by a voice she understood clearly.

"No honey, it's not Bo. It's Amelia. And Erin is here. Laur, wake up hon. Come on."

Lauren rolled slightly, freeing her arm from under her pillow to swat at the hand resting on her shoulder. She struggled to comprehend why she heard Amelia's voice. Through the fog, Lauren's memories slowly returned as she vaguely remembered Tamsin bringing her home earlier that day.

"Ugh. Go away. I'm tired."

"I know Lauren, but we need you to wake up."

Waking was a slow process. Lauren managed to roll over completely, finding the previous cool touch of the blanket covering her skin was now warming it. As her mind cleared, she also realized she was naked under that blanket. Not that she was one to be bashful around her friends, but out of habit Lauren tugged the blanket closer to her neck. She felt the Fae stone necklace with her fingers, pulling an instant smile to her face. And several moments after that, Lauren finally blinked her eyes open. She smiled wearily again, this time directly at her friends. Amelia and Erin sat patiently next to her on the mattress edge. She rubbed her eyes and recognized both of them carried concerned expressions on their faces.

"What is so important that you must wake me?" Lauren asked quietly.

"Cosima called. She found something. It's important."

xxxxxx

**_An hour later_ **

She could not stop the swell of emotions drowning her happiness. Nothing made sense. Her mind was foggy; her vision blurry. She had been at the highest peak of joy prior to falling asleep, or passing out, only to wake at the lowest pit of despair. Reality felt like a dream; the only thing that felt concrete was the cell phone held in her death grip.

_"Lauren Lewis, calm down. I can't hear a word you are saying through all that crying!"_

Lauren pressed the phone tighter against her cheek. The screen was wet, covered in tears that she could not control. Through sobs and sniffles, Lauren spent an hour trying to reach her old friend, Captain Frank Marsh. Despite the time back home, and the odd methods she had to use to get his phone number, Lauren finally pulled him from bed with her call. She hadn't been able to say much since.

_"Just breathe, Lewis. Come on. Are you hurt?"_

Frank's concern floated through the phone. Lauren gasped for breaths, realizing how absurd she must sound calling him but saying nothing for five minutes while she cried in his ear.

_"Lauren, talk to me. It's just us, here. Me and you. Lauren and Frank. Tell me what you need."_

Lauren thought about the multitude of things that she needed. She needed her head to stop spinning. She needed her heart to stop spinning. She needed Amelia and Erin to stop knocking on the locked bathroom door. She needed to turn back time and wish this trip to the South Pacific never happened. She just needed to go home. Home. It was the first word that calmed her rattled spirit.

_"Tell me what you need Laur. Remember our pact: no questions asked. It's been fifteen years and you haven't cashed in your favor yet. So talk to me, because I can't help you if you don't tell me what's going on."_

The pact: the pact she made with Frank Marsh all those years ago. A pact made after her military unit faced an ungodly violent night. A pact made between the two of them when the sun had risen and they both had survived. No matter when or where, who or why, their pact allowed a favor to become a number one priority without any questions. Lauren had never used her favor, mostly because nothing ever seemed to warrant it.

Not until now.

Lauren inhaled, slowed her breath and replied.

"I called the airlines. I can't get an early flight no matter how much money I throw at them. I just want to come home. Please Frank, I need you to get me off this damn island."

Not a moment passed before Frank responded confidently.

_"Consider it done. When a military man shows up at your door tomorrow morning, be ready."_

xxxxxxxxx

**_Outside Fae Village_ **

Side by side, Bo and Dyson hiked carefully outside their village. They were both quiet, more quiet than the countless other times they shared patrol duty to protect their land. After his arrogant display prior to the clan meeting, Dyson's jealousy remained present, and obvious, in his entire demeanor. Intentionally wanting to talk with him further about the situation, Bo advised during the clan innner council meeting that she would be joining him on patrol that day. She wanted to give him time to process the information and move past it, but she also did not want his frustration to interfere with their ability to effectively protect their clan.

After some time had passed and he had yet to utter a word, Bo finally broke through the tension.

"I care for her, Dyson. I don't expect you to understand, but I expect you to accept it."

Without any reply, Dyson continued walking. His feet connected with the earth heavily upon each step. His hands were balled into fists at his sides, and Bo could see his anger without looking at his face.

Bo continued, "I'm sorry you are hurt and mad."

Again he remained quiet, but his breaths deepened. Bo could see it in the rise and fall of his puffed out chest. He had yet to change his clothes despite the relaxed rule on clan attire. His bare chest was on display clearly as he continued to don his skimpy brown loincloth. It took several addition moments for his breathing to relax again, and he finally stopped his footsteps. Frustrated, Dyson shook his head as he looked toward the sky. He shifted his feet twice, placing his hands on his hips as he finally looked at Bo.

"I always thought we would end up as a pair, you know?"

His voice was strained. Bo listened carefully, but she did not want to give him false hope. Even without Lauren in the picture, she had never intended to settle down with Dyson.

"I didn't realize that."

"Oh? Were you intending on settling down with Tamsin instead?"

His tone was harsh, but Bo kept hers calm in hopes of dousing any potential flames errupting between them.

"I'm sorry Dyson, but I never imagined me as part of any single pair before. Not until now, anyway."

Dyson looked away. The truth hurt. He never felt pain like this, even when Bo was spending time with Tamsin. His heart pounded, but he was not about to show further emotion. Not now. Not with Bo.

"I see,' he replied.

Quick to resume their patrol, Dyson began walking again. Bo followed. The tension had eased slightly but Bo was not quite sure that Dyson had accepted her response.

"Look, I hope this thing I have with Lauren will not become an issue."

Dyson was several steps ahead of Bo. He replied, but his words were quiet and Bo could not hear him clearly.

"What was that?" Bo asked politely.

Dyson casually shook his head. "I said It won't."

Little did Bo realize, his original reply was _She won't._

xxxxxxxxx

**_Another hour later_ **

Lauren threw extra socks and her floppy hat in a backpack. She grabbed a lightweight rain jacket and marched past Erin, proceeding directly to the kitchen. With the haze of exhaustion washed away from the heat of a long shower and the sugar rush from an energy bar, Lauren had once again found the strength of an army. This time, that strength was full of anger and hurt. It was an ugly strength, one she wished had never surfaced.

"Lauren, wait. Just stop. Can't we talk about this first?"

Lauren swung open three cabinet doors until she located the dried fruit Amelia had bought from the local market. She snagged a few bags of them, tossing them in with her other supplies before zipping up the backpack and hoisting it over her shoulders.

"Lauren!" Amelia yelled.

Lauren swung around, glaring an evil look at Amelia.

"What is there to talk about? The fact that those yellow flowers are poisonous? Or the fact that Bo tucks them behind my ear on a regular basis, drugging me unconscious every damn time?"

Amelia sighed. "Well both, but more so I'd like to discuss the fact that you're just going to just march into the jungle and up the mountains to the middle of nowhere until what? Until you find her? Then what? You gonna rip her a new one? You plan on doing what exactly? Yelling at a woman who is not even human because she has been poisoning you?! Lauren, we are dealing with things that we don't even understand. Please!"

With exaggerated movements, Lauren closed the backpack and slung it over her arm.

"I understand enough!"

Amelia blocked her path out of the kitchen, standing directly in front of Lauren with her own stubborn resolve.

"Like what Laur? Like you are falling for some mystical creature that we know nothing about, except she's trying to poison you or drug you, and has some weird glowing touch and blue eyes? That her clan member has a non-human brain? That Tamsin has wings? I mean, really: wings?! Or that some fit looking guy has the hots for Bo? That the men who stole her dead clan member's body are out there looking for another body right now? That Bo had you re-steal that clan member's corpse from the medical complex and give it back to her, breaking a multitude of international laws? What exactly do you understand? Enlighten me, because honestly, I don't understand a damn thing!"

Lauren's rage boiled under the surface, her eyes locking with Amelia's as the two friends stared at one another and waited for the other to break. Lauren had not seen that look in Amelia's eyes ever. Through years of medical school and friendship and arguments, Lauren never saw Amelia so damn determined to make a point. Lauren shifted to her view to Erin, who stood but five paces away with the same determined expression.

Glancing between her friends, Lauren wondered if she really understood anything. It made her question her own thoughts, and it made her wish for denial of her own feelings. If there was one thing Lauren understood clearly in that moment, it was that her chest hurt and her heart felt like it was on the verge of imploding.

Lauren dropped her own defiant tone as her shoulders rolled forward slightly. Her emotions shifted from tones of anger to quieter tones of confusion and sadness. She took one step back and shook her head.

"But why..." Lauren whispered aloud.

It was rhetorical question as she tried to answer questions in herhead. Neither friend replied nor did they move a muscle as Lauren continued vocalizing her internal monologue.

"...since the moment I met her…"

Lauren scratched her head, attempting to keep her breathing calm but struggling all the same.

"...there has to be some explanation for this, right? I mean, last night, I…she…we…"

Her voice crackled as she said the word we. Lauren's hands trembled as she purposely touched the necklace now tucked under her shirt. She didn't know whether to grasp it tightly and hold on for dear life, or tear it off her neck and throw it against the wall. Her shoulders began to shake as she thought back to the most intimate moments she shared with Bo. The way she fit with Bo and how right it felt. The unique changes she experienced. Was this all part of some twisted game? Lauren's chest heaved uncontrollably, the sudden reality of Cosima's flower analysis weighing down on her as her mind started to formulate an image of an ugly bigger picture, and it was not one Lauren wanted to see.

Lauren turned away from her friends and placed both palms to the kitchen counter. Her sobs exploded as her breaking heart controlled every one of her actions and reactions. Her adrenaline fueled from anger kept both knees from buckling, despite her wishes that she simply pass out or fall asleep to avoid facing the unwanted flood of emotions.

It didn't take long for the realization of the situation to wash over Amelia and Erin. Lauren didn't have to finish her last statement for them to understand what Lauren was trying to say. If anything, it explained why Lauren's emotions swung so wildly from anger to damn near devastation. Lauren had tried so hard to hide her interest in Bo. It had been a long time since Lauren actually liked someone as much as she liked Bo, and this display of emotions was the outward expression of Lauren's heart breaking right before their very eyes.

"Oh Laur…"

It was all Amelia said as stepped behind Lauren and wrapped her arms around her crumbling friend. Erin stepped forward and joined them, offering physical support to Lauren as the waves of sobs relentlessly rolled through her. Yes it was Lauren who felt emotionally crushed, but there was a collective sadness surrounding them. Amelia and Erin never wanted to see their best friend so upset, so they did what good friends would typically do and provided support for Lauren in any way possible. And if that included hiking wildly through the jungle on an island in the middle of the afternoon to find a blue eyed woman named Bo, then that was exactly what they were going to do.

xxxxxxx


	9. Chapter 9

_Well there just aren't enough hours in the day to edit these, so here's a raw chapter nine. Please forgive my errors, and thanks for hiking through the jungle with me on this one..._

xxxxxx

**_Late Afternoon in the Jungle_ **

Lauren carved a determined path through the jungle growth. With steady steps and confidence, the doctor led Amelia and Erin up hills and across streams. She set the pace of the hike at a slightly quickened speed, the physical demands on her body gaining her focus while she kept her temperamental emotions at bay. She fought through a haze of mental confusion and emotional exhaustion with each step, determined to find Bo and answers to her ever growing list of questions.

Lauren spoke very little, only commenting on conversation amongst her friends periodically. Despite the overarching tone and reason for this spontaneous hike, Amelia and Erin tried to lighten the mood a little with chatter and a few laughs during the journey. No heavy subjects were discussed, although they did make some rather vague references to a visit they received from Tamsin that night prior. While Lauren lacked full knowledge of what exactly transpired between them, she did gather enough information to know the visit wasn't short. That was about the only thing she retained as her mind had other ideas, jumping from one thought to the next without any rhyme or reason.

As their path crossed through a particular dense part of the jungle, Lauren's memories provided glimpses of the last time she had been there: during her trek with Bo. Her distraction morphed to pinpoint focus; memories of Bo at her side thoroughly confusing the doctor. The gentleness of Bo's behavior when they walked hand in hand that previous night lacked the destruction contained within that single yellow flower. Not understanding why there were such great differences from Bo's caring touch to Bo's poisonous flower pushed Lauren's emotions into a swirling mess. She tightened her fists as she walked, her own impatience demanding answers she simply did not have. Lauren's mind didn't possess a rational thought why Bo consistently had given her a poisonous flower on more than one occasion, other than the basic formulated thought that Bo was either toying with her or had a plan to eventually kill her.

Scientifically, it actually made sense to Lauren. After all, here was a human that knew many, too many, of Bo's clan's secrets. She fathomed it quite possible that Bo used her to steal the body and now Lauren had become her plaything: the human who was falling for this powerful creature who would protect her clan no matter the cost. Lauren also considered that perhaps Bo was just using her for a feed, or maybe this entire situation was a figment of her imagination. It was even in the realm of possibility that Bo was just making up stories about who, or what, she really was. Or was it?

From one moment to the next, Lauren's emotions swung from one extreme to the other. While Lauren's mind wanted to unleash a wicked string of words upon the woman when Bo was located, she feared the very sight of the brunette would initiate a break down. Despite the strong will Lauren held as she hiked, the burden of emotions begged for an explanation on why she felt like this: why she felt like she couldn't wrap her mind around anything.

They soon arrived at more familiar surroundings near the stream. Lauren remembered it vividly. She stared across the stream and immediately recognized the log where she sat with Bo so playfully the night prior. Lauren's stomach turned. The tears trickled down her cheeks slowly, uncontrollably. Without hesitation, she sloshed through the water mercilessly, not giving a damn if some unknown creature of the stream really would surface and devour her whole. She actually welcomed the thought of a quick end to this disoriented pull between her heart and her mind.

The water was cool, covering her feet and legs up to her knees. Lauren didn't stop walking until she stepped on the shore of the opposite side of the stream, pausing as Amelia and Erin made their way through the knee deep water not too far behind her. Lauren pulled a bottle of water from her bag, drinking half of it to quench her thirst. The rush of water granted her emotions a moment to settle, but staring at that log now just a few paces away immediately stirred them up again. The rush of freshly created memories fueled her wants and her needs; fuel driving her desire to find Bo in this massive, island jungle and demand answers from the one woman who held them all.

Amelia and Erin took their final steps out of the water and arrived next to Lauren on the damp shore, taking their own pause to slip their socks and hiking boots back on their feet, share a drink and catch their breath. It was then that a sudden echo of hissing lingered behind them: in the direction of the stream. All three women glanced to the water, scanning the surface as the sound grew louder. While that sound was unfamiliar to Amelia and Erin, it announced a familiarity to Lauren that brought another memory to mind. Rather than panic over the possible threat, Lauren took it as an opportunity to speak to someone who may actually know how to find Bo.

"Okay that sound is not a good sound to hear in a jungle," Erin whispered.

"Actually, it is." Lauren replied firmly.

Boldly, Lauren walked to the stream's edge against her friends' wishes. She scanned the water surface once more, her anger building as she saw nothing out of the ordinary. She wondered if Bo send members of the clan through the jungle to play with her emotions? Or was she taking the entire scenario out of context? She was so unsure. It was bad enough that Lauren's heart ache held her at the edge of physically falling ill, but considering that Bo would take this one step further changed her hurt to damn near rage.

"Lachlan? Atticus? Show yourselves!"

Lauren's statement was nothing short of a demand, laced with a firm tone and deep booming voice strong enough to summon even the likes of a kraken. On cue, several air bubbles trickled to the water's surface nearby. A trained eye could see movement below the surface and in an overly dramatic fashion, Atticus emerged from underneath the water. He rose rather quickly until he stood completely erect, his arms high above his head as water dripped from his entire body.

"Sheesh, you're just as demanding as the boss!"

His words lacked malice, even carrying more of a playful vibe than Lauren expected. Yet his friendly nature did not deter Lauren from maintaining her demanding tone.

"Where's Bo?" Lauren asked.

Atticus lowered his hands, resting them on his hips and tipping his head slightly to the left.

"Really? I jump out of the water with teeth bared and all I get is where's Bo?"

His joking frustration had him attempting to imitate Lauren's voice. His mocking ignited the fuse that had been dangling dangerously from Lauren's temper. Instantly Lauren charged him, despite her confused and frightened friends yelling from the dry banks along the stream. She simply marched right up to Atticus, now knee deep in water, and changed his cocky expression to one of utter confusion.

With a cocked fist, Lauren punched Atticus. Square in the jaw, her fist connected with his face. Her own scream triggered from the pain in her hand matched the volume of Atticus's growl from the pain in his jaw. Carefully Lauren cradled her hand, rubbing it quickly in hopes of easing the sting her own short temper had created.

Atticus rubbed his jaw fiercely, his eyes narrowing to a glance of anger peppered with pain.

"Arrrggghhhh, what'd you do that for? I was just having a little fun!"

Laughter floated to their ears from the jungle, pulling their attention to the opposite side of the stream. The sight of Lachlan on the shore caught Lauren's eye, as the serpent clan member was doubled over in a hysterical fit of laughter.

"You just got clocked by a human that you can't touch! This is the best day ever!" Lachlan yelled.

His laughter roared even louder. Atticus growled at Lachlan as he continued rubbing his jaw.

Lauren flexed her hand, the pain slowly reducing to nothing more than an intense tingle. All the while, she considered Lachlan's words: A human you can't touch.

Lauren looked at Atticus and asked, "What does he mean? A human you can't touch?"

Atticus swung his face in Lauren's direction, glaring at her with rows of sharp teeth bared for all to see. Lauren never budged. Maybe she should have been afraid considering the circumstances, yet strangely the doctor held no fear at what he may or may not do to her. Atticus recognized Lauren's lack of fear and just shook his head.

With a heavy sigh, Atticus replied.

"He means just what he said. You could punch me one hundred times; hell, you could even stab me and I couldn't retaliate against you. It would break clan code."

Lauren cocked her head curiously, her memories of Bo's orders to the men surfacing quickly. Those orders were issued strictly to protect Lauren. The protective nature of such a demand contradicted Lauren's thoughts that Bo wanted to harm her with a poisonous flower. Nothing made sense. Everything felt out of control. Lauren sighed deeply, uncertain of what to say, think, feel or do.

Atticus quickly added, "But don't try it, ok? I may not be able to harm you, but I made no promise to not hurt your friends over there, understand?"

Lauren glanced over her shoulder at Erin and Amelia, who stood frozen, either of out fear or amazement, perhaps a bit of both. She returned her gaze to Atticus. The tension between the two had diminished rapidly, and the only thing Lauren knew was the right thing to do was apologize for her violent attack.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have punched you. I just need to find Bo, and I'm a bit tense."

Atticus stopped rubbing his jaw and lowered his hand. His growling slowly ceased, accepting the truce without uttering a word.

"She's probably on patrol or in the village. Keep heading up the hill and veer toward the overgrowth," he said as he pointed across the stream.

Lauren nodded. "Thank you. And I am sorry."

Atticus shook his head from side to side and waved it off. "Let's just pretend it never happened."

For the first time since she passed out earlier that day, Lauren smiled. She was still full of hurt and anger, but not at Atticus. And his request to pretend this incident never happened was something Lauren could do with ease.

"Deal."

Atticus smiled with a pleasant surprise at Lauren's acceptance of his request. He nodded his appreciation. Without another word, Lauren turned slowly in the middle of the stream and glanced down, careful to take more solid steps as she waded out of the stream.

"Um, Lauren?"

Lauren swung her glance over her shoulder toward Atticus, who had yet to move from his position.

"You don't have to worry. I won't hurt your friends either."

Lauren granted him the faintest of smiles, a symbol of her gratitude for their mutually made peace. She patiently trudged through the stream and returned to dry land, her sandals squishing out remnants of water pressed between her feet and the wet material. Erin and Amelia pulled her in a tight hug, their lack of understanding over this entire experience more than enough to frighten them both.

"Look I don't know what just happened, but if I'm dreaming, can you please wake me?" Amelia whispered.

"Oh you're not dreaming, Shepherd. Trust me: a dream would not have alligator men in it." Erin added.

Amelia smiled and whispered, "True. Just women with extremely soft wings."

She followed that statement with a wink to the detective, but Lauren never heard a word of it. Lauren's mind was absolutely swirling with confusion and doubt over her various thoughts about Bo. Instead of listening to her friends implicate themselves in a bit of personal fun all their own, Lauren returned her glance to the stream.

Lachlan had disappeared from the opposite side of the water and Atticus was nowhere to be seen. Lauren exhaled deeply. She used up quite a bit of anger in that interaction, and the clan member's disappearance from the area took a bit of Lauren's fight with them.

"Come on, let's keep moving. I want to find Bo before nightfall."

Together, the three women continued on their hike. Amelia took the backpack from Lauren, giving her a break from carrying their tiny stash of supplies. While it wasn't extremely heavy, Lauren's shoulders were tense and carrying the backpack only irritated her muscles further. She stretched her arms and neck, enjoying the extra bit of movement. Her arms tingled but not in a pleasant manner; more of an itching sensation that provided a steady, annoying presence over the doctor's skin. Just another curious issue that Lauren could not explain.

She refrained from scratching too much, instead giving what little attention she had to keeping her footing over the uneven terrain. Lauren's breathing remained calm and steady, providing her with one dependable constant while they walked. While she didn't know if the interaction with Atticus had calmed her a bit, or just giving up the weight of the backpack provided a slight bit of relief, Lauren felt more focused at that moment than she had since waking. Whatever the reason, Lauren welcomed it. She was grateful for reigning in a hint of control over her emotional swings.

Just that little control allowed Lauren to keep her focus on the surroundings, although most of the space looked just like every other part of the jungle. Over another hill and navigating carefully through the thicker brush, Lauren slowed her pace to keep her distance from Amelia and Erin to a minimum. The ladies were quieter now as they batted down oversized plant leaves and stepped carefully over rockier terrain. Little time had passed since they left the stream's edge when movement off to their right caught Lauren's eye. Oversized plant leaves swayed despite the absence of wind, but even with a focused stare, the cause of the rustling plants could not be seen. Carefully, Lauren stepped forward another few steps until additional movement stirred the larger leaves ahead of her.

"Maybe we should stop," Amelia whispered as she hovered next to Erin.

"We are close," Lauren stated.

A loud growl roared from their left this time. Nothing was visible still but that growl was familiar. It was the same growl that Lauren heard in the dark tunnel entrance. The same growl that hovered just a breath away from her face when she was knocked off her feet. The same growl that came from the man Bo had referred to as Dyson.

"Dyson? Is that you?" Lauren yelled. "Show yourself!"

"Oh not again," Amelia whispered as she took one step back.

Little time lapsed as the nearby tall grasses shook fiercely, quickly parting way as strong arms appeared shoving them aside.

Just as Lauren had suspected, it was Dyson. He stepped into plain view, offering an overly confident smile to the three of them.

"The one and only."

Dyson's presence told Lauren they were on the right path. She looked over him carefully, curiously wondering what type of Fae he was. His growl the night prior was fierce, but his yelp sounded weak like a puppy. Lauren had not seen him in the dark tunnel, but if she had to venture a guess, she thought some type of animal was highly likely, although his current form was all human. Not wanting to argue with another one of Bo's clan, Lauren tried to return his smile before asking the same question of Dyson that she had asked Atticus.

"Where's Bo?" Lauren asked.

While it was not the firm demanding tone she had used with Atticus, her question was still direct.

Dyson stood firmly in place.

"Well I'm not her keeper so I have no clue. She left our meeting immediately after it was over."

His response was a lie, but Lauren did not know that. To her, he was simply not helpful, and Lauren did not want to waste any time speaking with those who could not provide assistance in locating Bo.

"Oh. Okay then."

With that one simple phrase, Lauren ended her intended conversation with Dyson and stepped forward to walk past him. Her movements were halted when Dyson moved quickly and blocked her path.

"I can't let you go further ahead."

Lauren stopped in front of him, analyzing his expression to determine the extent of his meaning behind the statement. She wondered if he would really try to stop her from proceeding forward, and so once again, Lauren attempted to walk around him.

Again, he blocked her path.

Lauren tightened her jaw. Frustration hovered just under the surface. She looked over him, standing strong and proud before her. She did wonder if this was the same clan member that Erin had mentioned having eyes for Bo. His cocky attitude reinforced that assumption. While Lauren was still feeling more in control of her emotions, she was not about to simply walk away.

"I'm not leaving until I see her."

Dyson folded his arms across his chest and smiled.

"Well you'll just have to wait back there because you can't go up ahead. She may have let you into the village last night, but this is a very private, protected land ahead."

Lauren noticed his carefully chosen words. She knew he meant Cathedrals Den. The word echoed quietly in her mind and an instant buzzing sensation began to overtake the otherwise persistent itching over her body. She did not let it show, trying desperately to find some upper hand against this man.

"I understand it's private, but I've been there before. Please step aside and just let us pass."

He laughed for a moment until Lauren's facial expression remained serious.

"Impossible," he replied.

Lauren placed her hands on her hips, staring at Dyson and wondering if a demanding or polite approach would work best. Before she could decide, his next cocky statement made her decision easier.

"Look, turn around, go back to your little house and wait. If Bo wants to see you, she'll decide to come see you whenever she feels the need for some easy human."

His words pierced her heart, but she refused to let it show. With a deep seeded energy building inside her, Lauren stood on a cliff of heartbreak that unexpectedly shifted into rage. Her blood pressure was on the rise, her own jaw tightened and her tone came forth thick with frustration and fury. With each passing minute, Lauren found her thoughts clearer; her emotions stronger. The confusion was less and her emotions were not so unstable, but that didn't mean she lacked response. Her voice grew louder and her expression fiercer, because that is exactly what Lauren wanted them to do.

"Like hell I will. Look, I've been there before. With Bo. It's not a secret to me, so please, just step aside."

Dyson's eyes widened. He dropped his voice slightly, his own disbelief laced in his words.

"Impossible. If you have been there, then prove it. Do you know its name and significance? I find it unlikely that Bo would share any of that with you."

Dyson's cocky request was easy to answer, but Lauren refrained. She opened her mouth to utter the words "Cathedrals Den" but stopped. Despite her earlier wild range of emotions having her hating Bo one moment and then feeling sorry for herself the next, Lauren clearly remembered her promise to Bo: a promise that the anagram was their secret. And while Dyson obviously already knew the name of it, Lauren did not want to say it aloud and break that promise.

Her day had been laced with confused emotions and unclear thinking. She had felt as though her life was fracturing inside her. She had lost control of her emotions while standing in the kitchen and she had lost her temper while standing in the stream. The last thing she wanted to do was lose the very last piece of her integrity. Even if it meant nothing to anyone else, being loyal to her word mattered.

She stood there quietly a moment, both Erin and Amelia watching their interaction carefully.

Erin immediately saw Dyson's jealousy. She put the pieces together quickly, understanding that Tamsin was not the only one missing a previous relationship of some sort with Bo. She remembered the way he looked at Bo when they had arrived to pick up Halima's remains. While Tamsin expressed her jealousy the night prior, Dyson's jealousy carried a greater sense of intimidation. He was bigger, his eyes laced with pure anger, and his tightened fists indicating potential violence. All of it made the detective very concerned about this standoff. She took one step closer to Lauren, preparing to calmly encourage her away from the man. That one step was just not close enough.

Lauren finally spoke up, choosing to ignore his question despite knowing the answer.

"Look if you don't want to tell me where Bo is at, then I'm just going to look for her myself."

A snarl erupted from behind Dyson's pierced lips.

"No you're not."

Lauren pulled her hands from her hips and started walking. He stepped in front of her but she didn't stop walking. Instead, she pushed him square in the chest. Her attempt to move him failed, and her second attempt was met with Dyson's strong hands grabbing her.

His actions were quicker than her reactions. His hands anchored to her shoulders and shoved Lauren's arms to her sides. He took one step to her side as she spun and snaked his arms around her. Lauren tried to step away but failed to escape his hold. He pinned her back against his chest within an ever tightening grasp.

Lauren pushed and pulled her arms away from her body, trying to break free, but his grip was damn near impossible to fight.

"Hey! Let go of her!" Amelia yelled.

Boldly, Erin charged Dyson and grabbed his upper arm, tugging to free Lauren but to no avail. He moved side to side wildly, struggling to maintain his grasp around Lauren and also avoid Erin, who immediately recognized his strength was beyond anything she had seen before. Training and instinct kicked in and Erin quickly began to use tactical methods against him, her main goal to free Lauren from his hold.

"Get off her!" Amelia yelled again.

His arms anchored a ferocious pressure against Lauren's chest. If anything his grip continued to tighten, squeezing her and constricting her breathing. The more Lauren struggled, the harder she found it to breathe. Her medical mind visualized at record speed a collapsed lung or a broken rib. Again she didn't panic or find herself in a pit of fear, despite the difficulty to take even shallow breaths. Amelia and Erin had both stepped to either side of Dyson, but all Lauren could see was his hands tightened together in front of her chest.

While instinct pushed Lauren to fight back, she forced herself to stop struggling against his hold. She closed her eyes: the sounds of Dyson's growls melding with the screams of her friends trying to help. She actually relaxed, a moment of calm that gave her the tiniest of free space within his hold that allowed her to inhale a slightly fuller breath. Her thoughts had more clarity than she had for several hours. She knew she only had one shot to yell with that breath and in that moment, Lauren yelled for the only person who she knew could make Dyson release her.

"Bo!"

Lauren screamed as loud as she could, but Dyson immediately tightened his grasp and cut her yell short. She choked on the lack of air, and instinct quickly took over her reactions. She kicked wildly, struggling to free herself as he moved erratically with steps away from her friends.

Dyson moved backwards carefully, dragging Lauren with him as he backed through the jungle brush. Erin and Amelia continued to strike him but Dyson seemed unaffected by any hit or punch they threw at him. His anger was boiling over, so much that his quiet growls turned to roars and his heated breath coated the back of Lauren's neck.

Lauren's vision blurred and her focus waned. Her breaths remained shallow and quick. The longer she fought for air, the more her thoughts grew cloudy. Her muscles weakened to the point where she could not maintain her own footing and her feet literally dragged on the ground below as Dyson tugged her along each step he took.

"Release her! That's an order!"

It was the voice Lauren wanted to hear, but it was also the voice that crushed her chest further.

On command, Dyson's arms peeled away from Lauren. He threw his hands in the air and walked away as Lauren fell to the jungle floor.

She hit the ground hard. Tall grasses covered her face as she lay there, taking gulps of air and coughing repeatedly. Her watering eyes fogged her vision as she remained on the ground. The struggle to breathe was more important than the struggle to stand. She curled in a ball and attempted to wipe her eyes. The first thing she saw was Erin and Amelia at her side. The entire moment an eerie déjà vu from the first time she met Bo at the waterfall and the first time she collapsed in the jungle.

"Lauren!"

Bo's plea floated to Lauren's ears as the brunette joined Erin and Amelia on the ground beside her, scanning over her to assess her injuries. Lauren tried to push her away but her strength failed her. The battle with Dyson had left her weak and barely able to move while she waited for her oxygen starved muscles to regain their strength. Instead she closed her eyes, not knowing whose hand was brushing her hair from her face or pushing the grasses away from her as she continued to take deep breaths.

Bo moved away from Lauren quickly as she saw Dyson slowly retreating to the jungle. The fiercest of anger boiled within her, and she had very little control to stop it from boiling over.

"Dyson! Stop at once!"

On cue, Dyson stopped his paces but dared not turn around.

Even a weary Lauren heard the threat laced in Bo's tone. It was not the voice of a woman who commanded her clan member to attack Lauren. It was not the voice of a woman who would have intentionally tried to poison her. It didn't take a scientist to see that, but why did she earlier feel so strongly otherwise?

She fathomed it could have been an effect from the flower's poison. Perhaps rational thought returned as the poison had left her body; that and an uncomfortable itching sensation that by now had also begun to wane. Energy had also left her body. Scientifically, emotionally, and mentally: she had been through quite an ordeal already that day, but it was certainly not over yet.

Forcefully, Lauren pushed herself to sit up, the oxygen finally filling her body enough to return a tiny amount of strength. She opened her eyes and saw concerned expressions on both Erin and Amelia's faces. Lauren raised her hand slowly to calm her worried friends.

"I'm okay, I'm okay."

Lauren's point was conveyed despite her hoarse voice. Erin and Amelia looped their arms under Lauren's and hoisted her to her feet. She was wobbly but kept her grasp on her friends, fearful that she had not yet regained enough strength to stand on her own. For several moments, Lauren focused on her breathing and listened to a very demanding succubus assert her authority.

Bo marched to Dyson as intentionally as Lauren had marched to Atticus earlier. Anchored to her friends for support, Lauren watched their interaction carefully.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?!" Bo yelled.

Dyson turned around slowly to face her but did not move fast enough, as Bo grabbed his arm and spun him around to face her.

"She was going to enter our sacred land and...and..." Dyson replied.

"And what?" Bo demanded.

"You shouldn't be with her Bo! Why is it so hard to understand that you have me, or Tamsin, or any of the clan at your whim? This human..."

"Her name is Lauren! And how dare you defy my orders!" Bo yelled again.

Dyson looked down, his eyes fixed on the ground.

"You never issued me orders about her."

Bo shook her head, pacing in front of him with quick steps back and forth. She filtered through memories, quickly trying to remember the exact moment she told Dyson to never harm Lauren. Through memory after memory she filtered, yet none came to surface of that moment she told Dyson to not harm Lauren.

Unfortunately, he was right.

Bo's frustration increased, a mix of anger at his behavior and anger at her failure to protect Lauren. Her stomach churned as she felt responsible for this. She never issued any orders to Dyson, although he was the one she never thought would need orders. He was her second in command. He was her most trustworthy. Now he proved her wrong.

"On my orders, go to the village and wait. I don't even want to look at you."

"But Bo…"

Bo snapped her gaze toward Dyson and raised a hand. She pointed directly at him before swiftly moving it toward the mountainside behind them.

"Not another word! Go to our village and wait there. Your punishment will already be severe. Do you wish to add defying orders to the list? Go. Now!"

With a bowed head, Dyson dared not escalate the situation. He knew what punishment that would bring about so instead of raising further argument, he merely walked away without a shred of dignity.

Lauren watched the entire interaction unfold, finding more truth in the Bo's protective nature than in the horrible thoughts her mind had steered her toward prior. With more strength, Lauren released her grip from Amelia and Erin. She stood solidly on her own despite the residual weakness lingering in her heart.

With Dyson gone, Bo returned her attention to Lauren. She quickly reached for the blonde but Lauren raised a palm to stop her.

Shocked, Bo halted her movements.

"Lauren, are you okay?"

Lauren remained silent while she tried to compose words to reflect both her thoughts and her feelings. She rubbed her side carefully, but all the physical pain in the world couldn't stop her from feeling the weight of her emotional struggle inside. She needed confirmation that Bo didn't want to hurt her, and she wore that need in her expression.

Bo noticed.

"Are you hurt? I can help you."

Lauren's tears trailed down her cheeks despite the absence of a full blown cry. Was she hurt? Yes, but the pain in her chest weighed ten times the hurt in her ribs. It was then that Lauren knew she would rather have every bone in her body broken than allow her heart to be broken any more than it already had. She needed to be direct. She needed Bo to give her honest answers that left no room for doubt.

"Hurt? Am I hurt?!"

Lauren put her hand to Amelia's shoulder and turned her around. She unzipped the backpack still snugly attached to Amelia's back. Lauren dug through the contents until she pulled a small clear bag with the remnants of the yellow flower within. She tossed the bag to Bo, who watched it fly through the air and land on the ground by her bare feet.

Bo glanced at the bag and instantly recognized its contents.

"The moonlight daisy?" Bo asked.

Erin's tone remained calm but her stance reflected her own rage just boiling under the surface.

"Is that what you call it? I would think the term psychotic daisy is more fitting."

Bo's confusion was evident on her face. She shook her head side to side; her forehead was wrinkled and her jaw hung wide open. She didn't understand what Erin meant.

Lauren tried to decipher that silence: was it shock or was it guilt?

"Bo I need you to tell me: what am I to you? What's your plan with me, because I have spent half the day going insane from your stupid flower. Just be honest: are you trying to get rid of me?"

Her crackling voice tore at Bo's emotions.

"Wha..whoa, wait! Lauren, What are you talking about? I thought I expressed last night…"

"Bo, don't talk about last night. Please. If I mean anything to you, just tell me why the poison?"

Lauren's voice returned to full force. Her questioned was met by silence, or more so a stunned silence as Bo put her arms in the air to signal her innocence.

"Poison? Gods, Lauren I would never…what are you talking about?"

Lauren closed her eyes and took a slow deep breath. It pushed on her sore ribs enough to make her wince. Amelia wrapped an arm around her, holding Lauren carefully like her own delicate flower that could crumple further at any moment.

While Lauren felt stronger emotionally, she struggled with this entire conversation. Coming to her aid was Erin, who confidently took one step toward Bo. She glanced from the brunette to the plastic bag sitting on the ground and pointed at it.

"That flower is poisonous Bo."

"Poisonous?" Bo repeated as she looked to the ground. She bent over and picked up the bag, staring at the smashed remains of the moonlight daisy held within. The glow was gone and all that remained was a smashed, wilted faded yellow flower.

"Yes. Poisonous. It can do all sorts of things at different potencies, and I don't know what you know about poison, but poison messes with humans. It can kill humans. Now maybe you don't have to worry about that, but we do." Erin stated.

"Poisonous?" Bo whispered again.

She couldn't make sense of it. How could this flower be poisonous? She had been handling the flower for months. Granted she was not human, but she instantly thought of another human who also had been handling that flower. Excessively.

Lauren wiped her eyes and stared at Bo.

"Yes. A poisonous flower that didn't kill me but has certainly caused quite a mess of me today. Not to mention the first time you gave me one at the waterfall and knocked me out for an entire day. Exhaustion. Confusion. Mood swings. Anger. Not to mention some insane itching that just recently appeared out of nowhere."

Bo's expression remained laced with shock. She appeared stunned and uncertain, but not of Lauren or at what she had said. She was damn near shocked into thinking that if this flower was truly poisonous to humans, then Bo had not only been slowly killing one person, but she had ultimately been killing two.

"Lauren, it can't be! I mean, can it? NO! Oh please no! I don't understand...this flower has been saving a human, not killing one! Lauren I swear that if this flower is poisonous, then I did not know! Please! You must believe me!"

Her tone begged for belief. It was hard to interpret her pleas as anything other than truth when those tears rolled down the brunette's cheeks. The brunette squeezed the bag in her hands and glanced to the tree tops and sky hiding behind them, searching for her own answers to the questions in her head.

Lauren wiped the remaining tears away. Her upper body felt sore, and she was tired from the hike and the struggle against Dyson's strength. She wanted to believe Bo, but who was this other human she spoke of?

With a quiet and quivering tone, Bo's pleas came forth with more conviction.

"It's true Lauren. My clan…we use that flower to extend the life of my best friend. My best friend is a human and she is dying. She is the one meant to be buried in that empty grave I showed you. She has been dying for months, and this flower has been the only thing keeping her alive or giving her comfort."

Bo took one step toward Lauren. When Lauren didn't react, Bo took another step. She dropped the bag containing the flower, bringing her hands together in prayer as more tears welled in her eyes.

"Lauren, I would never do anything to hurt you. I swear. I couldn't live with myself if I hurt you."

Bo dropped to her knees, kneeling before Lauren to show the extent of her apology.

The action caught Lauren by surprise. And while the blonde had no tears left to wipe away, Bo had erupted into a full blown breakdown.

"Why should I believe you?" Lauren whispered.

The question was direct. Lauren hoped for a response just as direct.

Bo shook her head.

"You should believe me because I swear to you on the souls in Cathedrals Den that I'm telling you the truth."

Lauren freed herself from friend's grasp and stared at Bo for several long moments, even though Lauren needed no additional time to find the truth in Bo's words. Lauren had been there, to Cathedrals Den; she had witnessed the meaning and power behind that sacred land. Never would Bo cast such a comment without standing behind it one hundred percent. If Lauren was mistaken in this thought, then she would proudly accept any fate delivered to her.

Lauren rubbed her side gently. The pain had lessened. Somewhat recovered from her physically agonizing struggle with Dyson, Lauren began the process of recovering from her emotionally agonizing struggle with her feelings. The powerful poison in that flower had influenced her mind and her body in devious ways, unknowingly fueling her panic and sadness over her major assumptions; assumptions that Bo did not care for her or have any regard for her well-being. Couple that with her exhaustion as sleep had escaped her on much of the trip, and her reactions now seemed to be overreactions.

Not that she needed any reasoning, but Lauren's actions reflected that of a woman who feared she cared for someone more than another could ever care for her. She may have jumped quickly to assume, she may have been making poor decisions with storming into the jungle, and she may have been scared beyond what she was willing to admit, but Lauren also had an inability to walk away from what she heard laced in Bo's tone. Compassion. Understanding. Adoration. Loyalty. Commitment. Honesty. Lauren took Bo's words and conveyed emotions to heart. It was all she needed to feel that surging tingle fill her limbs and clear her mind. And while she wasn't quite sure why her heart accepted Bo's apology so quickly without any doubt, the warmth spreading through her body only reinforced that it was the right decision to make.

"I believe you Bo."

Gently, Lauren extended a hand outward to Bo. The brunette rose from her knees and grasped the offered hand, their touch sparking an elated buzz inside their chests. Their reddened eyes matched one another's like mirror images as longing stares remained in place while their hands remained connected, hesitant but willing. Lauren felt an intense surge of heat within her chest, radiating slowly outward. Her neck, her shoulders, the valley between her breasts warmed comfortably. The tingle returned to her arms again. Her mouth felt dry. And while the warmth initially felt welcome, the heat inside Lauren's body quickly grew beyond comfortable.

She tugged on her shirt neckline to cool off. Her fingers grazed over the necklace resting under the material against her skin. She slid two fingertips over the smooth stone carefully, holding it like the most fragile of relics.

Bo shifted her eyes to Lauren's neckline and watched her cradle the stone with care. Seeing the necklace around Lauren's neck brought Bo a swell of joy. She smiled gently at the sight.

Bo's smile pulled a matching one from Lauren. As Bo returned her eyes to meet Lauren's, they gazed at one another quietly for but a moment. And as quickly as that heat within Lauren had appeared, it dwindled to a comfortable level again. No discussion was held, no words were spoken between them as Lauren released her grasp on the necklace and slowly stepped into Bo's strong, loving arms.

Wrapped around Lauren protectively, Bo held her with care and an unspoken protectiveness. She closed her eyes and breathed in the peace surrounding the moment. Having Lauren back in her arms was truthfully something Bo never wanted to let go of ever again.

Moments passed as they stood quietly in each other's grasp, the others mere voyeurs to this intensely private moment. Erin watched their interaction carefully, still overly protective of her best friend. She glanced at Amelia who looked lost in her own thoughts as she stared off toward the nearby mountain. Erin crossed her arms and remained observant of everyone's slightest movement. It was the detective in her, waiting for the least expected surprise that could end up causing more trouble or possibly costing a life. Yet no such thing happened, as Lauren and Bo seemed to connect without words faster than Erin could comprehend, and Amelia seemed to be deep in thought about something that occupied all her attention.

Amelia knelt down and picked up the discarded bag containing the wilted flower. She held it at eye level, staring upon it with a mix of excitement and fear. Her eyes were fixed on that single, wilted flower.

Cautiously, Erin watched her. She found discomfort in the way Amelia held it; the way she cradled it as if it was something she wanted desperately to keep but also to let go. Erin had seen the look in many eyes before: the look of anyone struggling to maintain sobriety when temptation was right in front of you. Erin considered the wildly strange reactions from Lauren since they had awaken her at the rental home. Moodiness. Confusion. Emotional outbursts. That flower was poisonous all right; it was poisonous just like Cosima said it would be. It was like a drug. Erin knew it, and Amelia knew it.

Amelia pinched the bag between her fingers. She felt frozen in place, unable to get rid of it despite the evil power she knew it held. She had suspected Lauren's behaviors were enhanced due to the flower, but the blonde's confirmation of her itchy skin proved it. That was withdrawal settling in. Withdrawal from a single flower that provided a mood enhancement. Amelia's mouth went dry. All it took was opening that bag and testing that theory. She didn't want to give in, but she couldn't let go.

Carefully, Erin put her hand on the bag. She squeezed it and slowly pulled it from Amelia's grasp.

The very act seem to bring Amelia back to reality. The dark haired doctor closed her eyes, quietly thanking the universe for Erin's support when she was on the verge of losing her own. A moment of weakness put her right in line with a potential relapse; Erin's keen eye and perfectly timed support was pinnacle for Amelia finding that inner strength again.

"You okay?" Erin whispered.

Amelia opened in her eyes and nodded before staring at the bag in Erin's hand. It all made sense, now. The thoughts flooded her mind, and she was the first to break the lengthy silence as her overactive mind finally formulated a string of thoughts that started with some basic questions.

"You said this flower has been saving a human?"

Lauren stepped out of Bo's embrace, turning to face Amelia. Bo's right arm remained securely around Lauren's shoulder, the two not ready to leave the hold of the other just yet.

Bo glanced at Amelia and calmly answered.

"Yes. Her name is Kenzi. She is sick and she is dying. None of our clan's rituals have helped. An ancient tale about the moonlight daisy surfaced, and the flowers have provided her with some relief. That's why I'm so confused on how it can be a poison."

"What does she do with the flowers?" Amelia quickly asked.

Bo's shoulders drooped slightly and were quickly met by Lauren's arm giving her a gentle squeeze.

"She keeps them by her pillow. She ate some once but got horribly ill. Just having them by her help in some way, somehow."

"What do they help?" Amelia asked.

"Well, they stop the shaking and help her sleep. She said they make her feel better. They stop the pain in her head."

Amelia loosened her stiff posture and paced next to Erin. Her hands moving about wildly as her internal monologue surfaced in bits and pieces. Broken words, phrases and sentences spewed forth, a lashing of medical terms and theories, jumbling everyone's mind except Lauren's, who understood the words enough to follow part of what Amelia was thinking. Lauren stepped from Bo's arms, trying to determine the extent of Amelia's thoughts.

"Amelia, slow down, slow down…"

Amelia continued to pace back and forth.

"That's just it Lauren. Slowing down. It is slowing it down. The flowers are slowing it down. The progression is slowed down. It's damn near impossible, but quite possible considering we are standing in the middle of an island with creatures that growl and have blue glowing eyes and doctors are stealing bodies and women have incredibly soft, beautiful wings and so, yeah, what's the probability that an undocumented, maybe extinct or even unknown, flower could very well behave just like snake or scorpion's venom, or even a Chilean rose tarantula and…"

Amelia halted her steps, a sudden realization of her own words bringing her eyes to the only other person who could possibly understand what she was saying. Lauren's eyes widened, her slow vertical nod indicative that she followed Amelia's trend of thought. Even though Amelia's words were mere rambles, Lauren's scientific expertise knew exactly the puzzle Amelia was assembling.

Lauren turned to face Bo again, following Amelia's questions with one of her own.

"What is wrong with your friend again? Why do you think she is dying?"

Bo rubbed the back of her neck. It was hard to talk about Kenzi's illness. It made Bo face the reality that her best friend was dying. She had just started the process of making peace with the idea, but she was nowhere near comfortable with any of it.

"We don't know really. She shakes and loses consciousness. She remains asleep for days. She has memory lapses, her head hurts. She throws up. I don't know what is wrong with her; no one in my clan knows. Even my grandfather who seems to know everything. All I know is that as time has passed, she has become frailer and sicker. To me, that is dying."

The range of emotions experienced in such a short time were mind boggling. Bo took a deep breath and accepted the light hold Lauren took upon her hand. She curiously looked over Lauren and Amelia, waiting for another random question to answer.

"Take us to her."

Bo questioned Amelia's request. "What?"

Amelia reiterated, "Take us to your friend."

Bo hesitated, glancing to Lauren for her opinion, or perhaps some reassurance with Amelia's request.

"Well she's in my village, but I don't understand why you need to see her. I promised her a peaceful end, and I want her to have her privacy. Not to mention I have thieves to locate."

Bo's hesitation was clear, but Amelia was determined to get Bo to comply.

"Is the rest of your clan looking for the thieves?" Amelia asked.

"Yes," Bo replied, her expression fraught with curiosity.

Amelia stepped forward.

"Then let them handle it. Take us to her. I think I know what could be wrong with your friend, and if I'm right, I may be able to save her life."

xxxxxxxx

For the second time in twenty four hours, Lauren hiked through the jungle to Bo's hidden mountainside village. She kept up with Bo's rapid pace, glancing over her shoulder periodically to ensure Erin and Amelia were not far behind. On several occasions, Amelia asked more specific questions about Kenzi's health, and Bo answered as best as possible despite the frustration with her own lack of understanding. Lauren understood Amelia's thought process but she remained silent, simply assembling her own thoughts of the situation as Bo continued to provide them with what little information she could.

Through trees and overgrown fields they marched until arriving at the tunnel that led to Bo's hidden village. Even though Lauren had only been through the tunnel once prior, she found traversing the darkness much easier this time around. Erin didn't fare so well, stumbling twice over her own feet. A consistent pace had them emerging on the other side of the tunnel and in the middle of the Fae village while the sun was still high in the sky above.

Bo led them directly across the center of the open space, not pausing to share details about any of the locations, where doorways led, or any number of other items present and in view. As this was the first time Lauren was able to see the village during daylight, she scanned the scenery with an observant eye as they walked.

The lanterns still hung about the village but were extinguished as their need was not warranted during the day. There were partial wooden huts adjacent to the mountainous rock walls, appearing as an extension to whatever was housed inside the mountain itself. Paths carefully lined with flattened stones gave way to smooth walkways cutting this way or that across the fields of low grasses. Tropical plants and flowers of every color decorated the land beautifully.

There were several clan members milling about, but the total could be counted on two hands. While Lauren imagined a village of this size housed many more actual members, she realized that most of the clan was probably out hunting for Doctor Lee and Angelo. As they neared the center of the village, Lauren noticed a few of those clan members staring at a small tree. As they walked past it, Lauren recognized that Dyson was standing next to it. He stared at the tree, ignoring those around him. Truthfully, the few clan members nearby appeared to be whispering to one another about him, although she had no idea why. Despite having no interest in seeing him ever again, her curiosity was ever present. She refrained from asking Bo any questions about it however, and instead cataloged the question away in her mind to ask at a later time.

With another glance over her shoulder, Lauren saw Amelia and Erin dragging several paced behind her. Their awe was also present in their expressions as this was their first visit to the Fae village. Lauren cleared her throat to gain their attention before casting them both a stern look.

Both Amelia and Erin quickened their paces at Lauren's silent request. In doing so, they caught up with her and Bo as they neared another entrance into the side of the mountain on the far side of the village. Through a carved rock archway and to the nearest door they went, carefully following Bo's gentle footsteps through the doorway and inside a single room.

The space was quiet, and while Lauren imagined the rock would reflect sound off its hard surface, the entire space was very quiet. Even the slight creaking sound from the door hinge seemed to absorb into the mountain walls. Upon first stepping into the room, Lauren noticed it was smaller than Bo's bedroom, but not by much. The room was as messy as Bo's and it was well lit with candles. Centered was a bed holding a small woman sound asleep, and next to it sat an older man comfortably perched on a bedside chair.

Their presence was immediately recognized by Trick. He watched Bo enter the room followed by the three women. He whispered her name once as a recognition of her arrival.

"Bo."

Bo walked slowly to his side. She glanced at Kenzi, sleeping soundly in the bed. She was curled up, her face partially buried in the pillow. Despite coming to terms with the impending loss, Bo's heart still shattered seeing her so frail and helpless. She gulped, hopeful to keep the tears at bay.

Trick's gentle hand on Bo's arm pulled her attention back to him. He nodded in the direction of Amelia, Erin and Lauren; all three still hovering near the door.

In a quiet whisper, Bo addressed her grandfather.

"They are here to help."

Despite his lack of words, Bo assumed dozens of warnings and questions he wanted to spew forth. She imagined he wanted to scold her for bringing so many strangers to their village, and she only figured he withheld a verbal lashing because of Kenzi's condition. To her surprise, his expression lacked any concern at all. Instead, he wore a compassionate, appreciative expression that said quite the opposite. A quiet moment passed between them as he offered her a smile. His shoulders fell back slightly as he nodded. The way he looked at her appeared more like pride than anything else.

Without saying anything to Bo, Trick stepped carefully from his chair and walked around Bo. He crossed the room quietly and approached the three women still standing by the door. He looked them over individually, offering them each a pleasant smile as he whispered an introduction.

"Hello, Fitzpatrick McCorrigan at your service. Please, call me Trick."

They smiled and nodded politely, none of them saying a word in fear of waking Kenzi. With the three women, Trick turned to look at Bo, who stood at Kenzi's bedside gazing down upon her. She must have felt their eyes staring at her, for she immediately turned around and tiptoed across the room to return next to the group.

"How has she been today?"

Trick shook his head in defeat.

"Not good. She hasn't been conscious much in the past few hours."

Without invitation, Amelia stepped forward quickly but Bo stopped her.

"Wait. The flowers..."

Bo crossed the room again and quickly grabbed the small woven bag from the bedside. She peered inside, seeing the remaining moonlight daisies still present. She gently pulled Kenzi's blankets away, seeking out and gathering every individual flower petal covering her pillow or tossed haphazardly over the bed. Every flower she pulled into her hand felt like a fuel igniting her anger. Poisonous flowers. Her lack of understanding, and concern that she was poisoning Kenzi, made her sick. She jammed each flower in the bag with a vengeance but never uttered a word. There was no way she would let these flowers get near Kenzi ever again. Or Lauren. Or Lauren's friends.

Content that every flower had been removed, Bo rolled the top of the bag shut and shoved it in the far corner of the room. It was only then that she nodded to Amelia, giving her permission to approach Kenzi.

With quiet steps, Amelia crossed the room with Lauren right behind her. Both women stood bedside and cast an analytical eye over the fragile woman.

Rather than hover over them, Bo remained near the door where she stood with Erin and Trick. She listened to the start of their unrecognizable, whispered medical terminology float across the room before tuning them out. She knew nothing of what their words meant outside of being aware they were discussing Kenzi's condition. She closed her eyes and rubbed her face. Fear and uncertainty felt ever present. Overwhelming responsibility and concern dominated her entire being. She wished for something to give; anything really. She always tried to be so strong, but it was in this moment she wished for someone else to be the strong one. Just for a moment even.

As if the universe heard her silent plea, Erin placed a gentle hand to Bo's shoulder.

Bo uncovered her face to see Erin offering her support: support like a friend, despite not knowing much at all about the other. Her smile was genuine, and it pulled a fragile but grateful smile from Bo. She knew right then that Lauren's friends were just as admirable as Lauren. It made Bo confident that bringing them here was a good decision, despite not knowing if they could even help Kenzi or not.

Amelia and Lauren's analysis proceeded carefully but quickly. Not too long after they first stood by Kenzi's bed did the women return to Bo and Erin's side. The four women stepped out of the room while Trick returned to his seat at Kenzi's bedside.

They exited the tunnel and returned to the open space in the Fae village. The shift from the dark tunnel to the bright sunny outdoor space had them all blinking rapidly to clear their vision. It took a few minutes to adjust to the light, but Amelia wasted no time in explaining her thoughts to Bo.

"Bo look, I don't know what you know about humans and illness, so I'll explain this in really general terms."

"Okay," Bo replied.

"First, I'd like to run some tests on Kenzi."

The word tests struck Bo's well of fear. The last time she heard the word tests uttered aloud from a human, Lauren was talking about a strange discovery of a substance from Bo's hand. She still had no clue what that substance was, but she remembered the fear she felt when Lauren said it the first time. While Bo lacked any reply, Amelia continued to explain.

"If I take Kenzi to the medical complex, I have some equipment there that could help me solidify a theory. If I am right, then I would need to take Kenzi off the island, to a hospital where I have tools that can save her life."

Bo widened her eyes as her chest began to pound in tune with the throbbing in her head.

"What?! But that is where those men took Halima. And off the island? I don't think I can...she can't...I'm not sure if..."

Bo's utterances spewed forth quickly. Not understanding most of what Amelia was trying to say, Bo did understand what "off the island" meant. Kenzi had never been off the island in her life. If she was going to die, she was to do it on the island that was her home and not in some foreign land. Bo looked away from the sets of eyes staring at her. She glanced to the sky above, silently asking for strength to get through this, to make good decisions, to find understanding in what was happening.

Lauren saw Bo's struggle. Her heart began to ache as she imagined the agony Bo was going through. She slid her hand into Bo's. The connection instantly heated up, causing a soothing calm through Lauren and through Bo.

While the simple touch was meant as a mere gesture of support, it surprisingly did so much more. Bo's hand began to tingle wildly. It was a comfortable sensation; one that spread up her arm, over her shoulders and eventually distributed across her entire body. She stared at Lauren as her frazzled nerves found calm, not really understanding how she relaxed so much. Despite not knowing why it happened, she was eternally grateful for the moment of peace.

"Lauren can you help me understand this?"

Lauren nodded and calmly spoke to Bo.

"What Amelia is trying to say is that we think the flowers have been extending Kenzi's life because they have been reducing some swelling on her brain. The flowers are poisonous, but they are functioning in a similar fashion to a supercharged anti-inflammatory."

"A what?" Bo asked.

Amelia interjected.

"It's complicated, but there are contradictory reports in the human world on how poisons offer some duality to function as medicines. So while a substance can be poisonous, like the venom of a snake, a scorpion or any number of plants, some of those same substances have also been used to treat illnesses as well. All over the world and through history, various cultures use poisons like drugs to treat illness. Like a medicine. In this instance, the moonlight daisy poison could have been working in a number of ways to Kenzi's benefit: reduction to the swelling, serving as a pain killer, an anti-nausea medicine, or any number of other possibilities."

"Oh," Bo replied. "How do you know all this?"

Amelia smiled.

"Well, I'm a human doctor, kind of like Lauren, but I specialize in the brain. The symptoms you describe to me are all very familiar to many of my patients back home. If I can treat her in a method that humans are meant to be treated, then I can confirm what exactly is causing the seizures and the headaches. Once I know for sure, then I treat her, and that could possibly save her life. I can't make any promises, but I'd like to try."

Bo shifted her gaze from Amelia to Erin to Lauren. She looked back to the sky again, silently repeating the phrase "leaders make good decisions" several times over.

"Can't you do it here?" Bo asked.

Amelia shook her head from one side to the other.

"No. We need machines that can take pictures inside her head. If the swelling is caused by what I think is causing it, then I will need to cut open the back of her skull to relieve the pressure."

Bo gulped. "Her skull? For the love of the fae…"

Bo squeezed Lauren's hand. She was scared. She never wanted Kenzi to die, never wanted to subject Kenzi to tests of any kind, but she was terrified of ignoring an opportunity to help her live longer. Good decisions were not always easy; this was certainly one of those instances. While she wanted to ask Lauren her opinion, she couldn't put the burden of this decision on anyone else. It was her responsibility; it was her decision to live with.

She took a deep breath and nodded.

"Keep her comfortable," Bo stated.

The words came across like a command. No one argued.

"We will," Amelia replied.

"And no matter what happens, you have to bring her back to this village afterwards. Even if…"

She squeezed Lauren's hand harder. Lauren returned the squeeze, giving some semblance of strength in the support.

"You have our word," Lauren replied.

The sun dipped behind the edge of the mountain. Evening would be upon them soon. Her clan was still searching for the thieves, and she was now granting permission to three humans to take her best friend to the very medical complex that was a prison to Halima's dead body. Irony didn't begin to describe the situation.

She chose not to dwell on her decision. It was made, and she would live with the consequences no matter the outcome.

The shadow of the mountain slowly crept over them and toward the center of the village. Lauren, Amelia and Erin all looked skyward as well. And all three considered the complex puzzle of how to get Kenzi out of the Fae village and into the medical complex as quickly as possible. Amelia was the first to say it.

"So, what is the fastest way we can get off this mountain?"

Asking it brought the immediate answer to her mind: to everyone's mind actually. There was only one blonde with wings on the island, and while looking at one another, all four women answered simultaneously.

"Tamsin."

xxxxxxx

Locating the few nearby clan members, Bo issued direct orders to locate Tamsin and advise her return to the village. Quick to obey, they spread out in the jungle, passing the message quickly to others. Word spread much faster than one would think possible, and not too long later Tamsin had received the message loud and clear. She left her patrolling location and returned to the village, immediately seeing Bo and the group of humans standing near the center of their land. Her wings glided her carefully to the ground, her feet connecting softly as her wings folded up and completely disappeared from sight.

She tossed a wink in the direction of Amelia and Erin.

This time Lauren noticed it, but there was no time for speculation or interrogation as Tamsin immediately turned her attention to Bo.

Tamsin smiled at Bo and then at Lauren. She glanced down to see their hands connected in a secure hold between them, and while she still had a faint hint of emotions under the surface, Tamsin lacked the anger she held prior.

"You rang, Bo?"

Bo nodded.

"Thank you for coming back so quickly. I need your help. I need you to fly Kenzi to the buildings by the north shore."

Tamsin cocked her head and frowned.

"What? Are you crazy?!"

Ignoring her sass and her questions, Bo simply replied with a question of her own.

"How many people can you carry?"

Tamsin looked around the small group.

"Uhhhhh..."

"How many?" Bo repeated with a firm voice.

Tamsin shrugged.

"I don't know, like three maybe? Unless you want me to take Bruce somewhere, then that's a solo flight."

There were four of them, plus Kenzi would make five. Bo processed her thoughts quickly, trying to determine the best plan of action for the best possible results. While she wanted to think each decision through carefully, time was of the essence. Kenzi's health had been fading fast, and Bo didn't want this opportunity to be lost.

"Tamsin, take Lauren, Amelia and Kenzi to the medical facility now. Drop them off and then return here for me and Erin."

Her methodologies to arrive at that decision were wise. Amelia and Lauren were the doctors, and while Bo preferred to stay with Kenzi during this ordeal, she also knew Kenzi was best in the hands of the two women who seemed to know more about humans and sickness than she could ever understand.

"You're serious, aren't you?" Tamsin asked.

Bo glared at Tamsin. Every second that passed was another second toward failure. Bo did not want any additional time wasted, especially on explanations to Tamsin. To end her questions and doubtful stares, Bo raised her arm and extended it fully, pointing across the open field to Dyson standing face first against a tree.

"Do you see where Dyson is standing? Do you want to be there too?" Bo exclaimed.

Tamsin's eyes traveled in the direction of Bo's hand until she saw Dyson, standing humbly in a space no Fae ever wanted to stand. Tamsin's eyes widened, the image forcing her to step back suddenly.

While Lauren, Amelia and Erin could not understand her surprise, they merely watched this rather confident blonde give away all her courage and cower right before their very eyes.

"Bo, is he…?"

Bo didn't answer nor even nod her head. She simply stood there, staring down Tamsin with all the confidence in the world. Tamsin immediately straightened her posture. She stood up tall and showing a quick change of attitude, her cocky smirk morphed to an obedient gaze.

"Of course. I'm ready when everyone else is."

In a complete shift of her own expression, Bo turned to Lauren with a softened glance. She squeezed her hand gently, whispering quietly so the others would not hear.

"I'll be down shortly afterwards, and I'll linger in the trees; in the same area where you ran to me that one night, okay?"

Lauren spoke slowly, her attempt to soothe Bo's worries and slow down the brunette's quick decisions.

"It may take us some time, Bo. Don't worry if we're absent for a while, okay?"

Bo nodded slowly.

"Okay. I'll be there as long as it takes."

She glanced to Amelia, instantly recognizing her appreciation for Bo's decision. Beyond that, Bo saw Amelia's self confidence; it gave the clan leader hope for a positive outcome. While she couldn't perform magic and simply make it so, Bo could certainly encourage Amelia to do her best.

"Amelia, save Kenzi and I will give you anything with my realm of power. You have my word."

Amelia didn't quite know what was in Bo's "realm of power", but judging by the expression Tamsin brought forth upon hearing that promise, Amelia replied with the only thing she could think of saying.

"Then you have my word I'll cash in on that promise."

xxxxxxxx


	10. Chapter 10

_OMG I'm trying to get all the chapters posted before finals roll around again **eek!** Where does the time go?! As always, thanks for sticking around to read more :)_

xxxxx

**_At the center of Fae village_ **

Dyson stood tall and still like the strongest of mountains, but inside he errupted like the fiercest of volcanoes. The anger raged with such strength that he could feel every heart beat pulsing behind his closed eyelids. The pressure so great that he felt certain finding any way to calm down was necessary for his health, despite the task feeling damn near impossible.

He didn't know how long he had been standing there. Since returning to the village on Bo's command, Dyson proceeded to the center of the village and had not moved since. His mind wandered as he ignored the chatter from the few nearby clan members. He knew their gossip would quickly spread but it would be just that: gossip. While none of his clan knew exactly what transpired to put him in this dreaded space, Dyson imagined their speculation was wildly out of line.

Blocking out the sounds of hushed whispers, Dyson slowed his breathing and repetitively told himself to calm down. It took time but eventually his heart rate slowed enough to lessen the physical strain on his body. As his emotions rolled from rage to embarassment and back again, Dyson mentally reviewed hundreds of memories. Details of a multitude of events flashed to mind; events that culminated over time that brought him to this space. It was not just his attack on Lauren that put him here. Images of his life, time with the clan, and more importantly, time with Bo, all piled together to create a perfect storm that nearly brought him to kill the one woman Bo had chosen over him.

Over him.

Bo had not chosen Dyson. Rather, she had chosen Lauren.

It was a painful admission, but he didn't question why Bo chose her. Dyson had stopped questioning why Bo did anything years ago. Instead, he questioned why he did it. Why did he ever fall for Bo in the first place? Why did he get so carried away with making plans in his head, only to see them never materialize? Why did he have such jealousy issues? After all, if Bo didn't want him, why on earth would he want her? And why, of all questions, did he attack Lauren like he did?

He fell for Bo when they were teenagers, and he welcomed all her succubus charm every day since. He got carried away with making plans in his head because he loved her, and he loved the idea of having Bo as his mate. He had jealousy issues because he wanted her to look at him as he looked at her: as the one and only. But she was a succubus, and eventually he realized she wanted more. He didn't like her various escapades with other clan members but in the end, she always came back to him at some point. That he could live with.

But now, Lauren was in the picture. Lauren was different. Lauren had found the way into Bo's heart that Dyson never had. Lauren had somehow taken a succubus beyond her very nature. It was that realization that triggered Dyson's harsh reaction. And that is why he wanted Lauren out of the picture for good.

Bo's disappointment and anger at his behavior was not something lost on Dyson. While the clan leader never directly told him to not harm Lauren, he knew the extent of her feelings for the human. Yet he still reacted harshly, and it was his actions alone that put him in this predicament.

His impending punishment could range from one extreme to the other, and he had absolutely zero input on it. There was no democracy in this village. The rules were literally set in stone: you disobey your clan leader, and you would pay the ultimate price. It was black and white. He knew the rules. He broke the rules. Sort of.

While he didn't technically disobey Bo, he still harmed someone important to her. Knowing the gravity of the situation kept his feet firmly planted in place. He kept his head bowed and his eyes closed as he stood at the center of the village, facing that very special, tiny tree. He still wasn't happy about Lauren's involvement with Bo, but he had no control over it. All the wondering would not change the situation one bit.

But maybe wishing would.

And that is exactly what he planned on doing.

Making wishes next to this particular tree was actually quite common for his clan members. Such a small tree with such a large presence. It was held in such a high regard: an intensely special place in their village, one that could elevate a clan member's status or completely destroy it. He had witnessed its power in the past, and all he could hope for was that it would choose now, choose him, to show its power again.

Dyson's reasoning to stand there was two fold. He was required to await his punishment, no matter how mild or severe. He knew that he lost his value to the clan because Bo surely would not trust him anymore, and without her trust, what possible value could he ever provide to the clan as a whole? He had shamed his very own honor, and while his anger was still boiling within, he found himself the only one to blame. And so he wished to be spared; wished to receive a lenient punishment; wished to somehow escape this entire situation with minimal consequences. All those wishes were directed at that sole tree rooted before him.

While he had no idea how long he would be waiting for punishment, he spent every minute evaluating possible outcomes. He made multiple wishes as he stood in that very special space, hopeful to be spared from the ultimate punishment. Yes, he wished for Bo to change her mind. Yes, he wished that he would find strength to move on. And yes, he even wished that none of it had ever happened. It would only be a matter of time before he would learn of his fate, but until that time arrived, Dyson could do little other than wish, wonder and wait.

**_Before Sunrise- Outside the Medical Complex_ **

Bo paced behind the trees not fifty paces from the medical complex property. She had been there the majority of the night, exhibiting her best attempt at patience while Amelia and Lauren ran "tests" on her best friend. Helpless was the only feeling Bo focused on. For hours, Bo stared at the night sky, or the lights in the nearby parking lot, or the trees surrounding her, but all her thoughts remained focus on Kenzi.

She struggled to accept her own inability to save the woman, despite months of seeking out the one item she thought would be the cure to Kenzi's illness: the moonlight daisy. And while it had helped, in someway, it was not a cure. Somehow in the matter of the few minutes it took for Lauren and Amelia to explain it, everything changed when Bo found out the flower was poisonous to humans.

For much of the night, Bo cried or lashed out in private. Her emotions had become too much to bear and so privately, hidden in the trees, she pounded her fists on the ground where she sat sobbing. She stomped up the mountainside and smashed sticks against tree trunks. She repeatedly pounded rocks against the solid earth. It took hours to calm down; hours to rationalize that she did what she thought was best. Hours to tell herself that she wasn't responsible for Kenzi's illness, despite the guilt eating through her chest because she wasn't able to be the one to save her. Helpless was truly an understatement.

As the night wore on, Bo calmed her frustrations as she impatiently waited for Amelia or Erin or Lauren to emerge from the medical complex with information about Kenzi's condition. The solitude was a double edged sword really, fueling her fear but allowing her time to calm at her own pace. She feared what was happening to Kenzi, mostly because she didn't understand human medicine well enough to trust it. Yet she trusted Lauren, despite the short amount of time she had known her. Without a doubt, Bo was confident Lauren and Amelia would do anything they could to help her best friend.

Her focus on Kenzi was only distracted momentarily when Tamsin arrived every few hours to provide updates on the thieves' whereabouts. Bo's absence from the hunt, plus Dyson's impending punishment, put Tamsin in charge of the clan's search and destroy mission. The Valkyrie was precise; driven. She arrived like clockwork to keep Bo abreast of the situation, and Bo clung to Tamsin's allegiance as her sole thread of hope toward resolving some issue impacting her clan.

The blonde checked in on Bo several times that night, always cautious of the condition in which she would find their clan leader. The first few visits were timed poorly as Bo's emotions were quite unruly and caused the brunette to be short with her words. Once was enough, but three consecutive visits made Tamsin cringe at the thought of returning. Yet she did, knowing that a loyal soldier always proved her worth in the hardest of times.

These were certainly the hardest of times.

The fourth visit brough Tamsin in the wee hours of the morning. The night sky was still cast in darkness, and she dreaded arriving yet again without any good news. With a careful landing, Tamsin touched down to the earth in the same spot she had on every prior occassion before walking through the trees to where Bo sat upon the ground. She approached Bo from behind, watching the succubus flicking rocks at nothing in particular. She cleared her throat to alert Bo of her presence. It was her own precaution to ensure Bo didn't go on the offensive.

Tamsin sat down on the ground nearby, close enough to converse quietly in the night but far enough away that she was beyond an arm's length away, should Bo's anger surface unexpectedly.

Bo recognized her presence but sat quietly, patiently waiting for any good news that Tamsin could bear.

"I'm sorry Bo. The darkness has hidden the thieves too well. We are all still looking, but at this point they may have left the jungle. We are hoping they emerge again soon. We may have to wait until daylight."

While it was not the news Bo wanted to hear, she appreciated the honesty. Time had calmed her immensely and it reflected in her tone.

"Thanks for the updates Tamsin. I appreciate you taking the lead out there tonight."

"No problem."

Tamsin sat a moment longer, waffling between leaving quietly or asking the burning question she had been thinking of since seeing Dyson waiting for punishment in the village. She must have waffled too long, for even Bo noticed she had something on her mind. Bo's assumptions, however, couldn't have been more off base.

"Tamsin, if you're lingering because you want to get into this Fae/human debate, don't. I suggest you save your speech about how your chi is better than anything a human could ever offer. I'd certainly hurt your feelings with my response to that, and I don't want to fight with you. Simply put, nothing you say will convince me that Fae shouldn't be with humans."

The lack of daylight hid Tamsin's smile. This conversation was certainly one she did not plan on having with Bo. While her time with Amelia and Erin changed her views drastically on the other species, that complete change of heart wasn't something Tamsin wanted to reveal to her clan leader. Revealing her new found opinion, especially alluding to her actions with the two humans named Erin and Amelia, would reinforce the fact that she agreed with Bo on the latter: she really didn't see a problem with Fae being with humans. Her cocky behavior would always have her believe her chi was better than anyone else's, human, Fae or otherwise, but her prior thoughts on avoiding humans altogether had simply withered away once she had the opportunity to open her mind.

Strategically, Tamsin avoided this admission by deflecting to the real reason she had remained with Bo a bit longer: her curiosity about Dyson's punishment.

"Well, uh...I uh, I have no debate for you. I think that's more of something you need to worry about with Dyson right now anyway. But, rumor is he attacked your human, and now he's waiting for banishment. I'm just curious if you are going to send him away."

A flash memory of Dyson standing face first against a tree in the center of their village popped in Bo's mind. Rarely did any occupy the space for as long as he did, and Bo immediately knew his presence there would certainly cause a whispered stir among the clan. Bo certainly didn't help matters, pointing out his position to Tamsin while never offering an actual reason or explanation of the situation. If anything, it simply added fuel to the rumor.

The very reason that image appeared so unusual was due to the history of that tiny patch of land in their village. Fae history defined it as the very center of the island, where one single tropical tree existed for hundreds of years but never grew beyond it's current size. Not more than twice the height of an average adult, the small tree simply lived in that space and never showed progressive growth in height nor width. It didn't ever shed bark or leaves for that matter, except on very rare occassions when something monumental was about to occur.

Those changes, or monumental events, were not taken lightly.

The last time anyone witnessed a change in that tree was when it flowered: the very day when Bo's best friend Kenzi first stepped foot in the Fae village all those years ago. Brilliant, colorful flowers decorated the tree unlike anything anyone had ever seen prior. The change was considered a sign, and it was the very reason Kenzi was so quickly accepted in to their clan despite being human.

The clan considered the tree, and the small patch of land surrounding it, a mystery. No one held answers to the many questions formulated over the years. Through time, part of that mystery evolved into respect. Some clan members considered it a sacred space all its own, where one would stand to cast wishes in hopes that they would come true. Even Bo had done that recently; the morning after Lauren had spent the night with her. She had hoped that tree would offer some recognition of Lauren's presence, moreso that Bo had been falling for the human. Unfortunately, no change had come about.

On the flip side, the space was also feared. Historically, it was also the place punishments were served to any clan member guilty of committing an infraction against one of their own. Rarely did that happen, but when it did the offender would stand there and hope for mercy. The tree had never saved a guilty party from punishment, and over the years while Trick was the clan leader, he had served up a fair number of punishments for various crimes.

But never did a clan member defy orders of the clan leader, for that carried the greatest punishment possible: banishment from the clan and from Fate Island.

Truthfully, Bo considered banishing Dyson for his actions, but she knew that would serve only to prove her power. Having the ultimate decision for handing down a punishment was a difficult position to be in; Trick had warned her for years that the punishment must fit the crime. She never realized how difficult that would be until now, as her personal feelings were involved. If anything, that swayed her toward wanting to issue a harsher punishment for Dyson.

Wanting to be a good clan leader was still a priority though. She was angry and upset that her most loyal clan member attacked Lauren, but she knew that Dyson did not defy her orders as she had never given him any. While defying the clan leader's demands would always bring an immediate banishment considered worse than death, Dyon's behavior was more of a teachable moment: one that explained that neither his, nor anyone else's jealousy, would ever be acceptable in the form of physical brutality. But what punishment fit that best?

"He did attack Lauren. But he is not awaiting banishment. Punishment yes, but he never defied orders."

Tamsin remained quiet as she had taken up Bo's habit of flicking rocks into the darkness. She processed Bo's short explanation as just that: clarification that Dyson was in trouble but wasn't getting kicked out of the clan. Just knowing the truth was more than enough for her to feel comfortable resuming her cocky attitude once again.

She shrugged before standing up from the ground, extending her wings carefully between the nearby trees. She stretched her arms toward the moon, enjoying the pull on her muscles as she prepared for a return flight to rejoin the hunt for the thieves.

"Well I hope that tree doesn't save him from all this. I'm sure he's making a million wishes right now. And, if you haven't decided on his punishment yet, I suggest making him spend a week with Atticus and Lachlan. Those two will drive him crazy."

A full day spent surrounded by Atticus and Lachlan's inappropriate, childish behavior would drive anyone crazy. A week would surely render one temporarily insane. Either that or completely reduce a proud soldier into that of a silly, playful goof. Bo smiled at the thought.

"I'll consider it, Tamsin."

Tamsin glanced up to the sky.

"Well whatever you decide, obviously you have my support. Anyway, I'll be back before sunrise, hopefully with better news. Time to get back to the hunt."

xxxxxxx

**_In the medical complex_ **

Erin watched the clock for as long as possible until she couldn't remain silent any longer.

"Guys, it's almost sunrise. People are going to start coming in to the complex, making it very difficult to get out of here undetected. Plus Isaac is expecting us to meet him for breakfast. If one of us doesn't go, he may come looking for us. We need to get moving."

Amelia glanced at Erin and then glanced at the scans for the fifth time. Lauren studied them over her shoulder. They had run every test available in that facility, and they had done it all alone. Since they returned to the medical complex from the Fae village, Amelia and Lauren had carried out any tests they possibly could while trying to conceal their processes from others in the buildings. The few overnight employees on the grounds rarely wandered through the medical complex, fortunately providing them with the privacy they wanted. Even sneaking Kenzi in the side door proved much easier than any of them anticipated. The lack of serious security at the medical complex was something they simply took full advantage of for the entire night.

Amelia glanced at the wall clock Erin had been staring at. It had been five hours since they arrived at the hospital and three since she determined Kenzi would need surgery. While nothing new had become more pronounced with the various other tests performed during those final hours, Amelia took care to ensure every angle was looked at with the limited equipment available.

"Well I think we have our answer," Lauren stated.

Amelia glanced at Lauren and nodded.

"That we do," Amelia replied.

Erin rolled her chair next to Amelia's. While the doctors had been focused on medical explanations and potential procedures, Erin had quietly allowed her detective's mind to analyze scenarios. It was now time to share her ideas with the others.

"So you need to get Kenzi to Seattle then? For brain surgery." Erin asked.

Amelia frowned and nodded. The task seemed complex and unattainable. Well, almost.

Erin saw the worry in Amelia's face, but the detective held less worry and fear than either doctor in the room. Perhaps it was due to the hours she spent considering various scenarios in the case that surgery was the outcome. She had worked on plans in her mind should they need them.

They needed them.

"I think we can do it."

Erin spoke clearly, ending her statement with a cautious smile. Her confidence immediately attracted Lauren and Amelia's attention.

"How? There are so many obstacles." Amelia whispered.

"I've been thinking about it. A lot." Erin replied.

Lauren appreciated Erin's enthusiasm, but she too had very little hope of making this transpire.

"Erin, we all know it's a long way to Seattle. Looking at Kenzi's health, she's going to have withdrawal from those flowers. And soon. Sedation is an option, but chances of making it through that long flight are slim."

"Well, if Amelia flies with her and never leaves her side, she can administer sedatives the whole way. That's as good a chance as any."

Amelia chimed in.

"I can do that, but what about her identity? For travel? We would need a passport."

Erin folded her arms across her chest and smiled.

"I can get her a fake American identity. I just need to snap a picture. I'll make the calls on my way to the diner to meet Isaac."

Lauren raised a brow at Erin's statement. Even Amelia seemed pleasantly surprised by her abilities.

"You can get a fake identity that fast?" Lauren asked.

"You know how it goes Lewis. Calling in favors..."

Lauren immediately thought back to all those favors she called in to get on this damn island in the first place. She only imagined a detective had many more favors available than she did as a doctor.

Amelia quickly added, "I know for a fact that I won't have any problems at my hospital in Seattle. I can handle all the staff with ease. But how are we going to get her on a flight from here to Seattle? She needs a flight asap. This operation should have happened a long time ago, and she's running out of time."

Lauren straightened her posture as her own uncertainty faded away. She glanced to Amelia quickly; just as quickly as the answer to the flight problem popped to mind. It was only the day prior that Lauren tried to get off the island with an early flight but failed. There was, however, one flight that was ready to get Lauren off the island, all thanks to the favor she called in to her good friend, Frank Marsh.

"That's it!" Lauren blurted out.

Both Amelia and Erin stared at her with confusion.

"What's it Laur?" Amelia asked.

"I have a flight today. It is scheduled to take me to Canada."

"What?" Erin asked.

Lauren leaned forward, her elbows pressing into her thighs as she stretched her muscles enough to shed the exhaustion settling in.

"Yesterday, when I locked myself in the bathroom, I called Frank. I told him I wanted off the island ASAP. He's going to have a military flight for me this morning. I'll need to schmooze his military men to take you two instead, but you and Kenzi can go in my place. It's perfect."

Before either Amelia or Erin could respond, Lauren quickly looked at Erin.

"If I can make this flight work and get Kenzi into Canada, can your connections get her from Canada to the States?"

Erin immediately thought of the one woman who had connections like this and knew the answer. She didn't hesitate to respond.

"Consider it done."

It was just the answer Lauren wanted to hear.

"Perfect. I'll go find Bo and give her the news."

Lauren left the room, giving way to a private moment between Erin and Amelia. They hadn't found any time to share alone since waking Lauren from her flower-induced haze the day prior, and with Amelia's pending departure from the island sooner than anticipated, Erin found a need to say something to her. She just wasn't sure how to say it.

"So, you feel good about her chances?" Erin asked quietly.

Amelia smiled, knowing Erin's question was simply small talk leading up to a more important conversation between them.

"Yes I do."

Erin unfolded her arms. She pushed her feet against the floor, spinning her chair left and then right while trying to think of the right things to say. She imagined she looked nervous, because truthfully, she was nervous. Out of the blue, she had started something with Amelia. It was enjoyable, it was nothing heavy or serious, but it wasn't something she was quite ready to end either.

"So Shepherd, when all goes well for the patient, are you going to fly back here with her? To cash in your favor from Bo?"

Amelia smiled.

"You have confidence that I will pull this off."

"Of course I do. You're Doctor Amelia Shepherd. I may not know a lot about you, but I know enough."

Erin's compliment put a blush on the doctor's face. Amelia was also confident in her abilities, but running her mouth in the past had burned her on more than one occasion. She nodded to Erin as an acceptance of the compliment before addressing the second part of Erin's question.

"Thanks. But I haven't really thought that far ahead on returning here. I don't see why not. I'm sure I can think of a good favor by then. In fact, how about I make you a deal."

Erin looked over the doctor carefully.

"Go on," Erin replied.

Amelia placed her hand on Erin's thigh, stopping the detective's nervous spinning motion in the chair.

"If all goes well, Kenzi won't be fit to fly for several weeks. And if we are both right and we actually do pull this off, I'll bring Kenzi back to the island, and I'll request my wish from Bo at that time. But I'll only use that wish if you come back here too."

Erin flashed Amelia her priceless smile and simply replied, "That sounds like a deal I'd be a fool to refuse."

xxxx

**_Outside the medical complex, immediately before sunrise_ **

The sun was rising, forcing Bo to remain hidden deeper within the trees. She stayed away from the dirt road to avoid being seen, not that anyone had been near that area. She had moved further up the hill to maintain her cover, but that move also concealed her from the very woman she had waited to see all night.

"Bo, where are you?"

Bo heard the voice whispered through the trees. Lauren's voice ignited an entire slate of feelings to surface. Quickly,Bo jumped up from the ground, brushing off her shorts as she stood. The sky was still dark and cautiously Bo took a few steps in the direction of Lauren's voice. She manuvered through a thick patch of trees as she heard Lauren's voice again.

"Bo?"

"Here. I'm here," Bo whispered.

Bo stepped around another tree and Lauren appeared in Bo's view. Both the sight of Lauren, and the knowledge that the blonde was about to deliver news about Kenzi, sent Bo's pulse racing high. She felt her heart in her throat before it plunged quickly to the pit of her stomach. The anxiety flooding her had the strength to bend nerves of steel. Bo's emotions were an utter mess; a mess that began to unravel as she and Lauren joined in a needy, mutual embrace.

While Lauren's hold was weak from exhaustion, Bo still enjoyed being wrapped in her arms. She placed quick kisses over Lauren's cheek and jaw, her affection a display of gratitude for Lauren being in her presence once again.

"Hi," Lauren whispered. "I'm sorry it has been hours."

"Shhhh, don't apologize. I'm just glad you're here."

Lauren wrapped her arms around Bo, falling into her hold between jungle trees and under fading moonlight. Bo's kisses crossed Lauren's cheek tenderly until their lips finally met. The welcomed kiss triggered Lauren's grip to tighten on Bo's shoulders. Her fists balled the edges of Bo's touristy-looking t-shirt in her grasp as that single kiss stimulated a deep rooted hunger inside the blonde. Her hands and arms tingled, matching the waves of sensation slowly radiating from her chest.

Bo's hands wrapped around Lauren's neck and her fingers wound their way through her golden locks. She pulled Lauren closer, deepening their connection from a gentle kiss to a shared stream of chi. The initial taste Bo pulled from Lauren flooded her eyes with a brilliant blue. Instantly, she shifted that stream and pushed it back to Lauren with a renewed vigor to give the doctor energy.

The moment that blue light crossed her lips, Lauren recognized the same smooth, warm texture coat her throat and mouth. The heat in her chest increased rapidly, and all the time in the world would not be enough for Lauren to stand there and enjoy this feeling.

The kiss quickly ceased, ending far too fast for either woman. Bo gently trailed her fingers under Lauren's hair along the soft skin of her neck, gazing at her lovingly as Lauren took a few slow, deep breaths and finally reopened her eyes. Matching blue eyes gazed upon the same, and neither woman denied their individual smiles at recognition of such. Lauren kept a tight hold on Bo; while the chi from Bo sat squarely in her chest, it once again felt trapped. A locked treasure chest containing the riches that could give her a much needed energy boost, but she simply had no key.

With a weary smile, Lauren leaned back slightly. The added space provided her a better view of Bo, and she couldn't help but cast a hungry eye over the brunette dressed in typical human attire. Outside of her brilliant blue glowing eyes, Bo looked just like a typical tourist but the entire view was absolutely gorgeous.

"That chi didn't help your energy levels again, did it?"

Lauren shook her head to Bo's question, instantly recognizing the disappointment in Bo's eyes. Lauren thought an energy boost at this very moment would do wonders for her exhausted body, but she also didn't want Bo to worry about why the chi wasn't performing in a manner that Bo thought it should.

"No, but that's okay Bo. We will find out why in time. There are more important things to discuss first."

Bo nodded, her continued strokes over Lauren's neck soothing them both with the constant, intimate touch. While the small amount of chi Bo took from Lauren was just as powerful as it had been on prior occassions, it was still no match for the worry plaguing her heart: the worry about Kenzi.

"So how is she?" Bo asked quietly.

Lauren offered another warm smile. The explanation was complicated. She wanted to take her time explaining things to Bo without rushing through it using medical jargon sure to frustrate the succubus. When she didn't immediately answer, Bo's expression shifted from hopeful to realistic as she started to make fast assumptions.

"Just tell me: is there hope?" Bo asked.

Lauren nodded yes. Her smile encouraged Bo but the brunette was still cautious.

"Does she need to leave the island?" Bo asked.

Once again, Lauren nodded. Bo tensed, shifting her eyes to the sky as she felt the weight of her decision grow heavier.

Lauren stared at those blue eyes searching the sky for answers. She saw Bo's worry and fear. The doctor gently slid her hand along Bo's cheek, soothing the brunette with a sensitive touch.

"You trust me, right?" Lauren whispered.

Bo redirected her gaze to Lauren.

"Yes," Bo replied immediately.

"Good. Go to my rental house. Wait by the pool again. Amelia and I will see you there shortly."

xxxxxxx

**_Outside the village diner_ **

The village square was fairly empty at such an early hour, but Erin still stood strategically off the path where no one would hear her phone conversation. After helping Lauren and Amelia transfer Kenzi from the medical complex to the jeep, she issued what she deemed would be a temporary goodbye to Amelia and a promise to meet up with Lauren later that day. She had walked from the medical facility to the edge of the village square on her way to meet Isaac. At this early hour, no one lingered anywhere nearby, granting her the privacy she needed to initiate a phone call for her biggest favor request yet.

She pulled her phone from her pocket, dialed the number and waited. She listened to the voice mail pick up before repeating the process to get the same results. Only on the third try to she finally reach her intended recipient of the call.

_"Benson."_

Erin could hear the rushed tone in her greeting. It had been awhile since Erin had spoken with Olivia Benson, but she was a respected member of law enforcement from New York and had connections far beyond Erin's. Their past had brought them together on the job, working a multi-city crime ring that spanned from Chicago to New York. They worked well together, and their work ethics were mirror images of one another. While Erin tended to walk this side of the law a bit more than Olivia, they were allies who both knew how the game was played. Sometimes getting things done meant using rather untraditional methods to accomplish goals.

This was one of those instances where untraditional methods would make or break success.

"Olivia, hey it's Erin Lindsay, Chicago PD."

The pause was brief and the silence was quickly filled with Olivia's surprised yet happy tone.

_"Detective, long time no chat! Something must be urgent to get a triple call from you."_

Erin smiled.

"Sorry for the urgency. I wouldn't do it if it wasn't important."

_"Chicago PD okay?"_ Olivia asked with concern.

Erin watched the lights flicker on inside the village diner across the way. The restaurant was about to open but there was no sign of Isaac yet, so she continued her conversation with Olivia.

"Ahh yeah, I guess. I'm actually out of town right now."

_"On the job?"_

Erin waffled, unsure of how to explain this job. Despite being out of Chicago, this was definitely a job.

"Sort of yeah, and I need your help."

Rarely did Erin Lindsay ask for help so directly. She was a confident, competent detective; a calm and collected woman. One that took care of business, not meddled in it. Everyone knew it, including Olivia Benson. It was exactly that reason that Olivia softened her voice to encourage Erin to continue.

_"Talk to me, Erin."_

The trained detective had an impeccible way of telling just enough, but not too much, when she needed to share information. This conversation was nothing short of her high standard. She kept her request short and efficient, explaining the need for an American identity and the need for it to come through asap. She provided a brief overview of a flight to Canada, although she had yet to even know which city, and she explained her need for a flight from Canada to Seattle. She avoided all conversation about non-human entities and instead, kept the explanation focused on the medical reasons, eliminating any explanation about the oddities almost too far-fetched to believe anyway.

Like the professional Olivia was, she asked the right questions: the ones she needed answers to while avoiding the ones she simply would rather not know. While a New York Police Sergeant didn't really have the right pull for a fake identity, she knew the right people who did.

_"Listen, I'll call Alex. She's friends with JJ down in Quantico. Between the two of them, they'll make it happen, okay?"_

"Alex Cabot?" Erin asked.

_"The one and only..."_

"She on the job still? Even after witness protection?"

_"Yes, but not as an Assistant District Attorney. She's with the Feds now, and technically, she's still with me."_

Erin smiled. She always knew those two had a thing between them.

"That's great. You think JJ will buy in without knowing much beyond that?"

_"You know how this works, detective. Traded favors...both Alex and I have tons to cash in."_

"Excellent. Do you have a pen? I'd like to give you the contact information of my people you should connect with after you speak with them."

_"Ready when you are."_

xxxxxxx

**_At the rental home_ **

Lauren tugged open the back door. A quick scan of the patio and the swimming pool showed no signs of Bo, but the rustling sound from the jungle told her the brunette was present.

"Bo?"

Lauren's voice prompted Bo to emerge from the treeline. Her blue eyes were still a sight to behold. Lauren smiled at the sight. Even when Tamsin stepped out of the treeline behind Bo, Lauren's smile remained in place. The doctor was confident that Bo's blue eyes burned for her, and her alone.

The Valkyrie actually carried a pleasant attitude in her stance, absent that old familiar jealousy. Instead, the blonde appeared more watchful than anything. Tamsin had scanned the area visually as they stepped into view, and the simple act reminded Lauren of Erin's detective nature, like a protector making certain there were no unexpected threats lurking nearby.

Bo walked around the pool and crossed the concrete slab to where Lauren stood. Tamsin remained at the jungle's edge, guarding the space diligently. Bo tilted her head in Tamsin's direction as she addressed Lauren.

"She's going to wait out here until you and I can leave here. Together."

"Where are we going?" Lauren asked quietly.

"To my village. I want answers about your blue eyes and why chi only worked for you that one night."

"You think someone in your village has answers to all this?" Lauren asked.

Bo shrugged. "We will find out."

Lauren nodded. A firey ball of energy still sat squarely in Lauren's chest, but she simply couldn't figure out how to harness it. Knowing there may be someone who had answers about it was encouraging.

"Okay that sounds like a good plan." Lauren looked over her shoulder into the house. "We can leave here shortly, but first there is something else we need to take care of."

"And what is that?" Bo asked.

Lauren took Bo's hand in her own, offering a supportive hold while she explained.

"Kenzi is leaving on a plane this morning. With Amelia. They're both inside now. Bo, I trust Amelia more than any other doctor, but whatever happens, Amelia will make sure she is brought back to the island. I have a few minor details to work out, but there will be some people arriving here any minute to take them to a plane. I thought you may want to see her before they leave. Kenzi is sedated on the sofa."

Bo's sharp inhale supressed her emotions enough to hold back further tears. She didn't hestitate to enter the house, feeling the need to see Kenzi immediately. She released her grip on Lauren's hand and marched through the back door.

Lauren followed Bo inside, leaving the back door wide open. She proceeded past the bedroom doors and into the living room, where Bo had slowed her steps as she approached Kenzi laying on the sofa.

Bo had so many things she wanted to say yet she said none of them aloud. Kenzi appeared comfortable, resting peacefully on the sofa. Bo immediately forced her mind to think that Kenzi was just sleeping and would wake up any minute and want a mango dessert, but deep down, Bo knew that Kenzi may never wake up. It was a harsh reality she had been trying to face yet still struggled to accept. Fighting her sadness, Bo knelt down next to Kenzi. The entire room was swallowed by the weight of her sadness.

While Lauren wanted to offer Bo support, she also wanted to provide her some privacy. Lauren didn't need to listen to Bo say goodbye to her best friend; she simply needed to give her the space and time that she needed. Rather than linger, Lauren grabbed Amelia from the kitchen and tugged her out the front door. She pulled the door shut slowly and took a deep breath when the latch clicked in place.

Lauren looked out toward the ocean. She watched the sun slowly appear over the horizon, and the first few rays of sunlight warmed her skin as it fell upon her.

"My stuff is packed, so now what? We just wait? What time did Frank say they would here?" Amelia asked.

"Any minute. Frank said his military guys would be here in the morning. In the military world, that means sunrise."

Amelia glanced in the direction of the sun, enjoying the few moments of calm with her best friend.

"Do you really think they're going to let someone else go in your place?" Amelia asked.

Lauren shook her head.

"I can be very convincing. It's my hope they simply view it as if they have no choice."

The faint sound of tires on the gravel road could be heard in the distance. While she didn't see the vehicle right away, Lauren knew it was Frank's men. They were right on time. Without waiting, she pushed open the front door to tell Bo to leave the house but when Lauren glanced to the sofa, she only saw Kenzi still resting. Alone. Bo had already fled out the back door.

Amelia stepped inside, proceeding immediately to her bedroom to grab her luggage while Lauren waited in the open doorway. She stared at the gravel road and listened to the approaching vehicle until it came into view. The oversized military vehicle slowed until it was stopped immediately next to the jeep.

While Lauren didn't show it, she was nervous. This was the one chance to get Kenzi off the island without creating an international incident. She still didn't have a fake identity, and all she could hope was that her former military background, name dropping about Frank Marsh and protocol, and her ability to offer creative conversation was enough to win over Frank's men.

All those fears shifted the minute the driver door opened and Frank Marsh stepped out of the vehicle. His smile as brilliant as the day Lauren first met him, he glanced at a completely stunned Lauren Lewis now gripping the doorframe for support. Dressed in his standard military field gear, Frank walked confidently across the gravel lot until he stood immediately in front of Lauren.

"Frank?" Lauren whispered. 'Wha...how...?"

He hugged her fiercely; the strength of a lifelong soldier evident in his grip. He held her in his arms while her hands still gripped the door frame for support.

Shock was the only word that described Lauren's expression.

"Are you okay? You scared the shit out of me with that phone call."

Frank released her from his protective hold. He put his one hand on her shoulder, recognizing the surprise on Lauren's face while she stood there speechless.

"Lewis, you barely said two words to me on the phone twenty four hours ago. I just flew half way around the world, so now that I'm here, I want more than two words. We can start with something simple, like hello."

"Frank? You were just in Toronto? How did you...why did...?!"

Frank put his hands on his hips.

"I'm here to fly you home. You cashed in your favor. Remember that phone call?"

Lauren smiled, and Frank's smile quickly followed. His presence reminded her of why he would always be the big brother she never had. She had a connection with Frank that not many would understand. Their friendship began due to military service but remained after all these years because of trust and honesty. The man had just flown half way around the world to fly her home. That in itself was unconditional support.

Lauren was not prepared to give Frank a speech like the one she was planning to offer his men. And truthfully, that worked out even better, because now the doctor was more confident than ever of getting Amelia and Kenzi on that plane.

"I remember the phone call Frank, but now I need to amend my original request."

"Oh boy."

xxxxxx

**_Outside the village diner_ **

Isaac walked down the dirt road to the village diner, smiling to himself as he thought about his breakfast plans. He was excited to have breakfast with Amelia and Erin again. Conversation with both women had always been enjoyable so far, and just a quick thought of Amelia's gorgeous eyes had him blushing. He took a relaxing breath, the comfort of a morning stroll offering a lovely chance to simply enjoy the peace granted daily on the island. While he was the only technical form of law enforcement around, his job didn't amount to much enforcement of anything on a regular basis. His presence was merely a reminder to keep the peace, and Isaac was completely okay with that.

As he navigated along a narrow path along the edge of a small building, he caught the hints of a sun attempting to rise. The faint glow on the horizon made all the other spaces appear even darker, the contrast of light and dark a little hard on the eyes. Despite the shadows standing up against that approaching sunrise, there was no mistaking the sounds of a struggle that brought his feet to a grinding halt.

The sounds of muffled arguing captured Isaac's attention at once. There, ahead on the darkened dirt path, Isaac saw shadows of what appeared to be people in a scuffle. He squinted his eyes, an attempt to see exactly what was unfolding, but that didn't stop his legs from moving again as he jogged as fast as he could in the direction of the incident. The sounds of the nearby ocean waves were cut fiercely by the sound of a hand connecting with a face and the groan that followed.

His feet moved quicker; his heart raced faster. He took a direct approach toward the commotion and his chest burned from the push and pull of oxygen from his lungs. Closing the distance, Isaac widened his eyes, hopeful that one barely visible ray of sunlight would allow him to see clearer. And sure enough, it did.

Doctor Lee shoved Detective Erin Lindsay in the back seat of his rusty vehicle. Her body was limp and her feet remained hanging out the rear passenger door. Angelo ran the back of his hand over his lower lip, the blood covering his mouth and chin from where Erin's fist connected with it just moments prior. The entire situation was strange; more than strange, it was completely unexpected and certainly unacceptable. It sent Isaac's confidence skyward as he knew he must stop this entire situation from proceeding.

"Hey!"

Isaac's voice plowed through the quiet space. He charged forward, several paces away from them as he fought through his own lack of physical shape and painfully burning lungs. Unfortunately, his yell only alerted Doctor Lee and Angelo to his presence far too soon. For as he took his final steps to fulfill his duty as sheriff and help protect the injured detective from whatever these men were about to do, Isaac ran directly into Angelo's fist.

Isaac grabbed his face instinctively. The pressure in his cheek bones and nose brought tears to his eyes. He barely had time to recognize he was punched before another blow landed to the side of his head. And another. And another. He raised his arms to block those punches to no avail. Wildly he swung his arms from side to side, hoping to deter what was happen. He yelled for them to stop, over and over but nothing stopped the beating he absorbed. He never thought to run away, never thought to escape these men as he only thought to help Erin. But his delay in helping himself only made the situation worse, as the blow that struck him in the back of his head was the last one he felt before losing consciousness and falling to the ground below.

xxxxxx

**_In the Fae mountainside village_ **

Secured in Tamsin's hold, Lauren enjoyed the breeze that washed over her face as they soared toward the Fae village. Bo's hand was in her own as it had been since Lauren went out the back door to find her after Frank left with Amelia and Kenzi. She didn't want to let go of Bo's hand honestly. It felt like the only concrete, realistic thing in her life right now.

She had lost a lot of tension since Frank agreed to her amended flight request. That man really did trust Lauren, probably more than any military man should but Lauren was grateful nonetheless. Now that the pieces to that puzzle were slowly falling into place, Lauren hoped she could put a bit more focus on the other puzzles still waiting for assembly. Getting to the Fae village would hopefully offer the start toward solving another one.

With a soft landing, Tamsin's feet connected with the ground near the center of the Fae village. She released Lauren and Bo from her grasp and instantly stretched her arms and neck. Her wings folded carefully behind her until they completely disappeared from sight.

"Thank you for flying the friendly skies. This pilot is about to retire. Sheesh!"

She added an additional stretch while she cast an unusually pleasant smile at Lauren. The doctor glanced at her twice to ensure it was a friendly smile. Lauren considered that her lack of sleep could be potentially giving rise to hallucinations. After all that she had experienced, nothing was out of the realm of possibly in Lauren's eyes. But it remained just that: a friendly smile, so in a rather cautious return, Lauren smiled as well.

All the while, Bo ignored them both and set her eyes to exploring the nearby surroundings. The brunette recognized the sheer emptiness of her village. None of her clan were lingering about except for Dyson, who was still fixed in his same position at that tiny tree where she last saw him. He had been there all night.

Turning to face Tamsin and Lauren, Bo finally replied to Tamsin's earlier comment.

"Well you can retire after you find those men named Angelo and Doctor Lee."

Tamsin smirked. Her attitude had returned but it lacked the defiance she held prior. While she was still quick to offer a smartass comment, it contained very little insult.

"I have the entire clan on patrol, oh faithful leader. By the way, can I have some kind of warrior title over this? I mean, considering I'm not even your second in command but somehow I'm in charge of the search and all." She paused briefly for Bo to reply, but when she was only met with silence, Tamsin quickly added, "Or maybe not."

Bo's lack of response was not due to surprise or disinterest. Completely the opposite, Bo considered Tamsin's words carefully. While she was not about to create a new title within the clan, Tamsin's suggestion actually prompted a reward Bo found fitting to offer Tamsin for her actions. It would also be an equally as fit punishment for Dyson.

"I'll make you offer: take care of these men on my behalf, and you will become my second in command."

Tamsin's expression revealed her surprise. Her eyes widened and her mouth fell open instantly. She never thought Bo would ever allow her to surpass Dyson in their clan ranks. Even this clan had politics, but Tamsin wasn't about to argue or question something so favorable to her. With a quick change in attitude, Tamsin stood tall and nodded proudly.

"Consider it done. Shall I report back to you here or somewhere else?"

Bo took a long look across the village before replying.

"Lauren and I need to visit Trick. We'll either be with him or in my quarters."

"I'll confirm when it's finalized."

With a salute, Tamsin's wings appeared again before carrying her quickly out of the village. Her absence left Bo and Lauren in a moment of quiet peace. Bo slipped her hand softly into Lauren's, pulling a smile and a comment from the blonde.

"Something has changed in her. Have you noticed?" Lauren asked.

Bo glanced to sky and then back to Lauren.

"Yes. I don't know why, but whatever the cause, I'm rather grateful."

Lauren nodded.

"I know what you mean by grateful. It's good to have people in your corner."

"Yes it is," Bo replied. "You have people like that too, including this Frank guy."

Lauren agreed. "Yes I do. I'm eternally grateful for Amelia, for Erin, and of course for Frank. They are all so loyal. They are all key in making any of this possible. It makes me humble and appreciative of having such friends."

The depth of her words resonated with Bo. Loyalty was something embedded in the history of her clan. Despite Tamsin's earlier exhibited jealousy of Lauren, and even despite Bo's orders to refrain from harming the blonde human, Tamsin never grumbled or carried on with excessive, divisive talk or behavior. Yes she wore her frustration visibly, but she never overstepped boundaries like Dyson recently did. It defined Tamsin's loyalty, and for that Bo was also eternally grateful.

"Loyalty is everything, Lauren. Unfortunately, Dyson is learning that the hard way."

Simultaneously they both turned their heads toward Dyson. His head was still down, but by now his shoulders were curled forward. The weight of his stance must have been exhausting at this point.

"Are you going to talk to him?" Lauren asked.

Bo immediately shook her head. "Not yet. Talking to Trick is more important. Let's go."

By Bo's lead, Lauren walked hand in hand with the succubus as they crossed the village. Their gentle holds felt comfortable, lacking excessive grip but still maintaining a welcome possessiveness. Never in all of Bo's thoughts did she imagine this sight: strolling across her village with a human at her side. A human that propelled Bo's emotions to a height they had never been.

Across the village and a few steps inside another carved mountainside archway is where Bo tugged open a worn, wooden door.

Lauren stepped inside, the scent of whiskey hitting her nostrils before crossing the threshhold. The strength of the smell caught her breath instantly. The space was dimly lit, and Lauren paused while her all her senses adapted to this cavelike setting.

"Wow, is this your village pub?" Lauren asked.

Bo smiled and replied, "That easy to tell, huh? It's called The Dal. Where we gather for meetings or to unwind. It's sort of like the mother ship."

"Or the grandfather ship."

Trick's voice echoed from behind the nearby bar. Lauren returned his smile and began to take in her surroundings as they crossed the room.

It appeared very much like a room designed for gatherings. Several tables and chairs were set about, and while what Lauren deemed was the bar appeared more like a small counter, the rows upon rows of liquor bottles behind it gave this room all the makings of an official watering hole. There were a few taller chairs near that counter as would appear in any standard human bar, and one of them was occupied by a man Lauren had never met before.

Bo and Lauren's presence diverted that man's gaze from his empty glass to their approach. His intoxicated stare lacked expression as did his tone.

"Bo. Is she...did she...?"

Bo glanced at the man's empty glass and wrinkled her brow. It was barely past sunrise and she could see the haze in his eyes even in this poorly lit room. Lauren slid into an empty chair as Bo stood next to her. Bo addressed him from a few paces away.

"She'll be back, eventually. Go home. Get some rest Hale. Please."

Bo wanted to explain; wanted to give him some comfort of knowing Kenzi's whereabouts or even hope they could support each other through this ordeal, but at the moment, Hale needed to sleep off his drunken stupor. Trying to explain anything while he remained in this condition would do more harm than good.

Hale seemed to understand that as well for he did not put up a fight. He nodded and carefully stood from his seat, finding his footing and smiling weakly at both women. His expression perked up slightly when he looked at Lauren.

"You are her? The one who brought back Halima?"

Lauren nodded yes. Hale immediately bowed his head, whether from humility or intoxication, Lauren did not know.

"Thank you. I hope you can bring Kenzi back too."

Nothing more was said as he turned toward the door. He left a wake of silence as he walked, no one uttering a sound until he was gone. When the door closed behind him, Bo exhaled deeply and took a seat next to Lauren. She was quick to offer an explanation.

"Kenzi's boyfriend. He's been a mess, for obvious reasons."

Lauren refrained from showing surprise in her expression, but she was quick to voice her curiosity.

"Is he...is he Fae?" Lauren asked.

Trick cleared Hale's empty glass from the counter as he answered.

"He's a siren. One that can whistle a tune to soothe or to destroy."

Lauren glanced to Bo. "Can Kenzi whistle a tune now as well?"

Bo smiled, giving Lauren an indication that she understood the direction of her thought process.

"No she can't. Which is one of the many reasons why we are here to see this man."

Bo turned her attention to Trick. He grabbed two empty glasses and placed them on the bar. He glanced to Bo concerned. The last time he had seen her was when she had Kenzi removed from the village.

"How is Kenzi?" he asked.

Bo hesitated but with a sigh issued a reply.

"I don't know. Amelia is taking her to North America."

"Really?" Trick asked.

Bo sighed again. She struggled with accepting this entire ordeal, and she had very little fight to try to convince others that it was the best option.

"Look, Amelia needs some other machines or something to save her. Equipment that isn't on this island. It's Kenzi's best shot, and I'll live with this decision no matter what."

Trick never argued. He paused only a moment, deep in thought before offering any comments on the matter to Bo.

"I know how hard it is to make tough decisions Bo. If it's her best shot, then I would have done the very same thing."

Bo visibly relaxed. One less argument was certainly welcome, but Trick's stated acceptance of her decision gave her encouragement.

He simply nodded before pouring a clear liquid from an old brown decanter into an empty glass. He slid the offered beverage across the countertop to Bo before capping the decanter and returning it to a shelf behind him. Trick selected another unmarked glass bottle, pouring its contents into the second empty glass resting in front of Lauren. This liquid came forth cloudy with a light orange haze. It contrasted starkly to the clear liquid Bo held within her glass. With a nudge, he slid the second glass toward Lauren, who eyed the drink suspiciously.

"Drink," Trick stated.

Both Bo and Lauren wore uncertain expressions. Neither knew what he had served them, but Lauren was the first to question him.

"Um, what is it?" Lauren asked.

He looked at Bo and pointed at her glass first.

"Yours is an ancient Fae essence. It enhances certain traits within you. Through history, it has been consumed in moderation by our leaders during challenging times. With Halima, Kenzi and the thieves all weighing down upon you, I'd say now is an appropriate time for you to have your first taste."

He then looked at Lauren and pointed to her offered drink.

"And yours is what humans refer to as a good old glass of orange juice."

Bo lifted the glass to her nose, sniffing the strong scented drink.

"I think I'd rather have the oj," Bo whispered.

She held the glass outward, just enough distance that Lauren leaned over carefully to sniff it as well.

"Mmmm, smells like banana," Lauren whispered. "I think I'd rather have the Fae essence."

Bo and Lauren laughed together, but their sounds were quickly silenced when Trick raised a hand and spoke firmly.

"No swapping. I don't know what Fae essence will do to a human."

Bo returned her attention to Trick as she placed the full glass of Fae essence on the bar before her.

"Well that's actually something we need to discuss," Bo replied.

Trick stood curiously in place.

"Lauren drinking Fae essence?" Trick asked.

"No, Lauren having blue, glowing eyes."

Lauren held her breath as Bo said it aloud. She watched Trick carefully but again, he showed no irrational outward reaction.

"Go on, then," he replied.

Lauren took the opportunity to provide a summary for the man.

"There are moments when my eyes glow, like Bo's do. And, there are also moments when I can take chi from Bo or use that chi as energy. But it doesn't happen all the time, and I'm not sure how I'm doing it or why it doesn't work all the time."

"Yeah," Bo whispered.

Trick stared at nothing in particular. His eyes were focused on the bar as his mind processed the small pieces of information. Nervously, he turned away from the bar and grabbed a dry towel before picking up a recently washed glass and drying off the moisture. He remained silent for several minutes, drying three glasses before finally making a comment.

"I see. So what is it that you want to speak with me about?" Trick asked.

Bo threw her hands in the air.

"Well, I want to know more about it. Why didn't anyone ever tell me this would happen with a human? Why can't Kenzi exhibit Hale's characteristics but Lauren can exhibit mine? And is it going to hurt her?!"

Bo's tone was laced with concern. She didn't even know if Trick would have any answers, so she was pleasantly surprised with his reply.

"Well I never told you because it's rare, Bo. A multitude of things must happen in order for it to occur. Things I didn't think were really possible for a human; things that not even Kenzi has experienced despite living within our clan."

"What things?" Lauren asked quickly.

Trick expelled a deep breath.

"Well for starters, the human has to experience, or share, in your Fae abilities at some point."

Lauren confirmed, "You mean exchange chi with a succubus?"

Trick blushed. "In your instance with Bo, yes."

Bo smiled, her pride evident in the way she gazed over Lauren.

"Well that's a given."

Trick rolled his eyes and continued.

"Kenzi most certainly experienced Hale's notes of a siren at some point, seeing as how the man is always whistling. But as far as I am aware, she has never experienced any of the others."

"Okay, so what's the second thing then?" Bo asked.

Trick replied, "There is no way to develop Fae characteristics without stepping onto Fae sacred land either."

"Oh."

Bo spoke that single word quietly. She looked away from Trick as she thought back to taking Lauren into Cathedrals Den. Trick was right: Kenzi had never even stepped foot into Cathedrals Den. Even when she healthy and the clan gathered in Cathedrals Den for a burial of a clan member, Kenzi remained in the village or elsewhere in the jungle. It was one space Trick advised to keep her from, and it was one request that even Kenzi never wanted to break. She thought the idea of standing on sacred ground was a bit creepy anyway.

Bo had no way to deny her actions with Lauren.

"I did it. I took her to Cathedrals Den. It was my way of thanking her for helping us, to show Lauren how important her decision was to our clan. I never knew..."

Bo's explanation to Trick was heartfelt. While she didn't regret taking Lauren at all, Bo wished Trick would have previously advised her of this information.

Trick nodded as he tossed the towel aside.

"I should have told you sooner, but it's not really something many clan members know about at all. I was planning on sharing that information with you eventually, now that you are the leader. Things have just been extremely busy lately."

Trick took a few steps from behind the bar and turned his attention to a small shelf lined with books. He immediately grasped a smaller one tucked near the edge of a lower shelf and slid it under his arm before returning to the bar.

He placed the thin book on the counter and flipped to a page near the back.

"But even though Lauren has been on sacred land, there is still another component to all this and that is the one that stumps me," Trick announced.

Lauren looked at the old book placed before her as Trick scanned over a page of unfamiliar text.

"Oh?" Lauren replied.

Trick traced his finger over lines of script until he tapped the page with his index finger.

"Yes, according to all our Fae history, only those in possession of a Fae spirit can exhibit characteristics of a Fae."

All three of them stared at one another, wondering how that was possible. And all three of them had no answers.

"A Fae spirit? Hmmm, well I have no clue then," Bo replied.

Both Trick and Bo looked to Lauren. She shrugged.

"I have no clue either. I'm human. I don't have a Fae spirit."

Her words escaped quickly, the pronounciation of each syllable vibrating through the air. That familiar heat centered on her chest returned. It spread outward over her flesh just as it had done before, warming her further as it traveled across her entire body. Her arms tingled wildly. The sensation pulled at her chest, and Lauren quickly glanced down. There, she caught the sight of that stone necklace dangling on the same tattered black cord it had been on since Bo slipped it around her neck. As she pinched it between two fingers and held it out from her chest, the stone began to throb a beautiful blue light.

Bo and Trick both stared at it with amazement, joining Lauren's gaze as they watched the light pulsate repeatedly from that stone. Not only was it a beautiful sight, but it filled the airspace with a sense of calm; one that washed over them and through them peacefully.

Lauren smiled. Her fingers tingled where they touched the stone. It was not a similar tingling sensation she had come to know of in her arms, but instead was more of a low vibration that not only gave her that same sense of calm but also a sense of understanding. She may be human, but she was certainly in possession of a Fae spirit.

Bo extended her hand cautiously, hovering her fingertips close to the stone before she touched it. With just the pad of her index finger, Bo connected with the stone and a spark of heat flooded to her core. It was an instant wave of adrenaline, feeding her with a fire she had never felt with such strength. She quickly glanced to Lauren's eyes, whose own appearance indicated that she was feeling it as well.

Without reason, Lauren and Bo both released the necklace simultaneously. The blue glow remained but lessened, and only after a few quiet minutes did the color completely fade away.

"Wow," Lauren whispered.

"Yeah," Bo replied.

"She wears your necklace Bo?" Trick asked.

Bo nodded. "I had no idea...the stone..."

Trick closed the book and smiled.

"That necklace is made from a chip of a stone from Cathedrals Den. Many years ago, one cracked. Rather than destroy it, we saved the pieces for various reasons, including that necklace. The stones house our spirits in the afterlife. That's why they glow in the earth. The glow reflects the the spirit of the individual."

Bo's mouth hung wide open. She never knew where that stone came from. Not until now.

"You gave me this necklace on my tenth birthday. With the book! I never knew that was the source of the stone, only that it was an ancient relic of some sort."

Trick nodded. "It was your tenth birthday."

Lauren stared down at the stone. "Where are the other stones Trick?"

His smile was polite, and Trick knew that Lauren was certainly the curious type. Not that it was a problem in his eyes.

"That's a story for another time."

Bo's surprise shifted to uncertainty. "But wait. How does Lauren have a spirit in that stone now? No one is dead."

Trick shrugged.

"That I don't know. It is possible that it has part of your spirit because you've worn it for so long. Or maybe it's another spirit all together. I honestly can't be sure, but judging by the blue color, I'd say it's very much a part of your living spirit, Bo. I'll have to read up on it a bit to see if I can find out anything more, or I may need to consult some of the other leaders from other clans, but this may be one of those things we just don't understand. Like the tree in the center of our village."

Bo smiled. It wasn't everyday that Trick did not have an answer to a question.

"And here I thought you knew everything, Trick."

Trick tried to suppress his own laughter, but his smile was quite visible.

"Well we can always learn new things, including me."

His statement pulled a laugh from Bo. The brunette glanced at her full glass still resting on the bar surface, eyeing the liquid while she appreciated learning something new. She still didn't have solid answers on why Lauren couldn't use the energy from chi all the time, but perhaps Trick was right: maybe it was just one of those things they didn't understand.

What she did understand was that while Kenzi's life hung in the balance, and two men were wandering the jungle searching for her kind, Bo felt confident she now somehow shared a Fae spirit with Lauren. While there were very few things to celebrate at this point, she found a sense of excitement in thinking she was now linked to Lauren in a way she never thought possible.

Bo smiled and lifted her full glass to eye level. She looked to Lauren and then to Trick.

"To learning new things."

Lauren smiled before picking up her orange juice and clinking her glass with Bo's. Together, they drank. Lauren sipped the sweet juice and returned the half full glass to the bar surface. Bo emptied hers in one large gulp and slammed her empty glass to the bar. She very quickly placed her hands flat on the bar top.

"Whoa," she whispered.

Her eyes widened and instant pools of tears welled against her lower eyelids.

Trick smiled as he cleared her empty glass and carried it to a nearby bin.

"You okay?" Lauren asked.

Bo's eyes flashed blue. An uncontrollable smile crept upon her face as the Fae essence flooded her senses. Fearlessness. Pride. Bravery. Determination. Confidence. And above all, desire. She felt the strength of her clan roar through her with the burning needs of a succubus at the forefront. She turned her head to face Lauren, glancing over her seductively as her blue eyes burned even brigher.

"Okay?" Bo repeated. "I'm more than okay."

Bo stood from her chair and snaked an arm around Lauren's waist. Their lips connected quickly, a heated kiss melding the human and the Fae into a passionate, spontaneous moment. Lauren willingly fell into the embrace, returning the kiss and exposing her own hunger for the brunette wrapped around her. But the moment Bo's tongue slid in Lauren's mouth, the building desire within the doctor was quickly overshadowed by an explosive tingling sensation in her mouth. It spread to her cheeks, heated the edges of her ears and flooded down her neck. The feeling was foreign, nothing like tingles from Bo's touch or glowing stones or any prior occasions. It filled Lauren with a fire she would never have the strength to turn away.

"Bo!"

Trick's voice caused Bo to jump. Her sudden movement separated her lips from Lauren's, frustating the succubus at his horribly timed interruption. Bo glanced at him, seeing the very stern and unhappy appearance of her grandfather staring at her.

"What?! You said it would enhance certain traits. Guess you didn't realize which ones, huh?" Bo joked as she slid her hand over Lauren's thigh.

He shook his head before glancing at Lauren. The blonde remained perched on the edge of her chair, lacking any response to Bo's statement. She had not moved since Bo broke their kiss, and she literally appeared to be frozen in place.

"Lauren? Lauren?!"

Lauren closed her eyes, the faint sounds of her name growing more distant in her mind. The taste of orange juice mixed with the unfamiliar banana taste of whatever Bo had consumed; of the Fae essence that Bo had shared unknowingly with that kiss. Lauren licked her lips and inhaled deeply while that lingering tingle spread throughout her body. That moment of unresponsiveness ended quickly as a sudden energy burst filled her. It was enough energy that all remnants of exhaustion from lack of sleep disappeared, forcing her eyes wide open. Her smiled matched the one Bo previously wore; a smile that dared state she had one thing on her mind.

The Fae essence certainly did enhance certain traits.

Lauren felt it immediately.

"Are you okay Lauren?" Trick asked.

She never answered Trick. She didn't need to answer Trick. He saw the look in her eyes as did Bo; the rapidly appearing blue glow surfacing right before them. Its brilliance matched Bo's, shining bright with a need that Lauren felt she had little ability to control.

Trick looked at Lauren and Bo. Two dueling sets of blue eyes locked to one another. He may not know why Lauren's eyes could glow blue or why she was exhibiting traits of a succubus, but he did know the best thing for him to do was get out of the room. Fast.

"Oh boy,' Trick mumbled. "I'm just gonna...go away now..."

Neither Bo nor Lauren shifted their eyes away from one another. Trick retreated to the confines of his living quarters quickly. The minute it took him to leave was enough to elevate the energy surrounding Bo and Lauren to near dangerous levels.

With quick movement, Lauren stood from her chair and pressed Bo against the bar. Her hands searched out skin contact immediately as she nipped fiercely at Bo's neckline. The moment her lips found Bo's skin surged her needs even higher.

Bo's breaths were heightened, her body responding to Lauren's advances. She slid her own hands over Lauren's hips, and the energy between them crackled with their combined desires. Hungry grasps pushed and pulled them together. A chair toppled over but neither woman tore their focus away from the other. Frenzied movements reversed their positions, and quickly Lauren was pinned against the small, makeshift bar. Lauren gasped from the arousal coursing through her. If fae essence had the power to unleash her succubus spirit at this maddening level, Lauren feared no other arousal would ever compare.

She stepped into Bo, shifting the brunette back a step and then another. Kisses drown the other in oceans of hungry need desperate to be fed. They kept steady footing in one another's arms, and their movements only ceased when Bo pressed Lauren against the smooth rock that formed the interior wall of The Dal. The haste of their need reflected in each and every motion, where clothes were never even shed but merely pushed aside as hands dove inside waist bands and lips latched on to visible skin surfaces.

The warm rock pressed against Lauren's back and the warmth of Bo's body pressed against her chest were no match for the heat traveling across her lips and down her throat. She didn't need to open her eyes to know that the flow of chi was passing through her again. She didn't even know which of them was causing it. All she knew was that this was the perfect way to burn all that built up energy, and Lauren was well on her way to making sure Bo used up all her energy as well.

Lauren's head leaned back against the wall as Bo trapped her in place. Torn between accepting and giving, Lauren enjoyed the haze of hurried need enveloping them. She entered Bo with ease, the gasps that followed in tune with their rocking hips and flexing fingers. Seconds stretched to long, pleasurable minutes. There was no break in sharing chi between them. It was a constant exchange; as constant as the pleasure both fed upon.

Anchored to one another, both women's actions were met with perfectly calculated reactions. It was fast; it was needy; it was mind blowing. It was everything Lauren craved, so much that her orgasm rocketed through her fiercely once, then twice as she unleashed a vocal match to the pleasure flooding her senses.

Bo stayed in step with Lauren, her own erruption of desire filling her and overflowing much like Lauren's. Her kisses never ceased, even as her moans surfaced. The feelings in her heart and the feelings in her body surpassed any previously known happiness. Bo knew in that moment that she would never want another, never need another.

Lauren was her everything, and Bo would do anything to stay with her forever.

xxxxxxxxxxx


	11. Chapter 11

xxxxxx

**_In the jungle_ **

The shock of cold water throw on her face brought Erin back to consciousness. She gasped for air, uncertain of her surroundings or her condition. She immediately moved to wipe her eyes but her hands were tied; tied behind her back securely despite her furious attempts to free them. She blinked rapidly to clear her vision. The sun had crested the horizon and the bright morning rays cast enough light around her to assess her surroundings.

The jungle trees and growth surrounded her on all sides. A small car was parked beside her, one she failed to recognize from memory. Rolling to her side and glancing under the car, she saw two feet covered in rubber boots walking toward the rear of the vehicle. She rolled to her other side, quickly catching the sight of Angelo hovering over her.

He held a small empty bucket in his hand. He quickly tossed it aside as a devious smirk formed on his face. He too was wearing rubber boots, and the rest of his attire appeared like he planned to be in the jungle. Covered in brown cargo pants, a rather dirty shirt and a hat atop his head, Angelo was dressed as though he was supposed to be in the jungle and not at work in the medical complex.

"Get up."

His demand was firm. He moved toward the rear of the car and Erin kept her eyes trained on him carefully. She immediately caught sight of Isaac pressed face first against the trunk. His hands appeared tied as well.

Erin closed her eyes briefly. She could not dismiss the throbbing in her neck. Memories of her scuffle with Doctor Lee and Angelo flooded her mind. While the detective was very good at avoiding these types of situations, the unexpected demands those men issued to her outside the village diner had simply caught her off guard. She did not want to get in that car with them, especially when they would not explain their request for her presence in the vehicle. Neither man took no for an answer. The detective fought hard to avoid getting in that vehicle; unfortunately Angelo and Doctor Lee's use of a wooden club won that fight.

"I said get up!"

Through gritted teeth, Angelo's voice came through angrier this time. During her years of service with the Chicago police department, Erin had unfortunately been in this position before. While it was never fun nor something she wanted to experience again, she maintained her calm and simply shifted her body as best she could until she was on her knees. Using the side of the car for leverage, the detective leaned against the rusty vehicle and slowly made her way upright.

While Isaac wasn't familiar with being held against his will, he certainly was familiar with being bullied. Glancing at Erin, he showed no fear. Instead, he did what Erin did: glance around them, memorize as many details as possible about their surroundings and try to determine where they were, who they were with, and more importantly, why they were being held against their will. He was furious that he had failed to rescue Erin, and now the entire situation seemed worse because he, too, was tied and being held against his will.

Erin turned around carefully, scanning the area in hopes of recognizing their location. The jungle stretched far and wide, but the ocean was visible from where they stood. A stream cascaded down the hillside and connected with the shoreline, dumping into the ocean nearby. None of this area looked familiar.

The tiny vehicle next to them was some type of old blue hatchback; something Erin did not recognize but something Isaac immediately knew as property of Doctor Lee. With her shoulder still pressed to the car, Erin pushed herself away from the car carefully, finding her footing in the soft ground below. She stumbled to Isaac's side while attempting to keep Angelo in her sights at all times.

Doctor Lee hovered on the opposite side of the car. He was dressed in his typical work attire except for the oversized rubber boots rising up to his knees. It was a strange combination to see, and his dress slacks and short sleeve button shirt looked completely out of place in the jungle. His oversized glasses perched on his nose, partially hiding the sinister grin he wore underneath.

Angelo slammed the car's front door and circled the vehicle until he stood at Doctor Lee's side. He balanced a shovel over his shoulder carefully, the tool positioned like an assault rifle on a soldier. While Erin was certainly glad it wasn't a gun, she was rather concerned with the purpose of that shovel.

"Walk."

Angelo pointed up stream as he made his demands. Erin assessed her options as quickly as possible. Her years of training and experience told her to not walk in the jungle with these men. Years of training and experience told her that it would never end well. But years of training and experience also told her she really had no other viable option. And so with a quick glance to Isaac who stared at her with an expression of uncertainty, Erin took her first steps in the direction Angelo requested.

Erin and Isaac walked side by side when the path would permit. They moved slowly at first, only taking quicker steps when Angelo would demand they move quicker. With each step, Erin tried to loosen the binds around her wrists but knew the effort was wasted. The ties were beyond escape and tied so tight that even her fingers felt slightly tingly the longer they were pinned behind her back. Even Erin's muscles burned as she pushed herself up a steeper slope, following the stream up the mountainside. Isaac's labored breathing was audible from her side, sometimes loud enough to drown out the chatter of Doctor Lee and Angelo. But when it didn't, Erin memorized every sentence, every phrase, and every word the two men spoke.

"This better work," Doctor Lee muttered under his breath.

"It will," Angelo replied.

"Well when are you going to make your demands?" Doctor Lee asked.

"Would you just shut up for once? I'll do it when we are closer."

The tension in their conversation was easy to notice. Erin found Angelo's position of power surprising. In the medical complex, Doctor Lee seemed to be the man in charge, yet strangely Angelo seemed to have a stronger, more controlled power out here. Between the two of them, Erin found Angelo's calm yet intense demeanor the most threatening. It carried an unease that screamed psychopath to the detective, but just as any good detective would do, Erin quietly listened on in hopes of hearing something that she could use to her advantage to aid in their escape.

"Well I'm done waiting. I want answers!"

Isaac looked over his shoulder, a mistake that was met with an angry voice from behind.

"Keep your eyes ahead, Sanchez. Or the next thing that hits your head will be this shovel."

Isaac quickly faced forward again as Angelo's slow spoken, angry statement was quickly followed by Doctor Lee's maniacal laugh.

"Still a pushover after all these years, Isaac. You've always been such an easy target."

Isaac walked faster despite his lungs already burning from the steady pace they held moving uphill. He said nothing despite his own rising anger. A wave of memories filled his mind, the horrible moments Doctor Lee had bullied him during childhood. Torn between reacting and just maintaining the pace, Isaac waffled on what to do next.

Out of the corner of her eye, Erin glanced at Isaac. He wore slight worry on his face; an uncomfortable sight that matched the uncomfortable sight of the dried blood on the back of his neck. He didn't have to say anything for Erin to realize Doctor Lee was one of his childhood bullies. It was clear in the way Isaac bit the corner of his lip and looked down to the ground.

Erin's heart felt heavy for him. While the detective had no idea how Isaac became involved in her earlier scuffle with Doctor Lee and Angelo, she could tell he had not escaped it physically or emotionally unharmed. She had the urgency to stand up for Isaac, but the circumstances surrounding their current situation left little room for error. Rather than speaking up and inciting further anger in Angelo or Doctor Lee, Erin remained quiet as she continued to evaluate their grim situation for any sign of escape. Her lack of words meant nothing though as her mind jumped from one thought and idea to the next. Formulating any plan to escape this moment was her immediate priority.

The further they walked, the further Erin's mind filtered through possible solutions. She remained calm but bold, keeping her posture strong and alert with every step she took. Randomly, the detective had an unanticipated thought about Amelia. Uncertain as to why an image of the doctor's smiling face popped to mind, she questioned if it was a deeply held fear pushing to the surface; a fear that she and Isaac would never leave this jungle alive. She wondered if Amelia had been successful with getting Kenzi on that military plane or if Amelia received a call from Olivia Benson yet. Erin also wondered if she would ever get a chance to find out.

The dense jungle elevated a deadly potential her mind did not want to ponder further. Instead, she redirected her thoughts to Doctor Lee and Angelo's intentions and asked them the most basic questions about this entire situation.

"What is it that you want with me or with Isaac, and why are you marching us through the jungle?"

She asked it calmly, never turning around to anger them further. And while she didn't expect Angelo to answer to her in the least, Doctor Lee made certain to assert his authority immediately.

"Because you stole that dead body right out from under me! It was our ticket to fame and it's gone! So now you're going to help me get another one!"

His words were angry and threatening, like a finger pressed against a trigger ready to unleash deadly force. Erin chose not to respond. She was surprised by his statement because she thought they were careful; beyond careful. She wondered how he knew what she and her friends had done, or if he was merely speculating. Thinking back to every minute of their plan and covering all their tracks, there was absolutely no evidence to support Doctor Lee's assumption. She called his bluff and rather than fall for his bait, she simply took his statement as an admission of his own speculation, and certainly one of his own guilt. Fortunately she never had to respond, as Angelo's angry voice came forth once again.

"Would you just shut up already!?"

"No! I'm not going to shut up. I want to know why these women stole those remains. I want to know why, when I went to the hospital this morning, I had a nurse tell me that they had left just moments before I arrived, and why, when I went to look at the remains, they were gone! Aren't you curious Angelo? I mean, you are the one who dug up the damn body in the first place!"

His statement confirmed Angelo's guilt. Again Erin did not react, simply keeping her steps along the shore line by the stream as the neared a more level portion of the ground. Isaac, however, was quick to interrupt.

"Body? What body?! Where are you digging up bodies?"

Doctor Lee snapped back.

"Stay out of this Isaac! You shouldn't even be here but you just had to show up and play hero! And look where it got you?!"

Erin listened to Angelo's sigh from behind her. Surprisingly he did not bite back with any harsh words of his own. Instead, he issued a calm, single word demand to Erin and Isaac.

"Stop."

Erin's heart pounded in her chest. She stopped her paces forward, pausing cautiously as she awaited further instructions.

"Turn around."

With a meld of hesitation and a hint of fear, Erin turned slowly to stare at her captors. Isaac followed her lead.

Doctor Lee's creepy smile was unsettling. He folded his arms across his chest, standing proudly next to Angelo. The shovel still rested on Angelo's shoulder. His sinister glare remained directed at Erin as he spoke.

"I want you to take us to the burial ground."

Erin looked from Doctor Lee to Angelo and replied.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Her calm tone angered him. Angelo lowered the shovel from his shoulder, both hands grasping its long handle as he held it across his chest. The slow movement pushed Erin's heart to beat faster and harder, so much that she could feel it throbbing in the back of her neck.

"I'm going to say it one more time: I want you to take us to the burial ground. I know it's somewhere near here because I've been there before. And I'm certain you and your friends know more about this then you let on. So start walking. Just so we're clear, if you fail, this shovel will be the last thing you two see. Ever."

Erin did not want to play this game, but her lack of options forced quick decisions. The odds were stacked against her, but buying time was certainly in her favor. It certainly wouldn't hurt if Angelo and Doctor Lee thought she knew the location. That would only serve to increase her value to be kept unharmed.

The difficult part was that she truly had no idea where the burial ground was at all. When she, Amelia and Lauren had almost made it there the day prior, the incident with Dyson had stopped their forward progress. And Bo never took them to any burial ground afterwards; she only led them to the village to see Kenzi.

"Well detective? Are you going to take us there or should I just take care of you two now and we can proceed on our own?"

Erin pierced her lips together.

"Fine. Follow me."

Isaac's wide eyed expression made Erin look away. While she felt that statement implicated herself in a whole slew of possible issues, it wasn't something she could dwell on in the moment. After all, Isaac wasn't the one carrying a heavy, steel pointed shovel.

She stepped ahead of Isaac and traversed the next hill. Maintaining the path along the stream, Erin was careful to pay attention to her surroundings. She was looking for familiar markers, anything that could help her find familiar land in the jungle of an island she knew very little about. The stream grew wider as they walked, and Erin carefully considered ways to use it to her advantage.

Erin's acute attention to detail and the alert eye of a detective gave her a slight advantage, enough that she saw a quick movement to her right. Without any sudden reaction to draw attention, Erin slowly shifted her eyes in that direction but saw nothing out of the ordinary. She continued to scan the area, listening to Isaac's wheezing from the excessive walking his body was unhappy with. Something else caught her eye again and this time, she glanced quick enough to see it before it disappeared again.

A single white feather had dropped into the water nearby and was flushed downstream quickly. Had she not been looking at it, the rush of water would have pulled it from sight quicker than she would have been able to recognize it. Another sweeping scan of the nearby area showed nothing out of the ordinary, but as Erin had learned, there was really nothing ordinary about this island. Or this jungle. At all.

She only hoped that feather was what she thought it was. Her following moves depended upon it.

Erin slowed her steps to a halt, bringing everyone else to pause their hike as well.

"We need to cross the river here."

"Here?!" Doctor Lee whined.

Erin spun around to face her captors.

"Yes here. See these footprints? This is from my previous hike. We need to cross here."

All three men looked to the soft earth below. While the grass and dirt was slightly trampled, it was hard to see any true footprints.

Angelo looked to the stream and nodded.

"Very well. We will cross here, but you go first."

Erin took a deep breath and turned to face the water. Her restricted arms failed to give her any balance, making this walk a more dangerous one than usual. If she fell, it would take very little for the water to overcome her. She glanced over her shoulder to Isaac, who looked downright nervous at the thought of walking without use of his arms to balance.

"Just take slow steps and don't look down."

He nodded his understanding, and slowly the two began their trek through the water. The temperature of the water was colder at this early hour. Erin inhaled sharply from the change in temperature, although it was still nowhere near a cold rainy day back in Chicago. Her boots immediately flooded, and she allowed her feet, ankles and lower legs to adjust to the temperature a bit before taking careful steps over the rocky surface below. Isaac stayed close, both of them moving slowly over through the stream. Doctor Lee and Angelo were several paces behind them, but still close enough that Erin knew she could never run through the water to escape them.

Uneventful paces led her to the center of the stream and slightly beyond, the water level now slightly above her knees. She wanted to look up at the sky but kept her sight trained on the shore ahead as she walked, hopeful to remain upright without taking any missteps. She really hoped she her assumptions were accurate with this decision, but just in case they weren't, she pried the men for more information in hopes of finding some detail she could use as leverage.

"You know that another empty grave will alert certain islanders that you've stolen another body, right?"

Her question was met with Doctor Lee's maniacal laughter again; that sick, creepy laughter you expect to hear on a freakish movie or television show. It struck a chill to her bone, and that eerie feeling only got worse as Angelo broke his consistent calm demeanor and laughed along with him.

"Oh detective, if you are so worried about an empty grave, then perhaps we'll just fill it with you as a replacement."

His tone was sincere and full of intent; his words were threatening and downright terrifying. Had Erin had much time to realize what he said, she may have reacted in a multitude of ways. Fortunately for her, her earlier assumptions were accurate, and suddenly a welcomed shadow traveled overhead. The sight held Erin's thoughts from moving too far into his statement.

"Over my dead body."

The voice that carried from above followed the shadow, and suddenly no other than Tamsin dropped from the sky and planted herself solidly behind Erin and Isaac. Separating them from Doctor Lee and Angelo, Tamsin stood tall and offensively faced the two men. Her wings were spread wide, shielding Erin's view of the men or anything else for that matter.

"What the...?"

Isaac's nervous expression was now completely laced with shock. Erin glanced to Isaac who stared over his shoulder as he looked upon Tamsin's wings. While Tamsin's arrival gave Erin just the calm she needed, the detective certainly did not need Isaac panicking over it.

"Stay calm Isaac and follow me."

Erin said it quickly, directly. He looked at her and moved his feet even faster, taking each step and subsequent step at Erin's side as they plowed through the water toward the shore. While she heard Angelo and Doctor Lee's fragmented statements and threats to the Valkyrie, Erin also heard the undeniable strength of Tamsin's determination. Phrases like "disgraced our sacred land" and "punishment will be severe" blasted forth from the blonde. Those words were quickly followed by her loud whistling and then the strangely familiar sounds of hisses, growls and roars.

Erin took her final steps to shore, finding solid footing on dry land before turning around to look toward the stream. She could not see the confrontation unfolding opposite Tamsin as her wings shielded the destruction from view, but Erin knew for certain that the following screams and yells echoing through the jungle were caused by none other than Atticus and Lachlan delivering Doctor Lee and Angelo a torturous and painful fate.

xxxxx

**_The Dal in the Fae village_ **

Basking in a shrouded glow of blue, Bo and Lauren paused to capture more air in their lungs. Bo's forehead rested gently against Lauren's, the sheer closeness of their bodies keeping Bo on the edge of hungry need. The warmth of her smile mirrored the elated happiness in her heart. Just hours prior, she felt the fear of losing Lauren forever when she discovered the moonlight daisy was poisonous. But now, she felt the joy of adoration from holding this beautiful woman in her arms once again.

Grateful for the incredible strength still flooding her muscles, Bo stood tall in the same place she had been since pinning Lauren against that smooth rock wall. She may have needed oxygen, but she certainly did not need energy. Their quick and needy coupling had fueled her with an abundance of stamina, both physically and mentally.

"Wow. And to think that energy burst came from just a taste of Fae essence."

Bo's whisper brought Lauren's smile to grow wider before morphing into a very proud smirk. She stood just as tall and strong as Bo, reveling in the effects of their passionate connection. Lauren slid her arms around Bo's neck, cradling the woman comfortably within her grasp. She ran her hand through Bo's hair, gently scratching her head and her neck as she matched the brilliant blue glowing eyes of the succubus.

"For the record, banana is my new favorite flavor."

Lauren raised her brow as she said it, pulling a bigger smile from the brunette.

Bo subsequently pulled her lower lip between her teeth, trying desperately to reign in the ever present desires for the blonde before her. Bo hummed before she closed her eyes, an attempt to calm the urges that had not diminished much at all despite the incredible pleasures still coursing through her. Only when Lauren kissed Bo on the tip of her nose did Bo reopen her eyes.

Lauren's gaze told Bo more than words ever could. The sight strengthened Bo's heart but nearly brought her physically to collapse. She lovingly brushed a stray hair from Lauren's face and tucked it behind her ear.

"I'm going to take possession of that entire bottle and keep it in my bedroom. Then you can enjoy that banana flavor anytime you want. It is suddenly my favorite flavor too."

Lauren kept her smile in place, but Bo's words pushed Lauren's mind to ponder the multitude of potential outcomes tied to that idea. Still strong in body, Lauren suddenly felt weak at heart. Those countless shared streams of chi gave Lauren the strength of the rock wall she leaned against, but wondering how many times she would get to enjoy this time with Bo gave her emotions a tug. It was beautiful to feel so connected to Bo, and she would certainly enjoy more of that Fae essence anytime it was offered, but Lauren also knew that it was only a matter of days before she was scheduled to leave the island. What would become of this beautiful connection then?

The overarching thought of leaving Fate Island suddenly crept to the forefront of Lauren's mind. She didn't want to be away from Bo.

At all.

Her original flight home was still booked, as it had been since she first made travel arrangements. Her boss would certainly never give her an extension on this project now that there was no body in the lab to study. She did wonder if Erin would have the pull to get another fake identify and, should she asked, if Bo would return to Canada with her so they could continue to explore this newfound romance.

She thought of giving Bo the tour of Toronto, similar to how Bo had shown her so much about the island. It was a question she would certainly considering asking Bo, but at that moment her thoughts did not materialize far beyond that initial one. Both her thoughts and elated glow of the moment shifted quickly as a faint echo of horrific screams drifted from outside The Dal. The sound captured both her and Bo's attention.

Protectively, Bo remained fixed in place against Lauren, her arms snugly secure around the blonde. The clan leader cast a watchful eye toward the closed door but said nothing.

Lauren did not move. She stared outward to that wooden door as well, eyes fixed on it as though something would burst through at any moment. Another silent minute passed while both women stood still and waited. Bo finally took one step back, but only far enough away that she allowed Lauren to move slightly off the wall she had been held against. They both adjusted their clothing as needed before Bo protectively, lovingly, took Lauren's hand in her own.

"What was that?" Lauren asked quietly.

Bo glanced from the door to Lauren.

"I don't know for certain, but I need to find out. Let's get out of here. We'll go to my bedroom. It's safe there, and I want you safe."

"But Bo..."

"No 'buts' Lauren. I will never demand anything of you, but I demand much of myself. That includes protecting you. Please."

Bo's expression and tone melded beautifully. Protector. Lover. Leader. All were on display in the strength of her stance, the boldness in her voice, and the glow in her eyes. It lit another fire inside Lauren's chest; one that made the blonde simply nod with an accepting smile. She offered a quick squeeze to Bo's hand and without debate, took one step toward the door. Together, they walked quietly to the heavy door and pushed it open as they left The Dal.

First glance indicated nothing out the ordinary inside the village. The open space of the village was mostly vacant, and all the structures and typical items such as lanterns, wooden huts and flowers were all in place. Bo kept her hearing trained on the outside jungle, listening for any additional abnormal sounds while enjoying the pleasing waves still coasting through her nerves. She glanced to Lauren at her right, flashing her a flirtatious wink and receiving one of the same.

When she looked left, Bo caught sight of Dyson still fixed in position at the center of the village. His presence in that space was truly serving no purpose to the clan, and while she had not wanted to address him or his missteps yet, she simply could not delay it any further.

Bo halted her steps, pulling Lauren to a stop at her side.

"Slight detour first?" Bo asked as she nodded toward Dyson.

Lauren simply nodded her agreement, releasing Bo's hand as she anticipated Bo to take several private moments to talk with Dyson. The sudden grasp of Bo's hand on hers again surprised her.

"Lauren, I'd like you to come with me. He owes you an apology."

Lauren took one step back but her hand remained connected with Bo's.

"Oh Bo that's really not nec.."

"Yes, it is."

Lauren didn't want to talk with Dyson at all. The pain in her ribs was long gone, but her memory still held on to those moments when she struggled to breathe. She looked away briefly, wishing the energy she had in her body could somehow wipe out that memory in her mind. Lauren still lacked full understanding of clan politics or how this entire scenario would typically play out. She wasn't truly opposed to an apology, but she also didn't feel it was necessary on her behalf.

"So is it typical, in your clan, for the offending party to apologize?"

Bo nodded. "Yes. In addition to a number of punishments and/or services they get assigned, an apology is always required. We feel that it is the only way to begin resolution and move past whatever transpires between individuals. I'm sure you can imagine that living in this village needs more cooperation and cohesion than animosity and separation. The island is only so big."

That explanation made sense. While Lauren didn't need the apology, she did want to move past what happened. And since it was standard procedure for Dyson to offer an apology in this type of situation, then Lauren did not want to disrupt clan procedure. She glanced to Dyson, who still had his head down and eyes averted to the ground.

"Okay then. Let's go."

Without any further discussion, Lauren followed Bo twenty paces to the east until the stood behind Dyson and the small, mystical tree.

Dyson never looked up although he sensed Bo's approach. His shapeshifter, wolf abilities gave him the ease of recognizing Bo's scent before she took her final steps across the village. He may have stood a little taller but otherwise, he did not move. It was his first attempt to show any sign of obedience to the clan leader. It was the moment he had been waiting for. While he earlier imagined being handed his punishment with all the clan to see, he was grateful the village remained empty at this hour. Receiving his punishment from Bo without others around to witness it saved the small amount of dignity he had remaining.

Bo didn't speak right away. Her silence caused Dyson to quietly cast even more silent wishes upon that tree as fast as he could.

His mind begged and pleaded for a sign: anything that would help him clear his head. He had been processing and evaluating every facet of his life and of these unfortunate circumstances since arriving in that space. Fortunately it helped some, as his emotional struggles had lessened a little. The reality of Bo wanting someone else had become clear to him through that lengthy thought process, but he still wished for any sign that all of this was meant to be. He simply imagined that if there was a sign to be seen, it would be at this tree. And yet until this very moment, no sign had come forth.

Bo stood a few paces behind him. With Lauren at her side, the brunette took a large breath before addressing Dyson. She was still upset with his actions, and that became evident in her firm tone.

"Dyson, you are a member of this clan. I admire your protective stance of our land, and of our privacy, but not your brutal attack on Lauren. Your jealousy clouded your judgment. I know I never ordered you to not harm her, but I let my trust in you cloud my own judgment. You said this would not become an issue and it did."

He absorbed every word she said, the sharp tone keeping him fixed in position without the thought of moving until she asked.

Naturally, she asked.

"Dyson, turn around and look at me."

He lifted his head and opened his eyes, facing the tree and the village extending behind it. With a sense of nervousness at the fate he was about to receive, Dyson held his head high as he turned around to face his clan leader.

He could not deny the shocked expression that came forth across his face. The first thing he saw: blue eyes. Not one set but two, staring back at him.

Bo.

Lauren.

He stared openly, shifting his view from one to the other. The wolf inside him never missed a scent before, and he immediately wondered how he missed the scent of a human standing not a handful of steps behind him. It did not take long for Lauren's blue eyes to make that wonder cease. It was the very explanation of why he couldn't detect her.

If Lauren had been human before, she certainly wasn't now.

He swallowed hard, the mix of guilt and shock, embarrassment and confusion very much alive. He tried very hard to keep a grip on his emotions as he accepted Lauren's blue eyes as the very type of sign he had been waiting for.

There may not have been any indication of change on that powerful tree, but he still considered this a sign nonetheless. Lauren was some kind of Fae; a Fae that now held hands with the clan leader like they had been linked together for an eternity.

Humbly, he bowed his head again. His heart pumped harder than it had all morning. The short pause of silence in Bo's words appeared more like hours in his head.

"Dyson, look at me."

He immediately righted his eyes, not wanting to make her ask him a third time. Her blue eyes pierced through his like daggers. There was no mistaking that look: he was in deep, deep trouble.

"I think you have something to say to Lauren."

He knew this moment would come. Truthfully all the time reflecting on his life had led him to consider a dozen different ways to offer this apology. He just never anticipated feeling so at ease with it.

He nodded to Bo before shifting his entire stance to face Lauren at her side. Her blue eyes were just as piercing; just as fierce and full of life as Bo's. She held Bo's bravery and confidence, and regardless of why Lauren's eyes now appeared just like Bo's, it was obvious to him: Lauren also held Bo's heart.

It was in that moment that he finally found the strength to let go.

"Lauren, I failed my clan, I failed my clan leader, and I failed my honor. I am sorry for my actions against you. I hope you can graciously accept my apology and my promise that it will never happen again."

The scientific side of Lauren's mind analyzed his tone, his words, even his body language as he spoke. She paid close attention to his combined behaviors, hopeful to see the truth behind his words. Listening to his direct and concise apology did not give her a sense of fear or anger. She didn't quite have the peace of mind she hoped to get, but she also knew that could take some time.

She nodded her indication of acceptance to Dyson. While she said nothing in words, her consistent eye contact with him spoke volumes.

She was not afraid.

She was not going to cower.

She was strong and she was powerful.

She wasn't giving up Bo.

Ever.

Bo listened to Dyson's statement and observed Lauren's nod. She sensed no tension between them whatsoever. Dyson's aura appeared more calm than usual. Lauren's appeared brighter; stronger. The visual gave her comfort with hopes of moving forward peacefully. Content with the current situation, Bo began to recite Dyson's punishment.

"Leave this tree and go clean yourself up. Then find Hale. Make sure he is sleeping off his morning drunken stupor. Afterwards, you are to go to Cathedrals Den to join the perimeter patrol. Effectively immediately, you are no longer in command of the patrol."

Wide eyed, he looked at Bo as a million words balanced on the tip of his tongue. She mentioned nothing of banishment from the island, elating his hopes that he would remain a part of the clan. Losing his rank in the clan was a disgrace, but like so many other things, he would simply have to find a way to accept it.

Either that or prove his worth to earn it back.

He nodded, mustering some semblance of dignity as he accepted Bo's decision. Although since he had been the one in charge of patrol prior, he wondered who was in charge of it now.

"Understood. Who shall I report to then?"

It was not time to announce Tamsin's impending rank change. Bo needed Tamsin to complete the mission she was sent on in order to solidify her earlier proposal. Her only other option was to provide Dyson another superior in the interim. It took no time at all for Bo to make the decision of who that would be.

"For now, you report to Lauren."

Lauren was extremely surprised by Bo's decision, but she didn't show it. She kept an expressionless gaze at Dyson, appreciative that he didn't react to Bo's decision with any harsh expression of his own. It gave her hope that maybe they could move past this.

Bo's voice boomed forth again. This time it pulled both Lauren and Dyson's gaze to her.

"Dyson, it is on my orders that you are to never harm Lauren Lewis. You are hereby commanded to protect her from harm and follow orders dictated from her anytime she sees fit until I say otherwise. Do you understand all the parameters of what I have just said?"

Bo punctuated the end of her sentence loudly; enough that Dyson heard understood it loud and clear, in both words and in meaning.

"I understand. I will honor all your orders." He turned to Lauren and continued. "And I will honor yours as well. Thank you, both, for not choosing exile."

Both women nodded and without waiting further, Dyson walked away in the direction of his private living quarters.

Lauren and Bo watched him as he navigated through the village. His absence left them alone at the center of the Fae village. As he faded from sight, Lauren wondered if Dyson would really be able to protect her and not allow his jealousy to cloud his own judgment. While she wanted to believe it possible, she was still weary of his actions, and she would certainly be attentive to his mannerisms and behaviors.

Lauren shifted her eyes from his retreating form to the tiny tree with a scientific gaze. Its structure and its power was such a mystery to her. It appeared just like any tropical tree except it was rather small for something that was so very old. She momentarily thought about making a wish as well, although the unfamiliar realm of wishing for anything was quite foreign to her. In her experience, science dictated why things happened or didn't happen.

Then again, she had this conversation inside her head before.

Science clearly didn't explain everything.

Her hand and arm began to tingle again, this time creating a strange desire that pushed Lauren toward touching the tree. She stood close enough to it that just taking a few steps would allow her to reach the tree trunk. Unfortunately she never had the chance as her attention was quickly diverted to the shadow crossing over her from above.

Lauren glanced to the sky as Tamsin floated from above and gently landed on the ground nearby. Confusion was the first thing to cross Lauren's mind before Tamsin's feet even hit the ground, and it was not caused by seeing the Valkyrie's wings again. Instead, the most unexpected view of Isaac and Erin in Tamsin's grasp finally broke through Lauren's prior stoic expression. With the blink of an eye, her chocolate browns replaced those blazing blues before any of the new arrivals saw her and Bo at the tree.

"Lewis!" Erin announced, waiving at Bo and Lauren before she walked in their direction.

"Erin? Isaac?" Lauren asked.

"Uhhhhh..." Isaac replied. He appeared nervous, but his expression softened as Lauren pulled Erin into a hug.

"What are you doing here? What is Isaac doing here with you?" Lauren asked Erin. She looked at Isaac, instantly seeing the dried blood on the back of his neck. "Ohmygod are you hurt?!"

"Wow, look at this place…" Isaac stated as he stared around the village. He had never seen anything like this in all his years. It was almost more than he could digest.

Bo had heard the name Isaac before, yet she had never met him. She was very uncertain why he was in her presence at the moment, but Bo found comfort that Lauren knew of him, and that Tamsin must have had some good reason to bring him to their village. She glanced at Erin and Isaac both. Isaac's dried blood on the back of his head and Erin's scratched up elbows and knuckles indicated something had happened. Pairing that visual with the memory of the earlier shrieks ringing out through the jungle and Bo immediately hoped Tamsin had good news.

"Update." Bo demanded.

Tamsin smiled and folded her arms across her chest.

"The threat has been eliminated. You're welcome."

Bo never thought the single word "eliminated" would sound so perfect. The flood of relief almost took her breath away.

"At your hand?" Bo asked.

Tamsin shook her head.

"No, it was team effort. Erin strategically led them into the stream. I intercepted and stalled them, but Atticus and Lachlan are your heroes. I gotta hand it to them, those two dopes really stepped up."

Erin immediately interjected.

"Hey don't let her give away all the credit. She arrived on the scene first. She should get as much praise as those two dopes."

Bo nodded, offering a smile to Erin before looking at Tamsin. It wasn't like Tamsin to give away all the credit, but she found it admirable that the Valkyrie acknowledged Lachlan and Atticus despite her own personal feelings about them. Relieved that the thieves had been taken care of, Bo exhaled deeply and placed her hands upon her hips. This was a close call; a closer exposure of her people than ever before, but she also knew it wasn't over yet.

"Thank you Tamsin. You've earned your wings."

Tamsin rolled her eyes.

"No offense succubus, but I already have wings."

Bo smirked.

"I mean you get your rank. Effective immediately."

Tamsin smiled, her typical cocky expression gone and only that of a very proud, woman staring back at Bo. She saw Erin's smile grow a bit wider too, and that only fueled the Valkyrie's joy. She considered if thanking Bo was appropriate in this moment, but those thoughts were quickly overshadowed by the multitude of clan members quickly returning to the village.

Word had spread quickly. Fae upon Fae poured into the village through all the tunnels surrounding them. An excitement was in the air; one that preluded an impending celebration to honor the success of their mission. It wasn't just Tamsin watching them all return home. The small group of humans and Fae huddled near that tree were quickly surrounded by a cheering, chanting, overjoyed clan.

Smiles and hugs were exchanged all around them. Lauren stood comfortably at Bo's side, keeping both Erin and Isaac nearby as well. Tamsin high-fived several nearby clan members, the dozens of congratulations directed at the Valkyrie for her efforts. Lauren felt the excitement emanating from the group. It heightened her own excitement as well. While she could not deny the scientist inside her looking for any visual differences among so many different clan members, Lauren also fascinated over the unique glow of colors pulsing around each and every one of them.

Shades of every color of the rainbow hovered in the air like protective outlines of every individual. The colors moved with the clan members, always outlining their figures no matter their stance. The sight was both beautiful and overwhelming.

As part of the crowd parted nearby, Trick emerged from within the group. He quickly walked to Bo and Lauren with questions on his mind.

"I heard all the commotion. Is everyone…"

Trick trailed off, his comments stopped abruptly as he glanced around the nearby individuals and laid eyes upon Isaac.

Isaac was smiling, feeding off the energy of the crowd when he first saw Trick. Never did his eyes widen so quickly.

"Sherriff Trick?!" Isaac asked.

"Isaac? Great Fae, what are you doing here?!"

Isaac waved his hands in the air with excitement. A smile quickly filled his expression as he marched directly to Trick.

"Sheriff Trick, I thought you retired and left the island!"

Erin glanced at Trick with surprise.

"Wait, you're the prior sheriff?"

Isaac shook hands with Trick fiercely, his pride emanating deeply in seeing his old mentor and long lost friend.

Trick looked to Erin and smiled.

"It's a long story but yes I am." He turned his attention to Bo at his side. "Mind if I talk to Isaac in private? There are some things I'd like to discuss with him."

Bo shook her head.

"Go ahead, and it's nice to meet you Isaac. I've actually heard a lot about you."

In a daze, Isaac kept shaking Trick's hand as he smiled at Bo.

"I can't believe it. It's really you!"

Trick smiled, finally pulling his hand from Isaac's grasp.

"Sheriff, care to join me for a drink and some conversation?"

Isaac waved his hand in the air.

"Awww, it's just Isaac, Sheriff Trick. You'll always get the title when you're around. But yes, I could sure use a drink right about now. And maybe some answers too."

"I may be able to provide both. Follow me," Trick replied.

Eagerly, Isaac followed Trick through the chatty crowd and toward The Dal. Despite all the conversation amongst the clan members, Bo had yet to begin any type of celebration. She looked at those standing closest to her: Lauren, Erin, and Tamsin. There were more pieces of this puzzle that needed put in place, and the clan leader hoped they would be able to handle them swiftly.

"So we need to cover up the demise of one doctor and his sidekick. The human world will certainly take note, and I don't need more strangers hiking the jungle looking for them. Thoughts?" Bo asked.

Lauren looked to Erin as Bo looked to Tamsin. This was more their type of work. Each one of them mentally formulated ideas, but Erin was the first to voice hers.

"His boat." Erin surprised herself even as she said it.

"Boat? Whose boat?" Bo asked.

Lauren quickly added. "That's right! Doctor Lee has a boat. He goes fishing a lot, or at least we thought he did."

"It's no secret in town that he's always going fishing. Even Isaac said that. We can get the boat, make it look like an accident and sink it."

"Excellent. Where is the boat?" Tamsin asked.

Recalling the first time Doctor Lee told Lauren about it, she quickly replied.

"Piper Bay. The boat is named the Rugosa!"

Bo considered the plan. Everything about it seemed logical. She looked to her second in command.

"So Piper Bay is actually where Atticus spends most of his time."

Tamsin replied. "Yeah there are tons of gators over there."

"Perfect. Go set it up. Make it look like a boating accident, where he wrecked and fell off before the alligators got to him. Find the boys and see if there is anything left of those damn thieves to put in that water to make it believable!"

Erin stepped forward, shoving her hands in to her pockets as she spoke. "I'll go with."

Bo looked at her cautiously before Erin continued.

"Look, I work for Chicago PD, which means nothing to you but let me tell you: if there's a woman on this island that knows how to fake a crime scene, it's me."

Bo looked at Tamsin for her support of the company. She was surprised when Tamsin smiled and immediately nodded her approval of Erin's assistance.

"Okay go ahead. When you two are finished, come back here. That's when we will celebrate."

Without hesitation, Tamsin took a snug hold of Erin. Lauren noticed the way Tamsin's arm wrapped around Erin with a comfortable grasp, and she also noticed the way Erin seemed to relax into Tamsin's hold. The colors outlining both women were fire red with purple accents. Lauren had no idea what that meant, but she was certainly going to find out.

As Tamsin and Erin took flight quickly, Lauren whispered in Bo's ear.

"When you see auras, what does red or purple mean?"

Bo raised a brow and turned her head, staring at Lauren with a sense of amazement. Bo saw the red and purple auras hovering over Tamsin and Erin as well. Knowing Lauren could see them too made her wonder exactly how much of her succubus spirit Lauren now carried.

"You saw it too then?" Bo asked.

Lauren nodded.

Bo smiled, a faint laugh followed.

"Let's just say I think we found the source of Tamsin's change in attitude."

It all made sense, despite having no details about how it transpired. Lauren looked to the sky, but both women were already quickly out of sight. She made a mental note to drill Erin over how this all happened between the two, and if Amelia knew anything about it, or even if that mattered.

"This island is just full of adventure, isn't it?" Lauren quipped.

Bo smiled. "That it is. And it's going to get even better tonight."

"Tonight?" Lauren asked.

Bo nodded. "Yes tonight. Listen to this."

Bo released Lauren's hand and turned toward the dense sea of clan members filling the center of the village. Most of the day had past, and daylight was fading as evening took hold. She looked upon the nearby faces filled with happiness. She stood tall and proud as their leader. With Lauren at her side and the small but mighty tree behind her, Bo prepared to address her clan.

Those clan members nearby noticed her attention directed toward them. Quickly they quieted, and soon the hush spread across the village. In a matter of minutes, the entire clan was completely silent.

With all eyes on her, Bo reached for Lauren's hand again. A wave of sensation filled both their hands from that connection. It felt meant to be and as natural as the pride she held in her clan.

Bo inhaled a deep breath and projected her voice forward for all her clan to hear.

"Tonight, we will celebrate the strength in the unity of our clan. We will honor Tamsin, who will now serve as your second in command. We will honor Atticus and Lachlan, who aided in destroying the thieves. Prepare the village. The festivities will begin when the moon crosses the third peak of the mountain!"

With a roar, the clan erupted in excitement. Nothing but pure joy filled the village, cheers and expressions of happiness filled the center of their land. It was not just exciting: it was empowering and the clan members quickly dispersed, setting to work on the task of preparing the village for a feast and a celebration.

Lauren turned to look at Bo as they stood fixed in place. The blonde's expression carried a mix of surprise and excitement. The elation of the Fae clan was contagious, and she was already looking forward to experiencing the celebration. She stared quietly at the brunette, her emotions and desires taking that excitement even higher.

Bo had a mixed expression however, one that professed her admiration for Lauren, but it was also weighted with caution.

"You okay?" Lauren asked quietly.

Bo nodded. "I just want the boat set up to be done and over with. But yes, I'm okay. I'd like some quiet time before the celebration though. Come with me to my bedroom?"

Bo didn't wait for an answer as she tugged on Lauren's hand and led her across the village. Their grasp felt uniquely comfortable; a feeling she would never tire from.

"So what is this Sheriff Trick thing?" Lauren asked as they walked.

Bo laughed quietly as she began to provide an explanation.

"Trick embedded himself with the locals years ago in hopes of keeping tabs on the humans. He concocted this story about moving to the island after setting some plan in motion to be the sheriff." Bo paused, her tone shifting to one more thoughtful. "He basically lived on the edge of the village and worked as sheriff with the humans for many years. He only came back to the village on weekends when the villagers though he left to visit another island. It was hard, not having him around as much, but he did what he thought was best for the clan. Not everyone agreed with it, including me. But his time there gave us a lot of information on humans."

"Wow. So why did he stop doing it?"

"Balancing the Fae world and the human world became too much for him. Plus a local boy named Isaac seemed to have a good grasp on keeping order, so Trick finally gave up that world."

"Wow."

"Yeah, so Trick goes way back with Isaac. I'm confident he'll get Isaac on board with our secrets and honestly, if we can have another human ally down in that village, it certainly won't be a wasted opportunity."

"And if he won't?" Lauren asked.

Bo looked down at the ground.

"I don't think I need to answer that, do I?"

They stepped inside the tunnel as Lauren digested the meaning behind Bo's statement. She really would protect her clan at all costs, and while the doctor wished no ill will upon Isaac at all, she also knew Bo would back her words with actions. All Lauren could do is hope that Isaac would make the right decision.

"So how long do you think they'll be? Tamsin and Erin?"

Bo pushed opened the door to her private living space, allowing Lauren to enter first as she considered the question.

"I'd say maybe a few hours. That's when the celebration is slated to begin. Tamsin will work quickly, and I imagine if Erin is as good at this type of thing as Tamsin, they'll have it set up rock solid rather quickly. In a day or so when those men are noticed as missing, Isaac will technically be the sheriff investigating the scene, so I don't think we'll have much to worry about."

Bo carefully navigated the space as she lit two dozen candles around the room. The light brought the otherwise dark space to life, allowing Lauren to take in the changes since the last time she had been to Bo's bedroom.

All the clothes that had been tossed around the room were now off the floor. There were stacks of folded clothes near one wall, and Lauren wondered if the tidiness had been on her account. Even the blanket on the bed was neatly laid out instead of piled in a heap.

With the light now providing easier viewing of the room, Lauren casually walked across the space and sat down in an empty chair near the bed. She still had incredible physical energy, but her mind remained overloaded with thoughts.

Bo shuffled a few things around the room before taking a seat on the edge of the bed near Lauren. Her first glance at Lauren indicated that the blonde deep in thought.

"What else is on your mind, doctor?" Bo asked.

Lauren smiled at her playful use of the word doctor.

"Oh you know, stolen corpses, mythical beings called Fae, dead doctors, poisonous flowers, fake identities, brain surgery, magical trees, staged crime scenes…the typical stuff that occurs to one when visiting Fate Island."

Bo laughed gently.

"Wow. Do you know it's been years since I heard anyone use the term Fate Island."

A curious expression passed over Lauren's face.

"Oh really? Why is that? Do you call it something else?"

Bo rose from the bed and approached a stack of books lined rather haphazardly near the piles of clothes. She pulled an oversized, thin book from the pile and brushed off the dusty cover. With care, Bo carried it back to the bed and returned to her seat. She motioned for Lauren to sit next to her, who obliged quickly by moving from the chair to the bed. Bo held the book on her lap and allowed Lauren to glance over the cover.

"The cover of this book is a sketch of this island. It was drawn a long, long time ago by one of our clan members who sat out on a rickety old makeshift boat in the ocean just to get the view."

Lauren looked over the cover. The image was a bit faded but the beauty was not lost a bit. Highlighting the tallest mountains from the perspective of the ocean romanticized the land, and the absence of airports or beach side dwellings made the drawing that much more lovely.

"It's beautiful," Lauren whispered.

Bo flipped open the book, and scribbled on the inside page was a handwritten inscription.

_Happy 10th Birthday Bo! Well here it is – the book you have requested for the past year, compiled by the entire clan. In case you couldn't figure out the cover, it's Fae Land, and one day it will be yours to govern._

_Love, Trick_

Bo ran her fingers over the bottom corner of the page. The material was not in the best condition, but the meaning behind the book was evident.

Lauren respected the way Bo held the book with care. Despite it being stored in a pile on the floor, it was evident that the book had sentimental value to Bo. Lauren slipped her arm around the brunette, snuggling closer to her as they continued to look at the book's pages.

"Judging by that inscription, sounds you really wanted a book for your birthday."

Bo laughed.

"I was obsessed. See, when I was little, I ran around the village asking for books about our clan. I wanted to know things about us, but no one ever gave me any to read. I was frustrated with it. I found out later it was because Trick wanted to hold off on telling me certain things until I was older. But I was persistent with my requests, and to appease me, Trick had a book made that would tell me about our clan in the way he wanted a child to learn it. Basically he kept out all the parts that may scare a kid. The clan wrote up stories and drew pictures for me. They had it all tied together and gave me this book at the same time I got that necklace you now wear."

"What a thoughtful idea."

Bo nodded. "It was. To this day, it is probably my favorite birthday story. So naturally I took this book everywhere with me. About a month after my birthday, I tucked this book in my woven bag and snuck out of the village to make my way down to the beach. I was a curious kid I guess, and I wanted to look at the island from that view just like it appeared on the cover. There weren't many humans on the island back then, but I knew to avoid them. Strange thing is, some humans didn't avoid us."

_Flashback_

A ten year old Bo dropped her woven bag near a discarded piece of driftwood half covered with dried seaweed. She beamed with delight as her toes sunk into the warm sand. Running full speed at the ocean, her tiny frame nearly fell when her feet hit the water. The chill contrasted greatly with the sun kissed dry sand. She splashed along the shore before turning around to look at the island. With wide eyes, she scanned what little part of the mountains she could see from this angle. The giant mountains loomed ahead, but the cloud cover was low enough to shield the best view. Couple that with the fact that she wasn't technically in a boat off the coast and the view did not look anything like the book cover.

Shrugging it off, Bo turned back to the sea and continued splashing in the water. She dove in to the ocean completely, allowing the water to glide over her skin and her rugged brown dress. Bo swam around the water briefly before floating back to shore where she picked up rocks and shells washing up with the tide. She tossed a few of them out to the ocean, giggling when each one made a plopping sound as they broke through the surface.

As she was mostly out of the water except for her feet, the air quickly cooled her skin, and the drenched brown dress did little to keep her warm. Deciding to call it a day, Bo climbed completely of the ocean and began to walk back to her abandoned bag. She froze still on the sand when she saw a little girl sitting next to her belongings, completely engrossed in Bo's birthday book. The little girl was certainly human, but Bo's typical instinct to run never surfaced. Instead, Bo boldly walked up to the little girl and stood directly in front of her until the girl looked up from the book.

"Hi," the little girl whispered.

"Hi," Bo replied. "That's my book."

The little girl looked down at the book in her hands. "What does 'It's Fae Land' mean?"

Bo's eyes widened and the fear surfaced quickly. She was instructed to never speak with humans, and she was especially aware to never utter the word Fae around them at all. She panicked inside but kept her composure calm. Gently, Bo pulled the book from the little girl's hands and folded it closed.

"Ahhh it says Fate Island, you must have read it wrong."

The little girl accepted the explanation as truth and shrugged.

"Fate Island. Oh okay. Cool."

"Look I gotta get home." Bo shoved the book in her bag quickly.

The little girl looked up at Bo. "Take me with you."

Bo pulled her bag over her shoulder.

"What?"

The little girl gripped her hands together in prayer.

"Take me with you. Please!"

Bo shook her head. "I, uh, I can't. I'm not supposed to talk to you, and I don't even know your name."

The little girl formed a sad expression on her face.

"Well my name is Kenzi, so now you know. I promise, I won't get in the way."

Bo had no idea why this little girl wanted to go with her anywhere. She quickly shook her head.

"I'm sorry. I can't. But...what if I come visit again? Maybe we can hang out sometime? You just can't tell anyone you're going to meet me."

Kenzi's eyes lit up with joy.

"Okay I promise. You promise too?" Kenzi asked.

"Yes, I promise." Bo repeated.

"Okay good then."

"And Kenzi?"

"Yeah?"

"My name is Bo."

_End Flashback_

xxxxxx

Bo closed the book and turned to Lauren, who spoke before Bo could say another word.

"So you met Kenzi at the beach?"

Bo nodded. "Yes I did."

"So wait. Does that mean you're the subject of the island lore? The woman from the ocean?"

Bo smiled. "Ahhh so you've heard the tale then?"

Lauren shook her head. "Yes, from Isaac actually. This all is just...wow."

Bo replied, "Yep I guess when Kenzi ran back to her village, she didn't tell anyone my name, but she did tell them I came out of the ocean and called this place Fate Island. I guess it stuck with the natives, and more so with the visitors once they started arriving a few years later."

"Fate Island." Lauren paused as memories of her recent island research quickly surfaced. "Wait. When did that happen, Bo?"

Bo looked to the ceiling while she did the math.

"About a hundred years ago."

Lauren thought back to the countless research she had done. It was about one hundred years ago that the island was discovered. One hundred years ago that foreigners found Fate Island and discovered the native villagers living down by the shore. The realization of one hundred years was astonishing.

"One hundred years. You are one hundred years old? Does this mean you don't age then? Like humans?"

Bo shook her head. "No we don't."

"But wait! Kenzi? She's a human and doesn't look a day over twenty five? Even the scans we did at the hospital: nothing appeared aged beyond a young adult."

Bo smiled.

"Well, after that day at the beach, I went back to meet with Kenzi. Many, many times actually. We met in secret, on the beach or in the jungle when either of us could escape our respective villages. We became friends and had so much fun together. Then the world discovered our island, and the first few foreign visitors to come here brought a sickness with them. Kenzi's parents died from it. At that point, she had no family, so I finally gave in to her request to take her with me and I brought her back to the village. I thought I would have to hide her from everyone, but the minute she stepped in the village, the tree at the center of our village began to flower. Because of that, no one ever questioned her presence here, and she's lived with us ever since. Strangely she just stopped aging, like us. Another one of those things we just can't explain."

"So that was the last time your village tree changed? About one hundred years ago?"

"Correct," Bo replied.

"Can I ask when it did anything prior to that instance?" Lauren asked.

Bo tossed the book aside. She shifted her position on the bed, sliding up near the wall to lean against it. She curled a finger toward Lauren, a silent request for the blonde to join her.

Lauren smiled. She felt a pleasant heat begin to burn inside her again. Just seeing Bo on a bed signaling to her with that seductive glance was difficult to ignore. Lauren crawled over the bed, but rather than pouncing on Bo as she considered, the blonde saddled up to Bo's side. The brunette slid her hand on Lauren's thigh before taking the blonde's hand in her own and beginning another story about the tree.

"So the prior time anyone witnessed changes in the tree actually occurred when I was born."

"Really?!" Lauren asked with excitement.

Bo laughed. "Yes really. My mother had left the island when she was young. Not that Trick wanted her to go, but she was wild and wanted to explore a few other clans in various parts of the world. I guess she got into all sorts of trouble. Years passed while she was gone and then one day, the tree produced fruit. The clan picked the fruit, and the very next day there was more fruit. No one here knew why, so they started counting how many days it produced fruit. Days turned to weeks turned to months, and then right around nine months into it, my mother returned to the island. She gave birth to me here, and the very next day the tree stopped producing fruit."

It sounded like something out of a book. While the entire parallel between Bo's mother's pregnancy and the tree bearing fruit was obvious, Lauren reiterated it aloud in hopes it would actually sound more realistic to her.

"So the tree had fruit the whole time your mother was pregnant with you then? Talk about a unique parallel."

Bo nodded. "It is rather unique, and again, unexplained."

A curious mind considered why the connection between Bo's birth and the tree had been established. Perhaps the answer was something Trick knew, or perhaps it was something Bo's mother knew.

"Bo, why haven't I met your mother?" Lauren asked. "Is she here in the village still?"

Without a hint of sadness or any indication of disappointment, Bo shook her head from side to side.

"No she's not. She left the island again a few days after I was born. She left me here with Trick and never came back. I guess you could say I've never met her either."

Lauren wanted to say I'm sorry but stopped herself. It would have been an auto response, and the last thing Lauren wanted Bo to think was that anything she said was a canned expression. Truthfully Lauren did feel sorry, as she couldn't imagine growing up without ever really meeting her own mother. But looking at Bo, who had turned into a strong and confident, kind and just clan leader, told Lauren there was really nothing to be sorry about.

"Trick raised you then?" Lauren asked, her voice now a bit quieter.

"Yes he did, along with the help of the clan. I guess it really did take a village to raise me. I won't ever complain though. I've had an amazing life; one that is only getting better."

Bo leaned into Lauren and placed a slow, affectionate kiss to her cheek. Another kiss followed, her lips matching the edge of Lauren's jaw as the blonde hummed a quiet appreciative sigh.

The area immediately in front of Lauren brightened with a blue tone. She felt the warmth flood her cheeks and knew that her eyes were illuminating that space.

Things were definitely getting better. For them both.

A knock on the door stopped Lauren from ever reaching for Bo, not that the thought wasn't the predominate one in her mind.

Bo pulled away with a huff. Both sets of blue eyes peered at the door before Bo yelled.

"Come in."

The door opened to reveal Tamsin proudly strutting to the center of the room with Erin at her side.

"Well?" Bo asked.

Tamsin's grin expressed a mix of surprise and joy. She pointed at Erin.

"Okay this one is bad ass. I'm telling you right now that is the best fake crime scene I've ever assembled. She's a keeper."

Erin playfully punched Tamsin in the shoulder.

"I have skills, Valkyrie."

Lauren's eyes widened at Erin's tone. Couple that with the bright matching auras surrounding them and Lauren was certain those two were going to have quite a celebration later that night.

Tamsin winked at Erin before returning her attention to Bo and Lauren.

"Whoa, Lauren. Those are some baby blues you have right now."

She didn't know why she did it, but Lauren blushed.

"Yeah, we are still working out the details on that."

"Cool. So, no more thieves, and the scene has been staged. What's next boss?" Tamsin asked.

Along with Tamsin, Erin and Lauren both looked at Bo.

"Next, we make sure Isaac is on board as an ally. And we hope like hell Kenzi is okay. And tonight, we celebrate: there is a party about to begin. I don't know about you three, but I'm ready for a little fun."

xxxxxx


	12. Chapter 12

_Somehow a fic I planned on wrapping up in less than 50k words has become my longest one yet! Many thanks for those who are keeping me on track with loose ends - and you all can thank SomewhatAddicted for posing a question to me that resulted in an extra chapter being added to this thing! So who's ready to see a little Fae celebration in the village? And what's going on with these changes that Lauren is experiencing? And what about Kenzi's health and the trip to North America? And what in the world is going on with Erin and Tamsin, or Erin and Amelia, or Erin, Tamsin and Amelia? And when the hell will Lauren ever touch that damn tree? Keep reading peeps!_

xxxxx

**_Fae Village, Celebration_ **

The drums beating in rapid succession echoed from the center of the Fae village throughout the mountain tunnels. Most of the clan was already thrust into the party, enjoying the music, food and drink while building comradery with one another. The event had a carnival atmosphere to it, where juggling and Fae powers came out to play. Dagger tossing, shooting arrows, and even a bit of rough and tumble play all came out in the spirit of fun. In every sense of the word, the Fae village was alive in celebration.

The party had been ongoing for quite some time before Bo and Lauren finally left Bo's bedroom to join the festivities. Bo pulled the door shut behind her, taking Lauren's hand in her own as they exited the clan leader's bedroom. Both Lauren and Bo's eyes were glowing blue, illuminating the tunnel with a brilliance bright enough to put the torches to shame.

Lauren squeezed Bo's hand as it slipped into hers. Her feelings for the brunette had only grown with each passing minute they spent together, and now the celebration they were about to join in heightened Lauren's enthusiasm for what the night would hold. The energy in the air was so thick it should have felt suffocating, but instead the doctor fed off it. Even the rhythmic sounds of the drums getting louder escalated her excitement.

"Ready to see what kind of celebrating this clan gets into?" Bo asked.

Lauren nodded.

"Definitely."

For Bo, clan celebrations were held for various reasons, but one of this magnitude had not happened in quite some time. She sensed the pride emanating from her clan before she even laid eyes on them. Locating and eliminating the dangerous thieves had given the entire village a reason to smile. While her thoughts were heavy with worry about Kenzi flying around the globe, Bo didn't show it. She wanted to celebrate with her clan; wanted each and every one of them to build stronger ties to one another. It would only strengthen the clan as a whole, and that would ultimately serve them all quite well.

With a controlled hunger, Bo kissed Lauren on the cheek. She knew that any interaction more intimate otherwise would drive them immediately back into her bedroom for the duration of the night.

Lauren smiled, accepting the kiss with as much self control as she could muster. She took the first steps toward the village with Bo at her side. She truly had no idea what the clan celebration would look like or what it would involve. If the chants, cheers and music were any indication, she figured it was going to be quite a long, rowdy night.

She couldn't have been more accurate.

One foot outside the tunnel and she recognized the village full of vibrant enthusiasm. Lanterns lit up the center of the village, casting lights over the various crowds of clan members dancing and drinking. A countless number of clan members spread far and wide across the center of the village. Not a frown was visible on anyone present, even those who were in non-human forms. Their happiness and relief was evident in the way they hugged or the way they swayed to the music; even in the way they clinked their beer mugs together with an overzealous cheer or celebratory yell.

It took quite some time to walk from the tunnel to the center of the village. Clan member after clan member stopped to share their excitement with the clan leader, and many took interest in the opportunity to meet Lauren. Just as the polite doctor would on any occasion, she returned each introduction warmly. She tried to memorize names with faces, even the small chit chat stories they shared with her, but truthfully she lost track after the first dozen. Some were easier to remember than others, mostly when they had a very unique non-human characteristic visible that her scientific mind fascinated over and analyzed.

Close to three dozen introductions and Bo cut off the rest of her followers. She wanted Lauren to enjoy the celebration without being bombarded with questions or the challenge of memorizing names. Being the clan leader did have advantages. One of those included having no trouble getting either of them a drink or finding a suitable seating option near the center of the Fae village. With a tasty fruity drink in hand, both Bo and Lauren took up residence on a hand crafted bench that afforded them an excellent view of the celebration.

"Wow Bo this is quite a party."

Bo nodded. Her smile showed her appreciation of her clan's enjoyment as well as Lauren's. Tonight was special: she was the clan leader and everyone in the village was happy. And Lauren was happy and at her side. Everything felt right.

Bo pointed to a woman nearby. A small group had gathered around her.

"Watch her."

Lauren glanced in the direction of the woman. Surprise was an understatement when the woman split into two identical but separate images of herself.

"What is she?" Lauren asked.

"She's a Gemini. She can split into two."

"Wow." Lauren imagined all the times in her life she wished to be in two places at once. "That must come in handy."

Bo laughed before quickly pointing out another clan member nearby. She was tossing fire as if she was juggling tennis balls. Lauren's eyes widened, amazed at the sight.

"See her? She's a Fire Fae. We never have to worry about running out of matches for those lanterns."

Lauren watched the woman with great interest, amazed at how her hands generated the balls of fire that she tossed in the air with ease. The fire balls created a trail of light behind them as they flowed in a vertical, circular pattern. It was quite the sight.

"That is so cool," Lauren whispered.

"Hey Lewis!"

Erin's voice cutting through the crowd caught Lauren's attention immediately. There, waving across the crowd, was Erin holding a dagger in each hand. At her side was Tamsin, smiling with a happiness that Lauren had yet to fully understand. Lauren returned the wave, keeping her eyes on her friend as she immediately tossed one dagger and then the other at a nearby target.

Her aim was perfect.

Bo joined Lauren in watching the entire scene unfold.

"Wow. Your friend Erin; she has amazing aim."

Lauren smiled as she tossed Erin a thumbs up.

"I guess she does. I knew she was good with a gun but not with knives. I'm still learning all sorts of things about her, even though I've known her a lifetime."

"Oh yeah?" Bo asked.

Lauren nodded. "Well I know a lot about Erin, but somehow we get to this island and I seem to learn a lot more about her by the day."

"Like what?" Bo asked.

Lauren shrugged.

"I think she hooked up with Amelia, but now I think she's hooking up with Tamsin. I don't know. That's a conversation I have yet to have with her."

Bo laughed. "Sounds like you two need a girl's night in."

Bo's suggestion sounded like a great idea to the doctor.

"Or maybe a morning swim in the lagoon."

"Oh that sounds amazing!" Bo exclaimed.

"Well maybe the four of us can head down there in the morning."

Bo nodded.

"Excellent idea, Lauren."

In her appreciation of the events unfolding around her, Lauren absorbed as much of the surroundings and happenings as possible. There were so many unique clan members present. Atticus and Lachlan were goofing off wearing some makeshift paper hats where a few other Fae were shooting arrows at nearby targets. She hoped neither of them got shot; Lauren was simply not in the mood to perform emergency surgery on a non-human in the middle of a celebration. Tamsin and Erin were affectionately close to one another despite having daggers in their grasp. The Fire Fae had taken to pitching fire balls like baseballs at some creature whose hands were formed by what appeared to be water. Each catch immediately extinguished the flames. Further glancing around the area, Lauren recognized Isaac happily in conversation with Dyson, Hale and Trick near the center of the village. They all seemed elated with whatever they discussed. Even Hale, who apparently had slept off his drunken stupor had a smile on his face. Everyone seemed incredibly happy.

Lauren's gaze shifted from the group of men to their right, immediately catching the sight of the village tree again. The moment her eyes locked on to it, her body tingled. Not just her hand, but intense waves of curiosity melded with a renewed desire to touch it again. Connecting with that tree in some way had been on her mind enough times that she felt compelled to make it a reality.

Lauren placed her empty glass on the ground then stood from the bench to stretch her back. She stared at the tree with questions that just begged for answers, and Bo immediately noticed.

"Whatcha staring at?" Bo asked as she tugged on Lauren's hand.

Lauren looked to Bo still sitting on the bench and smiled.

"Your tree is calling me. I must pay it a visit."

With her own curiosity, Bo glanced to the tree and then to Lauren. She immediately stood.

"Want company?"

"Sure," Lauren replied.

Hand in hand, Lauren and Bo walked toward the tree. The commotion around them was slightly overwhelming; so many people, various conversations, and events all filling the space to create a swell of activity. The closer Lauren got to the tree, the more her body tingled with joy. All science aside, Lauren's heart pumped from a surge of adrenaline. She felt connected to that tree in some mysterious way, but all she kept hearing inside her head was to touch it. That was exactly what she intended to do.

Three steps from the tree and she looked at Isaac, who was waving at her. Hale, Dyson and Trick smiled and waved as well. Lauren nodded, her smile as genuine as she meant it to be. Bo was at her side, she was at the center of an unbelievable village on a beautiful tropical island, and everything felt right.

Everything felt right.

Everything felt right until Dyson's eyes widened, his smile faded and he lunged toward her.

One step.

Two steps.

Lauren froze.

Dyson's arms outstretched toward her.

Lauren dropped Bo's hand from her own. She raised her arms up in a sweeping motion as instinct attempted to prepare her, to shield her, as Dyson charged forth.

Her heart pounded harder, but her feet remained frozen in place. Dyson was a freight train charging at her, and all she could do was stand on the tracks and stare.

Moments in life when things happen in seconds can be perceived as full length feature films; each and every detail captured by the mind and processed at the speed of light. This was one of the moments. It truly happened so quickly that even Bo did not have time to react.

Fortunately for everyone, Dyson did.

Dyson's lunge propelled him forward and his outstretched arm bypassed Lauren's head. She held her breath as he whizzed by her, only exhaling when she heard his growl surface when his body hit the ground. She was dazed over what was happening, as was Bo who had immediately wrapped her arms around the blonde and pulled her aside. They barely maintained their footing but succeeded. Wrapped in Bo's arms, Lauren spun around and looked directly at Dyson who was now lying on the earth below.

Embedded in his chest was a single arrow. He writhed in pain. The tip had penetrated his skin and muscle but she had no idea the depth of its damage. He grasped his chest with both palms. The shapeshifter in him brought forth wolf-like characteristics throughout his expression. Even his hands appeared a cross between human hands and the paws of a wolf. His growls mixed with his human screams as the agony of pain pierced through him.

A quick glance aside and Lauren saw the clan members playing with bows and arrows also frozen in complete shock. Their expressions said it all really: a stray arrow not intended to hit anyone had merely gone off course. Only Dyson stopped it from hitting Lauren in the head. The reality of the situation hit Lauren like a heavy weight to the chest.

Dyson saved Lauren's life.

Even though more important things should have surfaced in her mind first, Dyson saving her was the first thought in Lauren's mind. While she felt a wave of shock over the entire moment of life flashing before her eyes, Lauren knew in that moment that Dyson was an honorable man. She may have doubted earlier if he would protect her or if he could move past the jealousy, but Dyson proved his redemption, and immediately all that doubt faded from her mind. She knew for certain he deserved to live, and the doctor was not about to let an honorable man die on her account.

Lauren tore herself from Bo's grasp and dropped to her knees at Dyson's side. His writhing kept her from getting a good look at his injury but she grabbed his arms anyway, pulling them away from his chest while trying to steady his movements. The commotion from the ongoing celebration around her quieted. The lack of noise gave her more focus on thinking logically about what injuries he could have sustained.

The arrow was sticking out from his chest but very close to his heart. Blood poured out from around the wound, covering her hands as quickly as it had covered his arm and soaked through his shirt. She needed to see the wound but the material of his shirt blocked her view. The arrow pinched the shirt in place. She had very few options. Get something to cut through his shirt and let him die while she waits. Cut through this arrow and analyze it further, and let him die while she waits. Or rip out the arrow and pull away the shirt, and let him die from bleeding out.

There was no solution that stood out as a good option. She was a doctor. She knew injuries like this: the kind where he would die in minutes. It was as obvious as the blood on his chest but despite the odds, Lauren still had to try.

She ignored the voices of nearby clan members panicking over the amount of blood. She ignored the echoes of apologies from the drunk Fae who accidentally fired the arrow in the wrong direction, and she further ignored the others now holding the guilty party at bay.

Nothing humanly possible would stop that bleeding without the proper equipment. It reminded her of another horrible time when she had injured men laid out before her: that horrible night she experienced along Frank's side during military service when so many didn't make it through the night. Her stomach churned once before she pushed the fear aside.

Kneeling beside Lauren, Bo held Dyson as still as possible. The clan leader was stunned; stuck in a middle ground between thanking and cursing the universe. Lauren was alive and Dyson was dying. She simply couldn't get past that thought.

Lauren had no supplies needed to handle this injury in any appropriate or sanitary method. Knowing that kept the blonde from hesitating. She grasped the arrow and snapped it in half, giving her the ability to tug the shirt over the smaller wooded shaft protruding from his chest. The motion jarred the arrow and pulled a howl from Dyson before he lost consciousness. Whether from the pain or the quick loss of blood, Lauren did not know.

All she knew was that time was running out.

"Dammit I need tools to do this!"

Lauren shrieked as she pressed her bare hands to his flesh around the arrow, hoping any type of pressure on the arteries would slow the bleeding. She looked around panicked for anything that could help.

"You! Give me that material in your hand!"

The unknown clan member holding some type of cloth in his hands quickly extended it toward Lauren.

"Bo tear it in two."

Without waiting Bo snagged the material and tore it in half. Lauren slipped one piece under her hands and pressed harder, but the blood spurting out around the arrow had only increased.

"Dammit, Bo. How do Fae usually stop this?"

"Stop what?" Bo asked panicked.

"In your clan, how do you usually stop an injury?"

"An injury like this? We don't!"

Lauren closed her eyes, her hopes dashed as Dyson's life slowly drained from him. The man was punished for his crimes, sentenced to protect her, and protect her he did. He saved her life, the very act putting his life on the line. Lauren cringed.

There was no justice in that.

Dyson was dying, and anger swelled in Lauren. She grasped the end of the arrow and with force yanked it from his chest. She tossed it to her side in the direction of the tree: the tree that suddenly caught her attention again. She was still out of reach from touching it, but that didn't stop Lauren from finally making a wish upon that tree in hopes that it did have some sort of power to make this entire situation better again.

"Don't die Dyson. Please, don't die."

Lauren pressed the material against his chest harder as she whispered that phrase repeatedly. The cloth was soaked red to match her hands and Dyson's chest, but that didn't stop her from applying pressure as much as possible. She looked from Dyson to the tree again and this time said it a little louder.

"Save this man, would you?!"

Her tone was sharp. Demanding. It was the voice of a woman not asking for favors or begging for mercy. Lauren did not just make a wish; she cast an order.

It was an order she only had to give once.

A swirl of breeze filled the night sky and encircled them huddled on the ground. It spread further to encompass the entire clan in the village. The moonlight seemed to glow brighter than the lanterns decorating the land. Lauren's heavy heart felt lighter; light enough that she felt peace overtake the bulk of other emotions present.

The hushed clan marveled at the sight as that swirling breeze gave way to a light blue glow surrounding Lauren, Bo and Dyson. The blue glow shifted from a spherical shape to a thick band, creating a connection from the tree directly to Dyson's upper body. Lauren's hand tingled again, so much that despite her attempts to keep pressure on his wound, she lost all her arm strength. Her fingers gave way to releasing her grip and the blood soaked cloth merely clung to his skin while Lauren's arms fell to her sides as she knelt over his body.

Dyson lay there, unmoving. Bo's hands still gripped his shoulders fiercely despite his lack of movement. With an unyielding stare, Lauren gazed upon Dyson carefully.

Waiting.

Watching.

Seconds passed until Dyson took a deep breath. He didn't squirm further, but the rise and fall of his chest kept even paces as he came back to consciousness. Seconds collectively turned to one solid minute and rapidly blinking eyes soon followed. Dyson opened his eyes and looked upon the one person directly in his line of sight.

Lauren.

"Dyson?! Dyson, don't move okay? Just stay still. Breathe slowly."

Lauren asked quickly and quietly. He obeyed, mostly because he tried to figure out what had happened. He slowly scanned the surroundings as he lay there. Glancing up, he saw Bo hovering over him. Both women were kneeling at his side.

His memory came back quickly. He looked toward his own chest, and while the sight of so much blood soaked through the cloth and coating his skin should have terrified him, the unique comfort he experienced was much too prevalent to cause any alarm.

Dyson reached across his body, pinching the edge of the soaked cloth and pulling it aside. He wasn't the only one who marveled at the sight: nothing but healthy, healed skin.

Gasps from nearby onlookers grew louder, including those from Tamsin and Erin. Even Bo couldn't believe what she witnessed.

Lauren's order was obeyed, and Dyson had been saved.

Lauren's hands tingled again and with it, the return of movement was granted. She found her strength again and instantly reached for Dyson. Despite her own assessment of his chest, Lauren remained in utter surprise as she slid her hand over perfectly healthy, uninjured skin. All the speculation, assumptions, or even historic Fae explanations couldn't match experiencing this moment.

Lauren had saved Dyson's life merely by commanding it to be.

"Lauren, you did it. You did it!"

Bo's voice roared in the otherwise silence. Her excitement and joy came forth with loud laughter, mostly an expression of surprise from seeing the woman she had been falling for make a connection with a tree no other Fae had connected with in over one hundred years. Marvelous and ironic didn't begin to describe the scenario. But truthfully, Bo didn't need any words to describe the moment.

Lauren had done something sure to be seen as a sign by every member of her clan. If there were any unspoken doubts about her connection to this clan, this moment had wiped them away. Bo saw it. Tamsin saw it. And even Dyson saw it.

"How did you...?" Dyson looked to Lauren. He too marveled at seeing the absence of a wound on his chest. He pushed up from the ground, sitting up and rubbing his own skin carefully to see if there were any strange marks remaining. Outside of the blood quickly drying against his skin, all the injuries were gone.

"I don't...I don't know really," Lauren replied.

She quickly looked to the tree, gazing over the trunk and leaves as she had done several times prior. There was no change to the appearance, not that it mattered. What mattered was that somehow her spoken words were obeyed.

Dyson followed Lauren's gaze to the tree, and the realization hit him hard.

"You wished me to live?"

Lauren nodded, still rather dazed that Dyson had no injury or that some mystical event just occurred at her hand. She heard the surprise and heartfelt emotion in his voice.

"Well, you saved me first."

Dyson's shock was short-lived. He had no residual pain, even as he stood from the ground and regained his footing among the mass of clan members. The crowd chatter had begun to grow again, more so about Lauren activating something in the clan tree that no one really understood. Proudly, Dyson extended a hand to Lauren and then to Bo, bringing them both to their feet.

None of them really knew what to say.

Dyson stood with Bo to his left and Lauren to his right. He needed no other sign, ever, to tell him that Lauren was meant to be.

He reached for Lauren's blood coated hand and gently guided it into Bo's grasp. He took one step off to the side and looked toward the clan still dazed and whispering about what was happening. With a strong voice to match his stance, Dyson addressed the crowd.

"I serve our clan leader, and now I also serve her mate. In the spirit of our people, let us give thanks to the universe for the arrival of this human; this human named Lauren. Let her now be known as the Healer!"

And in tune with a reply the Fae had certainly come to say with familiar repetition, their voices echoed loudly in unison as they chanted "All thanks" three times over.

That chant came from everyone, including the clan leader herself.

xxxxxx

**_At the Vancouver, BC, Canada, military airstrip_ **

Once the plane descended below the clouds, Amelia could see the clear divide between land and water in The Strait of Georgia. She scanned the visible buildings and roadways even from this distance, the semi-trucks appeared like tiny ants marching along a path. She shifted in her seat again. The ache of constant flying cramping every muscle she could name, and that was an extensive list. Pulling her view from the window, she glanced at her flying companion for the past day. Frank had been sleeping for the past two hours, snoring evenly while he slumped in the seat next to her. She had slept quite a bit during the flight as well, but the final approach to Vancouver kept Amelia awake and more alert than anticipated.

Conversation with Frank during the lengthy flight was enjoyable. The majority of the early hours were spent grasping the uniqueness of Fate Island and the unbelievable discovery of a secret neither would ever share. Their mutual, unyielding support and protection of Lauren clearly had no boundaries, even when other worldly scenarios had unfolded right before their very eyes. Frank and Amelia also hashed out details about flying into Canada and transferring planes to the United States. Unfortunately Frank's military pull only went so far, and all the favors in the world would not allow him to fly directly in to Seattle without authorization from people they preferred to keep out of this. Vancouver was as close to Seattle as he could get them, and for Amelia, that was close enough.

While Frank and Amelia laid out plans as best they could, Amelia felt comfortable that a woman named Olivia Benson would have the flight from Vancouver to Seattle worked out by the time they landed. Despite that flight's short air distance, identity and customs tied to landing in Seattle was a great concern, her earlier call with the New York police sergeant took all the control out of Amelia's hands. She simply had to wait to find out how they were going to get across the border. Amelia worried about it vocally early on when she asked Frank if he had any ideas how anyone could pull this off. Those questions were met with assumptions, speculation and shrugs. Amelia simply had to resort to blind faith and hopes that Erin's connections would make it happen.

Even though Amelia didn't know these connections of Erin's, Amelia didn't doubt Erin or her abilities one bit. She had heard stories about the detective for as long as she had known Lauren. Finally getting the chance to meet the woman justified all the praise Lauren spoke of regarding the detective over the years. She was smart. She was funny. She was determined. And she was incredibly sexy.

Images and thoughts about Erin crossed Amelia's mind many times during that flight. Not just due to Erin's role in getting Kenzi to Seattle, but also due to the way the detective knew just which buttons the doctor liked to have pressed. They had connected while on the island, but Amelia was a realist and knew connecting was really the extent of it. Nothing between them had been defined, nor did Amelia really want it to be. Amelia's history proved she was the type to play and play and play some more. That's what she started to do with Erin, and that's also what she did with Tamsin as well. While Tamsin was still very much an unknown element in so many ways, Amelia could not deny that finding her way into a bed with a non-human was the best outlandish thing she had ever done. And those wings were certainly something to remember.

Thoughts of those Valkyrie wings shifted as Amelia glanced out the window to the wings of the plane. The entire flight was rather unique. It was the first time she had flown on a military craft. It was unlike commercial flying in many ways but similar in others. Fortunately for her, paying attention to all of the technical aspects of it was something left to Frank. She maintained her focus on Kenzi and simply followed Frank's lead otherwise.

Caring for Kenzi on the flight lacked most of the obstacles Amelia anticipated. After liftoff, Amelia struggled with adjusting the sedation levels to keep Kenzi comfortable. Not only was the patient a poor candidate for such a long flight, but she had also been away from the moonlight daisies for a longer period of time than her body was accustomed. Despite knowing little about the flower, the doctor recognized the signs of withdrawal with ease; something Amelia had experienced in her own lifetime and would never forget. For but a brief moment, it triggered a need in Amelia that she hated to recognize. Armed with sedatives that she could easily consume to feed that need, Amelia faced a very challenging hour after they first left the island. Fortunately those frequent images of Erin and of Tamsin in her mind fueled her strength to keep her sobriety. After all, popping sedatives would only knock her unconscious, where her mind would forget all about either woman. Why would Amelia ever want that?

The smooth descent led to an equally smooth landing, even though the jet was large and clunky. Frank stirred as wheels touched down and the craft rolled to a complete stop.

"We here?" Frank asked.

"Yeah. One down, one to go." Amelia replied.

It wasn't long after they landed that Amelia once again followed Frank's lead. Their few bags were removed from the plane's cargo hold. Kenzi was secured comfortably on a transporter bed and Frank's men moved her with ease out of the military jet and down to the tarmac. Amelia followed, appreciative of the fresh air but instantly recognizing the chill of fall. She immediately missed the warmth of the tropics, and if she was honest with herself, she also missed the people she had been there with.

"Captain Marsh."

A young woman dressed in military attire stood stiff before them, saluting Frank until he acknowledged her presence. She lowered her arm and addressed him directly.

"Your connection is ready. Follow me."

Frank did not conceal his surprise.

"Here? The connection is here?!"

The younger woman glanced at Amelia, appearing nervous to speak further in the presence of a civilian.

"Yes sir," the woman replied. "Right there."

She pointed away from them, her extended arm creating a direct line toward a small, unmarked jet. Both Frank and Amelia stared at it with awe. After all, their lengthy discussions over this plane transfer always assumed a trip to a commercial airport would be involved. Never did either think that Erin's connections would involve people who had the ability to put an unmarked jet on a military base. Perhaps surprise and awe were very much understatements.

"Well I'll be damned," Frank whispered.

He glanced to Amelia and smiled. An appreciative laugh even came forth as he patted Amelia on the back.

"Lieutenant Lewis has quite the circle of friends, doesn't she?"

Frank's statement caused Amelia to laugh with him.

"Yes, she certainly does," Amelia replied.

Quickly Amelia followed closely behind the military group, simply walking a short distant on the runway to a plane parked adjacent to the one of which they just departed. They moved quickly across the tarmac, and with little delay Amelia and Frank watched Kenzi be transferred to the smaller plane before climbing aboard.

The space inside the cabin door was much smaller than the military jet. There were momentary, awkward movements from the men shifting Kenzi's transport bed through the space, but eventually they were able to secure it in position. That cleared enough space for Amelia to move toward the passenger compartment, where she surprisingly walked right into Cosima's outstretched arms.

It took Amelia a moment to realize that it was in fact Cosima standing before her. While she had not expected her arrival until they were in Seattle, Amelia's weary eyes were appreciative of her presence.

"Cosima! Holy cow! What are you doing here?"

Cosima squeezed her tight, bouncing slightly up and down from enthusiasm.

"Good to see you too Doctor Shepherd. I'm here at Erin's request actually. Well, her friends who arranged all this called me. I was just back in Toronto from France and well, after another quick flight, now I'm here. I hope you don't mind me hitching a ride."

"Mind? Of course not. It's perfect."

Amelia hugged Cosima again.

"How the hell did Erin pull this off?" Amelia wondered out loud.

Cosima stepped back and smiled.

"Well, you'll probably want to meet the ladies who made this happen then."

"Ladies, as in more than just the woman named Olivia Benson that I spoke with on the phone?" Amelia asked.

Cosima nodded.

"Yeah, they're on board, near the back of the plane. Olivia and her partner, Alex. I guess they are kind of a big deal over in New York. Oh and there's another woman too, someone named JJ. I think this is her jet? Anyway, Erin really knows some people, huh?"

Amelia couldn't hide her smile.

"Yeah, apparently she does."

xxxxxx

**_Outskirts of Fae Village_ **

With her legs stretched out before her, Erin leaned against an oversized tree trunk and looked up at the sky. It was well into the wee hours of the night as Erin tried to decipher which stars were attached to which constellations, but none of them looked familiar. The night air was humid and she felt overheated, but perhaps it was all the alcohol she had consumed in the Fae village. Out of habit she lifted the drinking glass in her left hand to her lips, but it was already empty.

"You want a refill?" Tamsin asked.

Erin glanced to her right. The Valkyrie was sitting next to her, also enjoying the beauty of the sky from atop the mountainside just outside of the village. She immediately looked at Tamsin's glass, noticing that it too was empty. While the idea of another drink actually sounded great, getting another meant going back to the village. Plus Erin knew that one more would surely put her intoxication to a point she didn't want to approach.

"Naah, I'm good. But thanks."

Tamsin rolled her empty glass in the dirt, freeing up both hands as she shifted her position and angled her body to face Erin. The detective was still looking at her, and it wasn't her alcohol consumption that had her appreciating the view.

Tamsin offered a smile that Erin immediately returned. The quiet surroundings had all the makings of an awkward moment. They had spent the majority of the clan celebration together, had become rather comfortable in the presence of the other, and definitely flirted with each other through the course of the night. They even left the party together, and now that they sat together under the stars, neither woman could deny the tension building between them.

Tamsin's smile grew more confident and Erin blushed. The detective looked away briefly, trying desperately to compose herself. Tamsin had more courage however, for the blonde slid her hand to Erin's leg just above her knee. When Erin didn't react, Tamsin slid her hand slightly higher.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" Tamsin whispered.

Erin placed her empty glass in the dirt to her left before returning her gaze to Tamsin at her right.

"No, not at all."

Tamsin's smile grew more confident.

Erin knew the path this interaction could take. She had taken a similar one with Amelia before she took it with Amelia AND Tamsin. But now it was just her and Tamsin, alone in the dark under the stars. It had all the makings of a potentially thrilling night. Why would she ever turn that down?

Truthfully Erin really liked the Valkyrie. She also really liked the dark haired doctor from Seattle too. The detective kept her physical interactions with others rather minimal back home, but her behavior on the island had been quite the opposite. And she couldn't deny that she was enjoying it.

Tamsin's hand slid further up Erin's thigh and her fingertips paused when they met the hem of Erin's shorts.

"I think you're nervous," Tamsin whispered.

Erin closed her eyes as she smiled. Nervous wasn't quite exactly what she was feeling, but there was a subject on her mind that temporarily held her back.

"I'm not nervous. It's not like I haven't seen you naked already."

Tamsin laughed. "True, but that was different."

Erin wrinkled her brow.

"How so?"

Tamsin cocked her head slightly to the side and replied.

"Well, I seem to recall raiding your kitchen for junk food and then getting naked with both you and Amelia, which for the record, was a night I'd thoroughly like to repeat many times over. But since Amelia is not here, right now it's just us: just you and me. That is why this is different."

The funny thing about having a candid conversation with a Valkyrie is that they will say what so many others are afraid to admit. Erin appreciated it: the refreshing honesty of a woman not ashamed of enjoying a little fun in the bedroom, even if it was with two other women who happened to be human.

Erin looked at the situation in a rather similar fashion, although she was the human who had a fantastic night of fun with another human and a non-human. She had an innate ability to physically connect with someone and leave it at just that: an enjoyable experience without any promises or expectations. The problem with that approach is that someone always developed feelings at some point, and someone always got hurt. Being with the same person on more than one occasion would typically result in someone getting attached, and that someone was generally not her. It was why she preferred to avoid repeat performances.

"Okay for the record, I had an incredible night with you and Amelia."

"Of course you did," Tamsin replied with a wink.

Erin smiled and continued.

"Also for the record, I'm not nervous because it's just you and me right now. It just means that we would be a repeat performance and those usually come with expectations. I happen to really like spending time with you, and I also happen to really like spending time with Amelia."

Tamsin raised a brow as she replied.

"When you say spending time, you mean _getting naked_ , right?"

Erin shook her head, the smile still present on her face.

"Exactly."

Tamsin chuckled and looked away momentarily. She found this Erin's indirect approach absolutely adorable. It was certainly different than the image the detective usually projected. Even during their prior night of fun with Amelia, Erin was not reserved in any sense of the word.

Tamsin returned her attention to Erin.

"Maybe I should tell you that I don't have expectations, and honestly I don't care who else you sleep with. I don't care if you sleep with Amelia or Dyson or hell, at this point, Isaac. I'm not into attachments or strings right now. I like to have fun. I liked having fun with Amelia. I liked having fun with you. Seeing as how you and I are the only ones sitting here, I'd like to have fun with you again."

Again, the detective appreciated her honesty. That alone gave Erin the ease of offering a bit of her own banter in return.

"When you say having fun, you mean _getting naked_ , right?"

Tamsin leaned toward Erin. Her hand slipped further along Erin's thigh, pulling a sudden breath from the detective. Their lips were separated by the smallest of airspace as the Valkyrie whispered her answer.

"Exactly. So are we on the same page then?"

Erin looked over the blonde before her: those gorgeous eyes and that cocky smirk still in place. Tamsin's expression showed Erin just what she wanted to see: a no strings attached, fun opportunity ready and willing for an incredible good time. All she had to do was reply, and reply she did.

"I believe we are."

xxxxxx

**_The Dal_ **

Propped in his favorite chair, Trick combed through another book in his quest to find answers about Lauren's changing characteristics. Her glowing eyes and obvious succubus needs were curious enough, but in his mind, the moment she commanded their village tree to save Dyson was the moment everything changed.

When Kenzi first entered the village and that tree flowered, he spent months upon months trying to figure out why it happened. Eventually, the lack of finding answers gave way to more important ways to spend his time. Kenzi became a part of their clan, and he simply stopped searching for answers. A random question would come up about the tree every so many years, and on occasion Trick would pick up a book and re-read a passage in search of answers again. Each and every time, the same results occurred: Trick found nothing to explain it.

Lauren's connection with that tree was different though. While Kenzi's arrival brought the tree to flower, it was a one-time event that had not repeated itself for one hundred years. Lauren had a multitude of changes occurring all at once. Not only had she taken on Fae characteristics, but she had verbally commanded their clan tree to do something, and the tree actually did it. Knowing there was something larger at play, Trick flipped the page and continued re-reading the same books he had read many times prior. Anything he found tied to the tree never formulated to much except speculation.

A flip of another page took Trick to another story that rambled on and on about the transition of power from clan leader to clan leader. He had read it thousands of times during his lifetime, before he took over the clan and before he gave the clan over to Bo. The passage explained the leader's qualifications including both temperament and bravery. One paragraph even went so far as to explain the importance of the leader being of sound emotions, spirit and physical form. And as he read, nothing tied Lauren to that tree or helped him get any closer to the truth of what had been happening. Despite the lack of answers, Trick was a determined man, and he would not rest until he could find something to help explain it all.

xxxxxx

**_Morning at the Waterfall_ **

Lauren looked up at the waterfall cascading down into the lagoon. While the falling water still exhibited the same power it had the last time she stared at it from this angle weeks ago, Lauren had since found other things that held even more power.

Things like the moonlight daisy. Such a beautiful flower that was a powerful drug; one that could both heal and harm.

Things like Bo. The power in just that one woman was limitless. She held power over an entire clan, and she held power over Lauren's heart.

Things like Lauren herself. Lauren had been picking up more and more of Bo's succubus traits. First the glowing blue eyes, the ability to take chi, visually seeing auras, and just the night prior, commanding an inanimate object, a tree, to save Dyson's life.

The doctor floated comfortably in the lagoon, shifting her eyes from the waterfall to the shore. There Dyson sat perched, alert and prepared. He was one man yet portrayed the strength and determination of many. Since saving his life, Lauren found Dyson unwilling to leave her side. He wasn't searching for answers or requesting further interactions with that tree to prove anything. Quite the opposite, Dyson was acting as her guard. He would stop at nothing to keep her safe, and Lauren found the shift in attitude and expression rather ironic. His presence was not annoying, just consistent. Bo had to force him to return to his own bedroom during the night; otherwise the shapeshifter may have slept in the tunnel guarding Lauren from outside Bo's bedroom door until morning.

"Lewis, check those two out. I'm certain one of them is going to break a bone or something."

Floating next to her, Erin pointed toward the far side of the falls. Lauren looked in that direction, only to see Tamsin playfully flying just out of Bo's reach above the water. Bo was standing on the shore trying to reach the Valkyrie without falling in, and Bo's choice of standard human beach wear allowed the clan leader to show off each and every curve to perfection. Lauren's attempt to control the sudden flare of hunger within was successful. She forced her mind to think of Dyson's bleeding chest under her bare hands and that was more than enough to keep the blazing blues at bay.

"Let's hope not. I'm in no mood to save anyone else's life by wishing upon a tree this morning."

Bo glanced down to Lauren and Erin floating at the center of the lagoon. She smiled and tossed Lauren a wave, one that the doctor immediately returned. Playfully, Bo leaned forward and blew Lauren a kiss.

While the kiss alone was a seductive gesture, it was the sight of the bikini top on the verge of failing its duties that pushed all Lauren's attempted control to the wayside. The surge of craving chi rose up quickly in Lauren. There were no thoughts in existence that kept her blue eyes from surfacing once again.

"Lewis, what are you going to do about this eye color thing? You have one naughty thought about Bo and you look like something out of a movie. You can't go back to Toronto with eyes glowing like that."

Lauren forced her gaze away from Bo, shifting her blue eyes to Erin as she shook her head.

"I know. Trick said he was going to look into it more, plus I'm going to call Cosima when we go to the lab. I'm going to run some tests on myself so she can analyze the results. Maybe she'll figure something out."

Erin nodded.

"Hopefully Trick will find something. But if not, having Cosima is another great option." Erin paused a moment before she added, "Cosima should actually be with Amelia by now."

Lauren smiled as Erin's aura brightened immediately. Those purples and reds had returned just as bright as they were the last time she saw them. In fact, Lauren was certain the shades were almost identical whether Erin was with Tamsin or thinking of Amelia. It pushed the doctor to probe further on the matter.

"Enough about me. I want to know what's up with you and Amelia, or you and Tamsin, or whoever the hell you're sleeping with."

Erin smiled.

"Well, they're both really strong, independent women."

"So you have a type then," Lauren stated bluntly.

Erin slid her hand along the water surface, splashing Lauren playfully as she continued.

"Don't knock it, but I guess I do."

Lauren playfully returned the splash.

"I'm not knocking it, I promise. I'm just curious how you are going to step out of this independent woman triangle without alerting one about the other?"

Erin's smile widened.

"Oh they know."

Lauren glanced over her shoulder toward Tamsin, who was taunting Bo by remaining just out of her grasp. She quickly returned her focus to Erin.

"They know you are sleeping with the other?"

Erin's confidence surfaced. It pushed her shoulders back as she continued to tread water next to Lauren. Her facial expression shifted and any hint of shyness was gone. In that moment, the determined detective Lauren knew quite well had suddenly returned.

"Remember your _after hours Lauren_ story?"

Lauren cautiously replied.

"Yes."

Erin raised a brow as the colors of her aura flashed brightly. Had Lauren figured it out sooner, she may have had a planned reply, but the doctor found herself speechless. Her lack of words was simply a reflection of discovering yet another thing about her friend that she didn't know prior.

"Say something Lewis."

Lauren broke through her expression of surprise with a brilliant smile.

"Detective Erin Lindsay, I'm impressed. Beyond impressed, I'm officially handing the _after hours_ title over to you. May you put it to good use always."

"Thanks. I'd like to put it good use with those two. Regularly."

Lauren laughed. "Wow. They must have skills, and no I don't want to know the details."

"They do, and don't worry: I wasn't about share."

Erin stared at Tamsin, enjoying the sight of what the Valkyrie had added to the view. And while she appreciated the sight tremendously, Erin couldn't help but think about Amelia as well. It made her want to see the dark haired doctor again.

"Well maybe you can get the Valkyrie to fly around the globe and meet up with you and Amelia sometime. For an encore, perhaps?"

Erin returned her attention to Lauren.

"I think that sounds like an excellent idea. Speaking of flying, I leave for home in two days. Can you believe how fast this trip has gone?"

Lauren shook her head.

"Too fast."

"Are you going to extend your trip here a bit more? To spend time with Bo or find out more about the blue eyes or the tree?" Erin asked.

Lauren sighed. "I can't. I'm schedule to leave the day after you. Without a body to study, there is no way I'll get an extension on this trip."

"So what about this thing you have with Bo then? Are you going to just up and leave and that's it?"

Lauren's heart felt heavy. She watched Bo lean a bit too far over the water in her attempt to reach Tamsin. With a splash, Bo fell in the lagoon while the Valkyrie laughed hysterically. Bo surfaced, wiping the water from her face and laughing along with Tamsin.

"I have to leave. My life, not to mention my science, is in Toronto. Plus just up and moving would only be a cause for alarm that could do more harm than good for Bo and her clan. The last thing I want to do is make Fate Island a topic on anyone's mind. But, I may need you to call in more favors for me."

"Favors like what?" Erin asked cautiously.

"I may need you to get another fake identity, because as much as I have to leave the island, I don't think I can leave Bo. And I think I'm going to ask her to come home with me."

xxxxxx

**_Later at the Medical Complex_ **

Dressed for a typical work day on the island, Lauren sat in front of an open laptop in the lab. She toyed with her necklace, not even aware of the mannerism she had made into a habit. Lauren had her cell phone pinched between her shoulder and her ear, listening to the ringing echo three times before the intended party answered. Hearing Cosima's voice put the doctor at ease. Their conversation began once Cosima cleared the haze from her sleepy mind with discussion about Kenzi and the status of the surgery. Amelia was still processing options for her approach toward the risky procedure, but she should be ready to operate within a few days' time. Frank had taken some personal time away from the military to stay in Seattle and be of assistance in case anything related to the island should arise. Cosima also spent a lengthy amount of time talking about Kenzi and a unique genetic subset identified in some tests before Lauren shifted that genetic topic to one pertaining to herself.

Explaining her eye color changes, the give and take of chi, the visual appearance of auras and the entire incident about the tree was easier than Lauren anticipated. She spoke about each change as if it was just another ingredient in a recipe list. She heard Cosima's rapid strokes on a keyboard echo through the phone and knew the young scientist was well on her way to formulating theories in code, hopeful to solve the mystery surrounding all these changes. Lauren did not argue when Cosima asked for another swab analysis, especially since she the doctor already run several tests on herself and had the data files ready to email to Cosima. Their conversation ended as Lauren hit send on the laptop and Cosima confirmed receipt of the files.

Upon ending the call, Lauren took a deep breath. The lab felt suffocating, and fresh air felt critical in order to get through the day. She pulled Erin away from an intense game of solitaire and the two women left the confines of the lab to take a walk through the medical complex. Their path led them all over the buildings until they found their way to the front doors as Sheriff Isaac Sanchez sauntered inside. Timing couldn't have been better truthfully, as having the three of them in the presence of front desk employees was pinnacle when the sheriff broke the bad news. News that Doctor Lee and Angelo had a boating accident near Piper Bay. News that the heavy infestation of alligators never gave them a chance to survive. It was hard to muster enough heartache to fake their sadness, but Lauren and Erin fed off the sadness from the other employees and that provided more than enough fuel to tap into their own emotions. Even Isaac himself, the target of Doctor Lee's bullying and even the victim of his abduction, gave the performance of a lifetime.

xxxxx


	13. Chapter 13

_While I could have lengthened this chapter and split into two, I'm running out of time! So...here's what I have! One more shorter chapter to wrap up will follow later this week!_  
  
xxxxx

**_The Dal_ **

Two days. It had been two days and Trick had yet to find any answers. While in the past, he would have given up with ease by now, the determined man was not about to walk away this time. He had even recruited help from the likes of Hale and Dyson. Hale needed the distraction from Kenzi's absence, and keeping his nose buried in a book helped the days pass quickly. Dyson needed to remain distracted from his overeager desire to protect Lauren. After Bo sent him away for the umpteenth time, Dyson shared his free time with conducting typical jungle patrol and also helping Trick read and re-read through books.

Trick felt confident it was only a matter of time before they could find one missing puzzle piece that would help the rest fall in place. All his knowledge and the knowledge contained within those books had all the parts needed to assemble an answer. He just had to put the information in the right order to make it click.

"These drawings are really weird. Who did these?"

Hale held up a book where the pages were open to show a faded sketch filling two facing pages. Trick recognized the picture at once.

"Well I don't know of the person who drew them, but that particular picture is meant to depict a historic account of our village centered around that tree. Supposedly it is meant to represent the clan and how the tree is the center of our universe."

Dyson looked over the book as well, admiring the unique and rather odd drawing laid out on the pages. Centered on the pages was a drawing of a tree, much like the one in the center of the village. Surrounding it were many circles of various sizes. The two biggest circles atop the tree were connected with three straight lines stacked neatly on top of one the next.

"All I see are dots and lines and a rough sketch of a tree," Dyson replied. "What do the circles mean?"

Trick laughed. "I don't know."

"What does this inscription say?" Hale asked as he pointed to the words at the bottom of the page.

Trick looked over the ancient language and read aloud.

"It says _Fate of three, meant to be. Without two, the third shall bid adieu."_

"Fate of three? And without two what?" Dyson asked.

Trick replied. "I don't know. I speculate that the tree functions based on three of something and if two of those things are absent, the third will bid adieu, meaning the third can't survive. But there is no way of knowing what those three things are. Maybe Lauren holds the key to it, but even I have no idea what it all means."

His guess was as good as anyone's. Trick shrugged, no closer to the truth than he was five minutes earlier. Hale lowered his arms and returned the book to his lap. He looked over the picture as well, having no idea what any of it meant or if it had anything to do with the changes Lauren had been experiencing.

"Well I guess we keep looking then."

xxxxxxx

**_Village Diner, mid afternoon_ **

Erin just finished her third fish taco, savoring every last bite. The fourth one on her plate would soon follow as she was not about to leave one morsel of those delicious creations behind. A few gulps of her drink washed it down, but not before Erin glanced over the rim of her glass to see Isaac smiling wildly at her. Careful not to laugh and spit out any of her drink, Erin returned the glass to the table and wiped her mouth.

While Erin contained her laughter for the moment, Isaac certainly did not. His hearty chuckle carried through the very crowded island diner, mixing with the unfamiliar chatter and liveliness rarely seen in this space.

"They're addicting, aren't they? You sure you don't want another plate?"

Erin finally allowed her laughter forth, shaking her head to decline his offer.

"No I don't want another plate. I still have one more, and four is enough. Really. Any more than that and you'll have to roll me to the airport."

Isaac's laugh echoed in the space again, louder this time and almost loud enough to overshadow the beep of Erin's cellphone indicating an incoming message. She wiped her hands one more time before swiping the screen to read and reply to the message.

_Amelia: Hey you. Didn't get to thank you for the stellar connecting flight to Seattle, so thanks!_

_Erin: Yay! Good to hear from you! Did u meet Alex & Olivia?_

_Amelia: Yes, plus JJ as well. They all said you owe them one :)_

_Erin: Yes I certainly do._

_Amelia: Great ladies. Did u know they know Dana Scully?!_

_Erin: Yes! Told them to keep her out of this. For obvious reasons._

_Amelia: Good point. Well I just wanted to say hi. It's only been a few days but it feels like months._

_Erin: Yeah. I know what you mean._

_Amelia: Well I'm finally heading into surgery. Will msg afterwards._

_Erin: Ok. My flight leaves shortly but I'll msg during layovers. Kick ass in there. I know u can do it._

_Amelia: I know I can too ;) Safe travels. Tell Tamsin I said hi if u see her. Miss u both._

_Erin: I will. We both miss u too :)_

Erin placed the phone on the table and smiled. Just messaging with Amelia felt like something she had done for a lifetime. Strange they only met a few weeks ago. Isaac slurped the remaining coconut water through his straw, the gurgling sound bringing Erin back to the moment. She looked at her phone once more, checking the time to ensure her arrival at the airport was not delayed. She still had another hour until she had to leave the diner. Isaac saw her staring at her phone again, prompting the question.

"You need to go?" Isaac asked.

Erin shook her head. "Not for an hour."

Isaac smiled. "Well that means you have one more hour to eat that fourth fish taco."

In unison, they laughed. Their joy was quickly joined by another familiar laugh that Erin didn't anticipate hearing. Glancing toward the door, Erin watched Tamsin stroll right up to their table. Dressed in casual, island attire, Tamsin navigated between several full tables until she sat down in an empty chair next to Erin.

"What's up peeps?" she asked casually.

Surprised at her presence, Erin's blank stare was short lived as panic set in. Tamsin never appeared in public, and her unexpected presence scared Erin that all their steps to ensure secrecy of the clan was for nothing.

"What are you doing here?" Erin whispered.

Without asking, Tamsin snagged the last fish taco from Erin's plate and bit off a giant bite. She rolled her eyes from the delicious taste, chewing it repeatedly until she finally swallowed the mouthful.

"Ohmygod this is just as good as that chocolate lava cake."

She took another bite, stunning Erin speechless as the blonde devoured her last fish taco. Mid-bite, Tamsin looked at Erin, recognized her shock and finally replied.

"Would you relax?! This is cruise ship week. As of this moment, you can just think I'm a typical cruise tourist stopping by the village diner while on a shore excursion."

Erin shifted her eyes from Tamsin to the diner full of people. It was true. Tamsin looked just like any other cruise ship tourist. Erin's disbelief faded quickly as she considered it was the perfect cover. While long term, frequent visits could pose a bit of a concern in being recognized, for the moment is was a great way for Tamsin to appear in plain sight. Erin watched Tamsin swallow the final bite and shook her head.

"Well you owe me another taco then, AND since you brought it up, I want to try that chocolate lava cake too."

Isaac began laughing again. While the entire oddity of recent events was not lost on him, his time chatting with old Sheriff Trick, the man he had worshipped since childhood, included Isaac's commitment to secrecy. After all, Isaac was a native to Fate Island. Now, he not only had his oldest friend back, but he also had an army of allies hidden among the jungles of the very island he lived on. Never would a bully cause him harm again.

"Sounds like another round of fish tacos and chocolate lava cake thrown in as well. The perfect send off before Erin catches her flight home. I'll go place the order."

Isaac stumbled out of his chair and headed over the counter. Tamsin shifted her eyes down and away. There was something odd in her reaction to Isaac's statement, but it went unsaid. Erin speculated what she was thinking, but she too remained silent. Still, she offered a smile to Tamsin that eased whatever worried her mind and that was all they needed to keep their pleasant, joking mood.

"So Amelia just texted me. She said to tell you hello."

Tamsin's smile quickly grew.

"Sad to see you both leave so quickly. But you'll both be back."

Her statement was nothing short of confident.

"You know that for a fact?" Erin asked as she wore a smile on her face.

Tamsin nodded as she pointed to herself.

"No way either of you will be able to survive without all this awesomeness."

Isaac returned to the table, quieting their private conversation quickly and shifting the topic to much lighter fare for the next hour. It was only after that hour that Isaac and Tamsin took Erin to catch her flight off Fate Island, but not before the detective made a promise to them both that she would try to return to the island when vacation time permitted.

xxxxxx

**_Rental home, poolside_ **

The sun warmed Lauren's skin as she stretched out the lounge chair by the pool. Despite the brightness of the sun's rays, she was still able to clearly read the message on her phone. In fact, she read the same message twice, analyzing every word and memorizing the information contained within Cosima's message.

All the science and knowledge Lauren spent a lifetime learning had failed her. This very message stated something Lauren couldn't quite grasp, although all the strange happenings that occurred on Fate Island still led her to believe it. Lauren knew in that moment that human research and understanding in the human world today fell gravely short of grasping a fraction of what truly existed. Cosima's analysis proved it.

Laid out on a lounge chair next to Lauren, Bo studied Lauren's expressions as she stared at the phone screen. The blonde's auras were swirling with various colors, indicating the dozens of thoughts she held were all triggering dozens of various emotions.

"You okay?" Bo asked.

Lauren glanced at Bo, immediately smiling as her eyes fell upon that beautiful brunette. Staring at Bo made it very hard for Lauren to find focus in most anything else. She tossed the phone on a small table off to the side of her lounge chair before shifting her body so she lay facing Bo. Lauren slid to her hand toward Bo, finding her hand and joining their fingers together as she replied. The simple connection of their hands warmed Lauren's heart. It also pushed her to tell Bo exactly what was in that message.

"Remember how I told you a friend of mine originally ran tests on me when I was trying to determine the substance that was on my arm?"

Bo remembered it well, mostly the fear it had triggered in her. She nodded cautiously as Lauren continued.

"Well that same friend, her name is Cosima by the way, is with Amelia and Frank. She's brilliant, and she has been helping with Kenzi's condition."

"Oh," Bo replied.

Her tone expressed recognizable comfortable; after all, anyone who could help with Kenzi's condition was instantly considered a friend in Bo's mind.

Lauren squeezed Bo's hand, a simple offer of reassurance that she had nothing to fear.

"Anyway, she has run more tests at my request, and she has found some unique things in the results."

"Tests on Kenzi?" Bo asked.

Lauren shook her head.

"No. Tests on me."

Bo wrinkled her forehead for a moment before she realized why Lauren would want tests run on her.

"On you? Because of your changes?"

Lauren nodded.

"So did she find anything?" Bo asked.

Lauren nodded again.

"Yes. She did."

Bo wasn't really sure she wanted to know what Cosima's tests had found. The entire realm of human tests or hospital things were so foreign to Bo, and just that lack of understanding gave rise to a fear due to her own ignorance on the matter. She wished she held more knowledge about human science because that would easily help her rationalize the situation better. But she didn't, so instead Bo quietly waited for Lauren to explain.

Lauren remained quiet. She knew that Bo didn't grasp the medical terminology or processes like she did. The doctor spent a few minutes considering what to say and how to say it, but Bo's impatience came about before Lauren had uttered a word.

"And?" Bo asked quickly.

Lauren shrugged. "And apparently I'm changing genetically, and some of those changes mirror changes she has also found in Kenzi."

Bo had no understanding of what changing genetically entailed. She didn't know if that was a bad thing or a good thing. Lauren's even and calm tone alluded to the latter, but in the interest of being sure, Bo continued to probe for information.

"Genetically? Can you explain?" Bo asked.

Lauren smiled. She loved the way Bo's lack of understanding came through like a question from an interested student. Lauren was more than happy to explain it.

"Think of it this way: my body is made up of many parts..."

"Amazing, wonderful parts," Bo interrupted.

Her seductive tone roared to the forefront. Lauren felt it in their connection hands and saw it in Bo's eyes. Lauren's eyes widened as she smiled. The blonde certainly appreciated Bo's compliment, but like a good teacher, Lauren kept the conversation focused on providing Bo an understandable explanation of genetic changes.

"Thank you, but as I was saying. My body is made up of many parts, and there is a very basic part that everything is constructed from. That tiny part in me, and in Kenzi, has changed. It doesn't look exactly like that part in other humans anymore."

It was a perfect explanation for Bo, but she still didn't know what those changes would mean to either of the women.

"So is that bad thing?" Bo asked.

Lauren shook her head.

"Honestly, I have no idea. It's a part of science that Cosima knows more about that I do, but it's also a part of science that has more questions than answers."

"Well if there are any questions I can answer to help, I'm happy to try."

Lauren considered Bo's offer and a question immediately came to mind.

"Well, I wish I knew more about your species, about the Fae."

Bo smiled. "Well what would you like to know about us?"

"How did the Fae come about? As a species?"

Bo shrugged.

"I don't really know that one. All our history points to our clan being on the island forever and centered around the village tree. I guess when I think about the spirits in Cathedrals Den, some of those stones are three to four thousand years old. So I'd imagine we came about back then. Sorry that probably doesn't help much."

"Who is your oldest clan member right now?"

Bo smiled. "That would be Trick. I think he's eight hundred and five."

"Really?" Lauren asked.

"I know, right?"

Lauren laughed with Bo. Living that long was such a foreign thought to a human.

"Do you know how old your mother is?"

Bo shrugged again.

"I don't even know if she's still alive. Trick said she had me when she was close to three hundred years old. So if she is still alive, I'd imagine she's now closer to four hundred."

"What about your father?" Lauren asked.

Bo shook her head.

"I know nothing of my father. All I know is that my mother was a succubus who played her way across the globe, got pregnant, came back here, gave birth to me, and left. My father has always been a mystery to me."

xxxxxxx

**_Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital, Seattle_ **

Cosima stood quietly near the patient room windows. Her smartphone was plugged in to the closest power supply but remained firmly in her grip. Hours upon hours of data logging through her custom built, encrypted phone app had left her eyes strained and her hands cramped. Still, she pressed for as long as her mind and body would allow, capturing as much information from all the data she had collected. Lauren's genetic changes were amazing; they mirrored ones she found in Kenzi. While the changes were not identical, they were similar. Things she had never seen in a human, or any other living creature before, had appeared on the test results. It was information she would need time to review and study because she simply had zero knowledge on any of it. It was something that just had never existed. Ever.

Hours had passed and Cosima analyzed and over-analyzed information. She thought about Lauren still on an island with mysteries swallowing her minute by minute, and she thought of Kenzi, who now lay in the hospital bed before her. Her initial reviews of Kenzi's tests showed her physical state was incredibly weakened but her heart was incredibly strong. The mass growing inside her skull had invaded parts of her brain difficult to reach even with the best equipment at Amelia's fingertips. The risk were far greater than the odds of success. But all her vitals were solid enough for Amelia to proceed with the operation.

That is exactly what Amelia Shepherd did. Five hours of surgery on a patient named Shay Price had come and gone. Five hours of astonishing care and accuracy to remove the mass in Kenzi's brain all lead to the most astonishing fact of them all: the surgery had actually been a success. Amelia had completed the operation and Kenzi had survived. That in itself gave Amelia, Frank and Cosima all something to be grateful for.

Cosima lowered the smartphone from her view and glanced to the patient bed. She watched Kenzi blink her eyes several times as Amelia pushed a liquid into to her IV. As the doctor slowly brought Kenzi out of sedation, Cosima joined Amelia and Frank with watching the tiny, sleeping woman come back to life.

Everyone smiled when Kenzi finally smiled, and everyone replied "hi" after Kenzi whispered the same word to the three of them.

"How are you feeling?" Amelia asked her quietly.

A few more blinks and Kenzi's smile shifted to concern, as the unfamiliar surroundings inside her hospital patient room slowly settled in. Her expression change was actually something they had hoped for. It meant she was aware that this was not her typical mountainside village, or anywhere on Fate Island for that matter. Frank stepped forward, catching Kenzi's attention from the foot of her bed.

"My name is Frank. I live on your island. You're gonna be okay. And once you are, I'll take you home. Deal?"

Hearing the man mention her island made her feel calm again. She looked from Frank to Amelia and then Cosima. Kenzi let he gaze linger over Cosima a bit longer than the others. There was something unique about the way she smiled at her. It was gentle and appreciative. Kenzi's fearful expression faded away, only to be replaced with a partial smile again. She couldn't quite place why staring at Cosima gave her comfort, but it did. Perhaps it was that Cosima had an equally curious expression, eyes that seemed to see right into her, and a smile that put her worries at ease.

Slowly she looked back to Frank. He was the first one she addressed.

"Prove you're from my island," Kenzi said.

Her voice was weak but audible. She rubbed her throat. It was dry like sandpaper, and she craved a large glass of coconut water. She gave recognition to her body and the way it felt different now: Kenzi felt incredibly strong. Stronger than she had felt for months. Her headache was gone and her thoughts became clearer by the second. She wiggled her toes and her fingertips. Physically she felt the best she had felt in quite some time.

Even while processing how her body felt, Kenzi kept a trained ear on Frank's response. He explained the military base, the village and the lay of the land. While he was more accurate than Kenzi anticipated, she asked a few more questions while deciding upon his status of friend or foe.

"What's my name?" she asked.

In unison, they all replied, "Kenzi."

She smiled, hearing her name said in triplicate provided a surround sound effect to the tune.

"Ok well then who is my best friend?"

She thought for sure this would stump them, but Amelia was the first to reply "Bo."

Kenzi nodded but concealed her surprise. This group clearly knew all about her and the clan. Now she just needed find out all about them.

"Great. You all know me: you should feel lucky! So now it's your turn. Tell me: where the hell am I, and who the hell are you people?"

xxxxxx

**_Rental home_ **

Bo held the back door open while Lauren carried empty plates in both hands. She stepped through the doorway, and Bo followed close behind as they navigated in to the kitchen. The room was still a bit untidy as only an hour prior, Lauren had taken the challenge of cooking a meal with Bo, partially failing as their attraction for one another became more of a focus than any food being prepared. Lauren tossed the dirty dishes in the small sink, almost dropping them from her grasp as Bo stepped flush against her from behind. The brunette slid her hands over Lauren's hips, teasing her exposed skin just above her waistline. Lauren's entire body hummed with a surge in desire the moment she felt Bo's breasts press against her back. Lauren's eyes closed out of habit, her senses taking command and funneling every caressing touch on her skin through countless nerves, straight to the center of her heart.

Bo nuzzled her face against Lauren's neck, breathing in deeply as Lauren's golden locks floated lightly around her. Bo inhaled again, the unique mix of apple citrus appearing like a fingerprint; the scent so uniquely "Lauren" that Bo imagined just the tiniest of whiffs would easily pull her blue eyes to the forefront.

Lauren raised an arm and slid her hand possessively through Bo's hair. She tilted her head slightly as she pulled Bo further against her neck. An audible sigh liberated from her lips as it drifted outward on the exhale, and no amount of dirty dishes or ransacked kitchen space would interrupt their immediate priority. But there was one thing that could give pause before any sudden eruption in passion, and that was the repetitive beeps echoing from Lauren's phone buried in her back pocket.

Her next sigh was a frustrating one, matched by a similar tune from Bo. Lauren stepped aside and of Bo's hold, giving her an apologetic look before extracting the phone and reading over the multiple messages on the screen.

_Amelia: Astrocytoma. Removed. Success. Awake, alert & speaking._

_Amelia: Took convincing but she believes us._

_Amelia: Her healing is incredibly fast; 10x as fast as usual._

_Amelia: Cosima analyzing, but securely & confidentially. She may be able to help them in the future?_

_Amelia: Those two are bonding, btw._

_Amelia: Also she says tell Bo she can't wait to come home._

_Amelia: Which will be next week; Frank is handling. I'll explain later._

_Amelia: Oh and her passport name is "Shay Price" btw. She has taken a liking to being called Shay lol_

Lauren's excited expression caught Bo's attention immediately.

"Is it Kenzi?" Bo asked.

Lauren tossed the phone on the kitchen counter and smiled.

"It's Kenzi, now known as Shay apparently. Whatever her name, she's fine! Amelia did it. I can't believe I'm saying this but Amelia saved her! Ahhhh yes!"

Lauren never dove into an explanation of the brain tumor, or details about what brain tumors were, because Bo never asked. Instead, Bo's reaction was void any words and just escaped as screams and cheers that echoed through the rental home. Lauren's excitement melded with Bo's and together, the two bounced and cheered from sheer joy and relief. Kenzi was alive, she was going to be fine, and she would be home in a week. Their shared happiness was more than either could have hoped for.

Bo pulled Lauren securely in her arms, her thanks and appreciation evident in her hold. Lauren accepted the embrace, wrapping her arms around Bo as their sudden joy elated their smoldering passion and gave rise to a more intense, privately shared moment. And while Bo was on the verge of saying "thank you" for all the obstacles Lauren had overcome to help her clan, she never had the chance. Lauren's lips crashed intensely against Bo's, blocking her attempt to speak and instead, only allowing Bo to offer a moan from the fire it lit within.

Their lips remained fixed to their intended targets as their embrace gave way to urgent grasps: grasps at material covering their bodies considered no more than barriers from their truest desires. With more balance and grace than expected, Lauren and Bo moved swiftly from the kitchen to the living room, dancing down the hallway until they crossed through the doorway to Lauren's bedroom. Even quicker tugs ensued, removing the last of the clothes neither wanted anywhere near the other. Bo's strength overpowered Lauren with ease, her hold pulling Lauren tightly against her and lifting her feet off the cool floor below.

Lauren saw the blue radiating from Bo's eyes as she floated off the ground, maintaining her own hold around Bo's shoulders before she drove her lips against Bo's fiercely once again. The sweltering humidity of island air held nothing against the flames burning between Lauren and Bo, and the scorching passion enveloping them had potential to char the entire home, if not island, in seconds.

Bo took one step toward the bed, but her plan to lay Lauren down with care faltered as her foot connected with an unexpected object and instead, caused them to topple mercilessly to the mattress. Lauren's laughter broke their kiss, giggling uncontrollably from the stumble. Bo laughed at her own clumsiness, glancing from Lauren to the floor to see what exactly connected with her foot. Lauren slid up on the bed, catching the image of her unpacked suitcase sitting squarely where Bo had kicked it. Lauren forgot she had moved it there earlier; earlier when she planned to start packing for her flight home the following day.

Bo looked it over a moment longer before crawling next to Lauren with an expression of uncertainty. She propped herself on her elbow, her body laying against Lauren's stretched out on the bed.

"Were you packing?" Bo asked quietly.

Lauren slid a hand over Bo's side and down along the curve of her hip. Her heart pounded with a realization she had denied up until now: that she would be going back to Toronto on her flight home tomorrow. Gazing at Bo's blue eyes, Lauren admitted further realizations to herself. Words and feelings that her heart struggled to scream out loud but desperately felt within. Bo slid her hand to Lauren's arm, grazing the soft skin gently and maintaining a smoldering passion with their connection.

"Come with me. Come to Toronto."

Bo whispered, "Toronto", her feelings on Lauren's request not evident. Lauren continued with her offer.

"You can see my world; live with me. Erin has an identity ready for you if you want it. You can see where it is that I call home, and where I work; where all my wonderful science lives and the only other place I truly feel alive. You can be with me Bo. WE can be together."

Spoken with passion, the spontaneous request was the truest statement Lauren had quite possibly ever said. The desire, the urgency, the appetite for Bo's presence in her life gave Lauren a determination to secure the only answer from Bo she wanted to hear.

Bo heard Lauren's emotion as she spoke in the way each word crossed her lips with conviction. Bo saw the emotion in her expression as Lauren's eyes stared deeply into her own. The lack of hesitancy gave Bo a mirrored approach to the offer. Bo was not ready to let Lauren go; not now, not ever. She heard the raw honesty in those words and there was no truer yearning than Bo wanting to be with Lauren just as much as Lauren wanted to be with Bo. Bo couldn't have said no even if she wanted to.

"Yes."

Bo's single word was spoken strong. Not a quiver of doubt, of fear or of hesitation clung to it. Pure commitment, hope and adoration to be with Lauren drove Bo to accept that offer.

"Yes?" Lauren repeated.

"Yes!" Bo replied.

Lauren's grip tightened, the answer swelling her heart with the greatest feeling she had yet to experience. She pulled Bo's hip forward, the brunette following her guide to roll on top of Lauren.

Driven to connect physically and find satisfaction for her overwhelming arousal, Bo pinned Lauren to the soft sheets beneath her. Kissing lips collided with bruising need, enough to escalate movements beyond polished and graceful. Tingling limbs expanded to bodies awash in a heightened buzz.

The most sensitive spots on Lauren's body absorbed Bo's eager hands; she felt starved for limitless pleasure, but happily knew Bo was the one able to provide it. A demanding swell of energy pulled Lauren's blazing blue eyes to the surface. She felt the change at once, the color in her eyes reflecting the heat radiating from her chest. Kisses and grasps were urgently joined by mutual pools of arousal losing patience for delayed discovery. The push and pull of chi took center stage, neither woman able to take without giving; feel pleasure without providing. The purity of their connection reflected not only cravings but of necessity, and the rise of physical response escalated in step with the inability to go without.

Positions shifted with hurried need. Teeth grazed over hardened nipples, lips pressed to the curve of a hip, tongues brushed along folds of indulgence, and fingers slid rhythmically to unify the harmony of their movements. Each and every motion propelled their coupling to a euphoric state; nothing of this world or even of this universe. Countless mountains were climbed and crested, and neither Lauren nor Bo were quiet in those conquests. Sounds of pleasure mixed with spoken words that exposed any previously hidden secrets, opening all doors to their most vulnerable, private thoughts. That very exposure formed an undeniable trust only strengthened as the night wore on.

It was a beautiful, lengthy night that eventually gave way to a rising sun and an orchestra of birds chirping loudly around the rental home. Morning brought with it the warm hold of Lauren sleeping soundly in Bo's arms. Bo lie awake, her eyes traveling over every curve and beautiful feature of the blonde at her side. Her heart beat with a building love that Bo didn't quite understand even though she knew it was present. And that heart beat kept an even pace for quite some time, until her longing glances over Lauren's exposed body brought her vision to the single piece of luggage still sitting on the nearby floor.

She couldn't slow her heart rate as she realized what she had done. A promise made to the very woman she desperately could not live without broke a promise to her clan she could never leave. Had it not been for her pure shock of the moment, Bo's torn emotions would have easily brought forth a struggle to breath and a deluge of tears to spill forward.

She accepted Lauren's offer to leave the island without thinking, and now, as she lay entrenched in thought of that rushed decision, Bo felt the very center of her soul splitting in two.

The devastating feelings filling Bo were compounded by her fear of causing the same devastation in Lauren's eyes: those beautiful, soulmate browns that shift to blue. Nothing could take back the "yes" she told Lauren the night prior, but it was a "yes" she could never fulfill.

The ever mounting pressure pushed outward from Bo's chest. She was barely able to face her own sadness, and she immediately knew she could not face witnessing the massacre of Lauren's emotions. It was then that Bo slipped quietly from the bed and quickly retrieved barely enough clothes to cover herself. With a trembling hand, Bo retrieved a pen resting on the dresser and scribbled a short note for Lauren. She folded it once and propped it against the mirror when the ache inside her heart became too much to contain. The pain was so great that Bo could not even take one last look at Lauren sleeping soundly before she slipped out the back door and returned to the jungle. Alone.

xxxxxxx

**_The Dal_ **

The sudden, unexpected noise woke Trick from sleep. He nearly jumped off the sofa, only calming when he realized he caused the noise. The book he had been holding had fallen from his grip and landed on the floor with a thud. He shook his head and rubbed his eyes. That was the fourth time he dozed off that night. While he wanted to just call it a night and head to bed, he also wanted to read a little more of some ancient books in his possession. Anything that could explain Lauren's Fae characteristics or her connection with the tree was still his number one priority.

Dyson and Hale were still present and still pouring through other books.

"Get some sleep Trick," Dyson announced.

Trick shook his head.

"I don't want to sleep. I keep thinking about Bo. She has been through so much recently. I made her clan leader while her best friend was dying and while she was falling in love with Lauren. While Kenzi's future is out of our control, I'm hopeful we'll find answers that can help explain Lauren's newfound changes. I don't want Bo to go through any more emotional struggles."

Dyson opened another book and replied.

"I want to help find answers too, Trick. Lauren saved my life. That deserves my honor and respect for a lifetime. I fully believe she is meant to be Bo's other half."

Hale smiled and replied, "Or at least Bo's other third; I think Kenzi will always own a part of Bo's heart no matter who the succubus falls in love with."

_Bo's other third._

Those three words floated in Trick's mind. In repetition, they echoed something to him but he couldn't figure out what.

_Bo's other third._

Visions of the village tree, of Kenzi, of Lauren, and finally of Bo swirled in his mind like particles of confetti tossed through the air. Those visions shifted to memories of hundreds of pages he had read through in just as many books. Ancient script, drawings of trees, of circles and finally of lines all hung suspended before him. The images filled his head; the puzzle pieces were floating right there in front of him. They filled his mind's eyes with a haze, but as they all floated to the floor and settled carefully into place, the clarity of the puzzle all finally clicked.

"One third. Great Fae, that's it! Where is that book?!"

Trick yelled. He scrambled to his feet and started shoving books aside.

"Which one?" Dyson asked with concern.

"The one with the picture in it. The tree, with the circles and the lines."

Hale quickly dug through a stack at his side.

"Here."

Trick grabbed the book and flipped it open until he located the picture.

"That's it! Two circles and three lines."

Both Dyson and Hale stared at Trick with matching confused expressions.

"I don't get it Trick." Hale replied.

Trick pointed to the page.

"Look here. The two circles at the top of the tree. They represent two different life forms."

"You mean Fae and humans?" Dyson asked.

Trick nodded.

"Exactly. Two life forms at the top of the tree. The tree is our clan. This circle represents Fae and this circle represents humans."

"What about the lines connecting the circles?" Hale asked.

"The lines are how the two life forms are connected. I read it earlier: that the clan leader must be of sound emotions, spirit and physical form."

"Those are three entities." Dyson quickly added.

The statement sunk in to them all. It was easy to see now. The sound emotions were that of the heart: Bo's love of her best friend Kenzi. Kenzi had a part of Bo's heart with her. She always had, and she always would. The sound spirit was that of Bo's succubus and part of it was contained in that sacred stone gifted to the woman Bo loved: Lauren. And the sound physical form was simply Bo herself. Three lines: three entities that connected the Fae and the human worlds. Almost everything started to make sense.

Hale put his hands in the air quickly.

"Hold up. You're saying that this book knew that someday our clan leader would bring Fae and humans together? Because if that's the case, why now? Why didn't this happen when you were the clan leader, Trick? Or the leader before that? Why now? Why Bo?"

"Because Bo embodies a true union of Fae and humans. No other clan leader has ever brought humans into our fold like she has."

Dyson rubbed his temples as he processed the information.

"So do you think the village tree has recognized this, and that's why it has responded to Kenzi and Lauren at different times? That the two species are fully united through Bo?"

"Yes I do."

"But why hasn't it responded to Bo?" Hale asked.

Trick shook his head.

"I don't know. Maye we need Kenzi and Lauren with Bo at the tree in order to find out."

Dyson stood quickly. He grabbed the book from Trick's grasp and read over the inscription scratched at the bottom of the page.

"What about this inscription that reads like a riddle? Fate of three, meant to be. Without two, the third will bid adieu. Does that mean..."

Both Hale and Trick's eyes widened. In unison they both stood up with sheer panic on their faces. Trick grabbed the book and read over it once more.

"Without two, the third will bid adieu. It means that Lauren can't leave the island while Kenzi is also off the island, because that means..."

Dyson placed his hand over his heart as he gasped at the realization.

"Because that means Bo won't survive."

xxxxxx

**_In the jungle_ **

She had heard Lauren's cries, screaming her agony from the pit of her soul. Bo willed herself to remain hidden in the jungle, her entire being shattered by this cruel delivery of heartache. Her own cowardice kept Bo anchored in the dense cover. She had promised Lauren something she wanted more than life itself, but her other promise carried the weight of her entire clan. Her clan and Lauren: two sides of a penny that now appeared to be mutually exclusive. Nothing made this a moment Bo imagined she would survive.

As much as Bo wanted to run back to her village, and as much as her cowardice made her leave Lauren without more than a written note, she stayed outside the rental home. She shared in Lauren's anguish from afar; crying with each of her cries, tightening her fists with each echo of Lauren slamming a door.

The doctor's cries remained present in every passing moment since she had awoke and found that Bo had gone, and outside of a few paused moments of silence they had barely stopped. Bo heard those screams even as she watched Lauren load her luggage in the jeep. The broken clan leader stayed concealed despite her voyeuristic gaze from her hidden space deep within the nearby jungle growth, but Lauren's last glance around the surrounding jungle gave Bo the perfect view of her destruction. Lauren: crumpled, sad, devastated, and also broken. It pulled the breath from Bo's lungs and the joy from her heart when she saw Lauren's emotions worn blatantly in her expression. And while Bo looked away but for a moment, Lauren climbed in the jeep and drove fearlessly down the gravel road.

She was going to the airport.

Lauren was going home.

The need to be near Lauren spiked as the blonde drove away. Despite knowing that this entire scenario was Bo's own doing, she began to walk, no run, through the jungle toward the airport. Remaining concealed from sight, Bo's bare feet pounded against the earth as she fought through her own sadness. With every step, she knew her running was fruitless but she had to be there; had to see Lauren for as long as the universe would possibly allow before the doctor entered that airport and exited Bo's life. Dressed in her wrinkled white tank top and a soft pair of shorts, Bo ran the paths she knew by heart, each and every step crushing that beating organ inside her chest.

Bo never stopped until she reached her destination: the flattened land near shore where the runway and tiny airport sat openly under the heated sun. She caught her breath as she scanned over the gravel parking spaces outside the building. Immediately she saw the jeep, but it was empty and she knew that Lauren was already inside. Despite all the running, her speed was no match for the jeep. Lauren had simply beaten her to the airport and had gone inside before Bo had ever arrived.

Bo remained concealed within the trees and scanned the parking area and building, even looking out to the runway as she searched for any sign of Lauren. Waiting and watching, Bo's hopes faded fast. Those hopes were almost completely crushed as a small plane in the sky descended toward the airport and landed safely on the runway. That plane would be emptied, flipped and in the matter of a quick turnaround, Lauren would board and leave Fate Island.

It broke her heart to watch Lauren go, but she had no choice. She never wished so much to leave the island and become consumed by anything and everything tied to Lauren and her world. But she had made her decision; one Bo would have to live with for thousands of years to come. The tears fell again, quicker this time. Bo placed her hand over her heart, begging the pain to stop. And when it didn't stop, and it only grew worse, Bo merely couldn't take the agony sitting in her chest while she stood there and stared hopelessly at the plane. Slowly, she lifted her hand from her heart and, in solace amongst the trees, waved an emotional goodbye toward the airport. It was only then that she turned around and began the slow walk toward her village. Alone.

xxxxxx

**_Seattle; Grey Slone Medical Center_ **

Cosima and Amelia sat bedside, smiling as Kenzi took a sip of water from the cup resting on the hospital table. Kenzi scrunched her face and swallowed as she cast an intentional, pathetic glance at the two women staring at her.

"Is there any way I can get something tasty to drink?"

Amelia laughed quietly, her smile growing even wider as the patient showed remarkable healing and recovery in the short time since the brain surgery. Cosima typed feverishly on her smartphone, logging observations, naturally in code, to document everything she could about this woman's post-operative responses. Simply put, once Amelia had removed the brain tumor, Kenzi's recovery had occurred at an unprecedented rate. Responses that usually took weeks to regain full function took this girl a few hours. While there was nothing scientific that could explain it, Amelia and Cosima both knew that there was some science the world just hadn't discovered yet. Kenzi was walking proof of that.

"Well what do you consider tasty?" Amelia asked.

Kenzi raised both her eyebrows, her own expression quickly forming a smile to match Amelia's.

"How about a mango smoothie?"

Amelia laughed again. She enjoyed Kenzi's playful demeanor, and she could certainly appreciate the island native's interest in something familiar to home. You could take the girl out of the island, but you certainly couldn't take the island out of the girl. Amelia leaned forward in her chair, thinking about Kenzi's request.

"Well, mango may be hard to find around here, but let me see if I can get an intern to hunt one down, okay?"

"Thanks doc. And if that's not possible, maybe some coconut water? Anything besides this toxic sludge. I can't believe you drink this crap regularly!"

Cosima paused her clicks upon the smartphone screen and glanced at Kenzi.

"I think it tastes crappy too."

Amelia shifted her glance between Cosima and Kenzi then shrugged.

"Well, don't look at me. It's city water. I don't filter the damn stuff."

Three raps on the door pulled their attention to Frank Marsh as he stepped inside. He pushed the oversized door closed carefully, offering his greeting to the ladies.

"Hello, ladies. Hope I'm not interrupting anything."

Kenzi waved her hand in the air, dismissing his concern.

"Nope. We're just talking toxic sludge and yummy mangos."

His contorted expression said it all. Frank stepped next to Kenzi's hospital bed, shaking his head at her statement. Ever since she had awaken from surgery, Kenzi's random expressions and conversations were always full of interesting statements. And even though she had only been conscious for one day, Frank had noticed her lively spirit was always present. He had grown quite accustomed to it in the short time.

"Well I don't know about you, but I can't wait to get home and have those mangos again. Grown right in our own back yard. Talk about paradise."

Kenzi shook her head adamantly. She pointed directly at Frank, gazing at Amelia and Cosima as she spoke.

"See, this is a man who knows what he's talking about."

Amelia nodded her agreement.

"He sure does."

Frank laughed at the compliment as he dug his hand into his pants pocket to retrieve his wallet. Flipping it open between cash slots and empty credit card holders, Frank exposed a photo and held it up for Kenzi to see.

"See that tree in the background? That's literally in my backyard on the military base. Not bad, huh?"

Kenzi pawed at the photo, ooohing and ahhing at the image of a photo filled with mangos.

"Ohmygod! Me want!"

Cosima leaned forward in her chair, attempting to gain a glimpse of the photo. Frank shifted the angle of the wallet, giving her a better view.

"Wow. Now I want a mango. Thanks guys."

Kenzi clapped wildly.

"Well then I say you come with us when we go back! Just think: it will be the Shay and Cosima adventure. Maybe Frank here can even give us a tour of the base so we can take all those mangos!"

They all laughed at the image of what she dubbed the "Shay and Cosima adventure." Both Frank and Amelia had been on quite their own versions of an adventure already, but Cosima was not one to dismiss the idea. Not in the least.

"Well maybe if Frank can get me a seat on the plane, I'll come for a visit."

Amelia cocked her head quickly, staring at Cosima as if she had been overcome with psychotic effects of moonlight daisies. Cosima looked at Amelia and shrugged.

"What?"

Amelia shook her head in disbelief.

"After everything I've told you about that island, you still want to go?"

Cosima glanced at Frank and Kenzi, both waiting for an answer with their own curiosity building.

"That's exactly why I want to go. And don't tell me you don't want to go back, Miss-I-can't-stop-thinking-about-Erin-and-Tamsin."

Amelia's cheeks flushed a bright pink. She opened her mouth to reply but had no way to deny it.

Kenzi smiled and clapped happily.

"Oooh, you have a thing for Tam-Tam, huh?! Well now, seems I missed all sorts of stuff while I was unconscious."

Frank was the first to respond. He slipped the wallet back in his pocket and laughed heartily.

"Kenzi, err sorry, Ms. Shay Price, I feel like I've missed all sorts of stuff too. Since Amelia says your healing is so advanced, I'll be taking you back to the island in a week." He turned his attention to Cosima and Amelia. "If either of you want a seat on that plane, I'll make it happen. Just say the word."

Cosima smiled.

"Thanks Captain Marsh, I'll let you know. Not that I don't trust your opinions, but I'd like to talk to Lauren about a few things first."

Amelia finally supressed her blush and found her voice. She glanced at the wall clock as she responded.

"Oh, when are you two slated to speak? I wanted to ask her to bring me home some of that amazing coffee from the village grocery store."

"Oh, well I wasn't due to speak with her until she's back in Toronto, but her flight leaves shortly so you'll probably want to call her right away."

Kenzi pushed herself up against the pillows and interrupted their conversation.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait: This Lauren that you are discussing, the one who is going somewhere named Toronto on a flight: this isn't the same Lauren you told me about yesterday, is it? You know, the one who took you to the island in the first place, Frank's bestie, the one crazy in love with my bestie, despite not admitting it yet."

Cosima and Amelia nodded in unison.

"Yep. That's the one." Amelia replied.

"No way peeps! Absolutely not! You must stop that from happening!"

Kenzi folded her arms across her chest. Frank walked around the hospital bed slowly and took a seat next to Cosima, all the while curiously wondering what Kenzi refused to allow. Cosima began tapping away on her smart phone again, and Amelia stood from her chair before standing immediately next to Kenzi. Amelia pulled a small penlight from her pocket, quickly shining it in Kenzi's left eye and then the right.

"Must stop what from happening?" Amelia asked.

Kenzi swatted away Amelia's hand.

"Lauren leaving the island! She can't leave!"

"Why?" Frank asked.

Kenzi shook her head.

"Why?! Because I know my Bobo better than anyone. If everything you told me so far is true, then Bo is madly in love with Lauren. And if Lauren leaves, Bo will be devastated. Trust me...I've known Bo for over one hundred years. If that girl is in love, you cannot let Lauren leave. That emotional loss will kill her."

The silence that followed was not from surprise at Kenzi's passionate response, nor even at the revelation that this young looking woman admitted she was over one hundred years old. Individually, Amelia, Cosima and Frank all considered Kenzi's plea. While the three knew little of Bo or of how she would behave without Lauren, they knew Lauren well.

Very well.

They knew that Lauren fiercely protected her own heart, so much that through all their years of friendship, Lauren showed very little of her private, emotional side to any of them. They knew that Lauren had never allowed anything to interfere with her quest for scientific discovery until now. And they knew Lauren was in love, even if she never voiced it directly.

But what could they do? Was there any option to help? Did they have the bandwidth to concoct a plan and implement before Lauren flew home to Toronto? Cosima gripped her smartphone tightly, racking her brain for ideas. Amelia's clicked the penlight into the "off" position and returned it to her pocket while wondering how they would ever have influence over Lauren from half way around the world. And Frank stared at Kenzi, letting his mind funnel through strategies that could somehow leverage resources in their favor. Amelia glanced at Frank and Cosima, a defeated look washing across her face.

"Any ideas?" Amelia asked.

"None," Cosima replied.

Frank shook his head no.

Kenzi immediately interrupted. "Then detain her. Just don't let her leave without having a real heart to heart with Bo!"

Frank stood up from his chair. Tall and proud, the military man put his hands on his hips and smiled.

"That I can do."

xxxxx

**_Inside Fate Island Airport_ **

Time passed slowly as Lauren sat on the worn airport chair cushion. Since sitting down, Lauren stared out to the runway. Her emotions were in turmoil, but her gaze remained catatonic. She watched a stray bug dance over the glass window exterior before fluttering away. She watched a few clouds float gently across the sky until they were out of sight. She even watched the empty runway, waiting for an eternity to see anything change in view.

Her fingers toyed with the necklace still affixed around her neck. She choked back her emotions as her heart crumbled. Lauren squeezed her eyes closed, hoping to keep the tears from returning. Quickly she pulled her hand away from the necklace, only to dive into her carry-on bag and fish out the note that Bo had scribbled and left on the kitchen counter.

_I'll miss you forever._  
Goodbye,  
Bo 

Lauren squeezed her eyes shut again. The agony of loss crushed her. While she had thought about foregoing her flight home to hunt down Bo yet again in the jungle, she also carefully considered what that would solve. Lauren had to leave the island to return to her career and home in Toronto, and Bo was not going with her. Deep down, Lauren realized that Bo accepting her offer was quick, and while Lauren didn't understand the politics of the clan, she certainly figured that a clan leader to a non-human group could not just move away from the island. It gave Lauren the slightest consolation, but losing Bo still had a brutal sting.

Knowing that searching for Bo would only prolong the inevitable, Lauren decided against it. They had shared a night full of passion and need; had expressed love despite never uttering the words. Those were the best memories to take with her from the island.

Lauren's heart felt raw; exposed and torn from her sadness. Her gaze was captured by a tiny plane touching down on the runway. That would be her flight home shortly. The sight of that plane saddened her. It wouldn't be long now that Lauren would board and get back to her old life, but somehow, Lauren's life would never truly be the same again.

With a deep breath, Lauren held back her emotions. She retrieved her printed boarding pass from her carry-on bag before zipping the bag closed. She slid the bag over her arm and firmly gripped that piece of paper in hand; a ticket that would return her to a world she barely remembered. It had been barely less than one month.

"Excuse me, Lieutenant Lewis?"

Lauren glanced up and her heart began racing as she stared at two men dressed in military fatigues. Their stern faces gave no indication of their intent.

"Yes?" Lauren replied as she stood quickly in their presence.

"Come with us, please."

Lauren heard that tone before. It was not a question. It was not meant to be taken as a question that required an answer. It was a directive, one she learned well in the years she served in the military. Hearing it spoken to her again after all these years flooded her senses with memories of the past. And while those weren't always necessarily bad events, they weren't always good ones either.

Realizing she was sitting in this airport as a civilian, she felt compelled to question them before following these men anywhere.

"On what grounds?" Lauren replied.

"We're not privy to that information, ma'am."

"What about my flight?" Lauren asked.

"I can't answer that at this time, ma'am."

It was the one response Lauren didn't want to hear. If she was being arrested for trying to export several bags of coffee off the island, at least they could tell her. If she was being sequestered away because her luggage exceeded the airline weight limits, then at least she could be told now so she would stop worrying. Knowing these men knew nothing of the reasoning, Lauren immediately assumed that through some weird twist of fate, she was being detained because of stealing the body from the medical complex. She remained expressionless, hiding her fears, sadness and a meld of many other emotions. Lauren gently shifted the shoulder bag before nodding and offering her reply.

"Fine. I would appreciate if we could make this quick. I'd like to get on that plane."

"We understand ma'am."

xxxx

**_Inside the jungle_ **

In wolf form, Dyson bolted through the jungle. He ran as fast as he could until he recognized Bo's scent in the breeze. He pushed hard to find Bo and Lauren, desperate to tell them what he had learned. A fear greater than death itself swelled in his chest. He would rather die at the hand of a thousand arrows than see Bo die from Lauren and Kenzi's absence from the island. It was just too much to bear.

His lengthy search had finally given way to a clear vision of Bo slowly hiking along a jungle path. She was alone, not too far from the edge of the Fae village. He ran harder and faster, releasing a howl loud enough for her to hear as he approached.

Bo stopped her forward progress immediately upon hearing that sound. She knew Dyson's howl anywhere. She quickly scanned the area in the direction of the sound. It took a moment but she finally saw Dyson running quickly through the jungle growth. His speed was incredibly fast, and it took very little time for Dyson to finally arrive at Bo's side.

With a quick shift in form, Dyson shifted from wolf to man. He leaned over and pressed his palms to his thighs while pulling deep breaths of oxygen into his lungs.

Bo could tell he had been running for quite some time. His skin was covered in sweat and he couldn't even say one word while he fought for air. His eyes indicated a high level of fear, and Bo immediately noticed.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

He took slower, deeper breaths as he stood upright. Looking upon Bo, Dyson saw the swell of emotion in her eyes. She had been crying.

"Where is Lauren?" he asked in between breaths.

Bo looked away and closed her eyes. The tears threatened to win this time but Bo fiercely shook her head to hold them at bay.

"Please Bo tell me."

"Dyson you are relieved of your duties to protect Lauren. Lauren is at the airport and leaving the island. I just want to be left alone."

Dyson placed his open palm over his heart again. He rubbed his fingers over the place where the arrow had pierced through his chest.

"No, no, no! She can't leave."

His panic gave rise to Bo's anger.

"Yes she can. She can and she is."

Dyson shook his head adamantly. He refused to believe it.

"I must stop her!"

He glanced through the jungle. His shifted attention from Bo to the surroundings told her he was about to run.

"Dyson, let her go. That's an order."

Dyson's eyes widened. He needed Bo to realize the truth. He needed Bo to understand why Lauren couldn't leave. He gasped for more air, and with the fastest speed he could, Dyson told Bo everything.

He told her about the books in Trick's possession; he told of the riddle, of Kenzi, of Lauren, and of the tree. He didn't want to leave out details, but he also didn't want to waste time. So he spoke as fast as possible, never giving Bo a moment to reply or ask questions until he had said everything he wanted. Even short of breath, Dyson replayed the details in a very short timeframe. Only once he had stopped talking did he wait for Bo to respond.

Bo closed her eyes. The weight of Dyson's words nearly brought her to her knees. Her chest tightened and her throat felt dry. While Kenzi was alive and had survived the surgery, there was no way she would be back on the island before Lauren left. With both of them gone, Bo would not survive. The irony of meeting her demise at the hands of losing two humans from the island was not lost on her. For a lifetime, her clan wished to hide from humans. Now, she needed two of them to live. It was a cruel twist that drove the blade further into her already broken heart.

"Please let me stop her Bo."

Bo silently considered his request. She felt weak; so weak she began to openly sob. It wasn't her fate that made her cry, but simply the feeling of loss that had not left her since she ran from Lauren's rental home. Her sadness mixed with anger and her emotions swelled to frustrated sadness. She needed time to be alone. That was truly all she wanted.

With her own deep breath, Bo quieted her own cries and found her courage. She pushed her shoulders back, tightened her jaw, and returned her gaze to Dyson.

"Dyson, go back to the village and tell the clan that they are all forbidden to approach Lauren or to approach me. Those are direct orders. Now leave me alone."

Stunned Dyson stared openly at her.

"But why?"

Bo turned away from the Fae village, deciding instead there was another place she'd much rather visit.

"Because I already feel dead anyway."

xxxxx

**_Fate Island military base_ **

The windowless room gave Lauren little recognition of the time. The dull lightbulbs made it difficult to see much beyond the table before her. Hours had passed without any indication of why she was being held. She had said nothing, preferring to refrain from self-incrimination more than anything. She didn't even use her phone for fear that the room had been bugged. Outside of bathroom breaks and being given a warm meal, Lauren did absolutely nothing but sit in that room and supress her emotions.

On one hand, it was a blessing that she was so heartbroken. The sadness kept her brown eyes present, and even the stone dangling around her neck had lacked any color to it. The quiet solitude had given her much time to think, and her mind literally considered every possible topic she could think of. Some thoughts calmed her; other thoughts upset her. No matter what image or thought came top of mind, Bo's presence was a constant thread in each and every one.

Loving Bo was the most natural thing Lauren had ever done. There was no need to study for years to grasp it like her medical expertise, there was no calling in favors to make it happen like this entire trip to Fate Island. Lauren's feelings developed so naturally and organically that they simply were just that: a connection that she felt was nothing new in the realm of human emotion but simply something Lauren had finally had the privilege of understanding.

A hopeful image of Bo knocking on her door in Toronto played out in her mind; a moment of surprise just like that would be a welcome way to calm the agony sure to harden Lauren's emotions over time. Another image came to mind, this one of Lauren unlocking the door to her home only to find Bo sitting comfortably on the sofa while flashing those blue eyes for Lauren to see. The doctor tightened her jaw and swallowed. She wasn't even off the island yet and she was imagining scenarios where Bo would come swooping in like Tarzan to rescue his Jane from danger, only in this instance it would be Bo rescuing Lauren from heartbreak.

How would she ever get over this?

The door swung open and a woman walked in the room, jarring Lauren from fantasy time and pulling her quickly back to reality.

The woman's heels clicked against the concrete floor, and her military attire showed not just a pristine, crisp uniform but also one of great rank. Lauren had served in the military; she knew how to read the rank of an officer. She also knew this woman was more important than the men who picked her up at the airport yet she was still under Frank's command.

Lauren immediately stood as the soldier in her was resurrected at the sight of authority. The woman quickly raised her hand.

"At ease Lauren. Please, have a seat."

Lauren returned to the uncomfortable metal chair. She kept her shoulders back and eyes forward as the woman sat opposite her.

"Sorry for the delay. Obviously you missed your flight, but there's another one ready for you in an hour if you want it."

Lauren nodded but remained quiet as the woman slid a stack of papers in front of her.

"Captain Marsh asked me to give these to you. Read over them, make a decision, and then just knock on the door and let us know what you decide. From there, you either get on the military plane that will take you home, or you get in the military jeep that will take you back to your rental home. Details on that second option are in the paperwork."

Lauren lifted the stack of paper from the table. The cover page was blank. Her fingers tightened against the sheets of paper pinched between them.

_Take you back to your rental home._

Those words filtered through Lauren's ears and traveled directly to her chest. She squeezed her eyes shut as a swell of emotion fought desperately to escape in the form of blazing blue eyes. On the exhale, Lauren confidently gained control of her feelings enough to keep her chocolate browns present, but there was a gentle buzzing sensation in her limbs that she simply just could not shake.

The click of heels pulled Lauren's eyes open again. The woman had already stood from her chair and was walking across the room. With an air of authority, the woman tugged open the door and closed it behind her just as quickly as she had initially entered. Once again, Lauren was alone.

She glanced at the stack of pages again and gulped. Yes, she had missed her flight, but she had another one waiting for her in an hour. And now there was an unknown option to return to the rental home. Intrigued with a string of hope, Lauren tore off the cover page and quickly began to read.

xxxxx

**_Fae Village_ **

After Dyson had returned from his interaction with Bo, he quickly shared the news of Bo's specific orders. Fear and confusion spread quickly across the Fae village. Word traveled from one clan member to the next, pulling each and every one of them away from their typical duties and bringing them to the center of the village. It didn't take long for one clan member to notice Bo's absence wasn't the only change occurring.

One set of eyes and then another and another began staring at the clan tree. Some members hovered near the back of the crowd while others barreled to the front as if needing to see their respected and mysterious tree up close with their very own eyes.

The signs were finally coming to light: the perfectly shaded leaves of green were giving way to brown. The bark of the trunk was peeling away as if it was suffering a devastating disease. Even the height of the tree, which was not much to begin with, seemed slightly reduced.

The center of their clan was that tree, and that tree appeared to be dying.

The chatter and speculation morphed into an uproar. No one understood the scope of what was happening. Bo had retreated to an unknown location somewhere on the island, Lauren, their newfound Healer, was leaving the island, and a passage in one of the clan's ancients texts pointed toward an imminent doom. The changes in the tree were further unexplained but obvious: something had triggered its anguish, and all signs pointed to a potential clan collapse.

Some clan members huddled in groups trying to figure out solutions, but even Trick thought there was very little they could do. The uproar of fear eventually gave was to silence as the tree continued to deteriorate right before them. Tamsin remained in a state of shock, unable to do much outside of shake her head. Dyson had taken to pacing near the tree, every so often glancing at it like he was asking it for more wishes. Even Atticus and Lachlan remained quiet as every member of the Fae clan watched and waited.

Hours had passed, and the grim reality of the situation had begun to settle in. The sun had set. Lauren would have left the island by now. If the books were accurate, Bo was no longer with them as well. Fear gave way to hopelessness. The lack of options gave very little hope.

Without their leader, what would become of the clan? Without their tree, what would become of their lives?

It was only in this time that the unity of the clan remained unspoken. Sitting, standing, and even kneeling in the center of the village, each and every clan member cast their wishes upon that tree silently in hopes the phrase "strength in numbers" would ring true. They watched and they waited. For the rest of the day, through the night and through the entire following day, none of them left the village. The tree's condition deteriorated at an even pace for almost twenty four hours. Devastation began to set in, and every clan member lost their strength and resolve. Some clan members cried, some lashed out in anger.

Change was upon them. Emotionally, every clan member had been drained of joy. Physically, most had little spare strength to do much of anything. If a cloud of pure sadness had ever formed over the Fae village, now was that time. Without a drop of hope amidst the entire group, the Fae clan simply began to crumble from the inside. All they could do now was wait and see what fate had in store for them as well.

xxxxx

**_Meanwhile, on the beach_ **

The waves rolled to a crawl upon the sand, stopping barely two paces from Bo's bare feet before receding back to the ocean. She sat quietly in this same spot, staring at the endless edges of the world. The waves kept their same pace but had crept toward her over the past two hours, diminishing the dry sand separating her from the growing tide. The familiar salty scent calmed her frazzled heart slightly, allowing her the strength to hold back the tears that had not stopped falling since Lauren left the island. The clouds dotting the sky kissed the sea at the horizon. Bo let her mind get lost in that view, the vision of a love affair between the water and the air giving her emotions another stir. Her breath caught momentarily before she allowed it to fill her lungs, bringing with it another crack in her already broken heart.

Bo tucked her knees closer to her chest, loosely draping her arms around them while brushing the sand from her palms. She glanced to the nearby driftwood lodged in the sand, the item she had focused upon earlier while holding back her tears. It was now almost covered entirely in water and the birds that had stood upon it like pirates claiming their ship had abandoned it, flying away at the first sign of the approaching tide. The sun shifted as well during that time, casting Bo's shadow before her like a looming weight anchoring her to this very space. She considered moving further back from the water or even returning to the village to sulk in misery. She also considered sitting in this space until the water drown her, taking with it the feeling of loss sitting square in her chest. Despite knowing she would not choose the latter, Bo had yet to move from this space of solitude. She found a thread of peace in the echo of waves crashing against the nearby rock wall; an echo that was loud enough to suffocate the sounds of her own pained heartbeat.

For Bo, one hundred years had come and gone on this island and nothing had ever left an emptiness inside her like the one she felt when Lauren left the island. Only twenty four hours had passed since Bo accepted that she would not survive without Lauren. She blamed herself really; she had fled the warm embrace of the woman she loved when she disappeared into the jungle like a coward. She then learned that her life on the island was about to be cut short, and while she had not yet met her demise, she knew it was only a matter of time before it would finally come to fruition. Wanting privacy to leave this world, Bo found her way to the beach in hopes of escaping further pain. Unfortunately, the salty sea caged her from any hopes of an effective escape from the island. She travelled as far as she could on foot, bringing her to this secluded beach that easily granted her privacy from wandering locals.

Bo filtered through countless thoughts, questioning everything that one hundred years had delivered to her. She traversed the gamut of emotions, even finding a snippet of laughter when she thought of the irony that this island served both the comforts of heaven and the agony of hell. Leaving Fate Island was the thought dominating Bo's mind during those hours spent alone on the beach. It wasn't a question of if leaving was worth it. Without a doubt, Lauren was worth it. Giving them a chance to be together was worth it. Seeing Lauren's smiling face and those gentle eyes every morning was worth it. Yet the weight of Bo's obligations to the island and to her people made her question so much. Fate Island was her home. It was the only place she had ever known and more importantly, it was truly a place that filled the space inside her heart not occupied by Lauren or Kenzi. If anything had initially stopped her, it was her obligation to her people and her first commitment to her clan. That is what truly held Bo back from formulating any logical plan to leave the South Pacific.

Finding out that Lauren and Kenzi leaving the island would destroy her was difficult. She may not have fully shown that emotion to Dyson, but here she sat: a once proud, confident clan leader now reduced to a woman merely waiting for her own fate to be delivered. She wondered how long it would be until she succumbed to it, or how it would be dealt. Just the waiting added insult to injury.

Bo also let her mind wander to consider what Lauren may be doing at this time. Her final flight should have landed by now. Bo closed her eyes and pictured Lauren's smiling face. She replayed every moment they shared, trying desperately to solidify every detail to memory so that she would never forget those heaven sent brown eyes that found their way to blue, her long blonde hair, or the softest of her skin. Bo allowed herself a lengthy moment to remember the press of Lauren's lips and how their first kiss happened so spontaneously that everything about it felt like it was written in a love story. She questioned how something that brought her such happiness now shrouded her in such sadness. The grief of loss made Bo wonder how anyone, human or Fae, could survive a broken heart.

The tide had finally touched her toes, causing Bo to curl her feet in the wet sand. She opened her eyes to see the recognizable signs that even more time had passed. The sun had dropped lower behind her still, Bo's shadow now outstretched and lost in the ocean waves. Another deep breath had come and gone, just like another wave and another beat of her heart. Finally conceding to the tide, Bo scooted back enough to bring her feet to dry sand again. The steady breeze tempered the warm rays of sun directed on her back, yet the fire raging in her chest pulled Bo closer to an unstoppable meltdown.

The tears fell quickly again, forcing Bo to bury her face in her hands. The sobs spoke of her sadness and loneliness swelling within. Sure, Bo had devoted, caring friends and a clan that had supported her and protected her for a lifetime. She had lived in a tropical paradise, in a village hidden high in the mountains and only recently did she face any real threat against her kind. She had lived a wonderful life, yet the brightness and comfort of those memories seemed dull without Lauren. She never had time to figure out how she would have moved on from Lauren anyway; perhaps the threat of her own demise was best served in this manner. Trying to survive without Lauren would surely be damn near impossible.

Her salty tears mixed with a few specs of sand still stuck to her palms as she rubbed her eyes. All the trying in the world couldn't quiet Bo's cries and at this point, she had almost given up trying. With her face still hidden, Bo sensed the presence of another sitting at her side. The realization didn't slow her sobs even a slight amount. She wondered which clan member broke her orders and instantly knew it must have been Tamsin. She would be the only one daring enough to risk banishment just to soothe Bo's heartache. Almost an entire day away from the village and the Valkyrie chose now to locate Bo: depressed, heartbroken and wailing like some creature of the sea. Bo couldn't even look at her, simply choosing to hide her anguish until she could control the threat of another outburst.

Bo focused on having the presence of another at her side, hoping it would serve as a minor distraction to her overarching thoughts of Lauren. It failed miserably, only making Bo wish it was Lauren at her side. No words were shared between them and an unknown amount of time passed before Bo's cries quieted to a sniffle. Her hands were thoroughly drenched from tears and her ass felt numb from sitting in this position far too long. The air cooled a bit and even hidden behind her hands, Bo's eyes could see the sunlight fading into night.

Bo rubbed her eyes again, trying desperately to erase her visible sadness before revealing her face to the world again. She still had no clue how to swallow the reality that she would never see Lauren or Kenzi again. She could only hope that once fate delivered its final blow, she could move on from this agony and find peace. Until then, she had to start somewhere. Getting feeling back in her lower extremities would be the first start. She stretched her legs out in front of her. The tide had receded quite a bit. Bo lowered her hands from her face as she exhaled a deep breath.

"Tamsin, you shouldn't be he..."

Bo stopped mid-sentence, her now open eyes staring intently at the sandals resting in the sand. Crisscrossed white straps with a flower in the center: sandals certainly not owned by Tamsin. She caught the faint scent of apples and citrus, a memorized identity that had nothing to do with Tamsin. Bo glanced from those sandals to the long legs resting in the sand, slowly turning her head as her heart pounded louder than any waves could silence. She swallowed forcefully, wondering why she tortured herself with hope when in reality she prepared for yet another disappointment. And yet, despite the puffy and blood shot appearance of Bo's eyes, they didn't fail her, for the image she locked her gaze upon was none other than the woman she had spent hours crying for.

Lauren. The hesitant, gentle and loving image of Lauren stared back at Bo. The doctor's genuine smile grew as she watched the hope rise visibly in Bo's expression. Speechless, Bo stared with her mouth hanging open. She blinked repeatedly, her over-cried eyes dry and raw from the tears. Bo sniffled to hold back her runny nose but never hesitated to touch Lauren; to make sure this woman was real and not a figment of her biggest dreams and wishes. Her teary, sandy hand graced Lauren's cheek, pulling Bo back to reality and releasing her from her frozen state of surprise.

"Lauren. Wha…"

Her words ended when Lauren's eyes flashed blue, matching the pulsing light emitted from the necklace secured around her neck. Those luscious lips met hers, silencing the first of Bo's many questions. It took Bo a moment to kiss Lauren in return, her mind scrambling to figure how this scene was even possible. Hands gripped Bo's face as a string of endless kisses confused her heart. There was no denying those were definitely kisses from Lauren; the way she swiped her tongue playfully along Bo's lips before entering her mouth; the way she would pull back slightly and leave Bo feel the weight of an absence only a breath away from her face; the way she would bruise Bo's lips in seconds with a lifetime of passion. There was no mistaking it: this was certainly Lauren kissing Bo. Bo fought against her desire to ask so many burning questions, instead putting her efforts in returning kisses to the beautiful woman beside her. Bo grasped Lauren's figure and held her securely with strong hands. While Bo may not have been certain about why or how Lauren was sitting there in her presence, Bo was damn sure she was not releasing this grip on Lauren ever again.

The privacy of the secluded beach grew darker, the sun setting while Bo and Lauren spent an eternity kissing in the sand. Words remained absent for the greater part of their reunion, both women preferring to feel the other's love rather than speak of their own for one another. Despite their deep rooted desires to escalate the embrace to something more, this moment remained strictly full of kisses and protective holds. Time for a more physical expression of their needs and wants would come later as neither woman wanted to end this intimate, emotional connection. Bo's hands eventually found Lauren's, their fingers entwined with ease and only when the need for oxygen outpaced their need for kisses did their lips separate for the first time that evening.

Bo's eyes burned from a full day of tears but now she held back blinking her matching blues as much as possible. Fear that one blink would make Lauren disappear from this moment, Bo's eyes remained wide and fixed on the blonde smiling at her. Lauren's eyes remained blue but they were blood shot as well, her lower eyelids also puffy and Bo could easily tell she had been crying just the same. Just the thought made Bo's heart ache, her instinct to protect Lauren immediately at the surface. She slid one hand from Lauren's and trailed her thumb gently along Lauren's cheekbone. Repeatedly Bo touched Lauren's smooth skin, an act to soothe any further tears but also to ensure Lauren was really here sitting in front of her.

"You're really here."

Lauren's smile grew again, this time the sparkle in her eyes matching the excitement in her smile.

"I am."

"How?" Bo whispered.

Lauren exhaled slowly, the weight of her emotions drifting away with that single held breath.

"I was ten steps away from getting on the plane when I was forcefully persuaded to accompany some military men out of the airport and to their nearby base. Many, many hours later, I was released with the option to fill the vacant doctor position now open at the island medical complex. I guess it took the vision of our friends back in Seattle to help me see the best option staring me in the face."

"Your best option? Wait, so what are you saying? Are you saying that you are staying?"

"What I'm saying is that I'm staying. I'm staying because I want to be with you."

Her voice was strong; stronger and more confident than Bo had heard when Lauren's emotions had burst forth as she read the note in the kitchen. Bo finally mustered a smile void of fear that this was a dream or that Lauren would be torn away from her again. Now, Bo felt a different kind of emotion swelling in her: the kind you would easily feel for the rest of your life if it meant seeing that beautiful face every day. It was an emotion that could put you on the highest cloud or drown you in the darkest sea, for offering your love to another for a lifetime would strengthen your spirit but also expose your most vulnerable weakness.

"You would stay here because of me?" Bo asked hesitantly.

Bo's voice cracked as she ended that question. She realized that opposite the globe, Lauren had spent a lifetime building and sculpting her world. Despite her brief statement to remain on the island, Bo couldn't stop herself from asking that question. Lauren didn't need to explain what she would be giving up. Bo understood it all too well, knowing she had sat here considering the very same thing.

"There is nowhere else I'd rather be."

The honesty came through loud in clear in Lauren's whispered statement. She made the decision Bo never could. Her love for Bo appeared as crystal clear as the ocean water along the white sandy beaches. Humbled, Bo tilted her head forward and glanced down, only to feel Lauren's fingers guiding her chin up and bringing their gazes to meet again.

"I didn't say that to make you feel bad. I know why you couldn't go. You have a clan here to govern, and I respect that. Honestly, I feel like a part of your clan too. But more than anything, I love you Bo. I love you beyond a shadow of a doubt. You may not have said it yet, but I know you love me too. It makes staying here the best option. I only wish I would have thought of sooner. And everything else, well, we can figure it out along the way."

Bo heard Lauren's honesty never falter. And she was right. Bo loved Lauren. She felt it erupting in her chest like fireworks. Her nerves tingled from fingers to toes. Even her lungs seemed to be aware of this love as her breathing suddenly came easier. Bo knew what she felt was love; it didn't take Lauren saying it for her to realize the depths of her own feelings. Bo fell for Lauren the moment she approached her at the waterfall, and she hadn't stopped falling for her since. Her smile spread to match the one on Lauren's face. Bo bit her bottom lip, her gaze lingering on those sparkling blue eyes staring back at her. She wanted to profess her love to Lauren, shout it from the top of the mountain for her entire village, hell the entire island, to hear. Instead, in the privacy of the darkening sky while still sitting on the warm sand, Bo stared lovingly at Lauren and did her best to translate her feelings to words.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to say it enough."

Lauren's smile widened, her eyes shifted toward the ocean and back to Bo. The sun had set, the distant glow behind the trees a fading source of light cast upon the beach. The waves continued to crash against the nearby rock wall but now, the sounds were softer; soft enough that the beating of her heart stood louder than any wave could drown out.

"I have never been more certain of how I feel than I do right now."

Lauren sighed happily, hearing the growing confidence in Bo's found voice.

"I could sit here on this beach with you forever and die a happy woman because I'm sitting here with you."

Lauren tightened her grasp on Bo's hand, remaining silent as Bo paused between each sentence.

"Your presence makes this island more than what I could have ever imagined it to be."

Bo tugged on Lauren's hand and pressed it against her heart. She flattened her palm and held it there. Lauren stared at their hands in the ever waning light of day.

"You own this heartbeat."

Lauren's eyes reflected her appreciation of Bo's honesty as the brunette's spoken words traveled directly to the doctor's very soul.

Bo touched Lauren's necklace gently, the connection elevating their heart rates to matching, heightened speeds.

"You own this spirit, and you give it more life than I ever could."

Lauren smiled again, bringing more joy to Bo and an even bigger smile to the brunette's face. Bo's dimples were out in full force, and she couldn't stop herself from feeling the swell of emotions within as she finally spoke the depth of her love.

"I'll love you forever Lauren, as I do now and as I did the moment I first saw you at the waterfall."

Without hesitation, Lauren pressed her lips to Bo's, the perfectly timed kiss to seal their fate together on this island that carried the very same name. There was no denying that these women loved one another. Their conscious emotions proved it consistently, and their unconscious behaviors fell in step with a determined path of selfless and shameless love. If there was ever a love story that transcended boundaries, this was this it. Geographically, historically, scientifically and universally, two very different creatures who fundamentally were alike in ways no one could possibly comprehend, had finally found their way to one another by chance…or perhaps, by fate.

xxxxxxxx  
 _  
AN: I really hope this chapter was something you enjoyed! And no worries, I realize that Lauren still hasn't touched the tree (of course you all know I'm going to make that happen!) One more chapter to go! Watch for it before the week is over!_


	14. Chapter 14

_And so here is where our jungle adventure comes to a close. You all have made me one very happy fanfiction writer, so thank you for joining me on this one. I hope this portion wraps up most of the loose ends and leaves you with all the right feels. I'd love to know what you think of the story lines, and thank you all for comments, reviews and tweets you've already given me. You are the best #faemily ever :)_

xxxxx

**_Fate Island jungle_ **

Lauren had taken hold of Bo's hand and refused to let go. It was a welcome grasp; one that Bo herself would have initiated had Lauren not done it first. The walk from the beach to the Fae village was peaceful. The sun had set but the darkness didn't bother either woman. Both sets of blue eyes illuminated the path with ease. While the distance from the beach to the hidden mountain village was lengthy, it afforded the happy couple time to share their mutual apologies, heartfelt confessions of adoration for one another, and the long list of separate events each woman experienced since last being in each other's presence.

Lauren had a moment of physical illness when Bo told her the doctor's absence from the island would have destroyed her, and not just in the emotional sense. The thought that a simple flight off the island would have had such devastating effects on Bo's life was enough to make Lauren never want to leave the island ever again. Her emotions were buoyed with the recognition that Kenzi's return would always solidify a second protective tie between Bo and a long, Fae life, but that didn't stop her initial nausea from thinking Bo's death could have occurred at her very hand.

Bo found Lauren's experience at the military base fearful yet fascinating. The brunette always wondered what the inside of that small building looked like, and she was surprised that Lauren's descriptions explained it as cold and empty. She sympathized with Lauren being stuck in a small, boring room for so long waiting and wondering if she was about to be arrested for stealing the body from the medical complex. She felt a mix of pride and frustration when Lauren advised she was going to take all the blame to keep her friends out of trouble. Fortunately it never came to that. It wasn't until Lauren explained the details surrounding Frank's scheming and planning tied to the urging of one woman named Kenzi that Bo breathed even easier. That definitely sounded like her best friend, and knowing Kenzi was acting just like she always had, gave Bo great hope that her best friend's health had returned to fully functional.

The entire journey home to the Fae village was nothing short of perfect: two women sharing adjoining airspace without a drop of desire to be anywhere else. Nothing else mattered but the other at her side; it was a realization that true love would always anchor them as one entity. Yes, there was a shared spirit between them and neither discredited such a notion at all. But being in love, truly in love with one another gave rise to a passion that pushed both their auras to near blinding beauty. They didn't have to stare at the colors surrounding them to know the depth of those feelings, but they both did stare quite a bit.

They only took their eyes off one another periodically, including the moment they entered the tunnel to the Fae village. Their own chatter echoed off the rock walls as the entered in the darker space.

"It's so quiet here tonight. Definitely a change from the night we celebrated," Lauren replied.

Bo listened intently to the lack of sound nearby. It was definitely quieter than the night the clan celebrated, and in a rather eerie realization, it was actually much quieter than it should have been on any other night. That notion brought the clan leader to slow her steps, adding caution to their approach to the end of the tunnel.

"It's a bit too quiet actually," Bo replied.

The motion slowed Lauren as well, who glanced at the brunette with a sudden swell of concern as Bo's aura shifted colors quickly. Lauren's own aura quickly dimmed. Neither spoke a word further but both understood that something was not quite right. Lauren squeezed Bo's hand and returned her eyes forward. The dual glow of blue really did provide such a brilliance inside the tunnel, and it certainly aided their sight as they stepped out of the tunnel into a very dark, Fae village.

Not a lantern was lit. In all of Bo's life she had never seen the village cast in darkness. Both women's eyes grew brighter as if the very village was starving for light that only they could provide. With an intense wave of uncertainty, Bo and Lauren hastened their steps toward the center of the village. The stone around Lauren's neck began to pulsate blue and the added bit of light was just enough to grant both women a fearful sight.

The tree, lifeblood to their clan and very existence, sat rotting at the center of the village. The leaves had all fallen and the trunk had blackened. Gorged lines ran vertically over what little bark remained, and a black liquid seemed to seep from its very center and trickle downward to the earth below.

The very sight of this most respected space now appearing in shambles pulled a loud gasp from Bo. She halted all movement but never dared let go of Lauren's hand. That connection remained the very reason Bo had not crumbled to the ground in sorrow, and she desperately needed to maintain her footing as she attempted to digest the situation. While she had trouble prying her gaze away from the tree, movement behind it finally caught Bo's attention; enough that she shifted her line of sight slightly off center to absorb the surroundings.

It wasn't just Bo that saw the lay of the Fae village. Lauren absorbed the images at just the same speed as Bo. Their burning blue eyes had attracted the attention of the clan and one by one, individual members stirred from the darkness or trickled out from their mountainside dwellings. They approached the very space in which the women and the tree stood. The swell of the clan members joining the center of the village carried a somber overtone. Even with a shield of darkness, the weight of an entire clan's sadness bogged down the airspace. Auras plunged to a near deathly, painful absence of color. The faces of various clan members nearby lacked any sign of joy, and the dominating expression was a torturous sorrow mixed with an uncertain surprise.

Bo looked to the nearest clan member. He was visibly quivering in her presence.

"What has happened?" Bo asked aloud.

The clan member opened his mouth to speak but the emotions overtook him. He broke into a heap of sobs, never uttering one coherent word. Bo scanned the dark village further, raising her voice so that all would hear.

"Can anyone tell me what has happened?!"

Shoving his way through the crowd, Trick appeared before Bo, lugging an oversized book in both hands. It was but a handful of breaths later that Tamsin, Dyson and Hale had also plowed through the crowd. They all gazed upon Bo and Lauren with that same dumbfounded expression, as if they were staring at ghosts or figments of their own imagination. Strangely, nobody said a word.

Bo spouted off random questions seeking any explanation as to what was happening, but Lauren's mind drown it out; the sudden tingle returning to her hand had taken center stage and gained all her focus. It wasn't a slow crawling tingle as she had felt in the past but a surge of sensation from her hand to her arm, across her chest, down through her torso and to the very bottoms of her feet. The jolt rocketed up through her neck, through her head and eyes. It spread the blue light from her eyes wider and the blue stone at her neck burned brighter. Waves of heat followed: scorching, soul warming heat that would easily burn down the entire village should it manifest physically.

Her gaze fell upon the tree, and Lauren's heart wept for it. The destruction covering its beauty was a curse that needed lifted.

Bo had told her the story that Dyson had shared with her: had Lauren left the island, Bo would have died.

Gazing upon the tree in such a horrible condition, it was evident that the sadness she and Bo experienced over the last twenty four hours was not limited to just the two of them. Lauren saw that her attempt to leave had initiated a destructive process that had already taken quite a toll on the village tree and the Fae clan. While she had no idea if the destruction had ceased at this point or if it would proceed further, Lauren did not want to just sit back and wonder or cast wishes in hopes of another resolution.

Lauren had to do something tangible, and the one thing echoing inside her head was the same thing that had echoed on prior occasions.

Lauren had to touch that tree.

She tightened her grip on Bo's hand, silencing Bo's never-ending quest for answers from villagers who still remained speechless. Lauren took one step toward the tree, and Bo remained at her side.

Two steps toward the tree, and the doctor's chest pounded with an adrenaline flow to match the roar of tingling down her spine.

Three steps toward the tree, and the blue necklace began humming. Not just a sound that Lauren imagined in her mind but a physically recognized hum as it vibrated against Lauren's chest.

Four steps toward the tree and the doctor released Bo's hand, only to find Bo's grip unrelenting. She was within arm's reach now.

Lauren felt Bo's death grip on her hand. She looked to Bo, who stood firmly at her side shaking her head as if knowing the thought Lauren had yet to voice.

"Bo, let me do this."

Bo shook her head adamantly again.

"Do what? What are you going to do?" Bo whispered with concern.

Lauren glanced at the tree before returning her gaze to Bo.

"Your tree is still calling me. Trust me."

Bo trusted Lauren, but her emotions were still raw from the loss she experienced over the past day. The clan leader took a deep breath, struggling to release her grasp despite her trust in Lauren's request.

"It's okay Bo. It's okay."

Bo conceded, slowly unwrapping her fingers from Lauren's hand and releasing the blonde from her hold. The clan leader nodded once and despite the uncertainty of what Lauren was going to do, Bo still offered a smile. Her heart felt suspended in her throat. Lauren returned the smile, one full of love and promises. The simple act of Lauren's up curled lip suppressed all of Bo's fear from surfacing.

Without any hesitation, Lauren turned and quickly stretched out her arm, the act connecting her palm to the rotting black tree trunk.

Bo held her breath as she, and the rest of the Fae clan, witnessed the unimaginable.

Lauren's hand graced the edge of the tree trunk gently but the tree took hold of her like the strongest of magnets. Her palm flattened to the trunk and the bark had weakened to the point that it had softened. The rugged durable protective outer layer of the tree was gone, and it was actually soft enough that Lauren's hand depressed the bark slightly into itself.

The earlier tingles and waves of sensations coursing through Lauren exploded from the depths of her body and roared like a freight train down her left arm to her left hand. The heat burned in her palm but uniquely lacked pain. The glow of blue radiating from her hand burst forth, blinding everyone surrounding her. Despite the brilliance of the glow, Lauren stared onward with a driven focus. She was connected to this tree in more ways than one, and nothing was keeping her from experiencing every minute of it.

Her hand began to shake and the tree began to tremble right before her very eyes. The power Lauren felt in her hand gave her a wealth of strength. She imagined she could have picked up the entire tree, or several, had she wanted to. She remained focused on the warmth and vibrations projected from her hand and propelled it directly into the tree trunk. The radiating blue light spread across her entire hand and emanated from her fingertips. Quickly the brightness of the light faded enough to allow everyone to see what was happening.

The tree absorbed the blue light from Lauren's hand like it was gulping and chugging it without regret. Colored light poured out of her fingertips, only to be pulled right into the tree itself. Excessive amounts of pure energy traveled from Lauren and into the tree. Minutes passed and Lauren's connection to the tree remained in place. She poured her spirit, both human and Fae, into the tree. While the doctor thought this one way shift of chi could potentially cause her pain, hunger and without doubt exhaustion, the act did nothing of the sort.

Lauren's strength never failed her. She stood tall and proud. Even as the tree slowed the speed at which it absorbed that blue light, Lauren never relented. She pushed energy like a raging fire into the heart of the tree. Her breaths remained slow and calm, and no fear stood a chance of distracting her from this moment. Lauren Lewis held the power of two species in her left hand, and by damn if it wasn't the most powerful emotion ever to course through her.

Dyson had previously dubbed her the Healer; in this moment she felt fit to wear such a title.

The blackness along the tree receded from sight and the deep crevices smoothed over and disappeared as if they had never existed. Healthy, brown bark returned to the trunk, and beautiful green tiny shoots grew to full sized leaves in the matter of minutes. What once was rotten and dying now stood healthy and full of life. It even looked better than it had days ago.

At the sight of their tree restored, the silence of the clan dissipated and was replaced with distant gasps and realizations sounded from shock and surprise. The gloom and misery that had covered the clan simply lifted like a fog. It took the darkness of the village with it as the tree emitted the brilliant glow of blue light bright enough to light the entire Fae village. Each and every clan member, including Lauren, appreciated the beauty of this experience.

Lauren's heart no longer wept as it shifted to song. Her sadness gave way to joy as she felt the pride of the clan fill the airspace around her, and her yearning no longer lie in a want to touch that tree but in a need to give that tree life.

And that is exactly what she had just done.

With a sense of accomplishment and a smile to match, Lauren felt the tree's tight grip on her hand give way. With ease, she pulled her hand away from the trunk and lowered her arm to her side. The tingle was still present in her hand but Lauren never took her eyes from the tree. Her understanding of its meaning and function was no closer to realization than it was the day she first saw the tree, but Lauren stared at it happily with a new found appreciation of respect for that which had no scientific explanation.

Bo's arms wrapped around Lauren from behind. The movement pulled Lauren's attention away from the tree as she accepted the excited embrace from the clan leader. Whispered words of love, adoration and thanks flooded through Lauren's ears as Bo praised her for what she had just done. Her words mixed with the clan's cheers and joy exploding all around her in celebration of Lauren's success.

With Bo pressed against her back, Lauren slid her hands over Bo's arms still fixed around her torso. Her fingers found their way to Bo's and entwined as naturally as they did any other time their hands connected. Bo placed kisses all over Lauren's cheek until she rested her chin on Lauren's shoulder.

"Lauren never in my years have I seen anything like what you just did."

Lauren smiled. She didn't want the praise, she didn't want recognition for being able to do something no one else could do. She just wanted to do the right thing, and a sensation deep inside Lauren told her that saving the tree was the only thing to do.

She turned her head slightly, capturing a quick, excited kiss from the clan leader before looking to the tree again. The sight of its restored health made her happy, but it also pulled an audible laugh from her lips.

"Unbelievable. Look Bo. Look at the trunk."

Both women stared upon the trunk; stared upon the perfectly healthy smooth tree bark except for the slight indentation of Lauren's hand print fitted just where she had placed it. The bark had healed over and around that space, but there was no mistaking the image of a Lauren's hand now fossilized into the tree.

"Wow, that's incredible," Bo whispered.

Lauren tightened her grasp to Bo's loving arms.

"I guess I left my mark," Lauren replied.

Bo kissed her cheek before resting her chin on Lauren's shoulder again.

"You left your mark on my heart long before you left your mark on that tree."

Lauren relaxed into Bo's arms and leaned her head into the brunette's.

"I love you Bo."

"I love you too."

xxxx

**_Three days later, Chicago_ **

The cool chill of a Chicago fall evening greeted Erin as she walked quickly down the sidewalk. With phone pressed against her ear, she filled her walk time by chatting with Amelia as she made her way to her favorite dive pizza shop. Picking up a deep dish favorite and a six pack was just the perfect way to spend her Saturday night. It would have been better had Amelia been with her, but the phone conversation had still been quite welcome.

The reason for the call was even more welcome. Amelia had all but begged Erin to return with her, and the rest of the group in Seattle, to Fate Island. Frank had a seat on the military plane ready for her if she wanted to claim it. All she needed was to get to Seattle in four days' time. Hearing Amelia's request come across as pleading did give Erin quite a smile, especially when the doctor told her she should just leave early for Seattle. The extra time could give Erin a peak into Amelia's life, and they could enjoy some much missed quiet time together before jetting off for the South Pacific once again.

In reality, leaving so soon for another out of town trip wasn't that easy. Work arrangements would need to be made, and the jet lag alone would set Erin back another week once she returned to Chicago for good. It was a hard decision, one she wasn't going to make without having all her t's crossed and i's dotted.

Erin pulled open the door to the pizza shop and the brisk breeze shuffled her inside quickly.

"I'll tell you what: I'll call my Sergeant tomorrow and see if I can make it happen, okay?"

"I have faith you'll make it happen, detective. Put a little magical spin on whatever you have to tell him."

Erin blushed, and even the happy couple standing in the pizza shop saw it.

"He's not the man to fall for just anything, so I'll probably need a more powerful magic, like the moonlight daisy maybe."

Amelia's laughter floated through the phone. Even Erin chuckled at the thought.

"Whatever you need to make it happen, hon."

"Okay. I'll call you tomorrow. Miss you."

"Good luck with the boss, and I miss you too."

The call ended and Erin slipped her phone into her pocket. Talking to Amelia always brought a smile to her face, and so did the smell of pizza filling the air around her.

"Yo detective! Good to see you're back in town. Sorry I'm a bit behind, two of my guys called off tonight so I'm a one man show right now. Your pie will be up in about ten minutes, okay?"

Erin looked to the middle aged man who had popped his head out from the kitchen. She waved him off.

"No problem Paulie. It's worth the wait."

Paulie dipped back into the kitchen, leaving Erin standing with the couple apparently waiting on their pizza as well. Erin nodded and smile politely to them, but their expressions lacked that same politeness. In fact, the woman's face looked completely shocked. They had both been smiling when she had walked in the door, but something had changed their moods quickly. Being a detective, Erin assessed the two discretely.

She leaned against a wall and casually stood like she was just waiting for her pizza. She glanced over a few dusty framed photos on the walls while constantly shifting her glances to the man and the woman in the room.

Neither appeared to be much of a physical threat. The man stood a bit taller than she. He looked well-built but not overly muscular. The woman's hand gripped the man's elbow rather fiercely, almost as if she feared Erin's very presence. They were dressed like a typical suburban couple, and nothing stood out as gang related clothing nor were there any bulging pockets that could be assumed as concealing any weapons. The man had a salt and pepper short haircut with a neatly trimmed beard and mustache. His entire expression appeared analytical, and he reminded Erin of the investment banker types that she would typically see downtown during business hours. The woman's facial features were rather stunning and her long hair haired framed her face well. Erin was sure that if the woman actually smiled, it would pair well with her strikingly beautiful eyes. Unfortunately there was no smile and the woman's facial expression appeared forced, like she was trying to refrain from showing some type of surprise or confusion; possibly both.

The tension in the room grew. It reminded Erin of times when her gut feeling told her something bad was about to happen, so in an attempt to cut the tension quickly, Erin struck up a relaxed conversation with them.

Erin folded her arms across her chest and tugged her jacket tighter.

"Chilly out there tonight, isn't it?"

The woman nodded quickly. "Yes, it is."

The woman's voice was but a whisper over the racket coming from the pizza kitchen. Erin took a deep breath and allowed the pizza aroma to become her next conversation point.

"Paulie makes the best pizza," Erin offered.

"Best in the city," the man replied.

Erin found comfort that his tone was more polite than his expression. She was about to ask about favorite toppings when the lingering tension faded as Paulie returned to the counter. In his hands was one oversized pizza packed in a box and ready for takeout.

"Here you go, sir. Sorry about the wait."

Paulie handed the pizza to the man over the counter who accepted the pizza box with ease.

As the man lifted his arms to accept the box, his coat sleeves slid up his arms just enough that Erin noticed a sparkle on his wrist. It was an oversized metal watch, one that looked like it could easily cost a small fortune. Yet it wasn't just the watch that grabbed her attention but what she saw affixed to the watch. Mounted and recessed into the face of the watch itself was an object that didn't usually appear on a watch. But it was an object Erin had seen before. It was an object similar to one she had seen quite recently.

"Detective give me another three minutes for your pie!"

Paulie was back in the kitchen before Erin even replied. She withheld any response, instead finding more focus and building curiosity with the two individuals still standing before her.

"Excuse me, I just happened to notice your watch and I wanted to compliment you on it. It's not every day you see a stone like that. My best friend has one very similar." Erin announced.

Her statement was nothing short of bold and speculative, but Erin was a detective and she didn't get that title by being wrong all the time. She knew she was right when neither the man nor the woman said anything. The man glanced to his arm and quickly shifted the pizza box lower so his coat sleeves once again concealed the watch.

While the man didn't move much beyond lowering his arms, the woman pulled her jacket around her tighter and stepped toward Erin.

They looked each other over carefully, assessing the other with a keen interest in the unknown.

"Who is your best friend?" the woman asked.

Her question brought her fear out in the open. Erin heard it in the woman's voice, but the detective quickly realized that the fear was not directed at Erin herself but at hearing Erin's answer to her question.

"You want to know the name of my best friend?" Erin questioned.

The woman glanced around the room. No one else had stepped foot inside the room but the woman still seemed concerned with anyone else hearing this conversation. Recognizing their privacy, the woman returned her attention to Erin.

"First you step into this shop and utter two words I haven't heard in a lifetime, and then you say your best friend has a stone similar to my husband's. Can you please tell me, your best friend, what is her name?"

The minute the woman asked the question, Erin knew her assumptions were right. All the signs were obvious. She was a detective and trained to put together puzzle pieces even at the most odd occasion.

"Her name is Lauren."

The spirit in the woman's eyes drained from her face. It was not the answer she had hoped to hear.

"Oh."

She began to turn away when Erin stopped her.

"You were expecting me to say Bo, weren't you?"

The man's hands tightened around the pizza box and the woman's eyes widened as she stared upon Erin in disbelief. The woman raised her right hand and covered her heart.

"How did you..."

For whatever reason, Erin mimicked the act and covered her own heart. She smiled to the man and the woman, hoping her softened appearance explained she was a friend and not a foe.

"She looks just like you. She looks just like both of you."

xxxx

**_Fae Village_ **

Stretched out on the grass in the Fae village, Lauren absorbed the sun's rays on a picturesque afternoon. She didn't officially start her new job for another few weeks, so every minute of free time afforded her the opportunity to do whatever she wanted. Some days were spent at the rental home, which she was in the process of purchasing outright from the current owner. Other days were spent getting acquainted with villagers through introductions from Isaac, but most days were spent with her clan in the jungle.

Today was an example of the latter, where she and Dyson had been building their friendship amidst mass piles of books from Trick's collection. Bo had taken to the jungle with Tamsin to redesign patrol stations around Cathedrals Den, leaving the doctor and her reinstated protector to further research the mysteries of Lauren's newly discovered powers. Dyson seemed rather excited about the prospect of Lauren's healing powers, and his theories continued to evolve over how Lauren may be able to harness those same healing powers on clan members.

He had formulated several possible theories and referenced so many books that Lauren's head was spinning.

Lauren looked over an oversized book resting in her lap.

"I still don't really understand this all Dyson."

Dyson closed the book in his hands and scooted closer to Lauren. He flipped the page on the book Lauren held and pointed at the roughly drawn picture of the clan tree centered on the page.

"Okay let me try to explain it another way. This picture represents our tree."

"I got that part," Lauren replied as she looked upon the page.

"Okay so then these two circles represent two species: Fae and humans."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, and the lines are supposedly the heart, the spirit and the body or something like that. I follow that much, but I'm confused about the hand though," Lauren replied.

Dyson slid his finger across the page, gripped the corner of the old paper and carefully turned to the next page. There, two facing pages displayed a left and a right hand print. There were no further images or colors; just outlines of two hands and an odd language below them. Dyson explained.

"This message says _A true union shall appear as changes of worlds near._ I asked Trick what he thought it meant, but the man has zero ideas. Based on everything I have read, I interpret this as both hands will appear when something in the human and Fae worlds are going to change."

Lauren stared at the pages carefully. For some unknown reason, she placed her left hand on the outline of the same and then repeated it with the right. Nothing happened, as she had suspected.

"Well nothing happens when I touch the hand prints in the book, and I only made the left hand image appear on the trunk. I've tried putting my right hand on the tree at least a dozen times since you asked me to try it this morning. Nothing happens there either."

Dyson nodded. "I think the right hand is Kenzi's hand."

Lauren closed the book and shifted it from her lap before turning toward Dyson.

"Kenzi's hand?"

Dyson nodded. "Yes, Kenzi's hand. She's the only other human linked to all this."

Lauren flipped the page back one.

"What is this other circle? In the tree?"

Dyson looked upon the tree, noticing another circle at the base of the tree. He shrugged.

"I don't know. I haven't gotten that far yet. I'm going to start with my theory about Kenzi and go from there."

"Well anything is certainly possible," Lauren replied.

"True, and only a few days until Kenzi returns to the island. I guess we'll find out then."

Lauren nodded.

"So does that mean we can put the books away for a few days?"

Dyson laughed. "Okay doc. Books away for now. Wanna go grab a drink at The Dal until Bo and Tamsin get back?"

"That sounds like a great idea."

xxxxxx

**_Seattle, Washington, USA_ **

Amelia had been expecting the detective's arrival as they had been on the phone chatting since Erin's plane landed in Seattle. They even talked during Erin's cab ride from the airport and had only disconnected the call when the cab dropped Erin outside of Amelia's building.

The doctor yanked her front door open before Erin finished knocking. While both women missed each other's presence in the short time they had been apart, their reunion lacked their typical flirtatious banter as more important topics had taken priority to be addressed first. Only after those topics were hashed out would they make time for a proper reunion before returning to Fate Island in a few days' time.

Amelia pulled Erin into a warm embrace. It was heartfelt but brief. Erin tossed her single travel bag to the floor and pulled off her jacket, stretching her muscles from a cramped flight and equally as cramped cab ride. Amelia led Erin inside her loft and immediately took hold of the detective's bag and placed it on the dining room table.

"Make yourself at home Erin."

"Thanks. Amelia, this is a really cute place."

Amelia smiled. "It's nothing much. I spend more time at the hospital than I spend here."

Erin made herself comfortable on the sofa. The soft cushions felt perfect against her weary muscles. As much as she wanted to talk about the hospital, or Kenzi, or anything else, the only topic on her mind still took her back to the interaction she had at the pizza shop just days earlier.

"I'm still in shock, Amelia."

Amelia joined her on the sofa and tucked her feet under her legs.

"I am too, and I'm not the one that met Bo's parents in a seedy pizza shop."

Erin laughed. "It wasn't seedy, it's just very inner city. And I did more than just meet them. We ended up eating our pizzas in the shop and chatted for hours about Fate Island."

"That blows my mind. I mean, of all places..."

Erin nodded.

"I still can't believe the fact that I said the words moonlight daisy to you on the phone at the right place and at the right time. Talk about fate."

"Seriously, that is crazy irony. As we discussed, I haven't said anything to Lauren. We chatted briefly about bringing Kenzi back to the island but otherwise I think this family reunion is something we should stay out of. I can't imagine the clan leader all too happy to find out her mommy and daddy dearest are living large in Chicago."

Erin shook her head.

"I thought that at first, but not anymore. Knowing their life history actually makes me feel sorry for them."

"Well you and I may see it that way, but we also didn't have our mother give birth to us and then disappear for one hundred years."

"True," Erin replied.

Amelia continued. "Remember how angry Bo got with Dyson when he hurt Lauren? I honestly doubt she'll ever give her parents a chance to explain."

Erin shrugged. "I guess we'll find out."

xxxxxx

**_One week later, Fae village_ **

Bo had been pacing inside her bedroom before she left the confines of the inner mountain to pace in the open center of the village. She was anxious to see Kenzi and finally get visual confirmation that her best friend was no longer sick. It was a day she had been waiting for, along with the rest of her clan, ever since Amelia had whisked the dying human off the island in hopes of saving her life. It was also a day that Bo never thought would actually happen, but true to Amelia's confident word, Kenzi's life was saved at the hands of the expert brain surgeon.

"She'll be here any minute Bo."

Bo stopped her pacing. The tall grasses had been worn down quite a bit where she now stood. The clan leader offered a smile to Lauren before bashfully covering her face with her hands.

"I know. I'm just really excited. I get my best friend back today. Clearly I'm anxious."

Lauren laughed and nodded. She certainly agreed that Bo was anxious. The doctor took Bo's hands into her own and leaned forward to place a gentle kiss to the clan leader's lips.

"It's going to be a great reunion," Lauren reassured.

Bo took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. Her breath took away enough tension that her shoulders relaxed.

"I can't wait. I have the love of my life with me, my best friend is about to come home, and there are no threats against our clan. I'd say I'm the luckiest clan leader in the history of the Fae."

Lauren winked at the brunette and smiled.

"I don't know if I'd call it luck. This is Fate Island, after all."

Bo slipped her arms around Lauren's waist. The partly cloudy sky still afforded a bit of sunshine to warm the two as they stood in a very comfortable, close embrace. The brunette lowered her voice as she whispered in between placing kisses along Lauren's cheek.

"Well if this is what Fate Island is going to deliver to me, then I'm more than willing to accept."

Lauren tightened her arms around Bo and sighed happily from the affection Bo cast upon her. Had their free time lasted any longer, Lauren and Bo would have easily made their way back into the bedroom. But the much awaited arrival of their friends happened within minutes of standing in that loving embrace. Lauren had just initiated another kiss when the unmistakable voice of Kenzi echoed off the mountainside.

"Bobo! I'm back!"

Bo stepped out of Lauren's hold and turned around. She watched her best friend, full of life and energy, run full speed directly at her. It was not a moment later that Kenzi tackled Bo to the ground. Their reunion was nothing short of emotional. Bo rolled to the ground as Kenzi fell on top of her. The clan leader cried with Kenzi in her arms as they laid on the grass. Their tears and laughter filled the air, pulling tears of happiness from everyone else who had entered the village at a much slower pace.

Dyson led Amelia, Erin, Cosima, and Captain Frank Marsh from the edges of the Fae village to the center. Lauren felt joy at watching Bo reunite with Kenzi, and she felt even more joy when she saw her best friends strolling in. Her attention was immediately swallowed by Amelia, Erin and Cosima smothering her with hugs. The warmth of friendship swelled around Lauren, covering her in a relaxing calm that gave her all the familiarities of home. While she had just started to make this island her new home, her friends added a touch of welcome comfort.

Their hold lasted several long minutes, only broken when she finally pulled away to look at each of them. Her first glance was to Erin and then to Amelia.

"You two: please do something about Tamsin. Since you both left, she mopes constantly. Please give her plenty of attention while you are here."

Erin raised a brow and smirked while Amelia voiced her thoughts clearly.

"No worries Lauren. Erin and I have a plan for the Valkyrie."

Lauren's smile grew even bigger.

"Good, because here she comes."

Erin and Amelia spun around to see the blonde strutting toward them. She kept her expression just this side of cocky and her even paced walk gave off more confidence than usual. While her appearance may have fooled Erin and Amelia that she lacked interest in their presence, it didn't fool Lauren at all. She could see Tamsin's aura burning bright for them both.

Lauren leaned toward her American friends and whispered.

"I can see arousal and hers is blinding. Go."

The women didn't need to hear it more than once. Erin and Amelia took steps toward Tamsin to properly greet her, giving Lauren and Cosima a few minutes to catch up with one another.

Lauren pulled Cosima into another hug.

"I can't believe you're here. It's so great to have your scientific brain present, I mean, also your friendship of course but I need to geek out on some science things."

Cosima stepped out of the hug and nodded.

"Good to be here too, Doctor Lewis. I'm rather drawn to the whole clan concept, both from the genetics standpoint and the cultural perspective. Plus Shay, err Kenzi, and I have clicked in a way I can't quite put my finger on."

Lauren glanced to Kenzi still pinning Bo the ground before she returned her attention to Cosima. Her curiosity was exposed in her quickly changed facial expression.

"Kenzi, huh? Romantically?" Lauren asked quietly.

Cosima shrugged.

"I just don't know what it is. But that's okay. We have amazing conversation and have connected in a really positive way. I know she has Hale and I have Delphine, but we just have something unique. I can't really explain it further."

Lauren reached for Cosima's hand and squeezed it.

"Well whatever it is, I'm happy you two have connected."

"Me too," Cosima replied with a smile.

Kenzi's cheerful voice squeaked out a yelp as Hale scooped her from the ground and pulled her into his arms. It was an adorable reunion between them, and Kenzi's focus on smothering attention to her boyfriend gave Bo the opportunity to pick herself up off the ground. The clan leader stepped next to Lauren and Cosima, interested in meeting another science nerd that Lauren had talked about extensively. The doctor was about to introduce them when Frank lifted Lauren off the ground in his typical strong bear hug and pulled her away from the others.

Bo laughed at the scene before making her own introduction to Cosima. Dyson had taken to chatting with Hale and Kenzi about something, and Trick had joined the group to welcome Kenzi home. No one hid their joy or excitement from this much awaited moment. Between hugs and kisses, handshakes and fist bumps, the next several moments were filled with excited chatter and happy emotions exploding from every individual present.

"Kenz, can you please touch the tree?"

Dyson had all but pulled Hale from Kenzi's arms as he begged and pleaded for the tiny human to test his hand print theory. Kenzi looked at him strangely.

"You want me to do what?" she asked.

He pointed to the tree.

"Touch the tree."

"Um, why?"

Their conversation was one the entire group had begun listening to. Tamsin had one arm around Amelia and one arm around Erin when she quickly interjected to answer Kenzi's question.

"Kenz, I know it sounds crazy, because it is. But wolf man here thinks if you touch the tree, then some magical thing is going to happen between humans and Fae, although we have no clue what the hell that is. He's on a mission to solve the great mysteries of our clan's fate, and he won't stop talking about it ever since hot pants here touched the tree and saved the clan from death. So, in the best interest of potentially saving the clan from impending doom, would you just touch the tree please? And when it doesn't work, I'll get to laugh at him."

Tamsin smirked before sticking her tongue out at Dyson. He shook his head and flipped her off, giving the others a round of laughter at their sibling-like mannerisms.

Kenzi looked to Bo and then to Lauren. Her expression silently asked their opinion and both nodded their agreement that she should just touch the tree.

Kenzi looked at that special tree once, shrugged rather carelessly and immediately put both hands on the trunk.

Just as almost everyone suspected, nothing happened.

She shifted her hands several times over, putting her left and then her right on it separately before returning both palms to the trunk. She even squeezed her eyes really tight as if waiting for some surprise to jump out and startle her.

Still nothing happened.

She glanced over her shoulder to the group all watching her.

"Okay am I supposed to read some magic spell or something?" Kenzi asked.

Lauren shook her head. "Nope. Just means Dyson's theory is wrong."

"And I can laugh," Tamsin added.

Lauren glanced to Dyson who looked utterly deflated.

"Sorry Dyson, but if it makes you feel any better, we can hit the books again this week."

Ignoring Tamsin's antics, Dyson smiled and nodded to Lauren.

"Thanks Lauren. It does."

Kenzi pulled her hands away from the tree and held her palms up to the sky.

"Well what do you expect? It flowered once for me. Let's not get greedy. I am certainly not asking for any favors for, like, ever. This chica saved my life. I think I cashed in on all my favors for quite some time."

Kenzi had pointed to Amelia, acknowledging the brilliant work of the brain surgeon and her incredible success.

"Ahh, it was nothing Kenzi. I'm just glad it all worked out," Amelia replied.

Amelia was humble and it showed. The clan leader appreciated Amelia's talents far beyond what she could ever express and far beyond what she could ever repay, but that didn't stop Bo from following through on her promise made to the doctor.

Bo took a few steps across the grass until she stood in front of Amelia.

"Speaking of favors, I believe I own you something Doctor Shepherd."

Amelia smiled. She leaned forward slightly and looked to her right, catching Erin's encouraging glance. She had discussed this owed favor with Erin at length, and now was the time to ask for it. Amelia looked to Bo again.

"Well, since you were so gracious to provide me with this opportunity, I do have something I'd like to ask of you."

Bo folded her arms across her chest and smiled.

"Kenzi means the world to me, so go ahead and ask. Anything within my power is yours."

While Amelia had thought of hundreds of things she could ask of Bo, there was only one that stood out as her biggest wish.

"Good. I want you to give Tamsin permission to come visit me and Erin in the States anytime she wants."

Tamsin sucked in a shallow breath, announcing her own surprise of the request to everyone present. Bo shifted her eyes from Amelia to Tamsin to assess the Valkyrie's thoughts on the matter. Lauren wasn't the only one who could see auras, and the succubus instantly recognized her second-in-command's interest in that request.

Like a good clan leader, Bo asked a question of Tamsin before she replied to Amelia.

"Tamsin, if this request is granted, are you comfortable with Dyson resuming your duties only when you are away from the island?"

Dyson had redeemed himself greatly since he had lost his rank in the clan, and while Bo was in no way going to elevate his status above Tamsin's again, she did feel he was the best man for the job when Tamsin was not around.

Tamsin nodded quickly, hopeful Bo would grant this request without any further delay.

The clan leader returned her line of sight to Amelia.

"Consider it done. And thank you for saving Kenzi. You will always have a place here with us as well. Always."

Immediately, Kenzi began jumping around the village with joy.

"Whoohoo! TamTam can get frisky with the ladies on either side of the globe, I am home and have access to the best mangos anywhere, and all my old and new friends are here! Now we just need to figure out all this tree magic to save the clan and we can live happily ever after!"

Dyson shook his head.

"I thought for sure it was you, Kenz. Like Lauren, you're the only other human truly tied to the clan."

Cosima pulled out her cell phone and scrolled through her encrypted notes. She walked to the center of the group and spoke.

"Well you must remember, genetically Kenzi and Lauren share similar traits, but Lauren has powers that Kenzi does not."

Bo nodded.

"That's true. Lauren is both Fae and human in a way that Kenzi is not."

Kenzi shook her head.

"I always get the short end of the stick."

She followed that statement with a smile, and her joking pulled laughs from everyone as Dyson continued.

"Well then maybe the right hand imprint needs to come from someone else. Maybe the tree is waiting on the next individual that is both human and Fae."

No one knew the answer to Dyson's assumption and their thoughts on the matter brought forth the first moment of silence to hit the group of friends since they gathered in the center of the village. That silence was short lived as the sound of a cleared throat echoed from behind the group. It was loud enough to recognize it was a forced sound, one only delivered to announce a presence that was otherwise undetected.

"Perhaps it is."

All eyes shifted toward the unknown voice, and the recognition of the two new visitors standing nearby pulled an array of reactions from everyone in the group.

Most of those present simply stood there and stared curiously at this unexpected arrival of two strangers. Having spent a lifetime protecting the clan, Dyson, Hale and Tamsin moved quickly toward the two individuals. Their protective stance upon their land was always ready to serve up whatever means necessary to shield the clan leader from harm, and this moment was no different. Unidentified individuals finding their way to the Fae village set off red flags in each of their minds. Hale began to whistle a potentially deadly tune, Tamsin's wings had spread wide and Dyson's claws and fangs were in the process of appearing when Trick halted their progress.

"Do not cause them harm!"

His voice was firm and his words were spoken quickly, fast enough that not one of the Fae touched either of the couple as they stood there and simply stared at Bo. The three protectors did not attack the strangers, but they didn't move away either. Shoulder to shoulder, Dyson, Hale and Tamsin stood strategically positioned between the unknowns and the rest of their clan and friends. They kept their eyes trained on both the man and the woman, poised to attack upon a single command.

The man leaned to his left slightly, glancing around the blockade of Fae until his eyes found Bo. Despite having never seen her before, the man recognized her at once. Her long dark hair, eyes as blue as he knew they could get, and her physical solid build told him with great certainty that the woman standing near the center of the group was Bo.

He inhaled a sharp breath and bit his lower lip, shaking his head in disbelief.

"My gods, you are every bit as stunning as I imagined you to be."

The man's voice did not quiver but held strong. The woman at his side attempted to speak but no words escaped. Her tears said more than any words ever could. The unidentified woman was crying and the majority of the lot had no idea why.

Except Erin, who had heard the woman's story first hand over pizza in Chicago.

Except Amelia, who had heard the story second hand from Erin.

The woman forced her eyes shut and desperately grasped the crook of the man's elbow for support. He tried to soothe her with whispered words but failed, only calming her cries slightly when he pulled his arm from her grasp and securely wrapped his strong arms around her.

"Who are you? Why are you here?"

Bo asked the question firmly but barely recognized her own voice. She had been too focused on watching their auras swirl with colors from excessive emotion. The most present emotions were a meld of joy and agony; such a strange combination to see at once. Bo shifted her attention from the auras to their physical appearances. She stared upon them intently, analyzing every image she absorbed: the woman's long black hair partially covering her face as she cried, the man's strong build as he cradled the woman with comfort, and even the man's dimple when he offered Bo a fragile smile while holding back his own tears.

The images she absorbed stirred an uncomfortable familiarity in Bo. Her heart beat a little quicker and her breaths came a little shallower.

The man nor the woman had answered Bo but the clan leader remained silent as did everyone else. Trick, however, had taken to marching toward the two he saved from certain death at the hands of three very protective Fae. He pushed Tamsin, Dyson and Hale aside as he now stood the lone individual between the two uninvited guests and Bo. He looked upon the woman and shook his head.

"In all my years I never thought I'd live to see this day."

Trick's tone was a mix of surprise and disgust. The woman unburied her face, wiping her eyes as she looked upon Trick. She bit her lower lip humbly before she finally spoke.

"Hello father."

Gasps followed, the absolute shock of her statement evident in the way jaws hung open or hands covered mouths to silence more gasps. Quick realization connected all the dots of lineage. The humans and the Fae present all glanced from this woman to Trick and then to Bo. There was no mistaking what she had just said, and while each and every person present had their own view of the situation, all eyes fell upon Bo as if waiting to hear her reaction to that declaration.

The clan leader stood motionless, granting nothing but a stare toward the two strangers.

_Hello father._

Those two words told Bo an answer to a question that she stopped asking decades ago.

_Hello father._

Bo's heart raced faster as she digested the magnitude of this moment. The evidence was overwhelming. The first few physical traits Bo recognized in them were traits she also carried. She literally lost her breath as her mind grasped the moment: Bo was standing at the center of the Fae village, staring at her parents for the first time ever in over one hundred years.

Shock mixed with sadness, a betrayal that lived so deep within Bo that she struggled to regain her breath. Mass floods of anger and hurt surrounded Bo's entire being. She knew any who could see her aura would see the boiling rage overcoming her buried heartache. Memories of childhood moments spent wondering about her parents filled her mind. Countless tearful moments asking Trick questions he never had answers to surfaced from long forgotten memories. One hundred years had come and gone, a time frame so lengthy that Bo could have easily moved past these types of emotions. And for the most part, she had.

But seeing her mother, and her father, for the first time ever nearly brought Bo to collapse. If it wasn't for the sudden touch of Lauren's hand to her arm, Bo may have literally caved to the ground.

The clan leader closed her eyes, focusing on the warm of Lauren's hand instead of the cold anger raging in her own fists. Millions of questions seemed ridiculous to think of all at once but Bo did; in the matter of seconds her mind retrieved one hundred years of questions she ever wanted to ask of her mother.

Even with her eyes closed, she felt their presence grow closer. Lauren's hand tightened on her arm as Bo's eyes shot open, staring at the two approaching her with great caution.

Bo raised a hand to them.

"Stop."

Her words escaped gritted teeth and on Bo's spoken command, they ceased further movements toward her.

The woman's entire demeanor appeared crushed; both her aura and her visible emotions plummeted.

"Bo, I know this is unexpected, but please hear us out."

Bo raised her arm, palm forward again to silence further speaking. Her hand was shaking, and all the calm in the world could not relax Bo's tightened jaw and tear filled eyes.

Her emotions rose so quickly, and to such a dangerous place that Lauren saw her aura bleeding colors into black; the sorrow and feelings of devastation swallowing Bo whole.

"Bo, I'm right here."

Lauren didn't know if her words would calm the clan leader but they did. Fortunately just the sound of Lauren's voice kept Bo from moving beyond the precipice of her greatest nightmare. She didn't move beyond that point of sadness and anger, but she also had no idea how to move away from it either.

Trick's anger flared vocally as Bo's flared silently. Unlike his granddaughter, Trick was full of words waiting to be said, and he didn't hide it one bit.

"What in the great name of Fae are you doing here, Aife?"

Through sadness she answered Trick.

"I need to talk to Bo. WE need to talk to Bo," she replied as she motioned to the man at her side.

Trick tightened his fists.

"Need? Need?! Let me tell you about need: you needed to raise your daughter and you LEFT her when she was a day old. You needed to be with your clan and you disappeared, and for what? What could have been more important than your daughter?!"

Aife's tears flowed freely now. Her sobs held back many of her words until her desire to speak with Bo forced her statements forward.

"I left FOR her, father! I left so she could become the clan leader as intended without judgment cast upon her for my actions! It was the only way!"

Trick's arms flailed in the air.

"The only way for what? We would have never judged her for your decisions! What could you have possibly done that would have reflected upon your daughter?!"

His voice escalated as did Aife's. Bo listened to their argument back and forth until she couldn't handle it any more.

She couldn't take the noise in her head and she couldn't take the pain in her heart. Bo needed an escape, and a silent one at that.

"Enough!"

Her command silenced them further. She glared at her mother, an anger so true that Bo wondered why she had not yet had her best clan warriors rid their village of her by now. She looked upon the man but for a second before returning her gaze to Aife. Bo didn't really acknowledge her father's presence much at all. All her years thinking her father didn't even know she existed had made him innocent in her mind. Seeing his presence now clearly made that assumption false, but one hundred years of assuming anything clearly dominated Bo's emotions enough to direct her rage solely toward her mother.

"I don't want to hear that you left FOR me. I don't want to hear why you left me. I was YOUR DAUGHTER. It has been over a hundred years, and what? You choose now to show your face? Nothing you say will ever justify your actions. Both of you: get out of my village. Now."

Aife ignored her request. The woman's sobs and explanations turned to pleas and apologies all muffled from her cries. Bo couldn't take the sound of her emotion. It conflicted so painfully with Bo's anger.

The clan leader turned away, her rage so great that she felt her building emotions could easily explode through her fists. She didn't want to show anger that way; she did not want to exhibit violence, but the clan leader attempted to shield her sadness with hate in hopes that the pain would hurt a little less.

The pain still hurt like hell. Her chest tightened and her eyes stung from the pressure building behind them. A wonderful reunion with her best friend suddenly morphed into a horrible agony. It was enough to make Bo weary; physically weary. She took four steps away from the group and was overcome with sadness. Physically she could hardly stand upright. In an effort to regain her strength, Bo extended her right hand toward the tree for support.

What happened next changed everything.

The tree clung to Bo's right hand just as it had done to Lauren's left. It created a vacuum that held her palm against its bark, giving rise to a flood of sensations instantly coursing through the clan leader. The tingle in her toes matched the tingle in her spine, across her chest and down her arms. Fiery heat contrasted with a wicked chill providing a strange mix of body responses. Beads of sweat trickled over her neck while she simultaneously shivered. All the sensations were foreign, much like Lauren had explained she experienced.

Bo felt no fear, only a surge of power rising within. The rage she had moments before she touched that tree suspended in her as if waiting for Bo to decide how to leverage it. Her eyes blasted forth a brilliant blue. The flow of chi traveled inside her, down her arm and out of her hand. It pushed into the tree forcefully but provided Bo a blanket of peace the held her rage an arm's length away. It was a comfortable feeling that Bo could have stayed in for a long length of time but the tree had other plans. Instead of giving Bo time to think about her mother, or her father, or the emotions they brought out of her, the tree gave Bo something else to think about.

Bo closed her eyes as thousands of years of Fae history flashed in her mind. Images of Fae she never met but only recognized names of from Cathedrals Den, various Fae she had only read about in books who existed far before her time, and even images of the island as it appeared far before her birth all surfaced. She saw antiquated processes in place within her clan too; images of ancient Fae using their powers against clan policy and prior clan leaders casting unjust punishments upon members now long gone. Each and every image was a story the tree told her with purpose. It was as if the tree itself was feeding Bo knowledge: the history of the Fae, the history of her clan, and finally the history of her parents.

For several minutes, Bo learned the story of Aife, her mother. She witnessed images of her mother's childhood on the island, her growth and her dreams of leaving the island to explore the world. She saw her mother defy antiquated leadership decisions on more than one occasion, and she saw her mother's drive to simply be happy and not cause harm to others. She discovered her mother's intentional and defiant departure from Fate Island, quickly followed by images of her mother meeting Fae across the globe when she located the other clans. And then Bo saw the scene like a feature film in her mind: the first time Aife laid eyes upon the man who would become Bo's father. It was a whirlwind love at first sight, and months of courtship and dating brought a happiness upon her mother that even Bo could understand and appreciate.

It was only a matter of time before Aife became pregnant with Bo, and months of pregnancy and fear finally gave way to Aife returning to the island where she gave birth before leaving again. More images flashed forward, ones of Aife heartbroken and devastated at leaving her daughter. Images of sadness surrounding her mother and her father followed, and it appeared that the black cloud of regret hung over their heads from that day forward. But in all the images and in all the explanations fed to her by that tree, Bo finally saw the reason as to why they left her to be raised by the clan.

Bo was destined to be the clan leader: to rule and unite the Fae and the human species despite no one yet knowing how that would happen. Not just on the island, but on a global scale that would begin the moment she became the clan leader. She had to be raised on the island, become an integral part of the clan and fulfill her lineage to replace Trick once he saw fit. Aife and Bo's father, the man who still remained nameless to her, could not have kept her from growing up on the island. Had they done so, Bo would have never taken the first steps toward a yet-to-occur integrated world. And when the questions crossed Bo's mind of why they didn't just stay on the island with her, the answer was served up as blatant and obvious as her very own love for Lauren.

Bo's eyes shot open and in that moment the tree released its grip on her. Waves of energy filled her body, her heart and her spirit. Power was limitless, and the huge amount of life energy inside Bo pushed against her skin as if it sought further escape.

Bo spun around and caught the feared and surprised expressions of all those around. She immediately connected her eyes with her mother and then her father. It was so obvious now, but it took the forced history lesson taught by a tree to bring it to light.

With steady steps, Bo walked toward her parents. Without pulling her eyes away, she took Lauren's hand as she passed her, pulling the blonde with her toward the two strangers.

Lauren took the hold and walked at Bo's side. The energy in Bo flowed into Lauren's hand willingly and Lauren accepted it. The energy felt far beyond what she felt when her hand connected with that tree, and the doctor knew that whatever had just happened to Bo, it was far more powerful than what had happened to her.

Their path ceased as they stood directly before Bo's parents. The brunette looked at her mother and offered her the first softened expression Bo could muster. She was nowhere near offering forgiveness or accepting apologies, but Bo needed confirmation of what the tree had shown her. She needed to see it with her own eyes to even attempt to understand that her parents made a decision on what they thought was best for Bo and for the future of the clan.

Bo glanced to her father, seeking the one object she needed to see with her own eyes. When it was not immediately visible, Bo spoke.

"Where do you keep it?"

Her question was sensitive but audible. He nodded, slowly lifting his arm to show Bo the watch affixed to his wrist. And there set at the top of the watch face was the smallest stone that immediately began to glow blue.

Blue. As blue as the oceans and the sky. As blue as the glow from the eyes of a succubus. As blue as the stone Bo had given Lauren.

The rise of blue from the watch triggered Lauren's necklace to flare to life. Two streams of blue light floated in the air around them. And without much delay at all, the brilliant blue appeared in Aife's eyes.

Aife's eyes were just like her daughter's.

Bo knew her mother was a succubus as well. It was one of the few things Trick had told her, and seeing her eyes made it that much more real.

Lauren remained fascinated with the man's watch, so much that she reached for Bo's father and took his hand into hers. He did not put up a fight, instead letting Lauren examine it closely.

The doctor pulled his wrist toward her face and looked over the otherwise standard piece of jewelry carefully.

"You have a spirit stone?" Lauren asked.

The man nodded and replied.

"Yes I do. It's very similar to yours, except mine houses Aife's spirit, while yours houses Bo's."

Lauren glanced up to the man with a curious expression.

"But why would you have a spirit stone? Why would you need Aife's spirit when you have your own?" Lauren asked.

He smiled but did not answer. Bo squeezed Lauren's hand and took a deep breath. She looked at her father who appeared as if he was waiting for Bo to acknowledge what she had just figured out.

"He needs Aife's because he doesn't have his own Fae spirit. He's human, Lauren. My father is human."

xxxxx

It was not an easy task for Bo to swallow her emotions and allow rationalization to consider all the trials and ordeals her parents went through. The knowledge that old Fae traditions frowned upon humans back then was the focal point Bo kept in mind as she battled through stories and feelings. Aife's decision to disappear from Bo's life was based on old Fae tradition that clan leaders were the strongest of the clan. How could a woman half Fae and half human be considered the strongest? Back then, no one would have considered it. It is why Bo's parents chose to have Trick raise her. The entire notion was still not justified, but Bo clung to it with hopes it would help her survive this entire ordeal. And it was quite an ordeal. Daily she struggled with sorting through her emotions. Bo had moments where she wanted her parents to disappear again so that she could go back to never knowing them; other times she wished they would have been with her all along.

Learning her father was human was not a painful or sad acknowledgment. She wished the clan would have been more accepting hundreds of years ago, but she knew there was no way to change the past and she could only think about the present and the future. For weeks, the entire situation took a toll on the clan leader before it strengthened her, and the constant presence of her one true love buoyed Bo above water through the hardest parts of the ordeal.

Bo found laughter for the first time nearly three weeks to the day after her parents had shown up. It happened when Lauren casually retold a story to Bo that she had heard from Aife herslef.

It began the day before Bo was born, when a very pregnant and moody Aife had returned to the island and visited Cathedrals Den. She was angry and devastated about giving up her daughter, and she chose to take out her frustrations in private. She had cried and cursed alone while sitting in Cathedrals Den, and she had even taken to releasing a little rage by throwing rocks across the sacred space. She threw one rock too hard and it cracked one of the stones placed on the ground. Upon closer inspection, she had picked up one piece of the stone and it immediately turned blue in her hand. Amazed at the sight, she quickly palmed that stone and kept it hidden in her possessions after she had given birth and left the island for good. It wasn't until several years later that she figured out it was extending the life of Bo's father, a human. No one really grasped why the stone behaved in that manner off the island when Kenzi didn't need one while in Seattle, but it was certainly one of those items Dyson added to his list of questions of which he hoped to someday find answers.

Bo's laughter was from the irony that her mother had broken a stone in Cathedrals Den, mostly because it was something that Bo had almost done several times when she was younger. Trick never knew it was Aife who had broken the stone until now, and it was simply fate that he had given one of the pieces to Bo for her tenth birthday.

After a month had passed since she first met her parents, Bo began to feel more relaxed in her own skin. Her parents remained in the Fae village, and Bo's initial distance from them gradually began to shift toward more interest in holding brief conversations with them. Lauren had initiated it truly, for she spent hours getting to know the two new faces with a goal of understanding all the mysteries of the clan tree, this apparent prophecy of Bo and Lauren uniting Fae and human worlds to save the clan, and also learning about the two individuals' lives back in Chicago for the greater part of one hundred years. It was slow at first and Bo knew it was going to take her a long time to move past it, if she ever could. Only time would tell.

Kenzi had resumed her best friend duties while simultaneously begging Trick for one of the spirit stones. He adamantly refused, knowing she'd run directly to Cathedrals Den in hopes of becoming a siren like Hale. It was just something Trick wasn't ready to deal with.

Tamsin took her first trip to North America within weeks of Erin and Amelia leaving the island. Those three had a great time together, and it was just simply something that worked for them. Dyson was thrilled; resuming his duties as second-in-command felt good to the shape shifter.

Perhaps what was least astonishing the months that followed was that Dyson was still on a mission to solve the mysteries of Lauren and Bo and how they would save the clan and unite the species together. It was on a rainy, windy day when the man put the final puzzle pieces into place. It took dozens of books, codes, images and riddles combined to formulate the ultimate answer to the ultimate question. He was surprised at the answer but quickly sought out Lauren to share the news. His natural inclination was to tell Lauren first, as he had truly become her protector. As such, he felt compelled to protect her from whatever may come of this newfound information. That included hiding the news if she chose to keep it a secret, even from the clan leader.

The doctor's reaction was surprise laced with excitement more than anything else. It didn't take long for Lauren to calm Dyson's fears that she was fine, and it didn't take long after that for Lauren to seek out the clan leader and share the information with her in private.

Soaked from the down pour of rain, Lauren led Bo to a dry space inside their mountainside bedroom. She ignored all the brunette's questions until she shut the door closed behind them. The doctor turned to face the clan leader, standing in the middle of the bedroom with an expression of confusion worn across her face. That familiar flutter hit Lauren's stomach quickly, pulling a blush and a smile from the doctor as her blue eyes connected with Bo's.

"Lauren you are looking at me in a way that Kenzi looks at me when she's hiding a stash of candy bars."

Lauren laughed, her light giggle present until she took Bo's hands into her own.

"Well I don't have candy bars, but I do have a secret to share with you."

Bo's lip curled upward as her brow raised.

"Oh, and what might that secret be?"

Bo brushed Lauren's blonde hair from her face and gently tucked it behind her ear. The touch pulled an even bigger smile from Lauren.

"Well, Dyson solved the mystery. Of the riddles, of the hands, of the tree, of the worlds uniting."

Bo's lust filled expression shifted quickly, one more in tune with that of a leader waiting for potentially damning news.

"Oh? Well you're smiling so I take it I don't need to be concerned?"

Lauren smiled so wide her eyes closed. She quickly opened them again and nodded.

"There is still reason for concern, but as I've come to learn, you and I can overcome anything."

Bo nodded.

"I have learned that as well. So tell me doctor, what is going to save our clan from impending doom and unite the Fae and human worlds in harmony?"

Lauren smiled. "Not what, but who."

Bo wrinkled her brow.

"Oh? Well then let me rephrase: who is going to save our clan from impending doom and unite the Fae and human worlds in harmony?"

Lauren smiled again.

"That would be our daughter."

xxxxx

the end

xxxxx

_AN: Fate Island started out as something to let my brain escape the cold winter. This is what came about. Thanks for joining me on this adventure: fanfiction means more to me when I can share it, so thank you kindly for reading. I'm going to write another long BoLo fic this summer that I hope will be written in time to share with you this fall, and as promised to a few who have been patiently waiting for a year, I hope you can be patient a few more months: it will be a sequel to Beyond The Flame. Yes peeps, Chief Bo will be back. Until then, hit me up on twitter!_

_*And as usual, I don't own anything related to Lost Girl or the other shows I borrowed characters from*_


End file.
